Mentiras Piadosas
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: AU/HUMANOS. "-¡Es mi novio!-" Grite, pese a solo conocer el nombre del sujeto. ¿Como iba a saber yo que aquella pequeña mentira le daria un giro a mi vida, llevandome hasta el amor?... E/B. EPILOGO LISTO.
1. Mentira

**Hola! **

**Vengo iniciando una nueva locura... ¿Que novedad, verdad?. Tenia esta idea desde hace muchisdimo tiempo, y decidi llevarla a cabo. Tengo ya varios capítulos escritos y los faltantes ya estan planeados, por lo que no me llevara mucho tiempo el actualizar**

**Es un Universo Alterno, Edward/Bella y aqui Todos son Humanos; aclaraciones antes de comenzar xD. Tambien quiero dejar claro que aquí violo muchas cosas -como las normas ordinarias de los hospitales y demas cosas que apareceran al trascurrir la historia.  
**

**En fin, espero sea de su agrado, pero eso ya lo juzgaran ustedes. **

* * *

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Mentira**

_**Las mentiras no son buenas ni malas; las razones si pueden serlo**_

Lluvia.

¡Como la detestaba!

Era la principal razón por la que odiaba Forks. Un pequeño pueblo en la península de Olympic; y, para mi mala fortuna, era el lugar donde había nacido, el hogar de Charlie, mi padre; donde pasaba la mayor parte de mis vacaciones y donde actualmente residía.

Los árboles y la mayoría del paisaje, estaba cubierto por un extraño y hartante color verde que me ponía de mal humor.

Fruncí el seño al ver como las gotas de agua se azotaban contra el cristal de la librería donde trabajaba, parecía como si las mezquinas se burlasen de mí. Apreté el mango de la escoba con dureza y solté un bufido entre dientes.

-¡Caray, ha comenzado a llover de nuevo! –exclamo Angela mirando desde mi hombro. -¡Y se ha soltado fuerte! Al parecer, costara mas trabajo ir a casa que lo acostumbrado.

Angela Weber. Era mi compañera de trabajo en aquel local de libros y había sido mi mejor amiga durante mi infancia pese a que solo nos veíamos cuando yo visitaba a mi padre, lo cual no sucedía más que en recesos escolares como navidad o verano. Era una chica tímida e introvertida, tal como yo, y por algún extraño motivo habíamos congeniado muy bien desde el primer momento de conocernos; cosa muy rara ya que yo no solía tratar con niños de mi edad.

Solíamos mantener contacto una vez que yo regresaba a Phoenix, con mi madre; nos llamábamos por teléfono esporádicamente y nos mandábamos correos electrónicos. Todo eso hasta que Renee decidió casarse nuevamente y me di cuenta que era momento de volver con Charlie. Ella no me necesitaría mas para que yo la cuidase, ya tenía a Phil para eso.

Desde ese momento, cuando ingrese a la secundaria de Forks, Angela no había vuelto a separarse de mi lado como la incondicional amiga que era. Incluso hace pocos meses, cuando volvimos de la universidad tomamos la decisión de compartir un departamento en el centro de Forks. Uno de los pocos edificios modernos que existían.

-Lo se- le conteste, dándome la vuelta. –Pero la tormenta de anoche fue peor. –Camine hacia un pequeño cubículo que guardaba los utensilios de limpieza y deposite la escoba ahí.

-Tu turno ha terminado- dijo en tono amable. -¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Hice una mueca. Era viernes, el único día de la semana en el que yo salía una hora antes que ella. La propuesta de ir a casa sonaba muy tentadora, sobre todo por el dolor de mi espalda al haber decidido que hoy seria perfecto para mover algunos libros de lugar; pero no me apetecía el dejarla sola -¿Estas segura de que no quieres que me quede a ayudarte?

Soltó una pequeña risita –Tranquila. Solo me falta anotar un par de cosas más y después me marchare. Además – Sonrío –Ben pasara a recogerme. Quiere que vayamos al cine a ver una película.

Ben Cheney era el amable novio de mi amiga. Llevaban saliendo juntos desde el noveno grado. Y, por la forma en la que aun se miraban el uno al otro, suponía que la relación iba para más largo. Al contrario de muchas chicas que al ver como la relación de su mejor amiga era muy buena mientras que a ellas pareciese que el amor les da la espalda, yo no envidiaba a Angela, me alegraba por ella y le deseaba felicidad.

-Eso significa entonces que no llegaras a dormir, ¿Verdad?- pregunte con una sonrisa picara en mis labios

Las mejillas de Angela se tornaron de un rojizo claro y reí. Tome mi mochila, mi teléfono móvil que había dejado a un lado para no dificultarme el contestar si es que llegasen a llamarme, mi abrigo colocado cuidadosamente sobre una silla y me lo coloque; aparte mi cabello con un rápido y torpe movimiento

-Vale. Te veo mañana.-Me despedí con un movimiento de mano y salí de la librería.

Las constantes gotas de lluvia mojaron mi cabeza en cuanto cerré la puerta. Gemí de frustración… ahora me arrepentía de olvidar el paraguas. Colocándome la capucha de la chamarra y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de esta, emprendí camino a casa. Mi vista estaba clavada en el pavimento, pues siendo alguien tan torpe como lo era yo, se debía tener el triple de precauciones para no caer en el húmedo suelo, el cual, además, continuaba resbaladizo gracias a la nevada del día anterior,

_Un paso a la vez, Bella. _Me ordene.

Sonreí en cuanto me vi al otro lado. Era patético el alegrarse solo con cruzar una calle, pero dadas las condiciones y mi habitual falta de coordinación, significaba todo un milagro para mi no quedar tendida en el suelo.

-¡Bella!- escuche la voz de Angela provenir de mis espaldas y volteé. Tenía algo en las manos y lo movía vigorosamente de un lado al otro, con una sonrisa. Arquee una ceja y le mire con duda. –Olvidaste tus llaves- Grito nuevamente, contestando a mi silenciosa pregunta.

Mire hacia el cielo mientras sacudía la cabeza. ¿Dónde tenia la mente el día de hoy? Comencé a caminar hacia donde había venido. El sonido de un claxon a lo lejos llego hasta mis oídos. Angela, volteo hacia donde supuse provenía el sonido y el miedo se dibujo en sus facciones. Frene mi andar al observarla. ¿Qué era lo que le había asustado?

Di un paso para acercarme a ella; pero en ese momento, mi pie izquierdo resbalo contra el mojado suelo y yo termine sobre este. Gemí adolorida y levante un poco la parte superior de mi cuerpo mientras frotaba mi mano contra mi cadera. Al abrir los ojos, note que la expresión de mi amiga continuaba igual que hace unos instantes.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que era lo que le alteraba, pero antes de poder formular mi pregunta en voz alta, sus preocupados y aterrorizados ojos se posaron sobre mí. Entonces me quedo claro una cosa.

Angela temía por mí. Pero… ¿Exactamente por que?

De nueva cuenta el sonido del claxon interrumpió el pequeño silencio que se acababa de formar al mismo tiempo que yo continuaba tendida a mitad de la calle. Mire a mi derecha muy molesta, por el pitido que producía el automóvil. Y ahí lo comprendí todo. El porque del resonar de la bocina del carro, el porque de la mirada de terror de Angela.

Un automóvil plateado se dirigía hacia mí a toda velocidad, y yo, como la idiota que era, me había quedado parada a mitad de una calle. Jadee de horror. Intente levantarme a la velocidad de la que era capaz de correr para quitarme de su camino, pero mis músculos se negaron a obedecerme; pareciese que se quedaron pegados contra el pavimento, o que fuesen parte de este. El auto solo se encontraba a unos tres metros de mí, aproximadamente, sin embargo estaba tan aterrorizada que el cuerpo solo tiritaba y no me respondía.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando lo peor.

_¡Que estupida manera de morir! _ Me reclamo mi subconsciente. _Quedarte como imbecil a mitad de la calle ¡Que propio suena de ti! _

Al contrario de lo que se cuenta, mi vida no paso frente a mis ojos como una mala película. Solo pensé en Charlie, mi padre… ¿Cómo era posible que lo dejara solo, justo como mamá lo había hecho? Quizás no fuese en las mismas circunstancias que ella, pero al fin de cuentas lo abandonaba.

-¡Cuidado, Bella!- escuche el grito de Angela lejano, como si ella estuviese en la calle contigua y no frente a mí. Y supe en ese momento que todo había acabado, que mi subconsciente solo había logrado captar sus palabras como la ultima frase que oiría en mi vida.

La vena romántica que tenía recóndita en mí ser se retorció ante aquello. Siempre espere, en una parte muy dentro de mi, que las ultimas palabras que escucharía serian las de mi amado susurrándome _Te amo_ mientras yo desfallecía y el acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente… aunque puede que fuese muy difícil que mi sueño se hiciese realidad, ya que mi vida romántica fue nula, escasa… inexistente.

Y esa era justamente otra de las cosas de las que me arrepentía, el no haber conocido el amor.

¡En las estupideces que piensa uno mientras termina de fallecer!

Escuche el chirrido de los neumáticos seguido de un golpe, y luego de otro más estruendoso, y otro más que sonó como si soltaran una gran carga de costales contra el suelo.

Abrí los ojos, esperando encontrarme con algo sobrenatural, probablemente llamas o arcángeles según fuese el caso; pero todo lo que vi fue la misma calle en donde se suponía había muerto. Entonces mire a mis pies, creyendo que, como en las películas, podría ver mi propio cuerpo inerte, pero eso tampoco ocurrió; en cambio, solo podía ver mis tenis y mis rodillas temblar. Levante mis manos, trémulas, y cerré mis puños fuertemente.

No entendía. Se suponía que estaba muerta, ¿No?

-¡Bella, estas a salvo!- sollozo Angela, abrazándome. Me tambalee ante el gesto. ¿Estaba viva?

-¿Cómo pude sobrevivir ante aquello?- pregunte en voz alta. Mi cuerpo ya no temblaba como hoja de invierno al ulular el viento, pero mi respiración aun no estaba del todo recuperada y la cabeza todavía me daba vueltas.

-El automóvil dio la vuelta hacia la derecha cuando estaba a un metro de ti. Se estrello contra la pared del edificio en renta que esta justo en frente; volvió a dar otra vuelta al mismo tiempo que el auto se volcaba y con otro giro volvió a quedar en su posición original.- Mientras narraba esto, gesticulo con las manos cada movimiento. –El conductor tuvo que venir a una alta velocidad para que todo eso ocurriera… -Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Ang…- llame. -¿Qué sucede?

-El conductor- murmuro. – ¡Bella, el conductor sigue dentro del automóvil!

-¡¿Cómo?!- la alarma que había en sus facciones rápidamente se dibujo en las mías -¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí!

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?- pregunto –Es decir, puede estar herido; no, debe estarlo después de todo el accidente tan aparatoso… ¿Que ocurre si lo lastimamos más?

-No me importa, no pienso dejarlo morir dentro de ese auto.- Conteste con convicción.

Camine a la abollada puerta del conductor y jale de ella. Al ver lo decidida que me encontraba, mi compañera acudió a mi apoyo. Ambas, con la poca fuerza que poseíamos, tironeamos la puerta; cedió después de dos intentos. Inclinado hacia nuestra dirección, se encontraba un hombre. Me estire con cuidado sobre sus piernas y desate su cinturón de seguridad. Cayó de costado en los brazos de Angela que lo estaban esperando.

Con mucho cuidado tome sus piernas y lo sacamos completamente del vehiculo. Caminando despacio e intentando no moverlo más de lo necesario lo colocamos sobre la acera frente al negocio donde trabajábamos. Me arrodille a su lado y tome su muñeca. Aun tenía pulso, pero era algo débil.

-Iré a llamar a una ambulancia- Dijo Angela. Solo asentí como respuesta.

No podía despegar mi vista del lastimado hombre que estaba, literalmente, a mis pies. Su brazo izquierdo estaba un una extraña posición, su respiración era muy débil, casi imperceptible. Y su rostro….

_Oh, Cielos, su rostro._

Era el más perfecto que jamás hubiese visto. De mandíbula fuerte y masculina; labios llenos, de esos que miras y unas extrañas ganas de besarlos carcomen tu interior; nariz perfectamente delineada, con la forma que solo se obtenía pagando miles para una operación; los ojos enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas broncíneas; y el cabello revuelto, que daba la impresión de ser suave y poseía un extraño color bronce. De la frente, decencia un pequeño hilo de sangre, que brotaba de una cortada que llevaba a un costado, y también tenia otro corte en una mejilla. Estaba pálido y se lo atribuí a la perdida de sangre.

Solo esperaba que no fuese un modelo y que no terminase estropeando alguna parte de su _fuente de trabajo_ o lo pagaría muy caro.

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y con el dorso cuidadosamente detuve el recorrido de la sangre que brotaba del diminuto corte.

-¿Bells, estas bien? –me llamo Angela a mis espaldas. Nuevamente solo le conteste con un movimiento de cabeza. Se arrodillo a mi lado y me tomo por los hombros. –Tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Después de todo fue su culpa al conducir tan imprudentemente, así que no puede presentar cargos en tu contra.

Si ella supiera que no era por mi bienestar por lo que me preocupaba.

-No se ve tan mal, considerando las circunstancias.- Comento Angela cohibida.- Estará bien.

-Pero, ¿Qué si es peor de lo que parece?- pregunte, ansiosa. -¡Angela, mi imprudencia ha causado todo esto!

Y era más que cierto. Siempre pensé que a la única persona que perjudicaría seria a mí; y ahora tenia un hombre tendido en el suelo, herido y sangrante. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. Me odiaba con toda mi alma.

Y si el extraño no sobrevivía, yo no podría soportarlo.

Las sirenas se escucharon al doblar la esquina como un repiqueteo que retumbaba en los oídos, provocando malestar en estos. Se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de nuestra posición. Dos sujetos vestidos de blanco descendieron rápidamente; rodearon la ambulancia hasta llegar a la parte trasera, uno de ellos tomo las puertas y abrió la ambulancia de un rápido tirón; el otro entro con velocidad y empujo un carro camilla hacia el exterior. Tomándola de un borde cada uno, la descendieron hasta que toco el asfalto y se dirigieron hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Señorita, necesito que se haga a un lado, por favor.-me llamo uno de los médicos.

Asentí, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Gentilmente me tomo por los brazos y halo de mí hacia atrás. Fue en ese momento en el que me percate que mi cuerpo se agitaba violentamente gracias a los sollozos y que por mis mejillas descendían las lágrimas provenientes de mis ojos.

-Tranquilícese- me hablo el mismo hombre- Le prometo que haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para salvar a su novio.

Usualmente, ante un comentario como aquél, mi rostro se hubiera teñido de un color carmín intenso, pero estaba tan ocupada observando al ángel de celestiales facciones que no me detuve a reparar en ello.

Se arrodillaron junto a el, comprobaron sus signos vitales y hablaron entre ellos en un contexto medico que me perdí la mitad de la conversación. Le subieron a la camilla y la hicieron rodar hasta la ambulancia; el de cabello negro fue el primero en subir al vehiculo para después ayudar a subir el pequeño carrito en donde transportaban al herido. Una vez que se encontró perfectamente colocado, el otro, un chico rubio, se volteo a mi dirección.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos dentro de la ambulancia, o nos seguirás al hospital por tu propia cuenta?- Me hablo con voz cansada. Por su voz, pude reconocer que el era quien me había separado hace unos momentos del desconocido.

Sin contestar y sin entender muy bien mis actos, camine hacia donde se encontraba el herido y subí al automóvil; el rubio hizo lo propio y cerro las puertas tras de si. Sentí como arrancaban la ambulancia y me acomode en un pequeño espacio junto al chico de cabellos color bronce y le mire con pesar.

Que culpable me sentía.

Uno de los jóvenes, el rubio, se acerco a nosotros y metió la mano en la chamarra de cuero que el chico inconsciente llevaba puesta y extrajo su billetera. Estuve a punto de reclamar por el gesto ¡El tipo yacía convaleciente y aun así se dignaba a robarle el dinero! Detuve el reclamo que se alojaba en la punta de mi lengua cuando le vi sacar una identificación. La miro unos instantes antes de que la sorpresa se dibujara en sus facciones, haciendo que sus cejas se elevaran más de lo normal.

-Cullen…- susurro- Será posible….

Le mire. Sus ojos color almendra se posaron sobre mi mientras guardaba la identificación en su lugar original y estiraba la cartera en mi dirección; la tome, no sabiendo que mas hacer, y la coloque en mi regazo. Escuche como el rubio trabajaba a mí alrededor, pero no pude ser capaz de despegar mi mirada del malherido.

Mi vista se clavo en su mano sana y la contemple con curiosidad. Dudosa, la tome entre las mías y le di un suave apretón, casi imperceptible. Acaricie su dorso con mi pulgar. Una de mis lagrimas cayo sobre su pálida mano y quite una de las mías para poder limpiar mi rostro con rapidez.

-Debes recuperarte, ¿queda claro?- ordene en susurros – No puedes dejarme así…

_Sin haber pagado por lo que te he hecho ._Complete en mi interior cuando los sollozos se hicieron tan largos y frecuentes que me dificultaban hablar. Entonces recordé a Angela, y la inquisitiva mirada que me dedico antes de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerrasen. Le debía una explicación –que de hecho no tenía ni para mi misma- que le daría mas tarde, cuando la viese.

El vehiculo se detuvo, pude escuchar el alboroto que se producía fuera de este. La gente farfullando cosas incomprensibles para mí, el repiqueteo de la lluvia que caía contra el suelo con furia… Las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron con rapidez y ambos hombres bajaron la camilla con destreza.

-¿Qué tenemos?- pregunto una mujer de complexión delgada, con cabello marrón oscuro, al punto de parecer negro. Vestía bata blanca, supuse entonces que era una doctora.

-Hombre, veinticuatro años. Accidente automovilístico. Presenta lesión en brazo izquierdo, cabeza y tórax. Ritmo cardiaco estable. Trauma craneal- Hablo un poco mas, pero toda palabra era en términos médicos que no pude comprender del todo. –Doctora- le llamo. La aludida giro la cabeza un poco, sin detener su andar y le miro.- Su nombre es Edward Cullen.

Bien, al menos ahora estaba enterada de su nombre.

-¿Edward?- pregunto el medico -¿Es hijo de Carlisle?- el hombre se encogió de hombros. –no hay tiempo para ponernos a pensar en esto. Hay que revisar si no hay dañas en los órganos internos.

Yo les seguí de cerca todo el camino, hasta que cruzaron una puerta con un letrero rojo con letras blancas que colgaba encima de ella. De la nada, una pequeña y bonachona mujer de edad mayor se puso frente a mí. Me miraba con el rostro amable y coloco sus manos entre ambas, comenzó a empujarme con ellos en dirección contraria a donde se acababan de marchar.

-Lo siento, chica- me hablo con voz dulce, tal como una abuela le hablaría a su nieto al reprenderlo. –No puedes entrar ahí.

-¿Qué?- pregunte con desesperación- Usted no lo entiende, debo estar con el.

-Vamos pequeña, ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería un rato?

-¡No!- le tome los brazos, intentando zafarme de su agarre.- Tengo que estar a su lado. ¡Por favor!

-Escucha jovencita, solo los familiares pueden tener acceso a ese lugar.

Estaba tan cerca de alejarme de aquel hermoso ángel. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de frustración al no poder hacer nada. Al haberlo tenido tan cerca y perderlo tan patéticamente. No podía hacerlo, esta mujer no lograría que yo me marchara sin asegurarme de que Edward –según recordaba, así lo había llamado el paramédico- se encontraba sano y salvo.

Y presa de la desesperación, hice algo que en mi usual estado de cordura, jamás hubiese efectuado.

-¡Es mi novio!- Grite.- ¡No me impida estar a su lado!

Solté un grito ahogado al darme cuenta de la frase que acababa de desprenderse de mis labios._ ¿Mi novio? ¿¡Un Chico como el!?_ Los brazos de la anciana soltaron mi cuerpo, y me escruto con la mirada. Seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que yo. ¿Pero como se me ocurría el decir que alguien tan fuera de mi liga podría interesarse en mí?

La mujer sonrió calidamente y unas pequeñas arrugas le enmarcaron los ojos. Miro hacia ambas direcciones- Escucha, comprendo tu sentir, pequeña. Es evidente que amas al muchacho por como le miras. –Suspiro –Me meteré en problemas por esto, tal vez; aunque técnicamente eres tan importante con un familiar así que te dejare pasar.

Le sonreí agradecida. Abrió las puertas tras las cuales la doctora y el paciente se habían perdido y camino por el largo pasillo color crema. –Bien, te dejo; debo volver a trabajar. Solo prométeme que te mantendrás en silencio.- yo asentí. –Siéntate en ese lugar –dijo señalando unas mullidas sillas colocadas estratégicamente a un costado de una puerta, evitando el estorbar.

Obedecí al mandato –Gracias- susurre y la anciana me guiño un ojo como contestación. Con paso ágil para alguien de su edad dio media vuelta y recorrió todo el camino de regreso. Le observe marcharse y una vez que atravesó las puertas, me abrace a mi misma y agache la cabeza, dejando que mi cabello creara una barrera entre yo y las demás sillas colocadas a mi costado derecho.

¿Cómo pude creerme semejante mentira?

Si había algo que me caracterizaba era mi escasa habilidad para las mentiras. Cualquier persona se deba cuenta de ello aunque no me conociese. Mi padre comentaba que lo había heredado de el y mi mejor amigo siempre se burlaba de mi diciendo lo fácil que eran de leer mis expresiones. No entendía en tal caso como es que pudo tragarse mis palabras. ¿Seria acaso que mi habilidad iba mejorando? ¿O es que le había parecido tan patética que decidió dejarme salirme con la mía?

Quizás fuese la desesperación la que mejorase mis embustes… o la anciana era muy ingenua en realidad.

No entendía nada de esta situación. Tampoco el giro radical que había dado la noche. A estas horas, se suponía que yo estuviese ya en casa, con mis pantalones deportivos y mi camisa vieja puestas, acurrucada en la cama o tal vez en el sofá, leyendo alguno de mis viejos libros. En cambio heme aquí, en la sala de emergencias, sentada esperando noticias de un completo extraño que en nada debería de importarme.

Abrió los ojos y solté un respingo al percatarme de mis propios pensamientos.

¿Por qué me importaba este hombre?

No le conocía, no sabia nada de el. Ni siquiera estaba enterada de su existencia. En tal caso, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que me mantenía aquí?

Y fue en ese momento que decidí que mi repentina y abstrusa preocupación por aquel sujeto no era más que la culpa que carcomía mi interior y apuñalaba mi alma. Acepte, también, el hecho de que ese sentimiento no desaparecería hasta que yo tuviera más que seguro que él se recuperaría.

Y también, hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de disculparme con el no me marcharía.

Estaba completamente segura de que cuando me viera y me reconociera como la idiota que se interpuso en su camino me escupiría a la cara –personalmente, yo lo haría- así que mis intenciones no eran mostrarme directamente a el. No seria lo suficientemente fuerte para observar el desprecio dibujado en aquellos ojos que, sospechaba, eran tan maravillosos como el resto de la persona. Una vez que me informasen que estaba fuera de peligro, pediría que me dejasen verlo y mientas él permanecía inconsciente yo me disculparía por mi tremenda estupidez.

El no me vería, mi consciencia descansaría, y todo terminaría.

Escuche las pisadas resonar en aquel desolado y silencioso pasillo y sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero no gire mi cabeza para mirarle, al contrario, deje que mi cabello cállese sobre mi hombro como cascada y oculte mi rostro de quien quiera que estuviese aquí, con la mirada clavada en mi.

De repente, el teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar. Sobresaltada ante el movimiento emití un grito ahogado y di un respingo casi al punto de caer de mi asiento. Este repentino y vergonzoso movimiento provoco que las personas a mi lado de fijasen en mi con clara curiosidad.

-Disculpen- murmure apenada y tan quedamente que no estaba segura de si me habían escuchado. Me levante y con pasos torpes me dirigí a la salida.

-¿Hola?- conteste el teléfono una vez que estuve fuera y lo suficientemente apartada para la charla que, estaba segura, vendría.

_-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? _

-Yo estoy bien, Angela- conteste.

_-¿Y él? ¿Es grave? _

-No lo se… aun el doctor no ha comentado nada, pero por lo que escuche decir a los paramédicos tiene lesiones en su brazo y pecho. No estoy segura de si sea todo.

-_¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarte al hospital y te llevemos a casa?_

-No, gracias. Esperare aquí un poco más. Te llamare mañana y te lo explicare todo, ¿De acuerdo?

-_Claro. Hasta mañana entonces. Cuídate Bella._

-Tu igual- Colgué. Y con agilidad que no poseía di la media vuelta y regrese a la sala.

~ * ~

No estaba completamente segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando por noticias de Edward, estaba cansada y los parpados me pesaban y se cerraban durante algunos segundos. No había dormido en toda la noche por miedo a que algo importante sucediera durante mi estado de inconsciencia. Estaba un tanto angustiada al no saber nada.

-¿Edward Cullen?- llamo una mujer vestida de bata blanca, la cual identifique como la doctora que había auxiliado a los paramédicos cuando llegaron con el herido.

La gente que permaneció sentada junto a mi se levanto inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre, yo les seguí. Y, por primera vez desde que arribaron al hospital, observe a los extraños con determinación e interés.

Eran dos mujeres y un hombre, de belleza irreal y asfixiante. Una de ellas, la que aparentaba mas edad, era de cabellos color caramelo, que enmarcaban su rostro con forma de corazón. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón y junto a ellos tenia unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles arrugas. La otra, era pequeña, menuda, con cabellos azabache que apuntaban hacia todas direcciones y su mirada era azul celeste. El hombre era alto, corpulento; de pelo oscuro y rizado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?- pregunto la mujer mayor.

-En estos momentos se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero continua inconsciente. Tiene un par de costillas rotas, tuvimos que enyesarle el brazo izquierdo por la fractura y darle diez puntadas en la frente.

-Entonces, ¿Esta bien?

-No puedo asegurárselo completamente- contesto la doctora- Presenta un trauma cráneo encefálico, habrá que esperar a que recobre la consciencia para percatarnos que no hay problemas mayores.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunte.

-Lo hemos trasladado a piso y reubicado en una habitación. Su número es ciento trece. Pueden verlo, pero les agradecería si lo dejasen descansar. –Y dio la media vuelta para entrar por una puerta.

Tres pares de curiosos ojos se posaron sobre mi al desaparecer el medico. Todos con expresiones de iban desde la confusión hasta la simpatía, pasando por la preocupación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el forzudo hombre- ¿Y porque quieres ver a mi hermano?

Trague, comenzando a sudar frió. ¿Qué se suponía que respondería ante aquello?

_Mi nombre es Bella Swan, un placer conocerlos. Veras, soy la responsable de que tu hermano este ahora postrado en esa cama ¿A que es comiquísimo? Y deseo verlo para quedarme tranquila de que un homicidio no se agregara a mi lista de pecados. _

¡Pero que graciosa resultaba ser a veces mi consciencia!

No me sentiría bien si supiesen que gracias a mí Edward había tenido un accidente automovilístico. ¿Pero que más decirles? No podía simplemente llegar, pedir verlo y no esperar que su familia pidiera explicaciones. Suspire. No me quedaba mas remedio que confesar todo y después rogar por perdón; suplicaría por el si era necesario. Abrí la boca

Aunque no espere, que alguien hablara por mi.

-Ella es su novia

Jadee y busque con la mirada a la bonachona mujer vestida de enfermera, que sonreía amablemente en mi dirección y me guiñaba un ojo cuando hicimos contacto visual. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando? Regreso su vista a la carpeta que llevaba en brazos y continúo con su camino.

¡Anciana malvada y traicionera!

Regrese mis ojos hacia las personas que, ahora, me miraban con sorpresa. Los azulados ojos de la pequeña chica pelinegra se entrecerraron durante algunos segundos y escrutaron mi persona para luego, cerrarse y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, sonriéndome con entusiasmo.

-Eres novia de Edward, ¿eh?- dijo ella, con la voz mas musical que en mi vida había escuchado; tanto, que la asemeje con repiqueteo de campanas – Es un placer conocerte. Yo soy Alice Cullen; su hermana- se acerco a mí, y me vi envuelta por sus pequeños y delgados brazos.

-Es un placer conocerte, querida- hablo ahora la mujer de cabellos caramelo- Soy Esme, la madre de Edward.

-Soy Emmett- se presento el hombre- Así que… novia, ¿ah? ¡Edward lo tenia muy escondido!

-¡Emmett!- reprimió Esme -¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

-Bella Swan- conteste susurrando

-¡Que bonito nombre!- exclamo Alice con entusiasmo

Apresurados pasos resonaron en el corredor. Un apuesto hombre de cabellera rubia y aspecto más asombroso que el de una estrella de cine apareció justo frente nuestro. Llevaba una bata blanca y un estetoscopio en el cuello, supuse entonces que se trataba de otro doctor. Me hice a un lado para permitirle el paso, sin embargo se detuvo y poso una mano sobre el hombro de Esme.

-¿Cómo esta?

-La doctora ha dicho que no es grave. ¡Oh, Carlisle, estaba tan asustada!- y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. El acaricio su cabello.

-Hola- saludo amablemente, pero aun así sorprendido, cuando se fijo en mí.

-¡Es la novia de Eddie!- grito Emmett –A que es bonita, ¿Verdad?

-Mucho gusto doctor Cullen –dije estirando mi mano, la tomo y la sacudió amablemente –Mi nombre es Bella Swan.

-Llámame Carlisle, por favor. Bella- una calida sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones – supongo entonces que tu eres la sorpresa de la que mi hijo nos hablo.

Sonreí –o hice un intento- y me salí por la tangente. No podía asegurarle que yo era la dichosa sorpresa ya que no tenía la mas remota idea de lo que se refería

–Vamos Bella. Vayamos con Edward- dijo Alice y jalo de mi brazo hacia la habitación

El número ciento trece se encontraba en la parte superior de la puerta de caoba. Mire el picaporte con temor.

-Anda. Entra tu primero –sonrió, infundiéndome ánimos.- yo esperare aquí. - Suspire y entre en la habitación.

Nunca me habían gustado los hospitales. Olían a tantos diferentes hedores desagradables que provocaban nauseas. El cuarto, en cambio, tenía un olor peculiar. Almizclado, un tanto dulce… masculino. Había un sillón colocado debajo de una ventana, una pequeña mesa, que contenía una revista mal cerrada. También había una maquina que monitoreaba lo signos vitales del pacientes –los cuales, de hecho eran el único sonido que resonaba en las cuatro paredes- y una cama ubicada justo en medio de aquel cuarto.

Mis rodillas temblaban con cada pequeño paso que daba. Arrastrando los pies camine hacia el hombre en la cama.

¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Se suponía que este había sido mi plan desde un principio. Disculparme con el mientras siguiese inconsciente y luego huir de ahí, como si nunca hubiera puesto un pie en el lugar. Alice, vigilando la puerta, representaba una pequeña dificultad. Aunque bien podría arreglármelas excusándome para ir al sanitario y luego desde ahí escabullirme.

Pare mi caminar así como mi divagación al encontrarme de pie junto al borde del colchón. Ahí, yacía el hombre más hermoso que mis ojos hubiesen contemplado. Con ojos cerrados y semblante calmado, respiración acompasada. Daba la impresión de dormir placidamente en lugar de luchar por su vida.

Me deja caer de rodillas; tome su mano sana y la acerque a mi mejilla. Bese suavemente los nudillos. Y me solté a llorar.

-Perdóname, Edward- rogué entre sollozos. –es culpa mía que todo esto este pasando. Nunca debí… ¡Lo lamento tanto!

Una mano en mi hombro sobresalto a mi cuerpo. Gire un poco mi cabeza para encontrarme con Alice mirándome lastimosamente, los ojos nublados de lágrimas que negaba a dejar salir. Solté con mucho cuidado y vehemencia la mano de Edward y me gire para encarar a la chica, quien se puso a mi altura y me abrazo. Hundí mi cabeza en su hombro y me permití desahogarme bajo el consuelo de esta frágil jovencita.

-Calma, Bella- me llamo, acariciando mis cabellos. –No fue tu culpa.

Un débil quejido llamo nuestra atención. Me separe de ella nos miramos con fijeza. Otro quejido. Dirigimos, al unísono, nuestras miradas al hombre de cobrizos cabellos. Edward tenía los ojos apretados, los labios fruncidos y movía la cabeza débilmente.

-Esta despertando- dijo alegremente Alice. Me soltó con agilidad y danzo hacia la puerta -¡Madre!... –logre escuchar su grito por los pasillos.

Y volví mi atención al muchacho. Entrecerró más los ojos, los abrió un poco y luego, rápidamente, tanto que no pude captar con claridad el color de las iris, volvió a cerrarlos, victima de la cegadora luz que dio contra su rostro. Intento incorporarse y emitió otro quejido. Mis manos, rápidas y hábiles como nunca se mostraban, se posaron sobre su pecho y lo recostaron suavemente sobre la cama.

-No te levantes- pedí –aun estas débil

Y sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda tan fascinante y cautivador, aun mas hermosos que su rostro, se concentraron en mi. Sabía que debía haber salido de ahí antes de que me reconociese y gritase lo mucho que me odiaba; pero por una desconocida y extraña razón mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Edward, estas despierto! – grito Esme, antes de que yo pudiera contestar. Le abrazo con cuidado excesivo. –Nos preocupaste demasiado, cariño.

Edward soltó un quejido y llevo su mano a su frente. Cerró los ojos. -¿Preocupado? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Edward, tuviste un accidente- le explico Alice, como quien habla con un niño pequeño. - Regresabas de Chicago junto con Bella; chocaste y terminaste aquí. Y estoy muy sorprendida ¿Qué sucedió con tu habilidad nata para la conducción?

_Se topo con Isabella Swan, el imán para los problemas, eso fue lo que paso._ Pensé

-¿Chicago?- pregunto el, aun agarrando su cabeza -¿Cuándo he estado en Chicago? –Gimió -¿Y quien es Bella?

-¡No es posible!- grito Emmett entrando en la habitación y acercándosele- ¡Mi pequeño hermano sufre de amnesia! Tranquilo Eddie. Te lo explicare todo. – Despejo su garganta –Tu nombre es Edward Cullen. Tienes veinticuatro años. Eres músico y por eso estabas en Chicago, estudiabas ahí. –Señalo a Esme – Ella es mamá. La enana que vez de ese lado es Alice y la chica que esta ruborizada casi al punto de parecer asfixiarse se llama Bella; ella es tu novia, por cierto. Y yo –se señalo – Soy tu grande y fuerte hermano mayor, Emmett. Aunque tú puedes llamarme _alteza._

-Déjate de estupideces Emmett- reclamo Edward en un grito -¡Desgraciadamente te recuerdo!

-¿Ah si?

-Solo… no recuerdo haber estado en Chicago. –me miro –Tampoco puedo recordarla a ella.

-No entiendo- dijo el grandullón – Si no sufre amnesia entonces…

-Edward si sufre de amnesia –intervino Carlisle- Se le conoce como _Amnesia traumática. _Generalmente es causada por una lesión en la cabeza. Es frecuentemente transitoria; la duración de la amnesia está relacionada con el grado de daño causado. Un trauma ligero, puede causar al ocupante no recordar los eventos ocurridos justo antes del accidente debido a una breve interrupción en el mecanismo de transferencia de la memoria de corto a largo plazo.

-¿Es por eso que no recuerda los hechos mas recientes de su vida?- pregunto Esme, angustiada. Carlisle asintió - ¿Y que podemos hacer?

- Estar a su lado. Ayudarlo a recordar. –Contesto.- Y para eso te necesitamos a ti, Bella.

-¿Yo?

-Si. Nosotros no estuvimos presentes durante la estancia de Edward en Illinois. Pero tu si. Eres la única que puede ayudarnos con esto y, por supuesto, además de él eres quien mejor conoce su historia juntos. Por favor, ruego por tu apoyo.

Y no supe si fue porque todos esperaban eso de mí; porque yo quería pagar los daños causados gracias a mi idiotez, porque ante todo se debe ayudar al necesitado…. O si fueron esos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con anhelo y suplicaban por mi apoyo que aquellas palabras se deslizaron por mis labios.

-Lo haré. Cuenten conmigo.

-¡Muchas gracias Bella!- grito Alice arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Mi mirada no se despego un solo segundo del rostro de Edward, quien en sus ojos me transmitió gratitud y levanto la comisura de su labio, supuse yo que era un intento de sonreír. Hice lo propio, aunque mi patético intento solo logro ponerme mas nerviosa.

¿En que diablos me había metido?

* * *

**¡Primer capitulo listo! xD... el mas largo de todos los escritos hasta ahora, de hecho.**

**Como ya lo mencione anteriormente, les dejo a su criterio si les agrado o no. **

**¿Reviews? ¿consejos? ¿Amenazas? ¿Felicitaciones? -bueno, lo ultimo no xD - todo en un comentario, por favor ^^ **

**Nos vemos muy pronto! **


	2. Consciencia

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Consciencia **

_**Un error no se convierte en verdad por el hecho de que todo el mundo crea en él.**_

Eso era lo que se conocía como una familia unida.

Se encontraban alrededor de Edward. Emmett gesticulaba con las manos mientras relataba una historia sobre su ultima cacería –o supuse yo que se trataba de eso al escuchar la frase _era un oso así de grande- _; Alice reía armoniosamente mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de la mano de su hermano de broncíneos cabellos y Esme sonreía mirando a sus hijos interactuar entre ellos. Carlisle acababa de abandonar la sala cuando al recibir una solicitud de apoyo por los altavoces.

Yo me hallaba en el mullido sofá. Con las piernas pegadas a mi torso y los brazos cruzados sobre estas. Les miraba reírse y bromear. En las pocas horas que llevaba aquí, en esta habitación desde que Edward había despertado –que si no me equivocaba solo eran dos- les había visto llorar, reír, discutir. Pero lo que mas había vislumbrado eran sus blancas, deslumbrantes y perfectas sonrisas.

Aunque las sonrisas de el chico de mirar esmeralda no llegaban a sus ojos.

Me sentía estupida estando aquí; un estorbo. Esto era algo que solo le incumbía a la familia Cullen, no a una extraña que se inmiscuía en los lugares donde no le llamaban. Sin embargo, para comenzar, ni siquiera debía estar en este hospital.

Y Edward Cullen definitivamente tampoco tenía que estar aquí.

Con sigilo, intentando no interrumpirles, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la salida. Debía llamar a Angela antes de que su preocupación llegara al límite y decidiera venir aquí. Tome el picaporte con mis manos y le gire con cautela.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la melodiosa voz de Alice haciéndome saltar.

Me gire hacia ella y encontré los rostros de todos fijos en mí. ¿Hace cuanto que estaban mirándome? Nerviosamente, conteste – Afuera.

-Te acompañare- exclamo feliz. – Así después podremos ir a la cafetería. ¡Muero de hambre!

-No, Alice. -Interrumpí. – Necesito llamar a alguien por teléfono.

Se encogió de hombros – Puedo mantenerme callada mientras hablas.

Estaba atrapada. Alice no permitiría que me marchara si no era con ella; y definitivamente no podía hablar con Angela frente a la menor de los Cullen. ¿Cómo le explicaría después cuando las palabras _herido, perdida de memoria, accidente e idiotez_ salieran de mis labios acompañadas de la frase _es mi culpa_?

-Vamos Alice, déjala tranquila- hablo una aterciopelada voz a la cual me había familiarizado extrañamente en tan poco tiempo- Si quiere estar sola, que lo haga.

-Si- intervino Emmett- No es como si fuese a huir.

Edward se tenso y bajo la mirada, estrecho los ojos y levanto la cabeza. Sus orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en mí, destilando anhelo y suplica; además de un dolor que no fui capaz de comprender -¿Regresaras, verdad?

_¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?_ Reclamo mi consciencia Y le di la razón por primera vez. ¡Si prácticamente me encontraba atada a él de una manera que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender y que me asustaba!

Sostuve su mirada al tiempo que contestaba con convicción –Por supuesto.- y me di la media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Saque mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras caminaba a la salida. El azulado cielo, casi a punto de tornarse oscuro, me hizo saber que otro día había acabado y el crepúsculo se hacia presente pintando el cielo de sus hermosas tonalidades características.

Suspire. Y apreté la tecla número uno, la que correspondía al número de Angela. Acerque el aparato a mi oído y espere pacientemente. Uno, dos, tres timbrazos. Quizás estaba ocupada y yo la interrumpía. Lo más adecuado seria el llamar mas tarde.

Cuando me dispuse a colgar, una femenina voz del otro lado de la línea hablo.

-_¿Bella?- _

-A mi también me alegra escucharte.- conteste en un patético intento de bromear.

-_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Esta todo bien? _

Y bien sabía yo que no podría mentirle. –No Angela, no esta todo bien.

­-_¡Oh, no por favor!- gimió – No me digas que él esta…_

-¡No, Angela!- le interrumpí, gritando – ¡No se te ocurra volver a pensar eso nunca mas!

_-Lo lamento.-_contesto- _Pero si el se encuentra bien ¿Qué sucede en tal caso? _

-¡He cometido otra estupidez, eso es lo que ha pasado!

-_¿Cómo? _

_-_¡Todo es culpa de esa enfermera entrometida!- dije -¡Si ella no hubiese abierto la boca yo no… -gruñí- ¿Pero que tonterías digo? ¡Fui yo quien dijo eso!

-_No te entiendo. _

_-_No me permitían verlo. –Comencé- Y como no me encontraba en mis cabales he terminado diciéndole a la enfermera que Edward era pareja mía.

-¿_Edward? _

-Ese es su nombre- hice un paréntesis para agregar aquel importante dato.

-_¿Y la enfermera te creyó eso?-_ pregunto sorprendida –_No me lo tomes a mal, cariño, pero tu no estas precisamente dotada del don de la mentira. _

-Eso ya lo se- acepte- Pero increíblemente se creyó todo lo que le dije. ¡Que si se lo creyó!- exclame-¡Se lo contó a su familia entera!

_-¿A su familia? _

-Si. Ahora todos los Cullen piensan que Edward y yo tenemos algo- Baje la voz. –Angela, no se que hacer.

-_¿Qué tal contarles la verdad y suplicar por su perdón? _

-No puedo hacer eso- negué rápidamente –Edward sufre de amnesia. No recuerda todo lo sucedido en su vida en los últimos tiempos. Y se supone que yo debo ayudarlo

-_¿Y como piensas ayudar a alguien a quien acabas de conocer apenas hace dos días? _

-No tengo idea –Acepte –Pero no puedo abandonarlo de esa forma, Angela. –Mi voz se quebró- Simplemente no puedo.

_-Bella… ¿Pero en que lió te has metido? _

-En uno muy grande Ang. En uno muy grande.

~ * ~

_Uno, dos, tres…. Veintiséis, veintisiete… _

Había regresado a mi posición original en el sofá de la habitación de Edward. Con los brazos cruzados sobre las piernas dándole la espalda a la cama donde yacía el paciente. Mi mirada se perdía por la ventana mientras intentaba encontrar alguna estrella en el nublado panorama que Forks siempre ofrecía. Fracase patéticamente, así que me dedique a contar las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra la ventana y resbalaban hacia abajo, quedando estancadas en el borde de la misma.

Mi conversación con Angela se había extendido más de lo que me imaginaba. Después de asegurarle por séptima ocasión que me encontraba bien y de convencerla que no era necesario que viniera ella había colgado, no sin antes desearme buena suerte y pedirme mantenerme a salvo.

Y claro que necesitaba suerte.

Las palabras de mi amiga resonaban claramente en mi cabeza como si taladraran mi interior. Tenía razón. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar a alguien a quien no conocía? No importaba cuanto me esforzase, cuanto me quedase a su lado, cuanto intentara reconfortarlo y le asegurara que todo estaría bien.

Todo al final seria una mentira.

Porque, ¿De que manera podría cuidar a alguien cuando a duras penas podía conmigo misma? ¿Cómo le aseguraría que las cosas estarían bien cuando todo se derrumbaría? ¿De donde sacaría el valor para mentirle y hacerle creer que era la verdad?

Lo mas seguro, era confesarles todo… y luego rogar, si bien no por su perdón ya que no lo merecía, al menos por su comprensión. Prometería alejarme de sus vidas y me arrodillaría de ser necesario frente a Edward.

Cuando mis divagaciones me abandonaron por un instante, divise desde el reflejo de la ventana a Edward. Solo a Edward, sin sus padres o sus hermanos rodeando su cama como lo había hecho desde que recobro la consciencia. Me pareció extraño el que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, ya que no se habían separado de su lado ni siquiera hace un rato mientras él dormía.

Sus ojos esmeralda miraban en mi dirección inexpresivamente. Apreté aun más mis piernas contra mi torso mientras giraba mi cabeza levemente para encararle. Nuevamente analice cada pequeño rincón de la habitación.

-Han salido a comer algo -hablo sobresaltándome –Me supongo yo que fue su sutil manera de dejarnos a solas.

¿Cómo era posible que existiese una voz como la suya?

-Ya veo- conteste patéticamente. Baje mi cabeza hacia mis zapatos y comencé a juguetear con mis manos.

Un incomodo silencio emano en la habitación. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Edward no aparto su mirada de mi y yo no levante mi cabeza, temerosa de lo que podría encontrarme.

Quizás estuviese recordando. El doctor nos había advertido, una vez que se entero de la condición del herido, que existían posibilidades de que no recuperara la memoria; pero que las posibilidades más favorables eran también las más abundantes. Si ese fuera el caso y ahora el supiera quien soy yo, tal vez debería aprovechar para salir huyendo como la cobarde que soy.

-Acércate

-¿Qué?- pregunte, levantando mi cabeza.

-Acércate.- repitió.

Y mi cuerpo obedeció su mandato inmediatamente. Me moleste por la forma en la que reaccionaba a su voz, a la manera en que escuchaba sus ordenes mas que las mías propias. Logre recuperar el control de mis pies al llegar al borde de la cama y me detuve.

-Mas- e hizo un ademán con sus ojos apuntando hacia la cama. –Aquí- dijo y movió un poco su cuerpo hacia la derecha, dejándome el suficiente espacio para que me sentara junto a el.

Lo hice. Camine lentamente hasta situarme justo donde el me lo había indicado y me senté ahí con mis manos en mi regazo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Verde y marrón fundiéndose juntos ante la intensidad con la que se contemplaban. Sentí la sangre acumularse sobre mis mejillas y el desbocado golpeteo de mi corazón dentro de mi pecho.

-Bella… - murmuro de pronto, cerrando sus ojos y surcando sus cejas.

-Dime

Sacudió la cabeza. –No es nada – suspiro –Solo intento recordar cual es tu nombre completo.

-Oh- murmure y un sentimiento de culpa estrecho mi pecho al saber que sus intentos eran en vano. Después de todo, no podía recordar mi nombre si ni siquiera lo conocía. Mire su expresión que era de pesar y concentración al mismo tiempo y el dolor en mi pecho aumento.

- Isabella Swan - dije sin pensarlo, intentando que sus facciones se relajaran al no soportar verlo de aquella manera.

-¿Isabella?

Asentí. –Es mi nombre completo. Pero me gusta más Bella. Mi madre solía decirme así cuando era niña y bueno… - cerré la boca. Estaba comenzando a divagar extraordinariamente.

-Bella es un perfecto nombre para ti- acepto afirmando con la cabeza. Ignore el comentario al no estar acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

Y el silencio se hizo nuevamente. Volví a jugar con mis manos entrelazándolas; alisando las invisibles arrugas de mis pantalones o moviendo de un lado a otro la pulsera que llevaba colgada a la muñeca. Escuche su respiración constante y el pitido de su pulso que se marcaba en la maquina ruidosa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto de repente.

-¿El que?- cuestione verdaderamente extrañada al no saber de lo que me hablaba.

-Esto- dijo simplemente haciendo un ademán con sus ojos hacia si mismo- Soportar todo esto. Mi situación, mi accidente, todo.- miro hacia abajo. –Otra en tu lugar ya se habría marchado.

Irme. Era la mejor opción e incluso el lo sabia. Edward tenía razón. Una mujer no soportaría esto, sobre todo si se tratase de su pareja; el dolor terminaría siendo tanto, que pese a su disposición por permanecer a su lado y apoyarlo, acabaría sumiéndose en la tristeza y la desesperación de tal forma que para escapar de esas horribles sensaciones abandonaría al que, se supone, es el amor de su vida.

Pero el abandonar a Edward ya no era una opción para mí.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunte susurrando.

Eso lo decidiría. El todo o el nada ahora giraban en el aire como las caras de una moneda arrojadas al aire. Sus palabras dictarían la ley. El futuro se deslizaría de sus labios. Si decía que me marchara lo haría inmediatamente, y si al contrario eligiera que me quedara, estaría dispuesta a hacerlo.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo monótonamente- Aunque no es decisión mía si te quedas o te vas. Eso ya depende de ti. –sus ojos se estrecharon –Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Y no lo había hecho porque no tenía una respuesta. Y es que ni siquiera yo conocía los motivos que me llevaban a comportarme de tan estupida e irracional manera. Yo se lo adjudicaba a la culpa, pero la había experimentado de diferentes maneras a lo largo de mi vida y no se comparaba a lo que sentía en esta ocasión.

Era un sentimiento más fuerte, que hacia que mi pecho se oprimiera cada vez que le miraba o escuchaba un quejido salir de sus labios. Y las ganas de reconfortarlo y hacer que el sufrimiento que seguramente estaba pasando desapareciera navegaban por mis venas.

Me encogí de hombros y deje que mi cabello cayera sobre mi cara, ocultándola un poco del hombre frente mió –sinceramente no lo se- conteste con la verdad.- Supongo que es porque me importas,

Y era la verdad. Edward Cullen me importaba de manera tal que incluso me llegaba a asustar. Era un sentimiento nuevo e inexplicable que daba miedo solo de pensarlo. Porque no había manera de que me interesase de esa forma por un extraño como lo era el.

-No se si pueda… - exclamo en voz baja llamando mi atención –No se si pueda darte un trato afectivo, como el de una pareja. Bella, no siento nada por ti en estos momentos y yo…

Me acerque un poco mas hacia donde el se encontraba, estire mi cuerpo hacia delante y tome su mano sana entre las mías. La acune suavemente mientras intentaba ignorar la sensación de su calida mano y la corriente que recorrió mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el último mechón de cabello, pasando incluso por mis pies.

-Esto basta- dije colocándolas en mi regazo.

-¿Solo esto?- sonrió irónicamente - ¿Te conformaras solo con tomarme de la mano? – Bufo -¿Y que hay de todo lo demás? Eres una chica y por lo que tengo entendido debo satisfacer tus necesidades afectivas; Por no hablar de…

-Edward- le interrumpí, sonrojándome. Fruncí el seño.- No quiero que sientas que tienes una obligación que cumplir conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero la tengo, es decir…

Negué rápidamente –Lo único que yo necesito es saber que te encuentras bien, y que te estas recuperando. Eso es todo.

Dejo caer su cabeza contra la almohada mientras suspiraba exasperado. –No logro comprenderlo. ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Ni yo estoy completamente segura del porque. Solo… Si tú quieres que yo… -inhale- Es decir, puedes tomar lo que quieras de mí o nada si te parece mejor; incluso si lo que deseas es que desaparezca de una buena vez yo complaceré tu demanda. Solo hazme saber lo que quieres Edward.

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras sacaba el aire audiblemente. No pronuncio palabra. Nos sumimos de nueva cuenta en aquel silencio sepulcral tan común en los últimos minutos entre nosotros. Ahora estaba completamente azorada por mi anterior discurso. Prácticamente me le había declarado a Edwad Cullen y le había ofrecido además la opción de rechazarme

¿Pero que era lo que sucedía conmigo?

Y parecía ser, que su silencio era la forma amable de mandarme al carajo.

Era de esperarse que esa fuese su elección. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para alguien como el. Sentí el escozor en mis ojos y luche por retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer. Su rechazo me dolía más de la cuenta, era como si yo sola me hubiese puesto en esta situación solo para humillarme aun mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Probablemente me estaba castigando a mi misma por ser lo suficientemente idiota como para que mi torpeza terminara lastimando al chico de cobrizos cabellos que ahora estaba acostado frente a mi, con un brazo roto al igual que una costilla y sin recordar nada de los últimos años de su vida.

Si ser rechazada por el hombre mas perfecto y hermoso que haya conocido en mi vida era mi castigo, lo aceptaría gustosa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Adelante.

Miro hacia los lados y su vista se detuvo en la revista que continuaba mal colocada sobre la mesa -¿Cómo…- carraspeo- ¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos?

_Mierda_

Bien, ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? Definitivamente un _Nos conocimos porque ibas a arrollarme con tu auto_ no era una opción factible.

-En Chicago- murmure y baje la mirada a nuestras manos que aun seguían juntas- En una librería.

Bueno, tal vez modifique el estado, pero nos habíamos conocido _fuera_ de una librería. Técnicamente no mentía del todo, solo modificaba un poco la verdad para que la historia cuadrara.

Esbozo una sonrisa torcida, la cual inmediatamente que se dibujo en su perfecto rostro decidí que seria mi favorita –Así que después de todo si me trajo algo bueno mi afición por esos lugares- pronuncio muy bajo, al grado que llegue a pensar que había escuchado mal.

-¿Uh?

Se encogió de hombros – Mi gusto por la lectura me trajo algo mas que simple conocimiento.

Y mi cara se tiño de rojo. ¿Por qué este hombre tenia la habilidad de hacerme sonrojar con tanta facilidad? Siempre me sorprendía con sus comentarios, sus gestos o sus acciones, ¡Y lo más patético del asunto es que no tenía ni un día de conocerlo!

-¿Exactamente como fue?

Abrí la boca y mis ojos se movieron hacia todas direcciones. Me preocupo que sintiera el sudor de mis manos, causa de los nervios, puesto que seguían unidas. _¡Perfecto!_ Me reprendí _¿Y ahora como piensas salir de esta? _

-Ah…- balbuce. – No…. ¿No crees que seria mas…. Prudente… el esperar que te recuperes por completo, y después hablar de todo esto?

_¡Por favor! _ Rogué _¡Trágate el cuento! _

Bajo los ojos, meditando mis palabras supuse yo, y entorno los ojos un poco. –Si así lo quieres.- soltó en un suspiro. En mi cabeza yo celebre la momentánea victoria

-¿Pero que haces aquí en Forks?- pregunto alzando el rostro- ¿No tendrías que continuar en Illinois?

-Yo… yo te comente que también era de Forks en una de nuestras conversaciones y cuando decidiste volver me preguntaste si estaría dispuesta a regresar contigo –cerré los ojos.-Obviamente acepte.

Me tomo con la guardia baja el embuste que acababa de soltar. ¿Por qué la facilidad de inventar tanta tontería en su presencia? ¿Por qué mi raciocinio me abandonaba con tan solo estar cerca de él? Era demasiado. Demasiadas preguntas y emociones por un solo día con los cuales tenía que tratar. Y yo no estaba preparada para nada de esto.

También me tomo desprevenida la frase que salio de sus labios.

-Quiero que te quedes- respondió con convicción. – Si te ame lo necesario como para traerte conmigo a Forks y tu me amas lo suficiente para soportar todo esto, entonces… -Me miro con intensidad –Te quiero a mi lado Isabella.

La intensidad de su mirada, la forma en que escrutaba mi rostro meticulosamente intentando, me supuse yo, encontrar algo que se negara a sus palabras; fue tan intensa que un extraño hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo entero y estremeció mi corazón, el cual latía desaforadamente y podía apostar que se escuchaba incluso mas que el repiqueteo de la maquina que monitoreaba a Edward

-Aquí estoy- conteste con una seguridad que no sabía que poseía – Y aquí estaré todo el tiempo que tu lo quieras.

-¿Y que sucedería si decidiera no liberarte jamás?

En un rápido movimiento un tanto extraño, saco su mano de entre las mías y las tomo ambas en por la muñeca, aparentando ser esposas. Me maraville por la manera en que mis dos manos cabían en una sola de las suyas. Parecían tan grandes y fuertes a comparación de las mías; y eran tan calidas…

Comencé a tartamudear, y no sabia si adjudicárselo a sus palabras, a la sensación de su mano aprisionando las mías, a sus penetrantes ojos que brillaban con picardía y seriedad a la vez o a la impresionante sonrisa torcida que llevaba en los labios.

Al verlo sonreír de esa manera no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa, pero a diferencia de la suya, la mía fue pequeña y tímida

En aquel instante, Edward cerró los ojos. Frunció las cejas y gimió. Soltó mis muñecas con rapidez y tomo su frente con su mano, entrelazando algunos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, volvió a gemir y apretó los ojos aun con mas fuerza.

Grito.

Me levante de la cama con rapidez al mismo tiempo que Carlisle entraba por la habitación, abriendo la puerta con fuerza tal que esta termino azotándose duramente contra la pared; detrás de el se encontraba una enfermera que llevaba consigo una jeringa con un liquido dentro de ella. Carlisle se dio la vuelta y tomo el puntiagudo objeto que le ofrecía la enfermera y lo coloco en la intravenosa.

Edward continuaba quejándose, aunque apretaba los dientes fuertemente intentando reprimir los gritos de dolor que quería proferir. Su ritmo cardiaco de había aumentado notoriamente y se retorcía en la cama.

Lleve mi mano hasta mi boca y reprimí un sollozo mientras sentía como las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y aterrizaban en el dorso. Sentía un horrible dolor al verlo así, tan frágil e indefenso, con la respiración errática y le frente perlada de sudor.

Fue en ese momento que Carlisle se dio cuenta de mi presencia; compuso un poco su imagen y me dio una calida sonrisa que desencajaba con la preocupación de sus ojos. –Acompáñame, Bella.- pidió tomando mi hombro y sacándome del cuarto

-Carlisle… ¿Esta bien?-pregunte ahogadamente

Asintió. –Ahora lo esta. Le he aplicado un sedante y dormirá por un par de horas más. Necesita descansar.

Ahora fui yo quien movió la cabeza afirmando y limpie las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos aun. Los ojos del rubio doctor me observaron con ternura. – Te agradezco tu preocupación por el. Pero debes ocuparte también de ti, Bella. No has comido en todo lo que llevas aquí.

¿De verdad no lo había hecho?

-Debes ir a la cafetería. Tranquila, él dormirá por un rato y estará bien.-El pequeño aparato que llevaba colocado en su cinturón emitió un pitido, lo retiro y lo coloco cerca de sus ojos, volvió a ponerlo en su lugar original- Discúlpame, pero debo ir a ver a otro paciente, nos vemos luego, Bella. –Y esquivo mi cuerpo con amabilidad mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo.

No había notado a la chica que descansaba sobre la pared hasta ese momento.

Alice me sonrió con entusiasmo mientras se separaba del lugar donde había estado hace apenas pocos segundos y camino hacia mi; aunque yo utilizaría el termino _danzar_ por ser mas apropiado al descubrir su forma de moverse con gracia. Se detuvo junto a mí y extendió más sus labios.

-¿Me acompañarías a comer algo, Bella?- pregunto con alegría

-Claro Alice

-Por aquí- Y camino delante mió, dirigiéndome a la cafetería, me hubiese gustado decirle que yo ya conocía el camino, después de mis constantes visitas durante mi infancia propiciadas por mi torpeza.

-¿Continuas preocupada por Edward, verdad?- pregunto sin voltear a mirarme - Tranquila. Mi hermano es fuerte, se recuperara.

Levante la cabeza y apreté los labios. Era verdad lo que decía la pequeña chica. Mi mente se había quedado en aquel cuarto con el número ciento trece, junto a aquel hombre, velando sus sueños y cuidando de él.

Alice se detuvo abruptamente, tanto que estuve a punto de chocar con su frágil cuerpo, logre frenar en seco a tiempo, no sin estar a punto de tropezar.. Se dio la vuelta y escudriñó mi rostro con sus azulados ojos. Una pequeña risilla salio por sus labios que me recordó el repiqueteo de campanillas antes de adoptar una postura seria.

-¿Sabes Bella? Hay ocasiones en que las personas creen en algo solo porque necesitan hacerlo.

Y volvió a regalarme una sonrisa antes de darse la media vuelta y continuar con su camino

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Mil gracias a las personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior. ¡Me alegro mucho el ver que la historia les ha llamado la atención! Mi bandeja de entrada hace mucho que no recibia mensajes de y ver sus alertas a historias favoritas o sus reviews alegran mis aburridisimisimos días de arraigo domiciliario por los que ando pasando -maldigo al virus A H1N1 con todas mis fuerzas ¬¬.-**

**Ojala no les haya decepcionado el capitulo dos. Por un momento la frase del principio era la que Alice mencionaria al final del cap, pero decidi modificarla ya que me parecio mas adecuada la que termino quedandose -dicha por mi maestro de Literatura. **

**No tardare mucho en actualizar, pues la historia ya casi esta terminada en cuanto a elaboracion -pero aun faltan muchos capitulos, no se si para bien o para mal xD- Tengo tiempo de sobra al fin y al cabo... semanas de contingencia sanitaria, termino del ciclo escolar y regreso hasta agosto... ¿Podria ser peor todo esto?**

**Cuidense mucho, con todo esto del maldito virus hay que extremar precauciones. ¡A usar el jodido cubrebocas! xD.**

**Nos vemos!  
**


	3. Inicios

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

_**Inicios**_

_**Los únicos goces puros y sin mezcla de tristeza que le han sido dados sobre la tierra al hombre, son los goces de familia.**_

-¡Aléjate de mi, Emmett!

-¡Oh, por favor Edward!- respondió el aludido -¡Solo intento ayudar! Ahora, deja que tu querido hermano te saque de aquí

Era una escena muy graciosa desde el ángulo que yo tenia. Con la mitad del cuerpo de Emmett doblado dentro del automóvil y los brazos estirados como quien pide cargar a un bebé; y su hermano con expresión horrorizada pegado al borde del asiento, huyendo del corpulento hombre

Hacia ya una semana que había conocido a la familia Cullen. Eran personas con las cuales congeniabas con rapidez. Había descubierto varias cosas muy interesantes en los pocos días de tratarlos; como por ejemplo el dulce corazón de Esme y la compasión de Carlisle, o que debajo de la ruda e intimidante apariencia de Emmett se escondía un tierno oso de peluche que gozaba de hacer bromas a costa de los otros, y que decir del tremendo carácter que guardaba debajo de toda esa alegría la mas pequeña de los Cullen

Y ni hablar de los intrigante y fascinante que me resultaba el chico de ojos verdes.

No conseguí alejarme ni un solo minuto de él desde aquella noche en la que por poco fui arrollada por su automóvil y mucho menos luego de nuestra conversación. Abandonaba solo el hospital para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa y me aseguraba de hacerlo con rapidez mientras el dormía. Regresaba luego de eso y pasaba el resto del día en su habitación.

A veces conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, otras ocasiones jugábamos algún juego de mesa con sus hermanos –de más esta decir que pateaban mi trasero olímpicamente- o simplemente nos hacíamos compañía sin mencionar palabra.

Sus familiares discutieron una vez conmigo sobre mi larga estadía en el hospital y se ofrecieron a prestarme varios servicios; como el dejarme tomar un baño en su casa, el ir a dormir ahí o incluso el comprarme ropa y demás objetos que necesitara. Me había negado con rapidez y antes de iniciar una discusión decidí comentarles que mi padre vivía en ese pueblo y que yo solía visitarle cuando era niña; además de contar con una amiga con la que había hablado con anterioridad y que esta se había ofrecido a dejarme quedar con ella cuando se entero que regresaba a Forks y que, por lo tanto, no me encontraba del todo desamparada.

Le habían otorgado el alta a Edward a la semana gracias a su pronta recuperación –pese a que yo apostaría a que se debía a sus influencias que llego a comentarme poseía cuando no le obligaban a comer lo mismo que a los otros pacientes-, aunque tuvo que conservar el brazo enyesado por otras dos semanas.

Ahora nos encontrábamos fuera de su casa después de abandonar el hospital aquel día muy temprano en la mañana. Aun se encontraba un poco débil para caminar y se había apoyado en su hermano mayor en el trayecto de la entrada del hospital al vehiculo de Carlisle. Este iba conduciendo, Esme se encontraba en el asiento de pasajero y los dos varones ocupaban el asiento de atrás. Yo había ido con Alice en su Porsche amarillo

Edward se arrimo aun más al otro asiento en la parte trasera del Mercedes -¡Quítame tus manos de encima!

Emmett bufo –Edward, compórtate como un hombre y deja que te cargue hasta la casa.

-¡Que varonil será eso!- se inmiscuyo Alice, gritándolo a sus hermanos, quien miraba divertida a mi lado todo aquel espectáculo.

-¡Bah, Alice! ¿No tienes que ir gastarle bromas a incautos o robarte algún pequeño niño?- le pico el grandullón

-¡Vete a la mierda, Emmett Cullen!

Edward aprovecho la discusión entre sus consanguíneos para escabullirse por la puerta lateral derecha, la contraria de donde se encontraba el corpulento chico que en estos momentos gritaba a su hermana.

Me moví por inercia y con rapidez hasta situarme a su lado y sujete su mano, ayudándole a descender del automóvil. Me sonrió, agradeciéndome el gesto y le tome su brazo sano pasándolo por mis hombros mientras que enroscaba el mió por su cintura evitando que colapsara contra el suelo al tener un tanto débiles sus rodillas.

Comencé a encaminarlo hacia el exterior de la cochera –No sin antes asombrarme por la amplitud de su jardín y la elegancia con la que este estaba diseñado- cuando el hombre al que sostenía freno sus pasos. Levante mi cabeza intentando mirarle el rostro, pero solo conseguí mirar su mandíbula y sus espesas pestañas color bronce, sus ojos fijos en algo delante de nosotros.

Entonces lo observe.

Había algo de color plata estacionado entre un enorme Jeep y un elegante Aston Martin. Llamar a ese_ algo_ un automóvil era una vil blasfema si se le comparaba con todos los otros que se hallaban estacionados en ese lugar.

Tenía los cristales rotos; una abolladura en la puerta del conductor y la del asiento trasero, el techo se encontraba sumido y los faros estaban quebrados. También había un golpe el parte izquierda del tablero y una de las llantas estaba desinflada y la otra sin tapón.

No quise ni imaginarme como se encontraba del motor.

-Lo siento hermano- dijo Emmett con falso pesar –Es galleta de Volvo.

¿_Volvo? _Me pregunte extrañada, ya que a pesar del demacrado estado que poseía se me hacia vagamente familiar. Lo recordé justo en ese momento al observarle con detalle.

El auto de Edward era plateado.

Solté un grito ahogado -¡Oh, cielos!- gemí -¡Es tu auto!

_¡Que estupida era! _

Bien, ahora no solo le debía mi vida a Edward Cullen… también le debía un auto.

-Tranquila- dijo mirándome- No es gran cosa.- miro ahora a Emmett. – Supongo que tendré que usar mi otro auto por ahora.

-Puedo darle un vistazo si eso es lo que quieres- Dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Me gire con Edward aun sosteniendo mis hombros y no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran con desmesura al observar a la rubia mujer parada en la entrada. Su largo cabello brillaba como el oro a la luz del sol y sus ojos miraban al chico al lado mió esperando una respuesta. Tenia el cuerpo digno de cualquier modelo que aparecía en las revistas, si no es que mucho mejor.

Mi autoestima descendió quince puntos con solo mirarla frente a mí. No quería ni imaginar que tan abajo del suelo llegaría cuando se colocara a mi lado.

¿Es que todos aquí poseían belleza extraordinaria?

-Me alegra que estés entre nosotros nuevamente Ed.

-También me alegro de verte- dijo él sonriendo, acto que hizo a la mujer abrir los ojos extrañada, pero no menciono nada. -¿De verdad podrías revisarlo, Rosalie?- pregunto.

La aludida se encogió de hombros –Haré lo que pueda, pero a juzgar por su aspecto no te prometo nada.- sus orbes azules se posaron sobre mi –Soy Rosalie Hale, por cierto.

-Mucho gusto- conteste- Bella Swan.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia mi mano que aun estaba en la cintura de Edward y arqueo una ceja en dirección al chico. Este asintió y una sonrisa se dibujo en los perfectos labios carmín de la mujer. Rosalie tomo una liga y amarro su cabello en una perfecta coleta antes de sacudírselo del hombro.

-¡Bells!- grito Emmett- Dame a ese cabeza hueca- Jalo un poco a Edward y se coloco en la misma postura en la que yo había estado hace poco – Acaba de salir del hospital, no queremos que regrese ahí tan pronto. –rió a carcajadas.

Fruncí los labios al saber que se refería a mi torpeza natural, de la cual todos habían sido testigos durante esa semana. Tropiezos con sillas, enredos al levantarme del sofá, golpes al darme la vuelta, choques contra carros de enfermeras, caídas provocadas por mis propios pies

Claro, muestra un poco de patosidad frente a Emmett Cullen y nunca lograras que lo olvide.

- Rosie. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia –Permíteme decirte que luces hermosa el día de hoy. – Le miró- Aunque te verías mejor con esa sexy camiseta roja sin mangas- meneo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y rió – Bien, comenzare a trabajar.

-Espera - pidió Emmett –Te propongo algo. Iré a dejar a este vago en su habitación y luego tú y yo podríamos… no se, tal vez quisieras modelar esa endemoniadamente sexy lencería que compraste con la enana el otro día.

-¡Ni siquiera en tu retorcida cabeza Emmet Cullen!- grito la rubia debajo del auto.

_-Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo viene mucho mejor  
_

-¡Ugh, por favor!- se quejo Edward- ¿Podrías guardar tus fantasías para ti mismo, Emmett?

-Eddie- contesto este, burlón- No es mi culpa que seas un maldito puritano

Yo no pude evitar reír. Alice se inclino hacia Rosalie y asomo su cabeza para mirarla. –Hey, Rose.- saludo -¿Donde esta Jasper?

-A mi también me alegra verte, Ali- Dijo con sarcasmo –Mi hermano salio. No tengo idea del donde o a que hora volverá, pero en cuanto lo haga vendrá hacia aquí. Quiere saludar a _Eddie_

El susodicho gruño, ganado una risa por parte de la chica bajo el coche. La estruendosa y burlona risa del hombre que le sujetaba resonó por el jardín mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada.

-¿Entramos, Bella?- pregunto Alice, levantándose y mirándome con euforia. Asentí y su sonrisa se pronuncio un poco mas -¡Te encantara la casa!- exclamo tomado mi brazo y jalando de el. Atravesamos el jardín en un instante, cosa que me sorprendió ya que para ser tremendamente pequeña Alice tenía demasiada fuerza y era sumamente veloz.

Si el exterior era sorprendente, el interior de la vivienda era extraordinario.

Era luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Había un enorme ventanal en el muro trasero que daba hacia el amplio jardín. En la parte este se hallaba una escalera de caracol que comenzaba en la estancia, ocupando gran parte de esta, y se continuaba hasta el segundo piso perdiéndose de vista. Los suelos eran de madera, las paredes lisas y el techo en vigas. Todo de tonalidad blanca.

Bien tenia entendido que era de mala educación fisgonear en casas ajenas, sin embargo mi curiosidad gano la batalla contra mi moral y mis buenos modales y no pude evitar que mis ojos siguieran hasta la otra habitación que era visible desde donde yo estaba

La sala.

Un enorme sofá gris, dos sillones individuales ubicados a sus costados, un pequeño taburete y una enorme televisión de plasma residían ahí, colocados estéticamente, dándole al lugar un ambiente de relajación que se suponía debía tener.

Continué registrando todo con mi mirada, guardando cada pequeño detalle en mi mente, analizándolo. Hasta que me tope con una pieza de arte y armonía que atrajo toda mi atención minimizando la voz de Emmett que provenía de la parte superior de la casa.

Un piano.

Ubicado sobre la tarima al lado de una puerta. Era un piano de cola. Elegante y llamativo, daba a la casa un toque de sofisticación que no necesitaba ya que contaba con esa virtud en demasía. Era negro, y frente a el yacía un banquillo del mismo color que parecía cómodo a la vista. El instrumento lucia muy bien cuidado, como si fuese recién comprado. Aunque me sorprendió el ver la tapa superior y la que cubría las teclas cerradas.

-¿Bonito, eh? – Dijo la fina voz de Alice a mis espaldas.

Retire la vista del piano colocándola en ella mientras me sonrojaba con ligereza al verme descubierta husmeando. Asentí a su pregunta. –Es hermoso.- agregue, sabiendo que sonreiría al escuchar mis palabras. Así lo hizo.

¿Cómo podía sonreír todo el tiempo?

-Es de Edward- dijo al tiempo que me esquivaba y caminaba hacia el piano.

-No sabia que Edward tocara el piano.- comente en baja voz.

Asintió –Lo hace desde que era pequeño. Es por eso que estaba en Chicago, después de todo.

_Error._

Mi rostro se ruborizo en un color carmín poco inusual incluso para mí. Era uno de los tantos errores que debía agregar a mi lista y que, lamentablemente, sucedían con mucha frecuencia frente a la pequeña muchacha.

Se suponía, ya que nos habíamos conocido en Illinois, que yo debía conocer que era lo que Edward estudiaba en ese lugar. Una escuela de música era lo único de lo que estaba enterada. Y, más importante, si era una actividad que al parecer era importante para mi _novio_ tendría que ser una de las primeras cosas que yo supiese acerca de el.

Me miro al no recibir repuesta por parte mía y continuo –- Este se lo regalaron cuando recién había terminado sus clases para aprender a tocarlo. Era hermoso todo lo que podía crear con este instrumento. Era como si sus dedos fuesen mágicos y de ellos fluyeran miles de sentimiento.

-¿Sentimientos?- pregunte.

-Si. –Cerro sus ojos y llevo una mano al pecho- Dependiendo de lo que tocara era lo que tu sentías. Alegría, tristeza, enojo, frustración. Te gustara o no terminaba transmitiéndote sus sensaciones por medio de su música

-Vaya.

-Siempre me gustaba escuchar su música y verlo tocar. –Comento con aire soñador- Siempre que las primeras notas llegaban a mis oídos corría hacia aquí y me sentaba a su lado en el taburete- Acarició el asiento- Otras veces me quedaba parada en el costado y comenzaba a cantar y otras mas bailaba para él, cuando me lo pedía, o cuando lo hacia Carlisle. -Dio una vuelta con rapidez, aunque aun así con la gracia de una bailarina de Ballet

-Me hubiese gustado escucharlo.

-¡Era sensacional!- exclamo- Incluso lograba calmar al troglodita de Emmett.-rió- Y lo mejor de todo era cuando el violín lo acompañaba. Hacían un dueto increíble él y… Aguarda un minuto -callo y abrió los ojos mirándome intensamente. Sus pequeñas manos se posaron en sus caderas - ¿Cómo es eso de _ me hubiese gustado escucharlo? _

-Bueno, tu has dicho lo fantastico que era y… Es decir, quizás oírlo por mi propia cuenta sea mejor que el que me lo cuentes tú… o… - la observe.- ¿Dije algo malo?

Sus pequeñas cejas se fruncían tanto que pensé que se tocarían y sus labios los tenía formados en una tensa línea. - ¿Significa eso entonces que Edward jamás a tocado para ti?

-No… no lo ha hecho- susurre y entrelace mis dedos nerviosamente ¿Me había equivocado de nuevo? - ¿Esta mal?

-¡Pero claro que esta mal!- grito llevando los brazos al cielo -¡Como se atreve a privar a tus oídos de su manera de tocar! ¡Incluso lo hace contigo! –Cerro la mano formando un puño y lo agito hacia las escaleras -¡Ya me las pagaras, Edward Cullen!

-¡Alice, tranquilízate!- pedí- Exageras las cosas – di un paso hacia ella con mis manos frente mió, mostrando las palmas – No es como si nunca pudiera hacerlo. Tiene un piano aquí mismo, podría tocarlo y así yo lo escucharía… Eso te haría feliz, ¿no?

La furia desapareció de su mirada mientras aflojaba el puño y lo dejaba caer a su costado; su cabeza se inclino hacia delante en un leve movimiento - ¿Este piano?- pregunto.

-¿Tiene algo este piano?- indague- ¿Esta roto o algo así?

-No es el piano lo que esta roto- murmuro tan quedamente que se asimilo al ulular del viento. –La cosa es Bella, que Edward no ha tocado este piano desde que tenía seis años, en realidad, jamás toco este piano.

-¿Cómo?

-Había otro piano aquí en lugar de este; pero lo reemplazaron cuando se lo regalaron- La mirada de Alice se torno triste –Fue en esa navidad.- comenzó- En el recital que ofrecería su escuela. Edward tocaría por primera vez para un público que fuésemos más que su familia. Pero lamentablemente sucedieron algunas cosas.- Coloco su nívea mano contra la tapa del instrumento – Esa noche al llegar a casa vino directamente hacia aquí, tomo la tapa entre sus manos y la cerro con fuerza.

La chica imito los movimientos descritos; aunque por su mirada y lo bajo que hablaba no estaba segura si me lo contaba a mi o a ella misma. Se estremeció de repente y cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

– Todavía recuerdo lo estruendoso que sonó aquello y el dolor que me causo verlo de esa manera. – Agrego.- Desde ese día prometió jamás tocar el piano por más que se lo pedía

-No comprendo

Y de verdad no lo hacia. ¿Qué llevaba a un pequeño niño de seis años a tomar esa decisión? Debía ser un recuerdo muy doloroso lo que llevase a cuestas Edward si había decidido renunciar a aquello que, al parecer, le apasionaba

-¿Entonces, como es que ha practicado y decidió hacerse un músico, si se niega a tocar?

Sacudió la cabeza. –No es el piano. Es… bueno… _Este _piano. Hay algo en él que le impide tocarlo. –medito un momento.

-Es absurdo- sincere -¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo? No puede ser tan grave si fue una decisión que tomo un pequeño. Es decir, los niños tienden a exagerar sus problemas de vez en cuando… Alice, que…

-Ya basta- exclamo con convicción – No es mi historia, no me corresponde contarla. Y por lo visto hable de más. – Me dio la espalda nuevamente- Supuse que ya te lo habría contado, pero me equivoque... –suspiro- Deberías preguntárselo a el, si es que te interesa tanto.

-Lo lamento- me disculpe- Se que no debí inmiscuirme.

Y por primera vez desde que conocí a Alice Cullen el silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Era, por decirlo menos, el silencio mas incomodo de mi vida; aun mas a los que solía enfrentarme al estar con su hermano del cual estábamos hablando hacia apenas un instante. Solo se percibía el ruido de mis respiraciones, ya que las de ella eran lo suficientemente bajas para pasar desapercibidas.

-Bella… -me llamo sin darme la cara todavía. -¿Cuándo piensas decírmelo?

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente mientras soltaba un grito ahogado, imperceptible. ¿Era acaso que Alice hablaba de lo que yo llevaba ocultando desde hacia ya unas semanas? No era que no me lo esperara en tal caso, bien sabia yo que no era capaz de engañar a las personas de forma convincente.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, podría estar sacando conclusiones apresuradas y ella me hablara de otra cosa muy diferente a lo que yo me suponía. De ser así, confesar mi horrible secreto podría ser un error fatal.

Di un paso hacia atrás, y entrelace mis manos subiéndolas a la altura de mi pecho. -¿De que hablas?- pregunte con voz ronca, culpa de la traición de mis nervios.

Alice giro un poco la cabeza para mirarme y separo sus finos labios.

-¡_Lucky_!- llamo la voz grave de Emmett desde el piso superior. -¡Sube!

Suspiro y me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de subir por las escaleras –Hablaremos más tarde, Bella- dijo amablemente – Quiero mostrarte mi habitación.

_-¡Lucky!  
_

-¡Ya voy!- respondió acelerando el paso -¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ¡Y por favor deja de llamarme así, que…- Y su voz se perdió conforme avanzaba.

Salí de ahí con prisa, intentando escapar del pequeño torbellino lleno de preguntas al cual debía someterme una vez que Alice descendiera de las escaleras. Sin saber el porque llegue hasta la cochera; en la cual, solo Rosalie se hallaba; aunque la única parte visible de ella eran sus perfectas piernas enfundadas en mezclilla.

-¿Puedes acercarme esa llave de cinco octavos?- pregunto sacando su mano y señalando hacia una caja de herramientas –Esta justo ahí.

Camine hacia donde se me había indicado y tome una llave al azar, al no conocer nada sobre herramientas y no poder identificar la que me había solicitado. Estime mi brazo y la coloque sobre su nívea mano que aun estaba fuera del coche.

-Gracias- dijo y continuo trabajando mientras yo me posicionaba en una silla mal ubicada en una esquina. El sonido de las herramientas al chocar contra tuercas o metal del vehiculo resonaban en las paredes.

-Así que… ¿tu y Edward, eh? –pregunto de repente, llamando mi atención.

-¿Yo y él?- pregunte -¿Qué sucede con nosotros?

-Es exactamente lo que yo me pregunto.- contesto. –Son pareja, ¿no?

Oh, claro… querría hablar de eso. ¿De que mas, si no nos conocíamos?

-Si… en lo que cabe.- conteste, murmurando la última parte.

Su escultural figura salio por completo y se levanto del suelo, camino hacia un pequeño taburete y tomo un pañuelo entre sus manos, frotándolas vigorosamente contra este. Volvió a colocarlo en su lugar y se giro para mirarme, recargándose contra ese mismo mueble

–Escucha- dijo- No me importa su historia, no es de mi incumbencia y no voy a interrogarte. Pero te advertiré una cosa. – sus ojos reflejaron convicción. –Edward es como un hermano para Jasper y para mí y no permito que jueguen con los sentimientos de mis amigos.

-eh…

-Lastímalo. Y te las veras conmigo- termino su amenaza mientras regresaba a su trabajo con el coche, abriendo la puerta del conductor y evaluando los daños en esta.

Aterrador. No había otra palabra más perfecta para describir el singular rostro de la rubia al dictar su amenaza. No sabía si temerle a sus palabras – que solo se quedaban por ahora como una simple advertencia- o al hecho de que estaba completamente segura que no dudaría si tuviera que llevarlas a cabo.

Sude frió con tan solo considerarlo. ¿Es que todos los amigos de Edward serian igual de sobre protectores? ¿Recibiría amenazas similares cuando conociera a los demás? ¿El tal Jasper del que hablaron hace un momento me daría un discurso parecido?

¿Lo soportaría mi corazón?

-¡Rosie!- llamo la voz de Emmett -¡Bombón! Ya he vuelto- Su descomunal tamaño atravesó la puerta con una burlona y enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Los picaros ojos del hombre se posaron sobre mi -¡Hey, Bella! Eddie anda un poco rejego… ¿Por qué no le das una visita? Puede que tu si puedas calmarlo.

Tome eso como mi señal para abandonar el cuarto, ofreciéndoles un poco de privacidad. Mire una última vez hacia ellos. Emmett se había acercado lo suficiente a Rosalie y estaba en cuclillas, escuchando a la rubia chica hablar. Ella hacia gestos con las manos mostrándole los daños ocurridos. El hombre estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la chica… esta solo sonrió.

Continué mi camino. Incomoda al haber husmeado en un privado momento.

Alice bajaba las escaleras en ese preciso momento, con la mirada un tanto decaída. Su caminar, pese a seguir siendo extremadamente delicado y armonioso, se notaba distraído, como si sus piernas pesasen una tonelada. Le escuche suspirar y le vi mover la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, negando. Fue entonces que levanto el rostro y se dio cuenta de que me encontraba ahí. Su expresión se modifico en seguida, mostrándose una de total alegría en lugar de la preocupada que portaba hacia solo unos instantes.

-¿Iras con Edward, cierto?- pregunto saltando los dos últimos escalones -¡Me parece una estupenda idea!- levanto su mano y señalo las escaleras –Es en el primer piso, la tercera puerta del lado derecho…

-De acuerdo- murmure

-Jasper esta por llegar, así que saldré un rato con el. Pero Bella… - entrecerró un poco los ojos –Tu y yo aun tenemos una charla pendiente, no lo olvides. –Y su musical risa inundo mis oídos cuando paso a mi lado.

Mis ojos continuaron mirándola periféricamente hasta que la perdí de vista. Suspire, cansada de todo esto y subí las escaleras. Lento, escalón por escalón, dudando en llegar mi destino. Por lo que sus hermanos habían comentado, Edward se encontraba de mal humor.

Y ya había sido testigo hace poco una experiencia parecida que no fue nada agradable. Aunque en esa ocasión el ataque verbal no fue dirigido a mi, si no a su pequeña y dulce hermana. Todavía recuerdo sus hirientes palabras que se escucharon claras pese a yo estar fuera del cuarto del hospital.

_¡Deja de inmiscuirte en mi vida de una buena vez y consíguete la propia!_

No paso mucho para que las disculpas salieran de sus labios con completa sinceridad y arrepentimiento; y menos tiempo paso para que un sonoro golpe hiciera eco en las paredes. Me supuse yo que fue dado por Alice.

Al parecer, el chico Cullen tenía la mala costumbre de desquitar su ira contra la primera persona que viese en frente. No me sorprendía, en tal caso, el que ambos hermanos hubieran salido huyendo de su recamara. Quizás eso también explicase el porque de la expresión de Alice al bajar las escaleras.

_Tercera puerta del lado derecho_. Me recordé, una vez que los escalones terminaron y el piso superior comenzó. Mis pies se dirigieron hacia el lugar que mi mente ordenaba y pronto me vi de pie frente a la puerta de caoba. Levante mi mano, pero detuve su movimiento antes de que esta tocara.

¿Era buena idea el importunarle en estos momentos? ¿Y si solo lograba el aumentar su enojo?

Suspire encogiéndome de hombros. _Lo que sea que tenga que venir, que venga_. Me convencí y llame suavemente con mis nudillos. No tomo mucho tiempo antes de escuchar sus pasos y para que abriera la puerta. Me miro por un momento, sorprendido tal vez de verme parada fuera de su habitación. Sonrió débilmente

-Hola- dije con torpeza

-Hola- respondió a mi saludo con su característico timbre de voz que hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Le mire, sosteniéndose contra la puerta, con la mayoría de su peso apoyado sobre esta. – Estas de pie- obvie, levantando mi mano y haciendo un movimiento con ella enfatizando mi sorpresa.

Sonrió amablemente- Si. Lo estoy.

Me sonroje cuando su tono de voz se asemejo al que se utiliza para hablar con un pequeño niño que descubre algún dato de suma importancia para él pero carente de emoción para el adulto que ya lo conoce.

-Lo siento- dije con las mejillas sonrosadas todavía y la voz queda.-Es solo que parecías débil de las piernas hace un momento y yo…- pause- ¿Estas bien, verdad?

Asintió- Emmett tiende a exagerar- se encogió de hombros.- Las rodillas duelen un poco cuando camino o las apoyo con mucha fuerza, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar.

Se movió un poco hacia su izquierda mientras abría un poco mas, dando a entender que quería que entrara. Lo hice rápidamente colocándome delante suyo mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta. Pude escuchar su movimiento al girarse, pero de igual manera yo no le di la cara. Deje que mis ojos aprovecharan ese instante para apreciar la elegancia, amplitud y sofisticación que poseía su cuarto. Llamando mi atención por sobre la televisión de plasma o el equipo de sonido era el ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared y del otro lado, contrastando, una repleta de discos musicales.

Quería caminar hacia el enorme vidrio, observar desde esa altura el magnifico panorama que debía poseer y maravillarme por lo exquisito repertorio musical que, aseguraba, poseía. Pero me pareció inapropiado el hacerlo con el dueño de la habitación a mis espaldas.

-Adelante- dijo, leyendo mis intenciones.- Puedes moverte libremente aquí dentro. Sentarte en el sofá o acostarte en la cama. Prender el televisor o escuchar un poco de música- se encogió de hombros. – Lo que quieras.

Voltee y sonreí -¿Me estas dando libre acceso a tu territorio?- bromee, intentando aliviar la tensión palpable en ese cuarto.

Una torcida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –Si quieres llamarlo de esa manera… -me siguió el juego, para luego mirarme seriamente. –Quiero que te sientas cómoda a mí alrededor. – Camino hacia mí. -Se que todo esto es muy difícil también para ti. Te enfrentas a muchas personas y situaciones nuevas en las cuales yo debería haberte apoyado. Lamentablemente, como podrás darte cuenta, no puedo hacerlo.

-Edward…

-Pero- me interrumpió- Si esto ayuda a que te sientas como en casa, entonces que así sea.

-Gracias- baje la mirada. Camine directamente hacia la pared cristalizada.

Tal como lo había previsto, la vista era asombrosa, inclusive mejor. El bosque que se ubicaba en la parte trasera, no muy lejos de su hogar podía apreciarse con enorme detalle. Los árboles y los pinos contrastaban con el suelo café, cubierto por un musgoso color verde en algunas direcciones. Y muy cerca de aquel boscoso panorama se hallaba el cauce de un rió, que chisporroteaba cuando sus aguas pasaban. Y el cielo, azul como el mar, se erguía sobre nosotros. Sobre este, el Sol, poco ocasional en Forks, jugueteaba con las nubes con magnificencia, escondiéndose tras estas en varias ocasiones y resurgiendo esplendoroso.

Me imagine el ocaso, sus colores y su belleza. Imagine las estrellas, luminosas y coquetas a un lado de la luna. Pude observar tras mis parpados todos esos bellos espectáculos que se nos otorgaba día tras día vistos desde aquí.

Coloque mi mano sobre el vidrio – Es hermoso- murmure.

-Si, lo es- contesto a mis espaldas.

Pude sentirlo detrás de mí, pude ver, por el reflejo del cristal, como estiraba su mano que estaba libre del cabestrillo en mi dirección; observe como la detenía a medio camino, flexionaba sus dedos y la regresaba a su lugar mientras le oía suspirar. Se acerco más, colocándose a mi lado.

-Originalmente esta era la habitación de Alice- comento recargado contra el ventanal –Pero ese pequeño diablillo se adueño de la que seria mi habitación y mando mis cosas a la cochera.

No pude evitar reír. Me imaginaba a una pequeña niña, diminuta, corriendo con toda la energía que poseía por las escaleras y los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde guardaban los automóviles con sus manitas repletas de cosas de niño.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunte entre risas.

-Ella dice que porque mi habitación tenía la mejor vista, yo lo atribuyo a su locura.

-Me pregunto como se vera todo desde su habitación. Es decir, aquí el panorama es sorprendente y si… –reí – Y si te robo la habitación por la vista entonces…

Se alejo un poco. –Originalmente esto era pared y tenía solo una pequeña y común ventana- comento haciendo un movimiento con su mano que abarcara el cristal –Pero le pedí como favor a Carlisle que le derribara y en su lugar colocáramos el ventanal. – La torcida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Fue una buena decisión- dije – Es hermoso.

Se encogió de hombros – Realmente solo lo hice para molestar a Alice.- llevo un dedo a sus labios –Pero no se lo digas. Es un secreto.

Reí. Edward era en verdad una persona agradable y entretenida, un caballero y alguien inteligente, disfrutaba en demasía de su compañía, así como la de los otros Cullen. Su familia también poseía las mismas cualidades. Me sentía a gusto con ellos, como si encajara a la perfección.

Y me gustaba la sensación. Me gustaba más de la cuenta.

-No me arrepiento de haber modificado el cuarto, ¿Sabes?- agrego, mirando hacia el exterior.

Me gire para encararlo. -¿Por qué?

Sus orbes verdes se posaron sobre mí con dulzura –Porque de no ser por la luz que se filtra por la ventana, no podría apreciar cuan hermosa te hace lucir los rayos del Sol reflejados en tu piel y tu cabello

Y tomo un mecho de cabello que me caía sobre el rostro, jugueteo un poco con el entre sus dedos y le coloco tras mi oreja, sonriéndome en todo momento.

* * *

**_Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo viene mucho mejor: _Julián de Macedonia. Personaje de la novela Un Amante de Ensueño de Kenyon Sherrilyn**

**_Lucky_: Nombre de la mascota del famoso cereal **_**Lucky Charms**_**. El cual, es un pequeño duende. **

**La referencia de Emmett sobre el robarse niños y molestar personas viene de las leyendas de los duendecillos que se conocen alrededor del mundo. Las populares creencias indican que eran las principales fechorias que los diminutos seres gustaban de cometer. **

**Hola!!! **

**Dulce, ¡Oh dulce libertad!. No saben lo feliz que me siento de al fin poder abandonar el arraigo domiciliario. ¡Vuelvo a las andadas! xD No se libraran de mi tan facilmente por las calles de la ciudad.... aunque ando molesta por las restricciones impuestas en los cines ¬¬ (Y yo que me moria por ver _Wolverine) _En fin, pasemos a lo.... "importante" **

**¡¡Muchas gracias!!. En verdad que no me esperaba esa respuesta de su parte, me hizo muy feliz el encontrarme con sus comentarios ^^, espero, como siempre que escribo algo para mostrarselos a ustedes, que oles halla gustado la continuacion, o que al menos esten conforme con como avanzan los hechos. **

**Edward y el piano sera un punto importante a lo largo de la historia. Y de hecho, no fue un simple capricho de la autora o de las repentinas lluvias de ideas la que quedo de pie, no. Originalmente fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza antes de formular completamente la historia en mi cabeza y de los primero que escribi. Espero y no les terminara decepcionando.  
**

**Bien, bien, se terminan las notas ahora, de lo contrario seran mas extensas que el capitulo. ^^ El proximo prometo traerlo la semana que viene. **

**¡Nos vemos! **


	4. Aliado

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Aliado**

_**La lealtad constituye el más sagrado bien del corazón humano.**_

_-¿Terminaste con otra chica?_

_-Técnicamente no termine con ella, dado que nunca tuvimos nada más que una Amistad._

_-¡Edward!- reprendió- ¡No es bueno el que seas tan solitario!_

_-Disfruto de la soledad._

_¿Por qué siempre esa manía de Alice de meterse en sus problemas? _

_Entendía que le quería, que se preocupaba por el y que deseaba su bienestar mas de lo que debería hacerlo; pero el entrometerse también en su vida amorosa era demasiado. Siempre tenía algo que decir, ya sea en contra o a favor de quien fuese la chica con la que salía. _

_O intentaba salir. _

_Porque hasta ahora solo habían sido salidas ocasionales con una que otra. Un paseo en el parque como amigos o el invitarles un helado. Nada fuera de lo común ya que no quería darles falsas esperanzas. Si había algo que el respetara era a una mujer. _

_-Así nunca encontraras a la indicada- se quejo la chica de negros cabellos.-He visto a mas de veinte chicas interesadas en ti desde que llegue al aeropuerto hasta que entramos aquí, incluyendo a la que conducía el taxi… Solo tu tendrías la suerte de que te tocara una conductora mujer, considerando que la mayoría son hombres. _

_-Exageras- dijo- Como siempre. _

_-Edward, hablo en serio… _

_-Y yo también. –Le corto- Alice, si de verdad hay una indicada, en todo caso la terminare encontrando. Hay cientos de chicas en Chicago, después de todo. _

_Alice suspiro cansada. Hacer entrar en razón al terco de Edward era caso perdido. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que quizás su felicidad podía írsele de las manos? Ya estaba harta de hablar y no ser escuchada. _

_-Quizás no este en Chicago- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. –Iré a darme un baño, apesto después de tanto tiempo en ese avión.  
_

_Sabía que Edward no apreciaba su ayuda en esos temas, pero no le dejaría el arruinarse la vida el solo. Cuando la destinada para él apareciera, ella lo sabría antes que nadie._

_Y no permitiría que se separaran por nada del mundo. _

~ * ~

¿Cómo es que había soportando tanto tiempo escondiendo este secreto?

Era tal vez por sentirme parte de algo; la sensación de pertenecía y comodidad que embargaba mi ser al pasar mi tiempo con la familia Cullen, principalmente con Edward.

Edward.

El hombre más maravilloso que había conocido en toda mi vida, la persona que había abierto las puertas de su hogar y de su vida para mí sin vacilación. Fascinante y misterioso. Dulce y caballeroso. Sarcástico y alegre. Que amaba a sus seres queridos más que cualquier cosa en este mundo –y lo había constatado al verle ceder a varios caprichos de Alice-. Talentoso y hermoso. Aquel que podría tener a cualquier chica a sus pies.

Aquel a quien yo engañaba

No pude evitar que mi mirada se posara sobre el. En medio del amplio jardín de su casa, jugueteando con su hermano. Emmett sostenía un balón de fútbol americano entre sus enormes manos y le movía de una a otra. El cabestrillo de Edward había sido retirado hace apenas tres días, razón por la cual, el mayor de los hermanos decidió festejarlo con un juego de pelota. Jasper Hale; el novio de Alice y hermano de Rosalie, además de amigo de los varones Cullen, era parte del partido.

-¡Eddie!- escuche gritar a Emmett desde pórtico donde me hallaba sentada- Veamos que tal quedo ese débil brazo tuyo.

Su musical risa llego hasta mis oídos – Es algo injusto, Emmett- se quejo el aludido burlonamente –Nosotros no estuvimos jamás en un equipo profesional… si es que se le puede llamar profesional a eso.

El grandote jadeo ofendido –Pagaras por eso, _Eddie_ – Le señalo con su dedo antes de arrojarle en balón –Muéstrame de que estas hecho, muchacho.

Edward impulso un poco el balón llevando su brazo hacia atrás por sobre del hombro antes de arrojarlo de regreso a su consanguíneo, este lo atajo sin dificultad solo estirando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Jasper solo les observaba divertido al igual que yo.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-se burlo con el balón en las manos- ¡Al menos nosotros no lanzábamos tan afeminadamente!

Un gruñido de parte de Edward, una carcajada de Emmett, y el juego comenzó…. Aunque esperaba algo más que verles arrojarse el balón entre ellos. Supuse que era por la falta de jugadores.

Nunca entendería la afición de los hombres por las pelotas y los juegos que las involucraban. Por un momento recordé a Charlie, sentado en su sofá con las frituras y cervezas en la mesita frente suyo, mirando anonadado cualquier partido. Era una rutina que seguía todas las noches después de cenar juntos. Al final, se quedaba dormido sobre el sillón, agotado completamente.

Suspire, costumbre que llevaba a cabo mucho últimamente, y mire el reloj de mi muñeca.

Angela había hablado conmigo la noche anterior, después de regresar del viaje que llevaba planeando con Ben desde hace ya tres meses. Prácticamente tuve que arrastrarla al avión para asegurarle que me encontraría perfectamente bien. Me pidió que nos viésemos para hablar sobre un tema en particular que no me entusiasmaba tratar.

Edward Cullen

Increíblemente no hablamos el tema jamás. Yo intentaba evitarle lo mas posible al no querer escuchar lo desilusionada que estaba de mi y lo muy idota que era –ya era mas que suficiente que yo me lo recordara varias veces al día-. Había utilizado cualquier pretexto habido y por haber para no encontrarme con ella.

Pero esta vez estaba atrapada. No podía usar la excusa de _Edward esta malherido y no pienso dejarlo solo_ ya que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones ahora, ni tampoco el _En cuanto vuelvas de tu viaje hablamos, _puesto que ya estaba nuevamente en Washington.

Además, ya no quería engañarla. Era mi mejor amiga y el no verle me provocaba tristeza, aun mas el mentirle con pretextos tontos solo para no encararme. Le extrañaba, y no permitiría que esta situación, _mi problema_, nos distanciara.

Me acerque hacia donde los chicos jugaban con su balón y me coloque en un lugar donde, si fallaban, no fuera directo a mí. –Edward- llame.

El juego fue interrumpido y el aludido se giro hacia mí, con una mirada interrogativa en el rostro. -¿Si?- pregunto, -¿Pasa algo?

-No- conteste, sintiéndome estupida de repente –Solo quería decirte que saldré un momento.

-¿Iras a trabajar?

Negué con la cabeza. El sabía que los sábados era mi día de descanso. Edward había creído, junto con todos los demás, que una vieja amiga mía me había ayudado a obtener el empleo hace apenas unas semanas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no es necesario- me apresure a decir – Quería que lo supieras, es todo.

Afirmo con la cabeza.- Esta bien.

-Volveré pronto- agregue caminando hacia atrás

-Diviértete- comento.

Bien, sin duda esta había sido la charla mas extraña e incomoda que hubiera tenido con Edward desde que fue dado de alta en el hospital. No comprendía porque habíamos reaccionado así apenas hace unos instantes… ¿Se debía acaso a que yo me encontraba nerviosa por el asunto de Angela? ¿O a que había interrumpido su tiempo con sus hermanos? Ya no importaba, de cualquier forma. Solo esperaba que cuando volviera nuestra interacción fuese tan fluida como todos los días.

~ * ~

Descendí del autobús que hacia parada a una cuadra de la librería donde trabajaba, coloque correctamente mi bolsa sobre mi hombro y cruce la calle, camine algunos establecimientos y pare justo frente a la entrada del local que era mi destino.

Extrañaba tanto este lugar: Como solía ser el ambiente antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Lo feliz que me hacia trabajar aquí y convivir con mi mejor amiga en el trabajo. Las bromas y anécdotas escondidas tras las paredes, los tropezones y caídas también eran de extrañarse.

La primera semana, justo después del accidente había pedido un permiso especial para ausentarme durante cinco días, cinco días que, por cierto, fueron descontados de mi paga. Y cuando por fin me decidí a regresar a trabajar, Angela obtuvo su mes correspondiente de vacaciones que empleo con Ben en su esperado viaje

Así que, dado tanto percance, seria la primera vez que nos encontraríamos nuevamente las dos dentro de la librería que nos acogió tan calurosamente cuando recién comenzamos a trabajar. Nuestro primer trabajo y el único hasta ahora.

No pude evitar mirar hacia el muro de frente. La abolladura que poseía en una esquina evoco todas las desagradables memorias de aquella noche. Se juntaron en mi cabeza y revolvieron mis pensamientos desagradablemente. Miles de incoherentes suposiciones llegaron a mí.

¿Qué hubiese pasado, por ejemplo, si Edward no hubiera sobrevivido?

Me abrace fuertemente ante el desgarrador dolor que se aglomero en mi pecho y me estremecí de forma involuntaria al tan solo considerar esa posibilidad mientras atravesaba las puertas de la tienda de libros.

Angela se encontraba sentada detrás del mostrador con una copia de _ Orgullo y Prejuicio _entre sus manos, su mirada se despego del ejemplar al escuchar la campanilla que se ubicaba justo arriba de la puerta la cual, sonaba cuando un posible cliente entraba.

-Hola Bella.- saludo levantándose, dejo el libro a su lado y camino hacia mí. Me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Hola Angela- conteste abrazándola también. -Te he extrañado.

-También te eche de menos. Aunque no ha sido mucho el tiempo que hemos estado separadas, te he extrañado. – Una sonrisa de disculpa se dibujo en su rostro- Lamento mucho no haber estado una semana antes del viaje en casa, pero Ben y yo teníamos tanto que preparar, que pensamos seria mas eficaz si permanecía con el un tiempo.

-No te preocupes –comente- Lo comprendo. – Baje la mirada- Soy yo la que debe disculparse. Te he tratado mal estos últimos tiempos, evitándote como si fueses la culpable de lo que me sucede. – Le mire- lo lamento, Ang.

-Bells… Tenemos que hablar… ¿Lo sabes?

Asentí. -¿Podemos ir a la cafetería de ahí?- pregunte señalando por el cristal a un conocido lugar que solíamos frecuentar. –Quizás estaremos mas a gusto

Camino detrás de mi, ambas con ruidosos pasos cuando los pequeños charcos de agua que restaron de la llovizna de esta mañana se encontraron con nuestros zapatos. Mis tenis y sus zapatillas chirriaron cuando pisaron el azulejo del local de cafés. Acudimos al mostrador a encargar nuestras bebidas ocasionales, un café doble para mí, descafeinado para ella

Cuando se nos entregaron y tomándolas con cuidado, fuimos a sentarnos a una de las mesas vacías ubicadas no muy lejos de la puerta de entrada, a un costado de la pared izquierda, justo donde se observaba la gran avenida. Nos quitamos los abrigos, dejándolos en las sillas sobrantes y nos sentamos una frente a la otra.

Jugué con el envase, paseando mis dedos por sobre la tapa, pegando la vista en el servilletero a mi costado.

-Bella- me llamo -¿Cómo es que te metiste en todo esto? Es decir, recuerdo lo que me contaste cuando hablamos por teléfono en el hospital, pero… no logro comprenderlo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- sincere.- Supongo que fue la desesperación del momento lo que me hizo actuar así. –Moví la bebida de un lado al otro –el saber que por mi culpa se encontraba en el hospital, luchando por su vida y no poder hacer nada….- suspire- Me imagino que quería estar con él, darle apoyo moral cuando menos.

-Pero… ¿Su novia?-pregunto enarcando una ceja -¿Por qué no su prima, o amiga?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no lo se- tome un sobre de azúcar y torcí una esquina sin abrirlo- Me deje llevar por la desesperación. No quería que me llevaran a la sala de espera. No quería que le alejaran de mi y…

-Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que eso, ¿eh?

-Ni siquiera lo pensé.- me defendí –Cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir la anciana ya me estaba empujando para que entrara.

Silencio. Meditaba mis palabras, yo nerviosa apretaba el sobre de azúcar y miraba hacia cualquier lado lejos de ella. Era estupido ahora que lo escuchaba salir de mis propios labios, una vez que lo compartí con alguien más. La cosa mas idiota que hice en mi vida era relatada sobre esta mesa como una anécdota infantil, sin importancia ni relevancia. Aun cuando yo sabia que mis acciones tomarían represalias en contra mía y de Edward.

Sonreí estupidamente solo de pensar su nombre. Su forma de tratarme, su manera de hablar, de moverse. Sus gustos y disgustos, su sentido del humor, su descomunal belleza… absolutamente todo revolvía mis pensamientos y hacia que la parte irracional de mi cabeza pronunciara las palabras que atormentaban desde hacia ya tiempo a mi mente.

_Estas haciendo lo correcto._

Sin embargo… ¿En verdad lo hacia? ¿Quién tendría la razón aquí? ¿Mi consciencia o mi instinto? Una lucha interna entre lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal se ejecutaba en mi cerebro… y en mi pecho.

-Si crees que esto esta bien- cometo Angela resignada, llamando mi atención.

-No se si este bien o mal.- conteste- Se que es incorrecto, e inmoral. En cambio una parte de mi cree que estoy haciendo las cosas bien.- Fruncí los labios- Además, mi momento para decir la verdad y librarme de todo el embrollo ya paso.

-Nunca se es demasiado tarde.

-¡No puedo llegar y simplemente decirles _"Hey, ¿adivinen que? Les he estado viendo la cara durante todo este tiempo. En realidad yo ni siquiera conocía a Edward" _No puedo hacer eso!

-¿Y mentirles? ¿Eso si puedes hacerlo? – Espeto- ¡Vendría siendo lo mismo! Terminaras lastimándolos de cualquier forma ¿Qué más da si es ahora?

-¡No puedo!

-¿Y Edward? ¿Has pensado en él?

-¡Claro que si!- conteste- Es lo único que hago ¡Solo pienso en él! No hay instante en que no me recuerde que solo lo estoy lastimando, y en ese mismo momento el pensamiento de que de alguna u otra forma, sea incorrecta o no, le estoy ayudando llega justo cuando la verdad esta por salírseme de los labios

-Bella…

-No puedo Ang… ¡No puedo decir la verdad! – Solloce -¡Simplemente no puedo!

Y con las manos enterradas en mi cabello, a los costados de la cabeza, deje que las emociones que llevaba ocultando desde hacia ya tanto tiempo me embargaran. Las lagrimas y los sollozos escapaban de mi interior, llevándose con ellos todo el dolor, la culpa, el egoísmo y preocupación que tenia dentro de mi en sobre medida. Aliviaba mi consciencia, pero no la limpiaba de sus injurias.

-Tranquila- Dijo consolándome- No tienes porque decirles nada si no lo deseas. Ya encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto de buena manera.

-Terminaran dándose cuenta- dije levantando mi cabeza, alisando mi cabello y limpiando mis mejillas. –He cometido error tras error desde que comenzó todo esto.

-¿tu crees?

Asentí.- Desconozco datos importantes y me pongo en evidencia en frecuentes ocasiones. – Volví a tomar el vaso entre mis manos- sobre todo con Alice, la hermana de Edward.

-¿Has dejado escapar algo?

-No… o al menos creo que no lo he hecho, pero si me ha tomado desprevenida varias veces.

-No puede ser tan grave, anímate. –Comento- quizás solo es tu paranoia. Eres dada a exagerar, recuérdalo.

-¿Exagerar?- pregunte sarcásticamente- ¿Te parece exagerar el que ella fuera testigo de mis constantes deslices de información?

-Ehm…

Interrumpí -¿Cuántas supuestas novias desconocen que su pareja estuvo en Chicago? ¿Cuántas ignoran que estudio música y sabia tocar el piano? – Exasperada dije -¡Maltita sea, desconozco hasta el día de su nacimiento!

-Bella…

-¡Dímelo Angela!- continué- ¡Dime que clase de novia pretendo ser si ni siquiera se el día de su cumpleaños!- sisee en voz baja

-Veinte de Junio.

Jadee. Y la taza de café resbalo de mis manos un poco, derramando algo del caliente liquido sobre la mesa. Observe la expresión de Angela, que miraba hacia mis espaldas con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas levantadas.

Yo conocía _esa_ voz, me había terminado familiarizando tanto con ella que me era imposible el no reconocerla. Sin embargo no voltee. No podía enfrentarme a esa cara que, apostaba, pintaba decepción y quizás incluso ira hacia mí.

Suspire intentando calmarme. Y deje que mi cabeza girara lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llamado. Ahí. Parada justo detrás de mi, se encontraba la pequeña chica de facciones perfectas y negruscos cabellos. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en mi y, contrario a lo que esperaba, no mostraban resentimiento; al contrario, en ellos no había mas que simpatía.

Y una hermosa sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

**-** Su cumpleaños es el veinte de junio.- volvió a repetir con amable voz. –Bella ¿Es que ahora si te atreverás a contármelo?

Alice.

La pequeña Alice lo sabía. La hermana de Edward era consciente de toda la verdad, del engaño en que yo mantenía sumergida a su familia.

¿Podía acaso odiárseme más?

-¿Te importa si charlamos?- dijo Alice aun sonriendo

Mi amiga no retiraba su vista de mí. Al dirigir mis ojos hacia ella, la duda implícita en estos cuestionaba mi decisión. ¿Debería marcharse para que pudiera hablar con Alice? ¿O me negaría a la petición de la pequeña muchacha? Cabecee, dándole a entender lo que haría.

No podía evitar más tiempo este problema. Por sus múltiples comentarios ya sospechaba que la menor de los Cullen sabia más de la cuenta, ahora mis sospechas estaban confirmadas; solo necesitaba pedirle, rogarle si era necesario por su perdón y por la oportunidad de explicarme ante sus padres y sus hermanos.

Necesitaba la oportunidad y no dejaría que se me negara.

Angela se levanto con rapidez de su asiento.- Ya dedo irme, la tienda no puede quedarse solo con una persona, además, Lizzie nos matara si le dejamos todo a ella.- tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco – Nos vemos esta noche, Bells.

Alice rápidamente se posesiono del lugar recientemente desocupado; sentándose en el con su natural y grácil elegancia que acompañaba sus movimientos. La duda estupida de si habría practicado ballet en su infancia llego en el momento mas inoportuno. Solo yo podía pensar tantas barbaridades en momentos donde la tensión y el nerviosismo eran demasiado como para soportarlos.

Y sin embargo, la sonrisa de cordialidad y simpatía jamás dejo sus labios. Lo tome como lo que suele llamarse _la paz antes de la tormenta_. Edward me había explicado un día, mientras relatábamos anécdotas infantiles, que lo peor que se podía hacer era provocar la ira de Alice.

_Es la pequeña más temible que he llegado a conocer. _ Dijo en aquella ocasión, contándome la historia de cuando Emmett arrojo una pequeña rana sobre la cabeza de Alice.

-¿Hablaras conmigo?- dijo con dulzona voz

-¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

Se encogió de hombros- Te seguí- Entorno los ojos- Llevas evitando quedarte a solas conmigo desde el día en que entraste a nuestra casa por primera vez. Por la expresión que tienes en este momento supongo que lo hacías inintencionadamente.

-¿Y por eso decidiste seguirme?

-_Si Mahoma no va a la montaña. La montaña va a Mahoma._

¿Por qué no me sorprendía su violación a mi privacidad?

-¿Hablaras conmigo?- Repitió su cuestión anterior

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?- pregunte sin mirarla.

-¿Te refieres a cuando comencé a sospecharlo o cuando me entere de la verdad? – llevo su mano al mentón y sus azulados ojos no se separaron de mi rostro.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. ¿No solo lo sospecho, si no que también lo confirmo? Era conciente de que la mayoría de mis errores los cometía frente a ella ¿Era eso, entonces, lo que la llevo a darse cuenta de la verdad?

No respondí a su pregunta, así que continuo -Lo sospeche desde la primera vez que te vi. No es tan difícil darse cuenta de cuando una persona miente si se sabe leer sus gestos correctamente. Tu, por ejemplo, te sonrojas, evitas la mirada de la persona a quien le sueltas el embuste, tuerces tus dedos y muerdes tu labio.- una pequeña risita escapo de su boca –Además, eres la peor mentirosa que halla conocido, Bells.

Me sonroje ante el comentario. Era humillante que tus defectos fuesen mencionados directamente en tu cara.

-Y me di cuenta de todo en el hospital.- Levante la vista y la clave en ella- El día en que te negaste a que te acompañara afuera. Te seguí; irías conmigo a comer algo te gustase o no.- sonrió con suficiencia- Ya deberías haber aprendido que no recibo un no por respuesta. – se encogió de hombros. – Te encontré hablando por teléfono y accidentalmente escuche la plática que tuviste con tu amiga. Y entonces todo encajo.

¡Pero que suerte la mía! Supo de mi mentira por tanto tiempo… ¿Y esperaba hasta ahora para reclamarme? Si en teoría se entero desde un principio

-¿A que te refieres con todo?- pregunte

-A tu forma de tratarle; como si fuesen dos completos desconocidos. A la manera distante en la que se comportaban. La vergüenza que parecías experimentar estando en la misma habitación que él. –Sus labios formaron una línea tensa –Si mi Jasper pasara por una situación parecida a la de Edward, no lo trataría así.

Volví a bajar mi mirada. Cada vez mas avergonzada por sus palabras y por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos- Lo lamento, Alice.- dije, con voz ronca gracias a las lagrimas que intentaba contener –Nunca quise engañarte a ti y a tu familia. Por favor…

-Calma, Bella- me interrumpió con las manos al aire, apuntando sus palmas en mi dirección. –Yo no pienso juzgarte. –Estiro su cuerpo hasta que sus brazos tuvieron al alcance mis manos y las tomo entre las suyas.-Se que tu intención no era mala; que solo intentaste ayudar.

-Pero les mentí. – Objete- Abuse de su confianza. No puedes perdonarme de esa manera. –Fruncí el seño -Tienes que echarme de tu casa a patadas, debes ponerme en evidencia en frente de tu familia… ¡No puedes simplemente decir que no me juzgaras porque yo no pretendía hacer ningún mal!

-Claro que puedo- dijo como si fuese evidente. –Porque voy a ayudarte.

¿Qué?

Muy bien, me había perdido de un detalle bastante grande y, al parecer, importante. ¿Acaso había dicho que tenía planeado ayudarme? ¿No pensaba evidenciarme, pero si involucrarse? En verdad estaba loca si ese fuera el caso. Pero una pregunta, inundo mis labios y la deje escapar con cautela, conmoción y curiosidad.

-¿Por qué piensas ofrecerte a algo como eso?

Sonrió ampliamente y cerró sus ojos. –Porque eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Te parece poco? – Atravesó mi alma con sus orbes azulados – Aparte, también lo hago por Edward.

-¿Por Edward?

-Si.- afirmo- Estas logrando que poco a poco mi querido Edward vuelva a ser el dulce chico que fue en el pasado. Al que estaba destinado a convertirse antes que sucediera_ aquello_.

Moví con pesar mi cabeza a ambos lados- Estas equivocada- dije- Yo no estoy haciendo otra cosa mas que lastimarle sin que lo sepa.

-Estas sanando sus heridas Bella- El tono que uso fue parecido al empleado por una maestra cansada de explicarle lo mismo varias veces al alumno- Probablemente tu no lo notas porque no lo conocías antes, pero todos los demás si que nos damos cuenta.- apretó con suavidad mi mano que aun sostenía –Y créeme, no podíamos estar mas felices de tenerlo de vuelta, aunque sea un poco.

-Alice, por favor se razonable- le silencie librando mi mano de entre la suya. -¿Qué sucederá cuando se entere? Yo no lo soportaría y se que le heriría bastante el pensar que solo me aprovechaba de él…. – sacudí la cabeza –No. No quiero herirlo. Por favor, Alice…

-No tiene porque enterarse- comento. –Bella, probablemente tu no has notado la manera en la que te mira y muy seguramente el tampoco lo ha hecho, pero yo si. –La seriedad se apodero de su rostro – _Se_ que hay algo ahí, y no permitiré que no se lleve a cabo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- totalmente perdida, cuestione -¿Es que estas insinuando acaso que esta enamorado de mí? – Poco faltaba para soltar la limpia carcajada.

-Jamás insinuó las cosas. –Puso una mano frente a mí con solo dos dedos estirados y los demás flexionados. –Hay dos cosas fundamentales que debes conocer acerca de mi persona. –Doblo el dedo índice –Primera. Jamás aceptare un no por respuesta –doblo el dedo medio ahora –Y segunda. _Nunca_ apuestes contra mí.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que si yo presiento que algo pasara, sucederá así tarde mucho tiempo. Y _presiento_ que Edward y tu están predestinados. – Llevo ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros – ¿Qué más da las circunstancias si el resultado será el mismo?

-No voy a jugar con el

-¡Pero claro que no!- exclamo ofendida –Eso no te lo permitiría nunca. Ya te lo he dicho, eres _la indicada_

-¿Indicada?- pregunte.

-Termino privado, no comprenderías. – Sonrió. –Así que… ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

¿Aceptar?

Tener a Alice de mi lado seria sin duda un gran alivio para mi alma, además de una indiscutible ayuda que no me vendría nada mal. Probablemente de esa manera evitaría los tropiezos de palabras inadecuadas que solían salir de mis labios cuando me perdía en mi propio universo frente a una persona, fuese quien fuese. O las situaciones incomodas y embarazosas por las que pasaba cuando desconocía información vital acerca del chico de cabellos cobrizos por el que estaba metida en todo este embrollo.

Y, debía aceptar, la opción de confesarlo todo desapareció de mi cabeza una vez que la chica me aseguro no decir nada. Había un tipo de dolor, indescriptible e indescifrable que se aglomeraba en mi pecho con tan solo pensar en separarme de los Cullen, aquellos a los que yo había llegado a amar como si fuesen mi propia familia en tan poco tiempo. Y sobre todo de Edward, quien era una persona muy importante en mi vida, y no llegaba a comprender el como.

Cabecee, segura de mi decisión. –Acepto tu ayuda.

Un gritito de alegría salio de los rosados labios de Alice mientras elevaba al aire un puño en señal de festejo. Me sonroje cuando me percate de los encargados de la cafetería mirando hacia nuestra dirección. –Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, Bells. –Rió musicalmente –Te juro que me lo agradecerás por el resto de tu vida.

Agradecérselo por el resto de mi vida lo ponía en duda. El no arrepentirme lo esperaba en verdad.

* * *

**¡Que Onda!**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios ^^ ¡Se agradecen todos y cada uno de ellos!, como ven he intentado cumplir mi promesa de actualizar esta semana. Me halaga que la historia les guste, de veras. Este, si no me equivoco, es el capitulo mas corto de los que tengo escritos  
**

**¡Uy! nuestra chica Alice se ha dado cuenta y a decidido sumarse en favor de la causa xD. ****¡Y ni hablar de nuestro Eddie! Que, como lo habran notado por el inicio del capitulo, ya va recuperando la memoria el chico. A partir de aqui, cada capitulo comenzara con un recuerdo suyo. **

**¡Comence a escribir una nueva historia!.... no llevo nada realmente, pero la trabajare muy a fondo en cuanto termine con esta. ¡No puedo esperar para crearla y compartirla con ustedes! Y tengo otra en la punta de los dedos igual, de la cual, solo puedo decir una simple frase: **

**_"Si tu novia sufriera un accidente que la dejara en coma. ¿Comenzarias a salir con su mejor amiga?" _**

**Paso a retirarme, señoritas. Pero como ando de muy buen humor y probablemente me tarde mas de lo acostumbrado en publicar el siguiente capitulo -Quiero terminar al menos dos capitulos antes de traer el proximo... una buena noticia es que ya llevo la mitad- por lo cual, les dejare el nombre del siguiente episodio y una pequeña frase del mismo. **

_**Reencuentro**_

**_Hey, Edward. ¿Es que en verdad esto que hacia era lo correcto?_**

**Cuidense!_  
_**


	5. Esperanza

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Esperanza  
**

_**Lo que ocurre en el pasado vuelve a ser vivido en la memoria**_

_Oscuridad. _

_Rodeándolo todo. No puede ver sus manos. No puede ver sus pies; ni siente el suelo o los muros aunque sus dedos se estiran y se encuentra de rodillas. La respiración se acelera y la frente se perla de sudor. _

_Poniéndose de pie tienta el camino con la yema de los dedos todavía estirada. Nada. No siente concreto ni material parecido. Y, sin embargo, sabe que se mueve; que no permanece en un solo lugar. Mueve sus piernas, flexiona las articulaciones, tensa los músculos Nada. Todo continua siendo igual No hay indicio alguno de cambio en tal macabro pasadizo o el indicativo del final del mismo. _

_Comienza a caer en la desesperación. El sentimiento de claustrofobia surge de la nada y se aglomera en su interior. Quiere gritar de frustración y sin embargo no lo intenta por temor a no escuchar su propia voz. _

_Y a lo lejos, cegadora la esperanza flamea de entre las penumbras._

_Un punto blanco._

_Es pequeño. Diminuto. Más pequeño que los orbes de sus ojos Pero cumple con el objetivo que le adjudica. Iluminando su mente, creando nueva meta que rápidamente debe ser cumplida. Y acelera el paso, receloso de la luz frente sus ojos. Y camina y camina. Aprieta el ritmo, aflojándolo después, cuando la respiración se acelera liberándose en jadeos. Casi corre. El punto no parece cerca suyo; contrario, se aleja, se vuelve pequeño._

_Es ahí donde comenza a trotar. Acelerando segundos después. Tropieza, rápidamente se pone de pie continuando con su camino. Esta cerca. Lo tiene. Le pertenece y no permitirá que se le escape. Se agranda, y al fin distingue sus zapatos deportivos, sus brazos moviéndose al darse impulso. Motivado por aquello dobla mas la rodillas y acelera. _

_La luz esta frente suyo, impidiéndole la vista. Gruñe. Se alegra de escuchar su propia voz. Y cuando la luminosidad se disipa revela una puerta. Común, corriente, clásica y sin atractivo. Una parte de él –pequeña- se decepciona de tanto esfuerzo y la recompensa a cambio. Pero, la más grande, se sorprende y se intriga. _

_La vocecilla que le ha estado dando instrucciones le pide que la abra. Y así lo hace; le ha obedecido desde el primer momento que la escucho y gracias a eso llego hasta este punto. El pulso se apresura, la mano tiembla y se estira. Toma el picaporte y le da un giro rápido. Ha cedido a la primera. En cambio algo le impide jalar de ella para entrar al otro lado que su curiosidad tanto anhela por ver; es como si su consciencia le advirtiera del peligro que encontrara si cede a los instintos. Poco a poco, con desconfianza, entre abre la puerta._

_El cegador resplandor que lo guió hasta ahí, aumentado en su máxima potencia, le roba la vista por completo. Lleva las manos a los ojos y los cubre con las palmas mientras que los dedos se entierran en la carne de la frente. Un dolor agudo le recorre todo el cuerpo. E imágenes se aglomeran frente sus iris una sobre la otra. No las comprende, no las distingue. Comenza a asustarse de verdad cuando una se vuelve clara y disipa con rapidez a las otras. _

_Los faros de un automóvil. Horrible dolor en el cuerpo. _

_Y la voz de un ángel aminorando el malestar. _

~ * ~

-¿Decidiendo visitar al suelo nuevamente, Bells?

Levante la vista del suelo y lance una furibunda mirada al grandote al pie de las escaleras que le provoco risa.

Nuevamente venia a visitar a Edward. Se había convertido en costumbre con el paso del tiempo. Mi rutina consistía en levantarme, trabajar la jornada que me correspondía e inmediatamente al terminarla correr a ver a la familia Cullen para luego, un poco mas tarde de lo que la cortesía amedrentaba la permanencia de un invitado, dirigirme a mi departamento siendo llevada por Alice en su auto.

La conversación durante el recorrido resultaba siempre de lo mismo la mitad del tiempo desde que ella se entero de la verdad y se decidió a ayudarme. Una exhaustiva revisión a mis actuaciones durante el trascurrir de las tardes. Los errores que cometía, los pequeños aciertos que tenia, y la manera de mejorar las fallas sin que las diferencias fueran tan notorias. Era tan repetitivo que incluso llegaba a parecer llevar un sincronizado horario.

Regaños, felicitaciones, sugerencias, charla de chicas, despedidas.

Y tan recurrente como mis visitas también lo eran mis caídas en la entrada de la misma.

Esta vez mi zapato había resbalado por el pulido suelo al dar el segundo paso en el interior de la casa. Precipitándome hacia el suelo y en un acto de desesperación al evitar obtener otro moretón más en mi ya muy magullado cuerpo, estire mi brazo hacia la mesilla en el recibidor donde las llaves y la correspondencia usualmente eran colocadas y me aferre al borde. Con mi mala suerte no pude evitar golpear mi codo contra la madera en mi intento de salvarme ni que mi bolso saliera disparado hacia el suelo a un metro de mí y todo su poco contenido se esparciera alrededor.

Ahora, con toda la dignidad que uno puede reunir al encontrarse sobre le suelo recogiendo sus pertenencias y siendo sometida a las burlas del mayor de los hermanos. Levante la barbilla y cerré los ojos para mostrar mi indignación.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esta vez?- continúo su juego ignorando mi intento de parecer molesta.

Bufe. Y tome el pequeño frasco de gas paralizante que llevaba conmigo desde que mi padre me insistió en incluir dentro de mis utensilios básicos para poder defenderme si es que algo llegara a ocurrirme. Al rociarlo contra sus ojos les despistaría y podría o bien correr como posesa o poner en práctica lo poco de defensa personal que conocía.

Lo guarde enseguida, antes de verme tentada a usarlo contra Emmett.

Continué recogiendo mis cosas. Estirándome para alcanzarlas y con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín. Bien era cierto que el caerme era un gesto muy usual en mí, además de tirar todo tipo de cosas. Pero nada de eso reducía la vergüenza que sentía al tener testigos de mi torpeza.

Nunca disfrute que la gente me mirara. Solía paralizarme en las obras de teatro escolares gracias a mi pánico escénico y terminaba con un horrible dolor en el estomago causa de los nervios, o fingía alguna enfermedad para librarme de mis mínimas participaciones. Renee jamás me creía, pero al ver lo mucho que sufría al salir a escena frente a todo un auditorio repleto de personas esperando una equivocación tuya para reírse de ti, mi madre cedía a mi capricho y me dejaba permanecer en casa, excusándome luego con los profesores. No es como si se extrañase a un actor secundario con una o dos líneas como máximo de todas formas.

No era un auditorio repleto de crueles niños o adolescentes en esta ocasión los que soltaban la limpia carcajada; era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que mas disfrutaba de burlarse sanamente de los demás, el hermano de Edward. Emmet Cullen.

No sabia si tomarlo como una victoria o algo peor.

Dando grandes zancadas, El corpulento descendió los pocos escalones que le quedaban. Estiro su brazo y tomo el mió entre sus enormes manos. Dando un suave tirón me coloco sobre mis pies de nueva cuenta. Una mueca de dolor apareció en mi rostro. Al parecer el golpe en el codo fue más fuerte de lo que yo creía. Suspire, muy segura de que otro cardenal se dibujaría en mi piel

-Arriba Bells- Acompaño su movimiento con aquella frase- Se que te encanta lo liso que son los suelos, pero no es para que los visites tan a menudo.

Le dedique la peor mirada envenenada que fui capaz de evocar, el sonrió socarronamente a cambio. Me agache a levantar el ultimo articulo perdido y lo metí en mi bolso. Con cuidado camine hacia la sala y lo coloque sobre el sofá. Alise mi cabello con la yema de los dedos, pasándolos entre los mechones. Al comprobar el caso perdido que eran tome de mi muñeca la liga que traía y amarre mi cabello con ella en una coleta.

-¿Has terminado de ponerte guapa para el pequeño Eddie?

Toda la sangre que fluía por mis venas se precipito a mi rostro al escuchar ese comentario. ¡Que facilidad de los hombre Cullen para provocarme sonrojos! Emmett con sus constantes e incómodos comentarios burlones y Edward con sus cumplidos, lindas palabras y caballerosos gestos. Era halagador y bochornoso al mismo tiempo.

Nuevamente le dedique una mala mirada y le saque la lengua en un arranque infantil que solo le provoco una gran y brillante sonrisa. Que frustrante era la sensación de que Emmett iba un paso adelante siempre si de bromas se trataba.

Aclare mi garganta -¿Dónde…- Acaricie mi brazo, evocándome dolor al pasar los dedos por el moretón recién adquirido.- Uhm… ¿Dónde esta…

-¿Eddie?- termino por mí, meneando las cejas –Fuera. En el jardín con Alice.

Asentí, para que supiera que le había escuchado mientras miraba mis zapatos. Uno de los cordones se encontraba desatado y eso, para alguien como yo, podría significar catástrofe, incluso la muerte si no andaba con cuidado. Suspirando, alce la pierna y la recargue contra el banquillo frente el piano –cosa extraña en mí, ya que usualmente me agachaba- y lo amarre rápidamente

-Whoa- Exclamo Emmett tomándome de la cintura y alejándome del instrumento- Nena, no te recomiendo que hagas eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El tocar el piano. –Chasqueo la lengua- No es muy… adecuado.

-¿Por qué?- indague curiosa- ¿Hay algo mal con el?

Aquí estaba mi oportunidad para conocer todo el misterio acerca del dichoso instrumento. Me había quedado con una enorme curiosidad la primera vez que le observe, y sobretodo, cuando Alice comenzó con sus misteriosas frases sobre el y sobre la aparente aversión de su dueño.

Si no lograba que el mayor de los hermanos me lo dijera, nadie lo haría.

-No.- murmuro- Bueno… algo así.- Se rasco la sien y miro hacia todas direcciones- Veras, Edward es algo… especial con el. –Sonrió- ¡Si, eso! A Edward no le gusta que nadie lo toque.

-Oh- Solté entre dientes decepcionada… Había estado tan cerca.

Asintió, como enfatizando mi monosílabo- Si. Y si no quieres problemas con Eddie será mejor que me hagas caso. –Ofreció su brazo en mi dirección – Ahora. ¿Vamos, señorita?

Renuente lo acepte, no porque no confiara en Emmett –Contrario, se había convertido en el hermano mayor que tanto deseaba cuando joven y que no era posible obtener- si no por el ligera molestia en mi brazo y, para que negarlo, por temor a la reacción de Edward si me llegaba a mirar en aquella situación. No esperaba un ataque de celos, pero tampoco quería provocar alguna incomodidad entre los hermanos, sobre todo por parte del grandote, que podría malinterpretar cualquier gesto del chico de ojos esmeraldas como una inequívoca señal de envidia amorosa.

Empujando la corrediza puerta que ocultaba el hermoso y bien cuidado jardín de la casa. El pasto y los arbustos eran del verde mas intenso que en la vida haya observado. Flores de diferentes colores y tipos coronaban los pequeños bultos de ramas colocados estratégicamente sobre el suelo. Árboles frondosos, Y la pequeña banca a uno de los extremos para disfrutar de todo aquello. Una ocasión, platicando con Esme esta me comento que emprendió mucho tiempo en el, y cada semana le dedicaba una hora cada dos tardes para mantenerlo tan bello. Sus hijos, como favor hacia ella, le ayudaban con la tarea.

Era uno de los mayores orgullos de su madre. Y no era para menos, considerando lo hermoso que estaba. Era la primera vez que lo miraba con tanto detenimiento, y me encandilo por completo con tan solo un vistazo.

-¿Qué te parece?- Inquirió mi acompañante con extrema curiosidad.

-Es…- Sonreí- Hermoso.

Rió- Esme se sentirá _tan_ complacida por tu respuesta.

Baje la mirada y me sonroje- No es como si mi opinión fuera tan importante.

-Créeme, la opinión de su nuera es muy importante para ella.

_Nuera. _Me estremecí ante esa palabra. Sonaba tan… comprometedora. La asociaba inmediatamente con otra de mis más odiadas palabras. _Boda. Casamiento. Nupcias. _ Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Era uno de los temas que mas detestaba. El matrimonio no era algo que yo buscara, jamás lo quise para mí. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Y ni aunque el nombre _Edward Cullen_ se viera involucrado eso cambiaria.

Cual bella alucinación, como perfecta estatua de mármol se encontraba el causante de mis delirios. Edward estaba sentado en la banca, con un cuaderno sobre el regazo, los verdes ojos clavados sobre este, pensativo. Movía el bolígrafo entre los dedos, como los bateristas solían hacerlo con las baquetas y fruncía el ceño. Cada tanto, sonreía, acercaba el bolígrafo a las hojas mientras este se movía vigorosamente sobre ellas, escribiendo. En algunas ocasiones con la frente arrugada negaba con la cabeza y tachaba lo anteriormente puesto.

A su lado, con un caballete frente suyo y sobre este un lienzo se hallaba la pequeña Alice. Con una paleta en su mano izquierda y un pincel en la derecha. El instrumento en su mano izquierda era de madera, ovalada y estaba repleto de diferentes pinturas mezcladas entre si de donde el marrón y el verde oscuro eran los mas destacados, también había azul claro y un poco de naranja. El pincel en su derecha era de tamaño mediano, no lo suficientemente grande para ser llamado brocha ni lo suficientemente pequeño para dar los toques finales al trazo.

Se separo un poco, miro el cuadro con acritud y volvió a acercarse. Tomando uno de los envases que contenían pintura vació un poco sobre una de las orillas de la paleta y lo mezclo con un tanto de blanco. Cambio el pincel por uno de menor tamaño y dio pequeños trazos por aquí y por ahí. Volvió a alejarse y con la mano en la barbilla escruto su creación. Sonrió satisfecha y miro al hombre junto ella.

-¿Qué opinas?- Cuestiono alegre.

Edward despego la mirada del cuaderno. El cabello descendió sobre su rostro y se lo alejo con un rápido movimiento de mano, tomándolo y arrojándolo hacia atrás. Cerro la libreta, se puso de pie llevándola consigo y camino hacia Alice. Se paro tras ella, inclinándose un poco y miro el cuadro con fijeza.

-Bien.-Dijo después de un tiempo de observarlo

-¿Solo bien?- reclamo Alice levantando una ceja.

-Dependiendo de lo que quieras logras, obviamente- explico encogiendo los hombros. –Si quieres que transmita alegría y nostalgia ha quedado perfecto.- Acaricio su barbilla- Pero en mi opinión, si deseas mostrar lo patético y deprimente que es el hombre debes agregar tonalidades mas oscuras aquí- señalo –Y aquí.

La mujer de cabellos negros le golpeo en hombro antes de mirar su obra una vez más. –No- Sentencio meneando la cabeza hacia los lados –Ha quedado suficientemente plasmado lo idiota que es- le dedico una mala mirada. –Pero tienes razón, es perfecto considerando lo que quería demostrar.

Al levantar sus ojos azules al fin se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. Una risilla se escapo de sus labios y Edward llevo su mirada hacia la dirección que Alice le mostraba. Se irguió completa y majestuosamente, con la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba dibujada en sus labios.

-¡Hola Bella!- Grito Alice, dejando a un lado la paleta que aun sostenía y corriendo hacia mi con los brazos extendidos. Arrojo su cuerpo menudo contra el mió desequilibrado.

Me tambalee hacia atrás, causa de su efusivo saludo y estuve por caer. Fue Emmett el que evito que llegáramos al suelo al colocar una de sus manos en mi espalda para devolverme el equilibrio. Edward rápidamente se acerca hacia nosotros y separo con delicadeza mi cuerpo del de su hermana.

-¿Por qué no tienes un poco mas de cuidado?- regaño a Alice.

Girando la cabeza le mostró su lengua antes de dedicarme toda su atención nuevamente –Pensábamos que no vendrías el día de hoy.- Dijo asintiendo.- ¡Pero nos alegra tanto verte!

Tomo mis brazos y apretó cariñosamente el punto donde se unía al antebrazo. Sin embargo, el gesto fue un tanto fuerte pese a solo querer demostrar afecto y no pude evitar la mueca y el siseo provocados por el dolor del brazo magullado.

-Ay- me queje suavemente, sin poder esconderlo e intentando que nadie lo escuchara.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Edward mostraron preocupación de inmediato. Emmett giro para observarme y la sonrisa de Alice decayó. Los azulados orbes descendieron de mi rostro hasta sus manos, que retiro despacio sin quitar la vista del espacio que dejaba libre. Agrandando los ojos, la boca formo una perfecta _o_.

-¡¿Bella, que te ha pasado?!- Pregunto con tono horrorizado

Baje mis parpados. _ No podía ser tan malo, ¿O si? _

Lleve mis dedos al cardenal y lo presione con las yemas. Apreté mi gesto ante el dolor que me causaba. Tal parecía que me había dado más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Me caí.

El mayor de todos ellos se mostró contrariado- Me habías dicho que no te causaste ningún daño, Bells.

Edward dedico una mala mirada al hablante- ¿Estabas ahí?- Pregunto, sonando mas a afirmación. -¡Porque diablos no le ayudaste, entonces!- Acuso.

-Oye, cuida tu tono conmigo.- Respondió señalándole con un dedo. – Para cuando yo baje las escaleras ella ya estaba en el suelo. – Trono los dedos –Ni siquiera pude disfrutar del espectáculo de lo tarde que llegue.

-Pero Emmett me ayudo a levantarme… -Agregue rápidamente, levantando las manos. Intentando justificarlo –En cuanto me vio en… ¡Oye!- Grite al reformular toda su frase en mi cabeza.

Edward me tomo de los hombros, girándome hacia la puerta por la que había llegado y entramos juntos a la casa. Él llevaba el ceño fruncido y murmuraba una serie de palabras que no logre entender porque, hablando con franqueza, no les prestaba atención. Solamente era conciente de sus manos sobre mi piel, acariciando la sensible carne y provocándome cosquilleos placenteros por la espalda. Me condujo hacia el sofá y dándome un ligero empujón me obligo a sentarme ahí.

-¿Edward?- Pregunte cuando le vi darse la vuelta. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- contesto negando con la cabeza.- Aguarda un minuto.

Desapareció por las escaleras, subiéndolas aprisa. Extrañada asome mi cabeza por el borde de estas, pensando la razón de su marcha repentina y de su anterior comportamiento. No entendía porque se había enfadado tan abruptamente; bien sabía él lo torpe que era, no era una razón que evocara su enojo. Y parecía tan a gusto en el jardín, tampoco comprendía la decisión de que entráramos.

¿Es que acaso hice algo malo?

Regrese al sofá y me enfurruñe ahí. Pocos minutos mas tarde escuche sus pasos al descender de la planta alta de la casa. Tuve que recordarme que estaba molesta –mas bien frustrada por no lograr comprenderlo- para no lanzármele encima cuando se acerco hacia mi con grácil y seductor paso. Capto inmediatamente mi atención la botellita que traía en su mano, el algodón. Tomo asiento al lado mió y dejo su botella en la mesa de frente.

-Déjame ver- Imperioso tomo mi brazo y examino el hematoma con críptica actitud.

-No ha sido nada, ya sabes- Excuse intentando vanamente librarme de su agarre- Nada fuera de lo común en mí.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido?- Pregunto soltándome y mirando mi rostro.

Me ruborice al instante en que la duda comenzó a ser formulada. Era demasiado bochornoso el hecho de tener que relatar mi ultima demostración de porque era _Bella Swan. _

-Ya te lo he dicho- evadí la pregunta- Me caí.

-Déjame reformular mi pregunta entonces. – Puse los ojos en blanco ante su insistencia- ¿Exactamente como ha ocurrido?

Resople. Y me cruce de brazos- Estaba entrando aquí, resbale y para no caerme me sostuve contra la mesilla de ahí- Señale dicho objeto- Pero dio lo mismo, de igual manera me golpee y aterrice de rodillas. –Torcí el gesto- Ahora ya puedes comenzar a reírte.

Desconcertada, clave mi mirada en él. Al parecer había decidió hacer caso omiso de mi relato pues, en lugar de responderme con su discreta risa como lo había esperado, se puso de frente al enorme televisor y tomo el frasco en sus manos. Desenrosco la tapa y tomando el algodón le mojo un poco con el.

Supe entonces cuales eran sus intenciones.

-¿Por qué no te estas riendo?- Pregunte, al intentar distraerlo.

-Sencillo- contesto con voz monótona.-No me hace ninguna gracia el que termines herida

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- Alce la cabeza para señalar el mojado objeto utensilio entre sus dedos.

-Curarte.- Simple y bastante obvio- Ahora ven aquí.

-¿Sabes que un moretón no puede curarse con antiséptico?- pregunte irónica sin pretender serlo. –No puede curarse con nada, solo hay que esperar que desaparezca por si solo y ya.

-Lo se.-Respondió estirándose a mi- Pero el antiséptico sirve para desinfectar las heridas. –tomando mi brazo termino- Justo como el raspón que tienes ahí.

¿Un raspón? ¿Era por eso entonces la molestia que sentía? No entendía como pude confundir un moretón con la sensación que dejaba la carne al ser lastimada de aquella manera. Supongo que me encontraba tan distraída con la incomodidad de verme bajo el escrutinio de Emmett que no me moleste siquiera en examinarme los daños causados.

-Déjame curarte- susurro con dulzura, acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

Se la ofrecí sin rechistar. Paso un algodón nuevo mojado únicamente con agua por sobre el raspón para limpiarla. No pude evitar soltar un jadeo por la fría sensación del líquido contra mi piel.

-¿Qué hacían afuera?- pregunte entre dientes, intentando distraerme

-Alice quería pintar- Explico sin despegar los ojos de mi brazo.- Bailoteo por toda la casa buscando las pinturas. Debiste verla, fue una escena digna de recordar -Rió- Y yo me encontraba fuera porque quise acompañarle un rato.

Cambio el utensilio por uno mojado con el antiséptico. Me mordí los labios cuando sentí el característico ardor que produce la sustancia al ser aplicada directamente sobre una herida.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo con rapidez- Ya casi termino, ¿De acuerdo?- Asentí- ¿Puedes soportarlo?- volví a asentir.

-No era a eso a lo que me refería- replique con un murmullo- Lo que quería decir era porque se encontraban fuera en un día como este. No es como si el clima estuviera demasiado favorable que digamos.

-Cierto- aceptó- Pero nos hemos dado cuenta que en un lugar como Forks no podemos esperar un día favorable para hacer actividades al aire libre.- Subió los hombros- ¿Qué podemos hacer dentro? ¿Jugar videojuegos? ¿Ver televisión? ¿Escuchar música? Todo se vuelve repetitivo, aburrido y monótono si se hace con frecuencia.

-¿Qué tal leer un libro?- opine

-¿Y no lo disfrutarías mas estando al aire libre? –Debatió - ¡Que importa un par de nubes, si hablamos de diversión! No me importa mojarme realmente. Y la lluvia siempre me tranquiliza. –Soltó mi mano – Listo.

-Gracias- Dije aun con una mueca.

-¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiono curioso. -¿He dicho algo que te molestara?

-No- susurre- Es solo… toda esta plática sobre la lluvia. –Suspire- Nunca me ha gustado el frió ni la humedad, ¿Sabes?

-No. No lo se.- cortante y frió respondió- He olvidado todo sobre ti, ¿Recuerdas?

Sentí como si algo se me clavara en el interior. Como si mi consciencia se dedicara a apuñalar mi corazón por sus palabras dichas. Era una persona horrible por causarle todas estas molestias y sufrimientos. Él se esforzaba por recordarme, pero lamentable o afortunadamente según se vieran las cosas, no lo lograría porque ni siquiera me conocía.

Era la peor persona que podía existir jamás.

-Edward… yo…

El timbre de la puerta al sonar interrumpió mis disculpas. Como pequeño torbellino Alice paso a nuestro lado sin inmutarse siquiera a dedicarnos sus acostumbrados y picaros vistazos, dirigiéndose a abrir. Escuche el rápido tirón a la madera y un grito que respondió a las silenciosas dudas del entusiasmo de mi amiga.

-¡Jasper!

El hombre de cabellos cobrizos y yo compartimos una mirada, entre divertida e incomoda mientras escuchábamos la efusividad de la pequeña mujer al recibir al que, según tenia entendido, era su pareja. Lo condujo hasta la sala de la mano.

Jasper era el gemelo de Rosalie. Era alto y delgado. Parecía ser más musculoso que Edward pero menos que Emmett. Su cabello era color miel. Sus ojos eran azules idénticos a los de su hermana. Y portaba un aire de serenidad contagioso. Igual que todos los demás, era de belleza extraordinaria; extremadamente apuesto y me lleve una sorpresa al verlo pero no igual a la que me enfrente al conocerlos a los otros. Me supuse, fue porque estaba ya acostumbrada a lo irreales que parecían.

El chico Cullen se puso de pie y lo imite de inmediato. Jasper sonrió con gentileza a mi dirección.

-Supongo que tú eres la famosa Isabella de la que tanto he escuchado hablar últimamente- Dijo dándole un cariñoso apretón al menudo cuerpo de Alice que se aferraba a su cintura.

-Sin contar lo de famosa, si. –Sonreí- Soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella, por favor.

-Un placer conocerte Bella- Estiro su mano hacia mi- Soy Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie y pareja de Alice. –Estreche su mano- Lamento no presentarme anteriormente, pero he estado un poco ocupado y…

-¡_Señor sensible!- _ Grito Emmett uniéndosenos- Un honor verle la cara nuevamente- Afirmo. Alice le fulmino con la mirada.

La atención de Jasper fue directamente a Edward- ¿Estas listo?- pregunto.

Enarcando una ceja el aludido contesto- ¿Listo? ¿Para que debería estarlo?

Las miradas azuladas se encontraron en ese momento- ¿No se lo dijiste?- Cuestiono Jasper.

La chica jugo con sus dedos, sonriente- No.- dijo simplemente- Pensé que si eras tu quien se lo decías justo ahora tendrías menos posibilidades de que se negara.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?- irritado corto- Ahora, tengan la amabilidad de explicar a que va todo esto.

El rubio adopto una pose profesional. Se ajusto la camisa y carraspeo. –Veras, Edward- Comenzó con voz seria- Bien sabes que mi carrera involucra asuntos que tratan con la mente humana. –El oyente asintió- Es por ello y dada la situación por la que estas pasando, que te ofrezco mi ayuda profesional.

-¿Ayuda profesional?

-Si- Afirmo- Conozco una terapia que, pienso, podría ser de utilidad contigo.- Trono su cuello- La usamos para personas mayores que padecen de _Alzheimer, _ y los resultados, si bien un poco lentos, han sido favorables.

La esperanza, una mínima pizca, resplandeció en su mirada- ¿Crees…? ¿Tú crees que puedas ayudarme?

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, compañero- Prometió.- Siempre y cuando tu me lo permitas.

-Confió completamente en ti, Jasper. –contesto con convicción

Cabeceo, agradeciendo las palabras antes dichas. Haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el sofá mas grande, pidió- ¿Puedes recostarte, por favor?

-Me he perdido- susurre a Alice, mirando a un Edward contrariado a obedecer.

Regalándome una divertida expresión, explico- Jasper es psiquiatra. Bueno, no lleva mucho tiempo ejerciendo, pero es realmente bueno. Se ha graduado con honores y tienes recomendaciones de sus profesores. –Señalo hacia el frente- Lo que intenta hacer con Edward es una terapia, para ayudarle con su memoria y todo eso.

-En otras palabras- Tercio Emmett hablando mas fuerte- Eddie le esta sirviendo a Jazz de conejillo de indias.

Jasper le dedico una mala mirada y Edward solo bufo. Se tumbo tal como se le había indicado. -¿Y ahora que?- pregunto.

-Ahora, les pido que guarden silencio.- se dirigió a nosotros. –Cierra los ojos, Edward.

Los parparos purpúreos bajaron lentamente, cubriendo los hermosos orbes esmeralda. Las cejas seguían arrugadas y la respiración era más rápida de la normal. Me pregunte si se estaría arrepintiendo de aceptar la propuesta de Jasper, ya que por su expresión no parecía muy feliz en aquella situación.

-Necesito que te relajes- Murmuro con voz queda- Respira profundamente, lento. Así. –Gesticulo con las manos, aunque su paciente no podía observarlo. –Deja la mente en blanco. No pienses en absolutamente nada.

-Cuando me dicen eso, no puedo evitar pensar que no tengo que hacerlo.-Me susurro Emmett en el oído con tono divertido.

Apreté los labios para no reírme. Sinceramente me ocurría lo mismo que a Emmett. Personalmente me parecía tonto que te pidieran eso. Era una orden y las órdenes se registran en el cerebro, y, por obvias razones, tendríamos que pensar en ella para llevarla a cabo.

-Escucha tu rededor. –Continuo sus instrucciones Hale.- Concéntrate en el sonido de tu respiración. Intenta relajar tu cuerpo. ¿Funciona?

-Si.

-Bien- aunque negaba con la cabeza. - Relájate más. –Pidió- Olvídate de todo. Olvida lo que te rodea, que haga que te preocupes o molestes. Y respira más profundamente. –Espero a que su orden fuera obedecido -¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Me siento…-comenzó Edward con susurros- Como un idota. Relajado. Un idiota relajado.

Jasper exhalo el aire bruscamente. –Abre los ojos.

Inmediatamente se acato el mandato. Se irguió lo suficiente para encontrarse sentado y miro a su, hasta hace unos segundos, doctor y arrugo la frente. -¿Hice algo mal? – Pregunto

-No estas siendo muy colaborador, Edward.

-¿¡Que no lo estoy siendo!?- Acuso- ¡Pero si he hecho el ridículo frente a todos, imitando una sesión de calentamiento en clases para controlar la ira!- despeino sus cabellos- ¿Y me dices que no he colaborado?

-Si hubieses seguido mis ordenes tal como te las pedí, Edward- corto los reclamos- Supondría que en estos momentos tendrías que estar dormido.

Se dibujo la sorpresa en su rostro.-Lo lamento- Bajando la mirada se disculpo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza- Creo saber cual es tu problema- Inquirió poniéndose de pie.- ¿Te importaría si lo volviésemos a intentar? Solo que en esta ocasión, preferiría que lo hiciéramos en el estudio de Carlisle- señalo una de las puertas –Si no es molestia.

El otro hombre miro su dedo y la dirección a la que guiaba. Se lo pensó unos instantes antes de contestarle. –No. No creo que sea molestia. –Se giro- ¿Vamos?

Siguiéndole de cerca, Jasper paro cuando Edward giro el picaporte. Permitió que él entrara primero y cerro las puertas tras suyo, sutilmente informándonos que no estábamos autorizados a presenciar en esta ocasión. Comprendí entonces cual era le problema al cual el psicólogo se refería. Cullen no podía concentrarse ni acatar los mandatos porque no paraba de pensar ni ser conciente de las personas que le miraban.

Un trueno resonó en los alrededores. Gemí al imaginarme mi ida a casa, con la lluvia sobre mi, y el repiqueteo contra el techo cuando intentara dormir. El sonido de los relámpagos y el de los autos pasando velozmente salpicando a su paso. .

-¡El cuadro!- Grito Alice de repente. Sobresaltándome.

Salio hacia el jardín, y regreso tiempo después con el caballete entre sus manos. Con mucho cuidado lo dejo tras el sillón ahí colocado y se sacudió las manos satisfecha de su hazaña. Volvió a emprender la marcha y regreso con sus demás materiales faltantes, los cuales, veloz, subió por las escaleras en dirección a, me supuse yo, su habitación.

Emmett se sentó en el sofá y subió los pies a la mesa. Su zapato golpeo el frasco con el antiséptico que Edward minutos antes uso para curarme. Lo levante del suelo, tome los algodones de la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina para tirarlos en el cesto de basura que había en ese lugar. Lave mis manos luego de deshacerme de ellos y coloque el frasco sobre la mesa, no muy segura de donde ponerlo realmente.

Regrese a la sala. La muchacha ya se encontraba ahí. Sentada junto a su hermano, con la cabeza en el borde y las piernas sobre las del hombre. Con los ojos cerrados y la nariz arrugada. Levanto un brazo que ocultaba su cara y me miro unos instantes antes de decidirse a levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Me acerque hacia ella, y me senté en el espacio que se me estaba dando, luego, regreso su cabeza y la coloco en mi regazo. No podíamos hacer ruido, por lo cual no nos quedaba mucho que hacer.

Seria una tarde muy larga.

~ * ~

Nueve cuarenta y cinco de la noche.

Continuábamos en la misma posición. Mis parpados pesaban y los músculos se agarrotaron por no moverme en un lapso de tiempo muy largo. Alice había cantado en susurros una conocida canción de _The Beatles _hasta que Emmett le mando a callar ya que se estaba desesperando. Comenzó entonces a contar los pequeños y casi imperceptibles agujeros en el techo, junto a la lámpara encima de nuestras cabezas. El grandote, en cambio, se había tronado los huesos de las manos, el cuello y flexionado los brazos antes de caer rendido durante un rato pequeño. Sus suaves ronquidos, menos fuertes que la frecuencia usual me habían mantenido distraída por un tiempo, contándolos.

-Estoy por volverme loco- Murmuro Emmett con voz desesperada- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

-Treinta y siete minutos con cincuenta y cuatro segundos.- contesto Alice susurrante- ¿Pero quien lleva la cuenta?

Cambie la hoja del folleto que tenia en manos. No era que la Guía Televisiva fuese muy buena opción de lectura, pero para matar el tiempo cualquier cosa era buena. Yo no estaba tan desesperada por el trascurrir del tiempo como ellos –Trabajaba en una librería después de todo, y no es como si siempre estuviera abundante de clientes- Mi ansiedad se debía, en cambio, a ver nuevamente a Edward, necesitaba hacerlo rápido, saber si hubo algún resultado de por medio en su practica con Jasper.

Me debatía entre lo que quería. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que diera resultados, por la simple razón de que no me gustaba ver a Edward tan molesto, frustrado, triste y desesperado cada vez que se llegaba a tocar el tema de su memoria; y por el otro lado, una pequeña parte de mi, anhelaba que fallara porque, de esa manera, si no recordaba yo podría continuar mas tiempo junto a él.

Era un monstruo sin lugar a dudas.

-Tenemos que esperar un poco mas- Dije en baja voz.

-Si continuo esperando terminare en _Estado Vegetativo_

-¿Sabes al menos lo que es eso?- Alice arqueo una ceja.

-Si.- Contesto seguro –Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Es que ustedes no están hartas?

-Claro.-Conteste mientras la chica me secundaba- Pero no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar y ya.

Silencio. Emmett suspiraba de vez en cuando fuertemente. Alice se estiro un poco y quito el folleto de mis manos para enrollarlo y golpear a su hermano con el en uno de los brazos. El hombre ahogo una maldición y miro envenenadamente a su consanguínea. Esta, solo sonrió malvadamente.

-Enana fastidiosa- espeto entre dientes.

-Con algo tengo que distraerme, y tú eres molesto.

La replica del grandote se interrumpo por le timbrar de un teléfono. La mujer de ojos celestes dio un respingo y se puso de pie con agilidad y rapidez, sacando del bolsillo su teléfono celular. Resoplo y rodó los ojos antes de apretar el botón para contestar la llamada sin observar la pantalla.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto cansina. Los ojos se abrieron con desmesura y la sonrisa apareció en sus labios -¡No puede….- Llevo una mano a sus labios para acallar el grito. –De acuerdo. –Asintió con la cabeza- Si… Si… ¿La próxima semana? –Rió- ¡Por supuesto!... También me alegro mucho… Nos vemos.

Colgó con la sonrisa mas enorme que hasta este momento le haya visto. Por la expresión de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos presentí que, sea lo que sea que le dijeron por teléfono, era una excelente noticia para ella. Quería explotar, gritar a los cuatro vientos la información que poseía, pero por algún extraño motivo se contuvo –motivo que presentía, no tenia nada que ver con su novio y su hermano- Pero rió sonoramente y dio una vuelta sobre si misma.

-Emmett- llamo- ¿Te importa si hablamos arriba, ahora?

El aludido negó con la cabeza y se levanto del sofá, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y flexionando el tronco hacia un lado, le siguió por el pasillo, no sin antes dedicarme una mueca de disculpa. Me quede sola en la sala, con el sonido de la lluvia fuera y del repiqueteo del reloj como acompañantes. Mire a mi alrededor y me puse de pie, dispuesta a mover los músculos dormidos.

Fue ahí que el caballete llamo mi atención. Me había preguntado desde que la vi en el jardín pintando en que consistía su obra, sin embargo, por la rápida salida de escena que Edward me obligo a llevar a cabo, la oportunidad simplemente no se pudo dar. Con la curiosidad a flote me acerque hasta el lienzo. No creía que un pequeño vistazo molestara a la autora del dibujo.

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida ante aquello cuando por fin pude verle.

Era un árbol frondoso, pegado a la esquina derecha del lienzo. Sus hojas, se pintaban de los colores típicos de principios de otoño, una combinación de amarillo, naranja y verde; daban la impresión de ulular con una corriente invisible de aire. El soporte era de un café intenso, con un agujero un poco mas debajo de donde la corona comenzaba. Y casi al terminar el árbol, formado por el propio tronco, se hallaba un piano de cola. El instrumento, parecía formar parte de la enorme planta y al llegar al final, en vez de los originales soportes, terminaba en las raíces.

Justo frente el piano, sentado con expresión de fascinación se hallaba el hombre más hermoso que en mi vida hubiera conocido. El cobrizo cabello se movía de igual manera por el viento hacia la dirección que este llevaba y los esmeraldas ojos estaban cerrados, los labios curvados en esa sonrisa torcida y los hombros flexionados. Alice supo perfectamente detallar cada pequeño aspecto de su perfecto rostro. Era sorprendente la capacidad de la pintora de crear tan exacta replica de Edward, incluso llevaba la misma ropa con la que el día de hoy le había visto.

Como fondo, el maravilloso crepúsculo del día. Engalanando con sus colores y matizando su hermosura. Y las hojas desprendidas del árbol bailoteaban con el aire mientras que otras más permanecían inmóviles en el suelo, rodeando al intérprete y su instrumento.

Lo perfectamente bien cuidado de los detalles era excepcional. Las sombras proyectadas se encontraban en los lugares indicados, el movimiento que supondría ser creado por una ráfaga pasajera apuntaban siempre a una misma dirección y con movimientos fluidos, sin que parecieran tiesos; las luces dadas por los últimos rayos del Sol.

Era de las mejores obras de arte hechas por aficionados que en mi vida hubiese visto.

Alice y Emmett descendieron del piso superior; ahora el hombre compartía la sonrisa de su consanguínea y volví a preguntarme que los estaría haciendo tan feliz. Antes de que la mujer pudiera llegar hasta a mí un ruido nos llamo la atención.

Una maldición por parte de Edward, y una silla azotando contra el piso.

La puerta del estudio de Carlisle se abrió con un rápido movimiento. El paciente salio velozmente con expresión de dolor en su rostro. Me preocupe inmediatamente de que pudiera haberlo lastimado como parte de su –ahora a mi parecer- tonta terapia. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar hasta él y preguntarle que le sucedía, subió presuroso las escaleras, de dos en dos cada escalón.

-Espera, Edward- Llamo Jasper saliendo tras de él.

Como respuesta, solo consiguió el azote de una puerta.

Todos enfocamos nuestra vista en su persona. Los hermanos con preocupación y yo no pude evitar mirarle con enojo. ¡Había hecho enfadar a Edward! ¡Lo había lastimado y causado dolor! ¿Por qué tenia que preocuparme por él si hirió a la persona mas importante para mi?

-Jazz- Dijo Alice quedamente- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No lo se- contesto con la mirada gacha- Todo iba muy bien. Llevábamos un buen avance en comparación con el primer intento. –Suspiro y paso la mano por sus ojos- Estaba dormido y yo le daba instrucciones. Pero de repente se incorporo deprisa, derribo una silla en su camino y salio de ahí.

-¿Entonces, no sabes que le ocurrió?- indago el fornido

-No tengo idea de que pudo haberle pasado para que se comportara así.

No espere mucho tiempo más y disculpándome abandone la sala para subir. Camine mi ya bien aprendido recorrido del segundo piso y hasta la tercera puerta del lado derecho. Me plante firme frente esta, alise las arrugas de mi camiseta y toque con los nudillos.

-¿Edward?- Pregunte cuando no recibí una respuesta, aunque esta ocasión tampoco fue muy favorecedora.

Tome el picaporte con mis manos y le di una vuelta. El _click _ recibido a cambio me indico que la puerta se encontraba abierta y que podía entrar con libertad. Armándome de valor le empuje y asome la cabeza.

-Edward- Volví a llamarle.

Estaba recostado sobre su cama, con el puente de la nariz firmemente apretado entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Me acerque hasta él y estire mi mano, tocando la suya con suavidad para llamar su atención. Se soltó la nariz y me miro con penetrante expresión. Acobardándome enseguida di un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Estas bien?- Le cuestione sin verle

-Si.

-¿Seguro?- continua insistiendo- Parecía que algo te ocurrió abajo cuando…

-Estoy bien- Interrumpió mi balbuceo con voz cortante y fría. –Deja ya de preocuparte

-Oh- Solté patética.

Su tono de voz provoco un horrible dolor en mi pecho que iba creciendo más y mas conforme continuaba sintiendo sus ojos sobre mí. Nunca, por ningún motivo, por más estupida que llegara a comportarme o por más insufrible que llegara a ser me había hablado de esa manera. Era como si yo fuera una molestia. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso era justo lo que era. Probablemente se había dado cuenta del poco valor que poseía y ahora no era mas que un estorbo o… -mi respiración se errático al pensar en mi otra opción.- Tal vez la terapia de Jasper había funcionado y ahora sabia de lo falsa y mentirosa que era.

Estaba por darme la media vuelta y salir corriendo de la habitación. –Ya veo- Conteste, para terminar de excusarme, irme y no regresar jamás. –Siento mucho todo. Espero puedas perdonarme.

Y me gire dispuesta a escapar de una buena vez. Lagrimas impotentes corrían por mis mejillas, deja que se deslizaran, ya tendría tiempo mas tarde para limpiarme la cara. Lo importante en este instante era salir de aquí. No obstante, parecía que eso no eran los planes de Edward. Me tomo de la muñeca y me giro en su dirección. Y en lugar de encontrarme con sus furiosos ojos y su hostil expresión me halle con su calido y pétreo pecho y con sus brazos rodeándome con cariño.

-Discúlpame tu a mi- Dijo regresando a su usual tono de voz- No tenia porque desquitarme contigo.

Le abrace de la cintura y escondí mi rostro en su camiseta, inhale su aroma tan embriagante. Y no pude evitar que unas pequeñas gotas que caían de mis ojos le mojaran la ropa.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto, separándome de él. Con todas mis fuerzas me aferre a sus costados para evitar que lo consiguiera, pero obviamente no obtuve el resultado deseado, pues era mas fuerte que yo. Solo pude negar patéticamente.

-Perdóname.-Susurro besándome en la frente.- Por favor. He sido tan descortés.

-Esta bien.-Asegure- No importa.

Nos mantuvimos así por un indeterminado periodo de tiempo. Me perdí entre la sensación de sus brazos en torno a mi. Si por la tarde cuando solo me toco los hombros me había dado un ataque de felicidad absoluta, ahora que me rodeaba por completo sentía los huesos de gelatina y una sensación de euforia total, parecida a la que sufria cuando se me aplicaba anestesia.

-¿Funciono?- Pregunte. -¿Recordaste algo?

-No. –Contesto tajante- No pude ver nada con claridad- Alego relajándose un poco.

-¿Bella?- Me llamo luego de unos minutos

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Por supuesto.

Me alejo de su cuerpo y miro directamente mis ojos. Suspiro y pareció pensárselo mucho antes de decirme las palabras mas dulces que escuche durante ese día.

-Por favor no te apartes de mi lado. –Me beso la mejilla y acerco sus labios a mi oído –Jamás.

Solo atine a pasar mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y aferrarme a sus hombros. –Lo prometo- sentencie. Sintiendo, debajo de toda esa felicidad, molestia conmigo misma al saber que no cumpliría mí promesa cuando le dijera la verdad.

Yo era la peor persona que existía en el mundo.

* * *

_**Alzheimer: **_**Enfermedad neurodegenerativa****, que se manifiesta como deterioro cognitivo y trastornos conductuales, caracterizada por la perdida progresiva de la memoria. **

_**Estado vegetativo: **_**Condición clínica en que la persona no da ningún signo evidente de conciencia de sí o del ambiente, y parece incapaz de interaccionar con los demás o de reaccionar a estímulos adecuados.**

**El cuadro que describo le pertenece a una amiga mía, solo que su personaje no es Edward Cullen **

**El método que menciono para ayudar a recuperar la memoria _No existe_. Buscando en la Internet solo pude hallar uno que consistía en electrochoques y obviamente no sometería a eso a Edward, por lo que decidí emplear uno que conocía ya que mi primo lo uso conmigo cuando pequeña… (Sep, yo fui conejillo de indias) Creo que sirve para amansar a las fierecillas –niños-. **

**Algo Importante. Edward NO ha recordado nada. Como podran darse cuenta lo que vemos en el inicio del capitulo es lo que sucedio dentro de su cabeza durante su sesion con Jasper. Pero Edward NO vio mas que el resplandor de los faros. No recordo mas que el dolor y solo escucho la voz. Pero NO, repito, No ha recuperado la memoria sobre ese hecho ni nada parecido...**

**¡Amigas chicas! He vuelto XD. ¡Y Mil y un Gracias por sus Reviews! -Me postre a sus pies- xD  
**

**Hubo un review que llamo mi atencion -Ya que no lo entendi- y no puedo preguntarle pues es anonimo. Asi que, Yo -Fuck, siento que me hablo a mi misma xD- Perdonaras mi ignoracia pero la cruda no deja que el cerebro trabaje como se debe. Por favor, si me explicas bien eso de las fechas... ¿Es para cuando actualice o para mis proximas historias?.**

**Nos leemos!  
**


	6. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Reencuentro**

_**La alegría del alma se proyecta en la sonrisa de tus labios**_

_-¿Estas completamente seguro de esto, Edward?- Pregunto la diminuta chica de cabellos oscuros. _

_Del otro lado del teléfono, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. El chico de cobrizos cabellos y ojos esmeralda contesto con seguridad. –Lo estoy. _

_-¿En verdad lo has pensado bien?- siguió cuestionado ella -¿No tienes duda alguna, verdad?_

_-La quiero. _

_-¿La amas?- pregunto –Querer y amar son dos sentimientos muy distintos. _

_-Si... –contesto dudoso- Ha estado a mi lado toda mi vida, es mi compañera, la mujer destinada para mí. Como no quererla siendo como es. _

_-Se que la quieres, solo… ¿En verdad estas seguro? _

_Edward frunció el seño extrañado. Alejo el auricular de su oreja y lo miro con sorpresa, lo volvió a acercar a su oído –Alice, no comprendo. Pensé que de verdad te agradaba, es decir, son amigas ¿no? _

_-Que no se te olvide que estas hablando de mi mejor amiga. –ataco ella interrumpiéndolo –Y es justamente por eso por lo que me preocupa tanto-Su tono de voz, cambio a uno mas suplicante. –Edward, no quiero que la lastimes. La quiero, Edward. _

_El aludido no respondió. La chica de negros cabellos continúo hablando. – Ambos son muy importantes para mí y no quiero que la lastimes o que te lastimes a ti mismo. _

_-Puedes estar tranquila, Alice. - Dijo emitiendo una leve sonrisa- También es muy importante para mi. _

~ * ~

-¡Alice, basta ya!- Exclame escabulléndome de su habitación –Edward, por favor, podrías decirle a tu hermana que…

Calle y me quede parada en el umbral, observándole. Se encontraba de espaldas a mí, recargado sobre el borde de la ventana, con la mirada hacia el exterior de esta. Pero, pese a que su vista estaba fija en algún punto especifico que no pude identificar, en realidad no observaba nada. Parecía absorto, perdido.

Y yo en cambio, me perdí mirándole

Su deslumbrante belleza aun lograba quitarme la respiración. Su omnipotente presencia hacia que mi corazón diera un vuelco cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación. Sus ojos verdes lograban que me perdiera en ellos durante minutos. Su torcida sonrisa lograba que mi respiración se volviese irregular y su aterciopelada voz hacia que mis huesos se sintiesen hechos de algún material parecido a la espuma.

Lo vi fruncir sus perfectas cejas, casi al punto de tocarse y me extrañe. ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba? ¿En que estaría pensando que le hacia hacer ese inusual gesto en el? Suspiro exasperado y paso una mano por sus desordenados cabellos.

Comencé a darme la vuelta, saldría de ahí para darle privacidad. Pero una voz parecida a campanillas siendo agitadas por el viento tuvo otra idea diferente a la mía.

-¡Eh, Bella!- Grito, saliendo de su habitación y danzando hacia mi.

Tanto Edward como yo nos sobresaltamos ante mi llamado. Yo lleve una mano al pecho y el se dio la vuelta velozmente, encarándome. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa por un breve instante al encontrarme ahí, parada en la puerta de su habitación, observándole. Me sonroje y baje la mirada.

Su mirada se suavizo y me dedico una bella sonrisa – Discúlpame- dijo con su aterciopelada voz – ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

-No, yo… Edward, disculpa que…

-Debiste haber entrado, no es necesario que te quedaras fuera del cuarto.

Se separo de la ventana y recorrió en poco pasos el espacio que nos separaba. Con delicadeza levanto su mano y acaricio con los nudillos mi pómulo izquierdo hasta llegar a la mandíbula, donde le dio la vuelta para acunar mi mejilla contra la palma. Cerré los ojos ante el dulce gesto y con mi propia mano sostuve la suya contra mi rostro. Sonrió y yo hice lo propio.

-¡Bella!- Volvió a llamar la, ahora molesta, voz de Alice. Su pequeño cuerpo se asomo por la puerta -¡Con que aquí estabas!- movió su diminuto dedo hacia mi, apuntándome acusadoramente con el – Que cruel eres al huir así de mi, yo solo….

Cerro la boca abruptamente mientras nos observaba con fijeza. Miraba de uno a otro, lo hizo repetidas veces, y una chispa de picardía y emoción cruzo por su mirada antes de que cerrara los ojos, sonriera enormemente, tanto que recordé al _Gato de Cheshire_; y soltara una risita.

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que aun sujetaba la mano de Edward contra mi rostro.

Abrupta y bruscamente me separe de el, podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas y murmure un inaudible y torpe_ perdona_. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron por una milésima de segundo para luego, volver a su usual estado y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Alice, ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- pregunto Edward- ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Emmett y dejas a Bella tranquila?

La aludida se encogió de hombros –Porque Emmett esta molestando a Rosalie en estos momentos. Además, Bella prometió salir conmigo de compras.-Alice me miro a la cara, bateo sus largas y negras pestañas hacia mi con dulzura -¿Verdad que saldrás conmigo, Bells?

Estuve a punto de negarme. A tan solo un paso de por fin poder decirle no a Alice Cullen. Pero justo en ese momento, al notar mi determinación, la pequeña y malvada chica me dirigió su mejor mirada suplicante y saco un poco su labio inferior, haciendo un puchero que era lindo y desgarrador a la vez. Su diminuta y retorcida cabecita estaba empleando su técnica más letal y funcional para salirse con la suya.

Chantaje.

Odiaba cuando te hacia sentir tan culpable al negarle algo que terminabas dándoselo con tal de que aquella mirada que te partía el corazón, pese a saber que era falsa, no se dibujara en sus lindo rostro de duendecillo. Suspire derrotada y la vi saltar de emoción mientras reía triunfante.

Me tomo de la mano y jalo de mí hacia la salida. La mano de Edward tomo mi otra muñeca e interrumpió el rápido movimiento de su hermana.

-¡Suéltala, Edward!- grito jalando de mi con mas fuerza -¡Ella se ha ofrecido!

-¡No, Alice!- contraataco el- ¡Tu la estas obligando!

Jadeo ofendida -¡Mentira!- declaro- Ella viene conmigo porque es buena. Ahora, quita tus sucias manos de ella ¡Te comportas como un niño caprichoso al que le quitan su juguete favorito!

Y en cierto modo me sentía de esa manera por la forma en la que la chica tironeaba de mí.

-Pero mira quien lo dice. –Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi –Bella, no tienes que ir con ella si no lo deseas. –Ahora miro a su hermana –solo es un malvado duende que quiere salirse con la suya.

La pequeña chica fulmino con la mirada a su consanguíneo, para luego, sonreír socarronamente – Bella, ¿verdad que quieres venir conmigo? ¿Y verdad que quieres que Edward también venga?

Edward gruño. Yo guarde silencio. Una parte de mí, la más grande, quería contestar con un si a las cuestiones. Estar con Edward haría más soportable aquella tortura que Alice solía llamar compras. Pero la parte mas pequeña, a la vez que la mas razonable, me aconsejaba contestar con un no. Bien sabía de la aversión del chico de cobrizos cabellos por salir de compras con su pequeña hermana. No seria yo quien lo sometiera ante tal tormento.

Lo escuche suspirar con cansancio –Si voy con ustedes, ¿dejaras a Bella tranquila aunque sea una tarde?

-Una- acepto la chica.

Otro suspiro exasperado por parte de el. Yo le mire sorprendida. Aquel gesto, de alguna extraña manera me hacia sentir halagada. Soportar algo que odiaba tanto solo por mí, era algo lindo de su parte.

Se acerco hacia mí, tomando mi mano, y salimos de la casa. Subimos al Aston Martin de Edward, ya que su Volvo había sido declarado muerto por Rosalie, y arranco hacia el distrito comercial.

En el trayecto hacia el centro comercial, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de este tiempo.

Hacia ya dos meses y medio que había comenzado esta estupida mentira, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera, dos meses desde que me inmiscuí en la vida de Edward Cullen. Y hacia un mes que Alice se había convertido en mi cómplice.

Tenia que aceptar que el que ella supiera la verdad y no me juzgara ante mis actos me aliviaba un poco el alma. Y me daba la tonta esperanza de que todos los demás, incluido Edward, pudiesen perdonarme cuando yo confesara todo... o cuando todo se viniera abajo, cualquier cosa que pasara primero.

Era sorprendente la manera en la que Edward se iba abriendo a mí en tan solo setenta y cinco días. Me había advertido que no podría darme un trato amoroso en aquella cama de hospital, cuando acababa de despertar después de ese horrible hecho del que yo fui culpable. Pero yo estaba recibiendo justo lo que el negaba ser capaz de darme en aquel entonces.

Si bien no éramos la pareja de enamorados que destilaba amor en cada poro de su ser, cada vez que Edward me tocaba, por mas mínimo que fuera, una extraña sensación de calidez rodeaba a mi persona, al igual que una corriente que no podía identificar bien.

El contacto físico había aumentado de sobremanera si se le comparaba con los inicios. Antes solo me miraba y sonreía. Ahora, tomaba mis manos al salir juntos, acariciaba mí rostro halagando su textura, me abrazaba en los días fríos excusándose con la falta de calor y como podría afectarme, pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros y me besaba la mejilla al despedirnos y, en muy raras ocasiones, también la frente.

Pero nunca llegaba a besarme en los labios

No podía quejarme y lo sabia, porque, en primer lugar, Edward Cullen no tendría que haber aparecido en mi vida si las cosas hubiesen seguido su curso normal. Y, en segundo lugar, porque el no debía hacerlo. No tenia ninguna obligación que cumplir conmigo en cuanto al trato afectivo se trataba porque realmente el y yo no éramos nada.

Y el tener las cosas claras no era impedimento para que mi parte irracional, la cual últimamente trabajaba en mi contra, decidiera ignorar todo y continuar con una mentira.

Sabía que las cosas eran más sencillas de algún modo ahora que Alice estaba de mi lado. Era ella quien decidió encargarse de idear las historias y yo solo tenia que asentir y conformarme a cualquier cosa que dijera. Debía admitir que era un poco tranquilizante para mi sucia consciencia el ya no inventar las excusas y solo aceptarlas.

Aunque todo se había vuelto mas extraño desde la semana pasada. Concretamente desde que Jasper ofreció aquella terapia para ayudar a Edward que resulto terminando en desastre. De más esta decir que el hombre de mirada esmeralda no quiso intentarlo de nuevo. Se excuso inmediatamente que el rubio se lo propuso con un simple argumento.

_Fallo la ultima vez, Jasper. ¿Por qué habría de servir ahora?_

Todos estábamos mas que sorprendido ante su absoluta y completa negación a continuar. Muchas veces me pregunte la razón de su decisión pero ni una sola ocasión me aventure a cuestionarselo directamente.

Sentí como el automóvil disminuía su velocidad conforme encontramos un lugar donde estacionarnos en aquel pequeño centro comercial de Seattle. El camino nos llevo menos tiempo gracias a la descomunal forma de conducir del chico. Bajamos del auto cuando encontramos un lugar donde colocarlo. Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y entramos al local.

Decir que Alice parecía un pequeño niño entrando a una dulcería seria quedarse corto. Emitió una risita y jalo de mi brazo hacia nuestra primera parada. Una tienda de cosméticos.

La pequeña chica fue de aparador en aparador en cualquier tienda a la que entrábamos. Yo no lograba entender como alguien tan pequeño podía tener tanta energía; aunque ahora comprendía el porque Emmett solía llamarle _pequeño torbellino_

La chica Cullen había recorrido prácticamente todo el centro comercial y, como todas ocasiones en las que salíamos juntas, había comprado cosas para mí pese a que yo me había negado y pedido que no lo hiciera. Edward, el muy traidor, se había puesto de su parte; apoyando la ideología de su hermanita de "_el dinero no es problema". _Yo a regañadientes di mi brazo a torcer, pues si había algo que aprendí, es que los hermanos Cullen siempre se salían con la suya.

-¡Oh, Alice, por favor no!- exclame al ver donde nos dirigíamos ahora. – No me obligues a tener eso.

Y aunque hubiese aceptado que me chantajeara para acompañarla, que comprara cosas para mí contra mi voluntad, no soportaría que me arrastrara con ella hacia esa tienda de _Victoria´s Secret._ Para comprar algo a mí persona.

Y mucho menos, que comprara ese camisón azul que tenia en manos y que me mostraba descaradamente.

-Te veras bien- dijo- Además, a Edward le gusta como te queda el azul.

Involuntariamente me sonroje furiosamente ante ese comentario. Vire mi cabeza hacia la salida, agradeciendo internamente el que Edward se hubiese negado a entrar a esta tienda con nosotros y prefiera vernos en la tienda de discos en cuanto acabáramos.

-Me niego a aceptarlo, Cullen-Dije molesta.

-Calla, Bella.-dijo, colocándolo junto al montón que llevaba en brazos y caminaba hacia la caja – Es mas para Edward que para ti, así que deja de quejarte.

Nuevamente mi rostro se torno de un color rojizo mientras ella pagaba sus artículos. Ambas sabíamos que mi _relación_ con su hermano no llegaba a ese punto –y dudaba que lo hiciera- así que, como la mayoría de las cosas que solía hacer, la chica gustaba de molestarme con ciertas insinuaciones.

No era como si en verdad fuese a ponerme esa cosa, de todos modos.

Dudaba el entrar ahí sin asfixiarme en el proceso

Tomo la bolsa que llevaba todas las prendas en su interior y salimos de ahí. Atravesamos otras tres tiendas de largo y detuvimos nuestro andar frente a un local de música. Con paso elegante Alice entro y yo le seguí de cerca.

Pude ver ahí, erguido y magnifico, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, a Edward. Tenía un disco entre sus manos y leía la parte trasera de la caja. No había notado nuestra presencia. Por voluntad propia mis pies se dirigieron hacia el y una vez que me encontraba a escasos centímetros de su ancha espalda me detuve. Unas extrañas ganas de sorprenderle, abrazándolo por detrás carcomieron mi interior; así que para evitarme la vergüenza ante aquel acto y el incomodarnos a ambos, suspire y me di la media vuelta dirigiéndome hacia uno de los estantes repletos de discos compactos de música de rock que se hallaban muy cerca de la entrada.

Tome uno, y le di la vuelta, con la intención de leer los títulos de las canciones; aunque dudaba que sirviera de algo ya que desconocía incluso el nombre de la banda, pero ninguna palabra se registro en mi cabeza. Eran letras sin sentido, sin unión o coherencia.

Yo no pensaba en nada, mas que en lo ocurrido hace apenas unos instantes dentro de mi. ¿Qué eran esas locas y descomunales ganas de tocar a Edward Cullen que se habían apoderado de mi hace apenas unos instantes? ¿Por qué ansiaba besarle como nunca lo he hecho? ¿Y porque seguía dándole vueltas al asunto?

De repente, todo se volvió negro.

Unas manos se posaron sobre mis ojos obstruyéndome la vista de cualquier cosa a mí alrededor. Jadee sorprendida, aunque me relaje segundos después, al recordar que Edward ya había hecho eso una vez conmigo. Sonreí enormemente mientras deje escapar una risa y lleve mis manos hacia arriba, tocando las que se encontraban sobre mis ojos.

Pero no me encontré con el tacto frió tan característico de la familia Cullen. En su lugar había uno caliente, que casi parecía arder. Me tense de nueva cuenta y mi respiración se volvió irregular, estaba a punto de comenzar a hipervantilar del miedo que corría por mis venas.

Solo esperaba que me susurrase que fuera buena y no me lastimaría y que comenzara a tirar de mí hacia atrás.

Pero no me esperaba el escuchar esa tan familiar y estruendosa carcajada viniendo detrás de mí.

-Hey, Bells, respira- dijo una gutural voz con sorna- Parece que estas a punto de tener un ataque.

_No podía ser posible._

-¿Jake?- pregunte dudosamente llevando mis manos nuevamente a las masculinas -¿Jacob Black? ¿Eres tú?

Como respuesta, recibí otra carcajada.

-¡Jake!- grite, sus manos abandonaron mis ojos y yo voltee mi cuerpo en un rápido movimiento para tenerlo de frente. En un infantil impulso se abalancé sobre el, enredando mis brazos en su torso, apretándolo con toda la fuerza que poseía e inhale fuertemente su característico aroma.

Me separe un momento después y lo estudie con atención. Definitivamente ya no era el chico pequeño con el que yo solía jugar. Estaba mas alto de lo que recordaba, prácticamente parecía un poste. Sus rasgos se habían vuelto más masculinos y su cuerpo ya mostraba la figura de un hombre.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo cuando era pequeña. Su padre, Billy Black, era un buen amigo de Charlie y, cuando yo iba a visitarlo en vacaciones, todos los fines de semana bajábamos a la playa de la Reserva para que ambos pudiesen ir a pescar. Yo me quedaba con los chicos y, pese a que solía estar mas con Rachelle y Rebeca ya que casi teníamos la misma edad, mi relación con el chico Quileute siempre fue tan fácil como respirar.

Aunque había dejado de verlo hace ya mucho tiempo, no podía negar toda la emoción, alegría y euforia que esto me provocaba. Me sentía feliz de al fin poder verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Pero mira como has crecido!- exclame.

-Que puedo decir, Bells- contesto, aun sonriente- Algunos de nosotros crecemos. Aunque veo que no es tu caso… ¿Te has hecho más pequeña?

Le propine un puñetazo en el brazo pese estar segura que me dolería mas a mi que a el.

-Me alegra poder verte. Billy me comento de tu regreso hace ya tiempo. Pero cuando fui a visitarte a casa de Charlie no estabas ahí.

-Oh si, me he independizado- asentí –Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Rodó los ojos ante mi comentario –Lo considerare.- Me sonrió calidamente- Luces bien.

-Tu igual.

-¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black?- Escuche las mismas palabras que yo había pronunciado hace un rato venir desde mis espaldas. Ambos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia donde provenía el llamado; el al escuchar su nombre, yo por instinto al reconocer la aterciopelada voz.

Jake sonrió aun más extensamente y soltó una risotada. –Edward Cullen. Que sorpresa.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y extendió la mano, Jacob la tomo y la apretó fuertemente. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Perfectamente- contesto el moreno.

Los verdes ojos de Edward se posaron sobre mi –Veo que has conocido a Bella.- comento

-¡Que si la conozco!- dijo con entusiasmo – Pero como no conocerla cuando su padre es amigo del mió y pasábamos infinidad de tardes juntos, ¿No es así, Bells?

-Eh…- trague- Si, Jacob tiene razón. Te comente que durante mi infancia solía venir mucho por aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?- Dije mirando al chico de cabello broncíneo. Esa no era una mentira, así que no dude al mirarlo a la cara.

-Lo había olvidado- respondió, un tanto frió y sin despegar la mirada del nativo americano parado frente a nosotros.

-¿Cómo la conociste?- interrogo el moreno

-Nos conocimos en Chicago, por lo que se- Contesto aun demasiado distante.

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Jake al escuchar aquello. Dirigió sus oscuros ojos a mi, interrogándome con estos. Jacob sabía muy bien que yo jamás en mi vida había estado en Illinois. El sabia que mentía y trataba de averiguar el porque. Le mire compungida, rogándole a través de mis ojos que no dijera nada.

-Así que… Chicago, ¿eh?- dijo dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a Edward- Me supongo entonces que lograste entrar en esa escuela de música que querías.

Recibió una afirmación solo con la cabeza. Voltee a mirar al chico a mi lado -¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Íbamos juntos en la secundaria- contesto Edward, suavizando su expresión –Fuimos compañeros en gimnasia, y Jacob era parte del equipo de Fútbol Americano del cual Emmett era capitán.

-¿Y que hacen por aquí?- pregunto Jake.

-Ellos vienen conmigo-hablo la suave voz de Alice encaminándose hacia nosotros.

-¡Vaya, pero si es la enana loca!- grito el Quileute – Veo que no has cambiado, para nada.

-¿Quién diablos dejo salir a los perros?- pregunto Alice con sorna.

-¡Has mejorado en las bromas, Enana!

-Que halago-dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué no vas a perseguir algún carro en movimiento, cachorrito? -

_-_¡Alice!-reprendimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Jake soltó una carcajada- Tranquila Bells. Y aunque me divierto mucho con tu sarcasmo pequeña chupasangre, tienes razón, debo irme ya. –Me miro- Fue un verdadero gusto verte de nuevo Bella. Debes ir a La Push un día de estos, estoy seguro que Billy se alegrara mucho.-se dio la media vuelta e hizo un movimiento con su mano. -¡Adiós, Hermanos Chupasangre!

-¿Chupasangre?- pregunte, divertida ante aquel apodo.

-Jacob solía bromear sobre nuestro aspecto-dijo el chico- el que estuviésemos pálidos y con hematomas debajo de los ojos…

-O el hecho de que no comiéramos demasiado durante los almuerzos, ya que la comida no lucia muy apetitosa y que rehuyeramos de la inusual luz del Sol- continúo Alice

-Hizo que el comenzara a llamarnos_ vampiros_ –termino Edward.

-Pero que se puede esperar de un chico tan cabeza hueca como lo es Black- comento Alice – Y yo que pensaba haberme librado del sarnoso cuando terminaste la secundaria Ed.

El aludido rió fuertemente, poso una mano en los negros cabellos de su consanguínea y los agito con vigor.

~ * ~

-¡No puedo creer que en verdad todas esas bolsas entraran en el auto!- Bromeé. Alice, en un gesto muy maduro, me saco la lengua.

Suspire. Había sido un día muy agitado. Relajé mi cuerpo un poco sobre el asiento y cerré los ojos. Escuche una suave risa, pero no altere mi postura actual.

-¿Cansada?- pregunto mi milagro personal

-Un poco- conteste. Oí un bufido desde la parte trasera. Levante mi cabeza y mire hacia Alice –No comprendo como puedes tener tanta energía

-Ambos exageran las cosas todo el tiempo- argumento cruzándose de brazos. –Además, fue por una buena causa.

-¿Y desde cuando se le conoce como buena causa el renovar tu guardarropa?- cuestiono Edward.

-¡Anda, búrlate!- grito Alice - ¡Pero ya veras que me lo agradecerás al llegar a casa!

-¿Ah si?- dijo extrañado ante el comentario -¿Y porque he de hacerlo?

Alice no contesto y puso toda su atención en la ventana

-¿Qué estas tramando, Alice?- acuso su hermano –No estarás pensando en…

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, lo sabrás- refuto ella, interrumpiéndolo.

Edward soltó un bufido, mas parecido a un gruñido, y fijo la vista en el camino. Nos sumergimos en un silencio un tanto incomodo. Pude observar, a tan solo unas cuantas casas de distancia de la residencia Cullen, como el Mercedes de Carlisle entraba a la cochera y se estacionaba en esta. Nosotros arribamos segundos después.

Edward apago el motor, salio del automóvil y le rodeo para abrir mi puerta; sonrojada al todavía no acostumbrarme al gesto le di las gracias. Me sonrío a cambio y rápidamente poso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Sonreí estupidamente al sentir su suave piel rozar con la mía. El continuaba mirándome, yo clavaba mi vista en el suelo. Escuche a Alice descender del automóvil y pude ver su sombra en el suelo cuando se coloco a mi costado.

-¡Sorpresa, hermanito!- grito la estruendosa voz de Emmett.

El aludido aparto su mirada de mi persona y yo levante mi cabeza para observar mejor.

-¿Edward?- pregunto una desconocida voz, que provenía del interior del auto de Carlisle. .

Emmett se dirigió a la cajuela y de esta saco dos maletas. Carlisle, en cambio, abrió la puerta izquierda de los asientos traseros del coche. Y de ahí, descendió la dueña de la voz que había escuchado hace apenas unos instantes; salio con gracia y se irguió rápidamente, mostrando su esbelta y encantadora figura frente nuestro. Si pensaba que Rosalie mataba mi autoestima al pararme a su lado, esta misteriosa mujer le daba el tiro de gracia.

La chica de cabellos rubio rojizo que acababa de descender del Mercedes de Carlisle con una elegancia tan parecida a la de Rosalie o Alice, aun tenía su mirada clavada en el hombre a mi costado. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron poco a poco hasta formar una enorme y hermosa sonrisa que arrugo un poco su nariz. Su perfecta y blanca dentadura quedo al descubierto ante aquel simple gesto. Sus ojos, azules cual profundo océano, brillaron felizmente y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Estaba a punto de llorar.

Sin darme tiempo de recuperarme ante su deslumbrante y, por que no decirlo, irreal belleza; casi tan hermosa y sorprendente como la de los Cullen o los hermanos Hale; soltó la puerta del automóvil que aun sujetaba entre sus manos y corrió en dirección hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Sentí como el brazo de Edward se deslizaba por mis hombros, acariciando mi cuello en el camino, hasta estar completamente fuera de estos, y lo vi dar un paso hacia el frente, aun a mi costado, con los brazos abiertos. De reojo, pude notar como su rostro era una exacta reproducción del de la chica de cabellos color fresa

Los delgados y níveos brazos femeninos se enroscaron en el cuello de Edward mientras el colocaba los suyos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y la apretaba contra si. Una suave y melodiosa risa escapo de sus perfectos labios.

-Oh, Edward- murmuro la chica, con el rostro escondido en su pecho –Te he extrañado tanto.

Lo vi sonreír ante aquello y depositar un beso sobre la cabeza de ella. –También te he extrañado, Tanya.

Un sentimiento de desesperación inundo todo mi ser cuando lo vi con ella. Al tener claro que yo jamás estaría a su nivel, que no era posible que alguien como el estuviera hecho para mi. Tanya, en cambio, parecía estar a su altura.

Pero, al ver aquella manera en la que se sujetaban el uno al otro, como la chica sollozaba en su pecho y el la acercaba mas hacia su cuerpo o aquel extraño vinculo que al parecer compartían y que estaba segura no llegaría a comprender jamás, hubo otra cosa que quedo tan clara para mi como el agua.

Ellos dos se amaban.

El arrepentimiento, la culpa, frustración y enojo hicieron mella en mi interior con más fuerza que la recurrente ante ese pequeño hallazgo. Yo me había inmiscuido entre ellos. Yo acababa de arruinar la oportunidad de que estuvieran juntos. Yo acababa de separar a dos seres que, estaba segura, se pertenecían mutuamente.

Sabía que no estaba bien. Que no era correcto y que solo terminaría lastimando a alguien más; porque esta vez ya no seria solo yo quien saliera herida, o Edward, también lastimaría a Tanya. Y sin embargo, algo dentro de mi se oprimía y estrujaba con el solo pensamiento de revelar la verdad y perder a este magnifico hombre de mi vida para siempre.

Vi como uno de sus fuertes y masculinos brazos se ceñían aun más alrededor de su cuerpo mientras el otro acariciaba sus rubios color fresa y besaba su cabeza otra vez, después de aquel gesto, recargo su mejilla contra esta y suspiro muy levemente, tanto que pensé haberlo imaginado.

Baje la cabeza, avergonzada, acongojada.

Hey, Edward. ¿Es que en verdad esto que hacia era lo correcto?

* * *

_**Gato de Cheshire:**_** Personaje ****ficticio**** creado por ****Lewis Carroll**** en su conocida obra **_**Alicia en el país de las maravillas**_**.**

**¡He vuelto!**

**Culpo a mi computadora -la maldita me traiciona ¬¬- Tuve que mandar a formatear esta cosa y lo perdi absolutamente todo. Menos mal -y me aplaudo por esto- que todas mis historias -Esta incluida y las que comienzo a trabajar- las tengo guardadas en mi memoria USB. Asi que, no se preocupen que no tengo nada que reescribir. **

**Y antes de que me maten tengo que dejar un punto muy en claro. Hasta en mayusculas y todo. **

**TANYA Y EDWARD NO SON PAREJA.**

**Ella tendra importancia, claro que si, pero No y repito, NO sale con Edward. Digamos que Bella hace conjeturas apresuradas ¿Y como resultan siempre esas conjeturas?. XD... espero que los deseos asesinos hacia mi desaparezcan. **

**Ahora, mucha gente me lo pregunto y ya puedo responderlo. **

**La Sorpresa que Edward menciona NO se trata de una mujer. -Sep, me merezco ser azotada xD- y se descubrira mas adelante conforme avanza la historia.  
**

**Ya me voy a continuar con mi luto auto-impuesto. -¡No Sirius Black! ¡Llevame a mi! T3T- Intentare actualizar pronto, pero como esta cosa aun me odia no prometo nada ^^. **

**¡Nos Leemos Luego!  
**


	7. Tanya

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Tanya**

_**Cuando una mujer nos cautiva, ¿cómo discernir dónde empieza su sonrisa y dónde termina su boca?**_

_-¡Te encontré!_

_Edward volteo hacia su espalda, de donde provenía aquella melodiosa voz. Pudo observar la cabellera rubia rojiza subir por un costado de la colina. Pronto los cabellos dieron paso al rostro y este al cuerpo de la mujer, quien se sacudió las rodillas y se acerco hacia el con lentitud y calma. _

_-Hola- le saludo el con su aterciopelada voz_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella, tomando asiento a su lado derecho y cruzando sus piernas. -¿No es un poco temprano para estar fuera? _

_El se encogió de hombros –No podía dormir. Tú, sin embargo, deberías volver y descansar un poco mas, todavía es temprano como bien lo has dicho_

_La chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros- No podía dormir tampoco. –sus azulados ojos se posaron hacia el frente. –La vista es hermosa- comento_

_Edward asintió al comentario- Lo es. Es por esta razón que me gusta venir aquí. Puedes verlo todo, encontrar cualquier cosa…_

_Ella, sorprendida por el comentario le miro -Volvió a aparecer en tus sueños, ¿no es así? _

_El suspiro. Se dejo caer de espalda hacia la hierba y puso sus brazos tras su cabeza. Sus ojos esmeraldas ahora se dirigían hacia el rojizo amanecer. No le respondió._

_-Deberías olvidarte de eso-Comento ella luego de aquel momento de silencio_

_-Lo he intentado-contesto- Pero sigue apareciendo, con más frecuencia de la normal. Antes solo la veía ocasionalmente, luego paso a ser cada semana y ahora la observo cada vez que cierro los ojos. _

_-Y… me intriga- Susurro luego de callar por un momento_

_-Entonces búscala. – respondió como si aquello se tratase de lo mas obvio.- Así que quitaras la curiosidad que traes encima_

_-No es tan sencillo- irguió la espalda, quedando en una posición vertical, con la cabeza gacha y una rodilla flexionada –Ni siquiera se si existe _

_-¡Oh, por favor Edward!-gruño exasperada hacia su actitud-Una chica de castaños cabellos y ojos marrones ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser de encontrar? _

_-Ella es especial, Tanya –Contesto susurrando –Ella es especial. _

~ * ~

-¡Cuánto me alegra el que estés bien!- comento Tanya con jubilo en la voz

Edward la separo de su pecho y la miro al rostro -¿Lo supiste?- asintió – Estoy bien. No quiero que te preocupes por ello.

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos azules y agacho la cabeza – Pensé que te perdería- comento con voz quebrada.- ¡Nunca en tu vida, vuelvas a asustarme así!

Jamás en todo lo que llevaba de vida me había sentido tan fuera de lugar como en este momento. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia todos los puntos posibles e imaginables dibujados en la cochera. Observe como los dos hermanos Cullen, al igual que el padre, miraban a la pareja con júbilo y regocijo, con sonrisas enormes dibujados en sus rostros.

Y de nueva cuenta, me sentí insignificante. Deje escapar un suspiro, dándome la media vuelta, dispuesta a darles la privacidad que, estaba segura, deseaban compartir en esos momentos.

En ese instante, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Vi como la chica, que si mal no recuerdo respondía al nombre de Tanya, separaba su cuerpo del de Edward, este giro un poco el torso y el cuello, lo suficiente para que yo estuviera incluida en su campo de visión paro sin soltar a la despampanante mujer entre sus brazos; y la pequeña Alice, se tenso a mi lado.

Entonces me percate de que unos ojos azules estaban clavados en mi persona, inspeccionándome. Me recorría de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?

Me sobresalte ante aquello. Era una pregunta muy valida y un tanto obvia, a juzgar por las circunstancias en las que nos habíamos encontrado y su aparente relación con Edward. Ahora entendía el porque de la repentina reacción de Alice Abrí la boca para contestar pero ningún sonido salio de esta. Tal parecía que mi voz se había perdido. Mire a la chica de negruscos cabellos parada a mi costado, pidiéndole silenciosamente ayuda.

-Que extraño…- murmuro Edward llamando mi atención y la de su hermana. –Pensaba que tú la conocerías, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga y por lo que me han contado ambos estudiábamos juntos.

Una perfecta ceja fue arqueada -¿Debería conocerla?

El chico rió. Soltó a Tanya y camino hacia mi, hasta colocarse a mis espaldas y poner ambas manos sobre mis brazos, frotándolos de arriba hacia abajo. –Tanya… ella es mi Bella.- Volteo un poco mi cuerpo para poder verme el rostro –Bella, ella es Tanya, una muy querida amiga.

No pude registrar muy bien la última frase dicha por sus perfectos labios. Aun daba vueltas en mi cabeza la forma en la que se había referido a mí. _Su Bella._ Y debía admitirlo, me agradaba.

La perfecta figura femenina camino hasta encontrarse justo frente a nosotros, separados solo por algunos centímetros. Inspecciono minuciosamente mi rostro y frunció los labios; supuse que encontró algo en mí que no fue de su total agrado. No todos podíamos parecer supermodelos.

-Una chica de castaños cabellos y ojos marrones- susurro quedamente, al parecer era algo que yo no debía escuchar. Levanto el rostro hacia Edward -Veo que satisficiste tu curiosidad.

Aquella frase me dejo intrigada ¿Qué era lo que esta chica sabía sobre mí? ¿Por qué había hecho una descripción, debo aceptarlo un tanto banal pero aun así concisa, de mi persona? ¿Y a que se refería con eso de la curiosidad?

Al parecer, Edward tenía las mismas dudas que yo, pues le miro interrogante. -¿A que te refieres?

Tanya hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia –Nada, cosas mías. No es importante.- Regreso su mirada hacia mi, con formalidad excesiva. – Tanya Denali.

-Isabella Swan.

Miro a mi costado y sonrió con alegría -¡Alice!- Grito con jubilo la chica de rizos luego de asentir con la cabeza.

La aludida relajo su postura al escuchar su nombre y recupero la expresión de extrema alegría que había llevado en su rostro hace apenas unos momentos. Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras reían juntas

-¡Cuánto te extrañe!- dijo Alice

-Seguramente no tanto como yo te he extrañado- contesto -¡No sabes cuanto me has hecho falta, amiga mía!- soltó de entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Alice.

-¿Por qué no entramos a la casa?- sugirió Carlisle al colocarse a su lado y alborotar los rizos de Tanya con delicadeza –Debes estar cansada, además Esme se muere por verte nuevamente

La chica rió. Tomo el brazo de Edward, le miro y ambos se sonrieron, para después seguir a su padre camino hacia la entrada. Pude escuchar una risa por parte del chico de ojos verdes y solo suspire.

-Ay- escuche a Alice quejarse a mi lado y me sobresalte. –Esto no esta bien.

Lleve mi mano al pecho y respire lenta y pausadamente, intentando calmar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón ante el susto- ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte –Pensé que habías entrado.

No recibí respuesta. Alice miraba hacia el suelo, sus delgadas cejas lucían fruncidas y tenia una mano en el mentón, pensando.

-¿Alice?- llame nuevamente -¿Te encuentras bien?

Levanto la cara de repente y me miro directamente a los ojos. –Tenemos problemas.

-¿Problemas?

-Nunca me detuve a pensar en Tanya. No recordé que supuestamente tu conociste a Edward en Chicago, por lo tanto, pase totalmente por alto el que ella estudiase en la misma academia que el. Era demasiado obvio que preguntaría por ti en cuanto te viera y, claro, Ed tenia que creer que Tanya te conocía –me miro- ¿Qué clase de novia no conoce a la mejor amiga del novio?

-eh…. ¿Yo?- Conteste a pesar de ser una pregunta retórica

-Tanya sospecha que mientes con respecto a algo. Pero no dejare que se interponga entre ustedes dos.- frunció los labios –Bella, no permitas que Tanya te acorrale...

-¿A que te refieres?

-No te quedes sola con ella, ¿Esta bien? –Asentí. –De acuerdo.-Me tomo de la mano –Entremos ahora, o será sospechoso.

Alcanzamos a los Cullen y a Tanya en el salón de la casa. Carlisle y Emmett flanqueaban a Esme, quien sostenía delicada pero a la vez fuertemente a la otra mujer entre sus delgados brazos; esta correspondía el gesto con la misma intensidad con el que lo recibía. Edward se encontraba de pie a su lado y las maletas habían sido abandonadas en la esquina del umbral, todas a excepción del pequeño maletín colocado a los pies de su dueña.

-¡Oh, querida!- exclamo con dulce jubilo Esme – ¡Pero mírate!- le separo un poco de ella –Te has convertido en una bellísima mujer.

-Esme…- susurro -¡Esme, me has hecho tanta falta!- volvió a abrazarle –Les he extrañado tanto, a ti y a Carlisle

-¡Hey!- interrumpió Emmett, con la voz llena de falso rencor –He sido al único a quien no le has expresado lo mucho que le echaste de menos –levanto el mentón indignado, cruzando los brazos cual niño caprichoso - ¡Que halagado me siento!

Tanya rió- Pero claro que te he extrañado, mi enorme, cariñoso y divertido Emmett- le rodeo el torso con los brazos –Tu sabes lo mucho que te amo, mi gran oso de peluche.

El aludido sonrió mientras alborotaba un poco los cabellos de la chica –Si, yo lo se. –Su burlona sonrisa ilumino su rostro –Nunca pudiste resistirte a mis encantos.- le separo de su cuerpo y llevo una mano a los labios de ella –También te amo, pero no dejemos que Rose lo sepa, me mataría.

Rió, sonido tan musical cual uno de los Cullen. Se agacho y tomo el maletín a su costado, el cual ahora notaba era un estuche de un instrumento musical, entre sus manos. Sonrió, arrugando un poco su perfecta nariz. Era una contagiosa sonrisa, además de encantadora.

-Ha sido la sorpresa mas difícil de organizar- dijo Carlisle- Tuvimos que pedirle a Alice que distrajera a Edward para que no sospechara nada

-¿Lo sabias?- pregunto acusadoramente Edward

La muchacha de cabellos azabache se encogió de hombros- Te dije que ir de comprar a veces es por una buena causa.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-Una semana. Me llamo la otra noche cuando te encontrabas con Jasper, dijo que volvía pero que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto y me pidió ayuda para distraerte el día que ella regresaba, para poder ser una sorpresa.

Así que de eso se había tratado su llamada de esa noche cuando tan emocionada se le vio. En aquel momento me pregunte que le provoco esa respuesta tan efusiva y ahora ya lo sabía. Sinceramente no me alegraba el averiguarlo. Era como cuando descubres un secreto después de mucha insistencia de tu parte y este termina siendo una completa decepción.

-Gracias, Alice- Sonriendo torcidamente dijo a la mujer.

Escuche a Alice jadear de sorpresa y felicidad al lado mió. **-**¡Traes tu violín contigo!- .

Tanya levanto el estuche que traía en la mano derecha y le miro curiosa –Claro- exclamo bajando la maleta- Bien sabes que va conmigo a todos lados.

-¿Podrías tocar algo para mi, por favor?- pregunto Esme amablemente – Hace tiempo que no escucho tu música, cariño.

-Por supuesto que si Esme- Dijo sonriendo. Su mirada se desvió hacia Edward, quien le miraba con fijeza – Pero necesitare de un acompañante.

La sonrisa de Edward se borro de su rostro. Frunció el seño y bajo la mirada.- Tanya. Lo lamento, pero tu…

-Si, ya lo se- contesto interrumpiéndolo mientras se encogía de hombros. –Aun así tenia que intentarlo.

Los rubios color fresa bailotearon en su espalda mientras ella caminaba hasta colocarse a un costado del piano de cola. Se detuvo y se arrodillo en el suelo, depositando en este su estuche con sumo cuidado. Note este gesto como extraño, ¿No era mas fácil colocarlo sobre la tapa del piano?

Abrió los broches y saco con cuidado un violín de color caoba. Tomo con una mano el instrumento mientras que con la otra sacaba el arco. Se levanto. Coloco el violín en su hombro y recargo la barbilla en la mentonera. Paso el arco sobre las cuerdas una vez y afino el instrumento moviendo las clavijas. Volvió a probarlo una vez más. Dedico una significativa mirada al hombre de ojos esmeraldas y comenzó a tocar.

_Tristesse _de Chopin inundo la habitación.

Era increíble su forma de tocar. Como movía delicadamente el arco por sobre las cuerdas, como sus dedos tocaban la nota correcta. La interpretación de la canción resulto mas que esplendida. Podías sentir la música, identificarte y adentrarte con la melodía. Sus ojos cerrados y su débil sonrisa acompañaban al intérprete de tan maravillosa obra. La música salía de su alma, y le materializaba con la ayuda del violín.

Tocaba con el corazón.

Mire a las personas en la habitación. Alice tenía sus ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho; Carlisle se había acercado a Esme y le rodeaba con sus brazos, ambos con miradas de fascinación y orgullo contemplaban a Tanya. Emmett tamborileaba los dedos contra el mueble en el que se encontraba recargado, siguiendo el suave ritmo de la canción. Y Edward, portaba una sonrisa de paz y una extraña mirada, entre la alegría, la fascinación y la adoración.

Y yo, maravillada por la tonada, observe al hombre más hermoso del planeta.

La última nota de _Tristesse_ fue tocada en el violín antes de detenerse completamente. Tanya bajo el instrumento de su hombro y con la otra mano pegada a su costado sosteniendo el arco, dio una reverencia dirigida hacia los espectadores de su interpretación más que perfecta.

-¡Fue hermoso!- dijo Esme con adoración acercándose a ella- ¡Cariño, eres extraordinaria!

-Gracias- contesto para luego dirigir la mirada al dueño de los ojos verdes- Pero hay alguien aquí con un talento mas extraordinario que el mió.

-Tonterías- Dijo Edward –Tu eres mucho mejor que yo. Y no soy el único que opina igual… ¿O acaso dudas de la decisión de un jurado?

-Teníamos once años, no cuenta. –Rió- Además, quien pone en duda a un jurado al contradecirme es otro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- agrego ella con rapidez.- No es mi asunto.

Carlisle caminó hasta ella y paternalmente apretó su hombro. –Eleazar estaría muy orgulloso de ti. –Sonrió –No cabe duda que el talento lo has heredado de él.

-Lo se.- contesto. –Debo mantener el apellido Denali en alto.-melancólicamente agrego –Es lo que hubiese querido.

Eleazar Denali.

El nombre resonó en mi cabeza al escucharlo y le identifique inmediatamente al inspeccionar un poco en mi memoria. Era uno de los mejores violinistas que hubiesen existido en los últimos tiempos. Recuerdo que, en uno de los conciertos ofrecidos en Phoenix de música clásica al cual Renee quiso asistir, el era parte de la orquesta.

-¿Podemos subir?- pregunto Tanya con alegría -¡Vamos Edward!- Le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro escaleras arriba.

Me quede ahí, congelada por la efusividad de la mujer; viendo como se le obligaba a ir en la dirección que ella quería y que, contrario a la reacción de la mayoría de los hombres, el se dejaba hacer. Si hasta la sonrisa jamás se desdibujo de su rostro.

Escuche su aterciopelada risa en el piso superior y fruncí el seño. ¿Por qué me molestaba el hecho de que toda su atención ahora fuera dirigida hacia Tanya? Me dolía el orgullo con el solo hecho de mirarle. Fue un duro golpe a mi autoestima que de por si en ultimas fechas rondaba por los suelos.

Y, en parte, también me dolían las miradas que se dirigían a cada momento.

Me sentía insignificante solo con mirarles. Como si yo no fuese lo suficientemente buena para alguien como él –cosa que, de hecho, siempre tuve presente-. Dolía el tan solo imaginármelo con ella, abrazándole… besándole.

Le merecía más que yo, y egoístamente no quería separarme de su lado.

-Esto no me agrada- dijo la cantarina voz de Alice

-¿El que? –pregunte mirándola.

Sin despegar los ojos de las escaleras, contesto. -¿No es obvio?- alargo la mano hacia la estructura –Ellos, _juntos…. A solas. _

-Déjalos en paz, Alice- remarque- Lo haces sonar como si fuese algo malo el que quieran estar solos, probablemente tienen cosas de que hablar. Es decir, conozco a tu hermano y se que no irán directo a una cama y terminaran desnudos.

_Esperaba que no hicieran eso_. Me dije mentalmente. El solo hecho de pensarlo me provocaba un tipo de sentimientos encontrados que iban desde ira hasta desesperación.

-Ese es exactamente el problema- explico- Están hablando, y no tenemos idea de sobre que lo estén haciendo. ¿Qué pasa si de repente si a ella se le ocurre preguntarle por ti?

-Alice, se los peligros que conlleva el que ellos hablen a solas- dije- Pero no esta en nuestras manos. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Oh, si que lo hay……

-¿Y que se supone que haremos?

Espere miles de cosas. El pedirle ayuda a Edward para alguna insignificante cosa, el entrar a su habitación para tomar algo que _accidentalmente_ olvidamos en el interior; el salir de compras con ella; ir a ofrecerles algo de beber en cualquier casual momentos. Sopese la posibilidad de ponerme a practicar béisbol y desquebrajar el enorme ventanal de Edward cuando bateara la bola. Mis posibilidades eran tan drásticas y desesperadas, que incluso llegué a pensar en revelárselo todo a Emmett y solicitar su ayuda.

Tantas opciones, tantas posibles situaciones y puestas en escena que podríamos llevar a cabo solo para interrumpirles. La pequeña Cullen tenia una mente diabólica y los mejores planes –palabras de Edward comprobadas por mi- salían de su cabeza. Eran tales sus ideas que solía tener en todo momento que temí por que optara por asesinar a alguien.

Pero nunca me imagine que terminaríamos haciendo esto.

-¿Espiarlos?- susurre fuera de la puerta de la habitación Edward- ¿Es en serio, Alice?

-No estamos espiándolos- contradijo- Estamos inspeccionando sus conversaciones- se encogió de hombros- Si el gobierno lo hace todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no podríamos hacerlo nosotras?

-Alice, se seria…

-¿Tienes un mejor plan, Isabella?

_¿Uno que no involucrase la violencia?_ Pensé. _ Pues no. _

-Eso pensé- dijo interpretando mi silencio- Ahora calla, que nos descubrirán

Dio un suave empujoncito a la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esta se abriera y pudiésemos observar, aunque fuese muy poco, el interior de la habitación. Las voces sonaban débiles, pero entendibles si se les ponía la debida atención.

Edward se hallaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá de cuero color negro que mantenía en uno de los extremos del cuarto, agradecí la manera en la que estaba colocado, pues en esa posición era visible desde la entrada. Tanya, en cambio, bailoteaba por toda la habitación, inspeccionando a detalle.

-Lamento tanto el no poder venir en cuanto me entere- Dijo ella, disculpándose. –Pero me resulto imposible. Me he apresurado a terminar mis asuntos pendientes para poder llegar antes.

-Tranquila- le sonrió calidamente- Lo importante es que estas aquí.- Frunció los labios- Aunque hubiese preferido que no te enteraras de todo este embrollo.

-¿Y quedarme completamente ignorante de lo que te sucede?- Acuso con las manos en las caderas -¡Imposible!

-Mejor eso que el tenerte tan preocupada por tanto tiempo, pese a que me encuentro perfectamente bien.

Tanya rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda.

-Siempre me sorprendió tu colección musical- dijo la suave voz de la mujer de rizos.

-Lo se- contesto- Dices lo mismo cada vez que entras aquí.

-Es que parece que cada ocasión que vengo aumenta más y más. – Saco uno rápidamente- ¿Por año y luego por preferencia en ese año?

-Como siempre. –Sonrió – quizás en un momento de aburrición los acomode alfabéticamente.

-No lo hagas- ordeno devolviendo el disco a su lugar.- Tu sistema de clasificación es excelente… y muy único debería agregar. –Siguió hurgando en el lugar.

-Gracias

-¿Estas componiendo algo?- pregunto ella tomando una hoja de papel del escritorio

-Es una tontería, nada mas- dijo encogiendo los hombros- Algo que ronda mi cabeza desde hace tiempo.

-Debe ser muy buena- halagó- Tienes mucho talento.

-No es para tanto, ya te lo dije no es mas que curiosidad. Quiero ver como suena.

-Será perfecta, ya lo veras- sonrió- Después de todo la Canción de Esme es maravillosa.

¿Compuso una canción para Esme? ¿Es que acaso este chico era multitalentoso? ¡No se podía ser tan perfecto!, simplemente no era posible.

-¿Sabes?- llamo mi atención Tanya de nuevo con esa pregunta- Me encanta esta foto- tomo lo que parecía era un marco fotográfico.- Todos juntos, así es como debiera ser siempre, solo nosotros seis. – le mostró la imagen de la cual se refería. -¿Recuerdas ese día?

-Como olvidarlo- rió- Si fue cuando tu cabello termino de color verde.

-Muy gracioso señor _las hormigas tienen algo en contra mía_

-Debes aceptar que fue muy gracioso. –Burlonamente agrego –Emmett termino con un golpe en partes indebidas, Alice con una rana sobre la cabeza y…

-Y Rosalie con un horrible resfriado- rió- y como olvidar el moretón en el ojo de Jasper.

- Las cosas que hacemos juntos siempre terminan en tragedia- dijo el chico riendo.

-Vale la pena.- comento ella.

Las risas cesaron de repente y una enorme seriedad adorno el hermoso rostro del hombre. Sus ojos se volvieron duros y su mandíbula se contrajo. Era drástico el cambio de sus expresiones, así como del momento. La felicidad había sido remplazada por la ira sin que nadie lo previniera.

Pensé en ese momento que nos había descubierto.

-¿Edward, que pasa?- pregunto ella tan sorprendida como nosotras.

-Nada- dijo fieramente- Es solo que…. Detesto todo esto.

-¿El que?

-El no recordar nada. –Gruño- Es tan frustrante. – Tomo sus cabellos con una mano y se dejo caer contra el respaldo del sofá – Un día vienes a casa y al siguiente olvidas por completo los últimos años de tu vida.

Tanya dejo el portarretrato en su lugar y camino hacia el hombre. Rodeo el sofá hasta colocarse en la parte trasera de este, donde se arrodillo y rodeo con sus níveos brazos el cuello del muchacho. Recargo la barbilla en su hombro.

Aquel gesto me molesto, pese a que Edward no lo correspondió.

-Tranquilo.- dijo calmándole.- Todo estará bien.

-Tengo miedo- confeso

-¿A que le temes?

– A no recordar jamás A nunca ser el mismo.

-Eso no pasara- aseguro- Estamos contigo, Eddie. Todos nosotros. – le estrecho aun mas –Ya veras que saldremos de esta.

Suspiro. Y el silencio cayó en la habitación mientras ella acariciaba con sus dedos los brazos masculinos. El solo se dejaba hacer, perdido en sus pensamientos sin parecer siquiera percatarse de los mimos proporcionados por la mujer.

-Edward- Susurro con dulzura, acariciando los rebeldes cabellos con adoración- Mi querido Edward.- Se enderezo un poco y recargo la mejilla contra su cabeza –Haz pasado ya por tanto…

-Probablemente la felicidad no este hecha para mi.

-No digas eso- le regaño con dureza, pero sin apartarse de su lado- La vida puede llegar a ser dura con la gente que menos lo merece.

-Yo lo merezco.

-No. No es así- corto- Tu menos que nadie lo merece.

-A la vida parece gustarle burlarse de mí.- Bufo.

-Todos tenemos una cuota de sufrimiento que debemos cubrir durante nuestra estadía en este mundo.

Suspiro- Pensé que yo ya había cubierto la mía en el pasado.

-Veras que el futuro te sonreirá; quizás no hoy, pero algún día.-Beso sus cabellos.- Serás dichoso y feliz y tendrás una de las mejores vidas que pudiera regalarte el destino.

La curiosidad apareció nuevamente. Burbujeo dentro de mí, gritando por ser liberada en la pregunta eterna que no se me respondía por más veces que la formulara. Antes, cuando decidí cuestionárselo a Alice –puesto que ella de una u otra forma varias veces me había insinuado el tema _prohibido_- me negaba una respuesta, y argumentaba que, con el tiempo, seria el propio Edward el que me lo contaría.

¿Seria acaso verdad? ¿Edward llegaría a confiar en mí, que terminaría diciéndome su pasado que, al parecer, le resultaba tan doloroso?

Me aferraba a la idea de que así seria.

-Hay algo mas de lo que quisiera hablarte- Dijo la chica de cabellos color fresa- Se trata de la chica morena…

-¿Te refieres a Bella? – Asintió- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Bueno, veras… hay algo que…

Alice no espero a que la frase fuera terminada, se irguió –abandonando su posición anterior de cuclillas frente a la habitación- y arreglando las invisibles arugas de su atuendo empujo completamente la puerta. Adentrándose en el cuarto con su acostumbrada sonrisa y su habitual caminar.

-Hey, Edward – dijo animadamente- Lamento no haber tocado, pero la puerta estaba abierta así que entre.

Se encogí de hombros, dando a entender lo poco que le importaba. -¿Qué sucede?

-Vengo a reclamar mi derecho a Tanya.- anuncio con simpleza. -¡No es justo que la tengas toda para ti! –Hizo un puchero –Comparte un poco, ¿quieres?

La chica rió y libero el cuello del chico de entre sus brazos- Claro, Alice.- anuncio- Puedes tener tu momento conmigo, también- sonrió- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

La risita de victoria tan conocida de Alice resonó en mis oídos. Le tomo del brazo y la saco del cuarto –Oh, tengo tantos planes- dijo cuando paso a mi costado – Podemos ir de compras, hace mucho que no vamos. O ir con Esme, estoy segura…..- Y su farfullar de palabras se perdió mientras desaparecía del pasillo; no sin antes darme una rápida mirada.

Entre en ese momento con los nervios a flor de piel, temía que nos hubiese descubierto espiándole y que ahora tomara represalias contra mi, sola, sin una duendecillo que abogara a mi favor.

Sin embargo, su antigua posición no fue alterada. Seguía sentado en su sofá, con la espalda despreocupadamente recargada en el respaldo y un brazo apoyado sobre la esquina de este, los dedos enredados en sus cabellos y la mirada pensativa.

Sin entender muy bien mi impulso, me acerque hasta él e imitando los movimientos antes ejecutados por Tanya, me puse de rodillas y deslice con cautela y nerviosismo mis brazos por su cuello, estrechándolo hacia mi con dulzura. Mi cabeza, se recargo un poco contra su hombro, insegura.

Mis manos temblaban. Y mi agarre era lo suficientemente débil como para que el se deshiciera con rapidez si le molestaba. No comprendía el porque de mis acciones. Antes, jamás me hubiese imaginado en esta situación, abrazando a un hombre que sabia me rechazaría. Quizás solo intentaba probarme que no era menos que Tanya, que las cosas que ella hacia para el yo también podría hacerlas.

Intentaba competir contra Tanya, y eso no estaba bien.

Le escuche suspirar y sentí el ascenso y descenso de su pecho en mis antebrazos. ¿Era acaso de fastidio? ¿Le molestaba el gesto que tenia para con el?, ¿Estaba haciendo algo incorrecto?, ¿Me había excedido de los límites?, ¿Debería retirarme ahora, antes de ponerme en vergüenza aun más?

No había correspondido al abrazo cuando la chica de rizos se lo dio… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo conmigo?

Sintiéndome estupida empecé a retirar mis manos de su cuello. Pero, contrario a lo que me esperaba, los retuvo entre sus fuertes y masculinas manos, comenzó a acariciar mis brazos y giro su cabeza para besarme la sien.

-Te eche de menos- susurro con su voz aterciopelada que me quitaba el aliento

De sobra esta decir lo atónita que estaba ante todo el intercambio. Inesperado y placentero. Mi corazón bailoteaba de felicidad en mi pecho al no sentir repudio por su parte ante mi incomprensible gesto. Con la sonrisa mas grande hasta ahora que hubiese experimentado y mis mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de carmín, acurruque mi cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello y su hombro y le bese justo ahí.

A esto era lo que la gente llamaba un momento feliz.

* * *

**¡Volvi! **

**Espero el capitulo les haya agradado. Pido un montón de disculpas por el atraso en esto. Ahora no tengo excusas, mas que la falta de ganas, pero prometo no volver a trardar tanto al actualizar. **

**xD... Tanya entra a la acción. Confieso que yo no odio al personaje, conozco la aversión que se le tiene, pero a mi nunca me ha desagradado. Por lo que aquí, intento no darle la personalidad de "facil y con cualquiera". En fin, cada quien tiene sus preferencias. Un poco de Edward/Bella para el final en un intento de quitarles el mal sabor de boca de tanto Edward/Tanya. **

**Muchas, muchisimisimas gracias a todas. !143 Reviews! Todavia no me lo creo. Me puse muy contenta cuando lei todos y cada uno de los mensajes, tambien me alegro mucho quienes agregaron mi historia a favoritos y/o alertas. Es motivante y bonito el ver que en verdad esto les esta gustando.  
**

**¿Me ayudan a llegar a los 175? xDD. Las recompensare con el siguiente capitulo el... digamos.... ¿Miercoles? si los conseguimos ^^. Puede que mucho antes si los superamos. xDDD. No se preocupen, que de no llegar a ellos pienso continuar publicandolo y lo mas probable es que sea el proximo domingo o algo asi ^^. **

**Saludos!  
**


	8. Baile

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Baile**

_**Siempre he preferido un beso prolongado. Aunque sepa que miente, aunque sepa que es falso**_

_-Alice, esto es estupido_

_La chica de azabaches cabellos retiro la mano de su hombro y se alejo de él, coloco sus manos en la cadera mientras le miraba con molestia. _

_-¿Estupido?- escupió- ¿Te parece que enseñarte a bailar es estupido? _

_Rodó los ojos. ¿Es que nunca podía quedarse callado y evitar los reclamos de ese pequeño demonio? –Te lo agradezco, en verdad. Pero ya se bailar, pequeña. _

_Meneo un dedo frente sus ojos. –No es verdad. Si, quizás sabes moverte con diferentes tipos de música, pero eres un desastre al bailar lento. Solo te balanceas de un lado a otro- imito sus movimientos _

_-¿Y no se trata de eso? _

_-Pero claro que no- dijo ofendida- El bailar es un arte. No solo es moverse para todos lados. _

_-Alice… _

_-Guarda silencio y tómame de la cintura. _

_Gruño, paso su mano por sus cabellos, exasperado. La enana estaba acabando con su paciencia. Tomo su diminuta cintura mientras ella colocaba la mano sobre su hombro y, con las que tenían ambos libres se tomaron entre si _

_-¿Listo?- pregunto ella, el volvió a gruñir –Solo sígueme, ¿de acuerdo?- no obtuvo respuesta –Y… uno, dos, tres…- contó al ritmo de sus pasos. –Uno, dos… ¡No me aprietes tanto! _

_-Lo siento.- se disculpo con vergüenza- ¿Y esto como se supone que me va a ayudar? _

_-Edward, imagínatelo.- exclamo emocionada mientras soltaba su cintura y se daba una vuelta, sosteniendo su mano –Toda mujer se muere por un buen bailarín. _

_--No necesito mujeres tras de mi, muchas gracias. _

_-Ya puedo verlo todo- continuo ignorándole –La llevaras a un lugar especial y le pedirás que baile contigo. Ella aceptara, por supuesto. –Agrego – Y luego, bailaran a la luz de las velas y se miraran a los ojos como si no existiese nada más. Entonces, tú te inclinaras hacia ella y besaras sus labios con delicadeza. –Chillo-¡Oh, querido Edward, estarás fenomenal! _

_-Eres una romántica sin remedio- exclamo divertido sacudiendo la cabeza. –Eso probablemente solo sucedería en los libros o las películas. _

_Hizo un puchero –Siempre se tiene que estar preparado- rió- nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar. _

_-Lo único seguro aquí es lo loca que estas. _

_Propino un golpe en su brazo- Eres malvado, Eddie._

_-Y tu eres mezquina- bromeo- En serio, Alice ¿No prefieres hacer otra cosa? _

_Sonrió negando con la cabeza- No, debo hacer mi buena acción del día _

_-¿A eso has venido a Chicago?- pregunto irónico - ¿A enseñarme a bailar? _

_Se encogió de hombros- Ya te lo dije, nunca sabes cuando lo necesitaras. _

~ * ~

-¿Un día de campo?

Edward asintió- Lo han propuesto para celebrar el que nuevamente todos estamos reunidos.

-Ya veo- contesté

Así que se desaparecerían toda la tarde. Sonreí para mis adentros. Pese a que amaba a los hermanos Cullen con toda mi alma, una tarde tranquila sin la hiperactividad de Alice y las constantes burlas de Emmett no me caería nada mal. Pensé en como la utilizaría. Podría lavar mi ropa y sentarme tranquilamente a leer un libro, o darme una vuelta por la librería y ayudar a Angela pese a que ese día yo no trabajaba.

Le sonreí con energía- Diviértete.

Edward arqueo una ceja -¿Qué quieres decir con _diviértete? _

Estaba confundida-Creí que habías dicho que irían a pasear.

-Si- contesto- Y ese _iremos_ te incluye también a ti.

Casi reí. _Casi- _¿Dijiste día de campo, cierto?

Asintió- Fue lo que dije.

-Y eso es al aire libre, ¿Verdad? – Pregunta estupida

-Usualmente lo son, de eso tratan en primer lugar.

_-_ No es una buena idea que yo les acompañe. –dije simplemente

-¿Y porque no?

-Digamos que la naturaleza y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. –rió. –Hablo en serio. Me has visto caminar en suelo pavimentado, imagíname ahora donde el lodo, las raíces y ramas por todos lados están mas que listas para golpearme o hacerme caer. La última vez que fui a un día de campo regrese con la muñeca rota.

-No dejare que te suceda nada, te lo prometo- acaricio mi mejilla- Yo cuidare de ti.

-¡Y el clima!- invente para librarme de esto- ¿Un día de campo en otoño? No es muy buena idea que digamos.

-Hoy el clima será bueno- contesto- No es como si la estación importara de algo en un lugar como Forks, de todas formas.

-Pero que tal si…

-Bella- su tono fue de advertencia- ¿Por qué no quieres ir, realmente?

Baje mi mirada. –Dijiste que celebrarían el que todos se reunieron de nuevo –confesé en voz baja. –Yo no soy parte de ese _todos._

Esa era la verdad. Desde hace un tiempo sentía que yo estaba fuera de lugar en aquella casa; que no era donde yo pertenecía, como si fuera un intruso al que solo toleraban por cortesía. En cuanto Tanya puso un pie dentro todo giraba a su alrededor.

La sensación de sobrar en una habitación no era para nada agradable.

-Oye…-dijo- Claro que eres parte. – Tomo asiento a mi lado, yo me recorrí un poco para que estuviera mas cómodo- Ahora lo eres. – Levanto mi barbilla para verle a los ojos- Estamos juntos y somos un equipo; vamos en el mismo paquete.

Me reí ante su ocurrencia- La mitad del paquete es defectuoso y feo.- comente refiriéndome a mi misma y señalándome con la palma de mi mano

-Esa mitad del paquete no puede ver con claridad lo encantadora que es. – Coloco una hebra de cabello tras mi oreja- Y esa mitad va a acompañarme, ¿Verdad?

Deje salir el aire que acumule en mis pulmones al verlo sonreír torcidamente –Tu ganas, iré.

La sonrisa se volvió más grande cuando termine la frase. Se acerco a mí y beso mi frente. – Veras que te divertirás. – Acaricio mi cuello- Puede que mi familia sea algo desquiciada, pero es muy divertido verlos hacer el ridículo. –se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme –Si te sientes incomoda, dímelo y nos marcharemos.

¿No existía la opción de _quédate en casa, ya nos veremos mas tarde?_

Resignada, le seguí a la entrada. Ahí ya se encontraba la mayoría de los que asistirían –a excepción de Rosalie y Tanya- los hombres con mochilas al hombro y Alice moviendo su pie desesperadamente mientras observaba el reloj de muñeca. .

-¡Bells!- grito el grandote alargando la _e_ mas de lo necesario- ¡Has decidido unirte!

Jasper sonrió –Le haces sonar como si fuésemos algún tipo de secta. –bromeo

-¡Pero porque tardan tanto!- grito la chiquilla, la cual, no tenia como virtud la paciencia- ¡Un minuto!- sentencio - ¡Si sus traseros no están aquí en un minuto las asesinare, ya verán que las asesinare!

-¿Tienes mucha prisa, no?- interrogo Edward burlón -¿Es acaso que estas desesperada por reunirte con tus amigos duendes?

-Una palabra mas Edward Cullen- amenazo, fulminándole con la mirada –Una sola palabra mas y…

-¿Y que?

La maquiavélica sonrisa de Alice salio a relucir- Y se lo diré, Eddie. Te juro que lo haré.

El ceño del muchacho se frunció.-No te atreverías.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Bufo- Para ser tan pequeña eres tremendamente irritante.

Las mujeres bajaron en ese momento las escaleras. Rosalie tomo la mano de Emmett, quien se la ofrecía gustosa. La reacción de la chica de rizos no fue tan favorable. Su sonrisa con la que había descendido se borro por unos segundos cuando noto que Edward tomaba mi mano –o supuse que fue por eso, ya que miro ese punto con fijeza por un largo momento- y frunció los labios. Luego, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, volvió a sonreír

Salimos de la casa, y nos montamos en el enorme Jeep del mayor de los hermanos Cullen. El chico de ojos verdes tuvo que ayudarme a subir al bólido –puesto que las llantas llegaban a mi cintura- Abroche el cinturón y mire hacia la ventana. No quise hablar con nadie, porque no quería observar el como la cabeza de Tanya reposaba sobre el hombro de Edward y este la abrazaba con una mano.

Justo en ese momento supe que aceptar venir había sido mala idea.

~ * ~

Estaba aburrida.

Oficial y completamente aburrida

¿Pero que más se podía esperar si llevaba sentada sobre la hierba húmeda más de tres horas sin nada que hacer? Ver a las personas jugando pierde su chiste y se vuelve repetitivo conforme avanza el tiempo.

Bien, era cierto, fui yo la que se aisló de los demás, objetando mi típico _no soy buena haciendo eso_. Incluso Alice se había cansado de insistirme a que me les uniera. Pero no se me podía culpar si se miraba a Tanya muy apegada a Edward –y no solo me refería en el sentido emocional- Cada actividad que hacían, cada juego o reto impuesto, _siempre _ eran pareja.

Yo aquí era quien sobraba, y no me gustaba sentirme así. Era justo por esto por lo que me negaba a venir; bien sabia que terminaría haciendo mal tercio. Las parejas estaban ya formadas desde hace muchos años.

Alice y Jasper.

Rosalie y Emmett

Tanya y Edward.

Se habían comprometido a turnarse para participar conmigo, pero yo me negué inmediatamente que la propuesta fuera puesta sobre la mesa. No quería que alguno de ellos se quedase fuera de la diversión solo para que yo pudiese hacer el ridículo y perder. Propusieron también el no usar parejas, si no una competencia individual, donde cada quien se valiera por su cuenta. Me negué también a eso. Ellos disfrutaban con sus métodos de juego; no seria yo quien los cambiara y no seria por mí.

Estaba molesta. De muy mal humor; y no tenia nada que ver con la feliz parejita que se estaba abrazando justo en mis narices –o al menos no era el principal motivo-. Era por varias razones. Mi trasero estaba húmedo, mi brazo ardía por las picaduras de los mosquitos. Estaba mojada por la ligera llovizna que cayo en todo momento desde que llegamos aquí. Y mis mejillas dolían de todas las veces que fingí sonreír cuando alguien volteaba a verme. Por no hablar de que me moría de frío

Odiaba todo esto con toda mi alma.

-¡Hey Bells!- grito Emmett mientras corría en mi dirección con algo entre sus manos.

-Hola- conteste simplemente mirándole llegar a mi lado, donde se sentó.

-Te llamamos para que fueras a comer- explico- Pero parecías tan perdida en tu mundo que decidí traerte un poco. –Y me ofreció un plato con un emparedado.

-No, gracias, Em- rechace amablemente –Pero no tengo hambre.

Una triste sonrisa – No te estas divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

_¿Qué si no me divierto?_ Pregunte sarcásticamente en mi cabeza _ ¡Mírame saltar de alegría! _

-Claro que si- conteste con falso entusiasmo- ¡Es muy divertido!

Por la mirada en su rostro, supe que no me había creído. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué podrían creerme todo en lo referente a Edward, pero nada si se trataba de otras cosas?

-Disculpa- dijo- Nunca pensé que esto no seria divertido para alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado.- torció las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba. –Se lo diré a Edward, para que regresen a casa y…

-¡No!- le corte- Por favor no hagas eso.

Me miro confuso –No entiendo, pensé que…

-No es nada.- me apresure a contestar- Puedo soportarlo. No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras.

-¿Por qué no quieres que se lo diga?- cuestiono –Irías más rápido a tu hogar si me dejaras hacerlo.

Gire mi rostro y me encontré un Edward que reía. Amaba su sonrisa y el sonido de su risa era lo más hermoso que hubiese escuchado jamás. No arruinaría este momento de diversión. Así tuviese que aburrirme tres horas mas no lo arruinaría.

-Míralo- dije- Nunca, en todo el tiempo de conocerlo lo he visto reír de ese modo. –Sonreí –Se esta divirtiendo. No voy a interrumpir esto.

Retiro la mirada de su hermano –Piensas demasiado en él

Asentí.-Lo se –inhale con fuerza- Pero lo vale. Edward se merece todo, absolutamente todo y si en mis manos esta el dárselo, lo haré

-Comprendo lo que intentas decir- sonrió –Yo haría justamente lo mismo por Rosalie. –Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la mención de su nombre –A lo que nos orilla el amor.

Amor.

Que palabra mas complicada y simple al mismo tiempo. ¿Pero era adecuado calificar mi sentir por Edward como amor?

-Oye… se que piensas que lo único que hago es bromear.- interrumpió mi tren de pensamientos –Pero quiero que sepas, que puedo ser tan serio como cualquier otro.

-Emmett

-Se que me ocultas algo.- abrí mi boca para defenderme, pero poso un dedo sobre mis labios –Te noto preocupada y eso me inquieta a mi también. Eres una pequeña hermanita para mi; aun mas frágil que Alice.

-Em…

-Y, puedes confiar en mi, Bells. – Cabeceo –Sea lo que sea yo te apoyare.

-Lo se.- conteste cuando quito su mano de mi boca.-Muchas gracias, hermano oso.

–Oye, que para eso son los hermanos.- Su burlona y natural sonrisa apareció –Ahora, comete esto. Y no se te ocurra arrojarlo contra mi nuca cuando me de la vuelta, o tirarlo al arroyo… y mucho menos hagas que Eddie se la coma, cuando primero vas a ponerle una ración extra de pepinillo –Se acerco a mi oído –Los detesta.- haciendo un movimiento de mano, agrego- Pero tu no lo has escuchado de mi.

Reí.- Claro que no. No hemos hablado de nada de eso.

Y con una carcajada regreso con los demás. Yo mire el emparedado de pavo que tenia entre las manos. Alguien se había esforzado en hacerme esto a pesar de mi apático comportamiento el día de hoy. Inmediatamente descarte a Alice y a Emmett; ya que la cocina no era uno de sus talentos de ninguno de los dos. Tendría que dar un agradecimiento general y una disculpa. Me levante decidida y emprendí paso a la multitud de personas.

-No entiendo porque vino con nosotros- Escuche pronunciar a Tanya cuando me acerque lo suficiente.

Curiosa, como era mí mala costumbre, me interese en su plática. Me escondí detrás del tronco de un árbol, desde donde podía verle y escucharle con claridad. Se encontraba preparando otro emparedado mientras hablaba con Rosalie, apartadas del resto.

-Es su novia- contesto Rose- No podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Podíamos haberlo decidido democráticamente- discutió- ¡Era nuestra salida especial!

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, Tanya. Ya esta aquí

-Exacto.- concordó- Lo ha arruinado todo. –Apretó el pan con demasiada fuerza –Se suponía que solo seriamos nosotros seis, nadie mas. –Gruño -¡Ni siquiera invitamos a Carlisle ni a Esme porque se trataba de algo que nos incumbía a nosotros nada más!

-Tanya…

-¡Y el muy idiota la incluye como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo! –Arrojo el plato lejos de ella -¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?

-No podíamos excluir a Bella. –Explico- No estaría bien. Ella es importante para él y…

-¡_Ella_ ni siquiera tenia que atravesarse en su camino! –las manos le temblaban de lo furiosa que estaba -¿Por qué no puede simplemente desaparecer?- siseo- ¡Esta molestando a todos y arruinando la diversión con su intento de hacerse la interesante!

No quise escuchar más. No podía escuchar más. Con las manos en la boca fui caminando hacia atrás. Las lágrimas corrían libres por mis ojos y se escurrían a mis mejillas. Tropecé con las raíces de unos árboles que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, formando con las demás raíces que sobresalían del suelo una especie de escudo. Caí en ese lugar y, recargándome lo más posible en el tronco abrace mis rodillas y comencé a llorar.

Me había dolido. Todas las palabras hirientes que dijo de mi me habían lastimado. Siempre había pensado que era una mujer fuerte, a la cual las opiniones que tuvieran de ella no le importarían en lo más mínimo; que se enfrentaría a las adversidades con la frente y el orgullo en alto. Pero me había equivocado, porque las simples palabras de Tanya habían traspasado la defensa que me había construido a lo largo de los años, desde que era una pequeña niña.

Y también estaba la rabia. ¿Con que derecho venia ella a hablar de aquella manera de mí? Detestaba la manera en la que se me trataba, despreciaba las formas de mirarme que tenia. Aborrecía sus desplantes y que se las ingeniara para apartarme del resto cuando nos hallábamos en la misma habitación. Pero sobre todo la odiaba a ella. Y sabía que no era justo sus maneras para conmigo ni mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero no podía evitarse.

En cierta manera recordé mi infancia. Cuando recibí todo tipo de burlas al no ser como los demás niños. Cuando los calificativos de _ extraña, rara, fenómeno_ y demás se utilizaban junto con mi nombre. O las varias ocasiones en que no se me aceptaba en los equipos por el conocimiento de que el tenerme a mí de integrante significaría perder.

Si. Sin duda no supere jamás mis inseguridades y miedos de pequeña.

El recordar mi pasado, provoco en mí un ataque nuevo de lágrimas, mas intenso que el anterior. Al darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo solo intente mentirme a mi misma patéticamente. Pretendía tener la fortaleza que no poseía, la seguridad que me faltaba.

¿Cómo pretendía ayudar a Edward, si yo estaba aun mas rota?

El pensar en Edward trajo un ataque de histeria aun más espantoso que mis anteriores lagrimeos. ¿Qué pasaba si no lograba ayudarle? ¿Y si le hería aun más? ¿Y si se alejaba de mi por culpa de Tanya? O peor aun… ¿Qué pasaría si se alejaba de Tanya, la persona a la que estaba segura amaba, por mi?

Le destrozaría. Y a mi me destrozaría el verlo así.

No valía la pena todos lo problemas que causaría. La mujer Denali me odiaba más de lo que merecía. Y yo no permitiría que lastimase a Edward alejándose de él. Si tenía que ser yo quien se distanciara del hombre para que este pudiese ser feliz con la mujer de su vida, lo haría.

-¿Bella?

_No por favor. Todo menos él._

-¿Qué estas haciendo…- la alarma se dibujo en su rostro al percatarse de las lagrimas que colgaban de mi mentón -¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas herida? –dio un paso hacia mi.

-¡No te acerques!- grite desesperada.- ¡Por favor no te acerques!

¿Era acaso dolor lo que atravesó su mirada cuando pronuncie esas palabras?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-No parece nada. – Y volvió a caminar a mi dirección

-Aléjate- murmure patéticamente, gracias a mi voz quebrada. – No quiero que me mires de esta manera. ¡Por favor!

Se arrodillo frente mió a lo cual yo respondí alejándome mas de él; lo permitido por el árbol. Y sin que pudiera prevenir sus acciones me tomo entre sus brazos, recargo la espalda contra el tronco y me sentó en su regazo. Intente separarme, lo intente de verdad; pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mis empujones no parecieran mas que caricias. Recargo su mejilla contra mi frente y deslizo su mano por mi espalda. Se meció con suavidad.

-Tranquila- susurro- Ya estoy aquí.

Me quebré en ese momento. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, yo llorando descontroladamente, liberando todas las frustraciones que tenia desde hacia ya tanto tiempo. No pensaba que aun sobraran más lágrimas dentro de mí. Y él, por su parte, solo me abrazaba y acariciaba, susurraba palabras de tranquilidad. Su toque, su solo presencia era mi consuelo.

-Lo siento- pronuncie con patética voz una vez que me calme. –No quería que vieras esto.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Bella?- pregunto.- Nunca te había visto sufrir tanto.

Sacudí la cabeza- No tiene importancia.-exhale –Supongo que solo tenia mucho en mi interior que debía dejar salir, es todo –Su ceño seguía fruncido, alise la arruga de su frente con mis dedos –Estoy bien, de verdad. – Me levante de su regazo, sonrojándome al darme cuenta de mi posición -¿Volvemos con los demás? –pregunte en tono casual

-En realidad –dijo tomando mi mano- Me encantaría llevarte a otro lugar.- sonrió torcidamente.-No esta muy lejos de aquí.

Acepté de inmediato. No es como si me apeteciera regresar de todas formas. Me tomo de la mano, y me guió por el boscoso camino. Parecía un laberinto interminable, ya que la pasar el tiempo me dio la sensación que no habíamos avanzado nada y la posibilidad de habernos perdido y que jamás encontráramos la salida me provoco ansiedad. Edward, en cambio, parecía muy a gusto recorriendo el camino. No dudo en ninguna ocasión de la dirección a tomar e incluso en varias ocasiones me tomaba de la cintura para ayudarme a saltar las ramas y demás amenazas contra mi integridad física.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunte fingiendo un capricho

-No… - contesto- De hecho… hemos llegado.

Me detuve y mire a mi alrededor curiosa -¿Esto?- interrogue sorprendida.- Vaya… es… bonito… sin contar que es exactamente igual a todo lo que hemos estado viendo durante la pasada media hora.

Soltó una carcajada. Nunca me cansaría de escucharle reír. – No. En realidad se encuentra detrás de todas esas ramas- y señalo hacia el frente.

Camine con sigilo hacia la dirección indicada y moví las ramas para observar el dichoso lugar. No pude evitar soltar un jadeo cuando me encontré libre de cualquier obstáculo que obstruyera mi vista.

-Es hermoso –dije sorprendida.

Asintió –Lo es.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Solía venir aquí cuando era niño- se encogió de hombros –Es tranquilizante y me ayuda a pensar.

Observe maravillada aquel hermoso paisaje. Como si fuese una niña pequeña di una vuelta alrededor, intentando grabar en mi memoria cada detalle de ese maravilloso prado. Las flores silvestres de diversos colores que rodeaban el terreno, el sonido del arroyo que fluía no muy lejos de aquí; los árboles que se encontraban en aquel lugar; la mullida hierba de un verde intenso.

-Es sorprendente- murmure.

-Lo sorprendente es que aun siga igual que siempre- comento- temía encontrarlo completamente sin vida. Por la llegada del invierno y todo eso.

Me deje caer sobre la hierba. Era fresca y olía delicioso, por el perfume de las flores. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me observo con curiosidad por unos momentos antes de también acostarse. Me coloque de lado para mirarlo. Su pálida piel parecía brillar por el roció que poseía gracias a la lluvia que cayo por la mañana y parte de la tarde. Sus parpados cerrados, su cabello cobrizo, sus largas pestañas, sus labios moviéndose constantemente, todo el era perfecto y parecía un perfecto Adonis. Una estatua esculpida por el más talentoso artista.

Tanta perfección debería ser delito.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunte curiosa por el movimiento de sus labios.

-Canto para mí.

Me acerque aun más y cuidadosamente apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Aspire su aroma, embriagante y delicioso. El latido de su corazón retumbaba en mí oído como una composición de lo más hermosa. Sus calidos brazos rodearon de manera protectora mi cuerpo y me sentí como en casa. Tuve le sensación de que ese era mi lugar y no lo abandonaría por nada. Estaba tan a gusto, tan en paz, que incluso pensé en llegar a dormirme.

-Baila conmigo- hablo de repente

-¿Uh?

-Baila conmigo.- repitió.

-Eh… ¿En este momento? – dije separándome de su cuerpo.

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza.- Aquí y ahora. – Se levanto y me extendió su mano caballerosamente -¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita?

-Pero no tenemos música, ¿Cómo bailaremos sin ella?

-No es necesario escucharla.- contesto- La música viene del corazón. –Tomo mi mano y me impulso hacia arriba –Basta con dejarse llevar.

-No se bailar- admití

-Todo depende de quien te guíe.- sonrió- No te preocupes, yo si puedo, no permitiré que te lastimes.

Me abrazo suavemente, meneándose conmigo lento y fascinante. Nuestros movimientos, aun a pesar de mi torpeza al momento de coordinar los pies, eran perfectos. Como si hubiésemos sido creados para estar de esta manera, en los brazos del otro. Deje que el me guiara hacia lo desconocido, hacia un mundo donde felizmente permanecería si el estaba a mi lado. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos. Su exquisito aroma inundaba mis sentidos.

-Estas bailando- comento

Mi risa sacudió mi pecho y se perdió en la tela de su camisa. –No es tan malo como pensé que seria.

Sentí sus labios en mi cabello, besándome la coronilla cual caricia de terciopelo. Nuestro baile. El tarareando una canción que no logre a identificar, yo abrazándole como si en eso se me fuera la vida. El momento era tan perfecto y tan irreal que temí en cualquier instante despertarme y hallarme sola en mi cama, a mitad de la noche.

Aunque la realidad de saber que él no me pertenecía era igual de dolorosa.

-¿Edward?- le llame en susurro.

-¿Si?

Abrí la boca, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Pensaba dejarle claro que yo no era un impedimento en su relación con Tanya. Hacerle saber que yo estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella; y que si lo único que le detenía de estar juntos era su creencia de tener una responsabilidad conmigo, entonces lo olvidara.

Yo solo deseaba verlo feliz.

-_Cuando una persona cuida de otra, significa que le gusta esa persona… ¿No? _

_-_ Se puede decir que sí.- respondió inseguro, aun moviéndose conmigo entre sus brazos- ¿A que se debe la pregunta?

-_Entonces, tú puedes cuidar a Tanya, que yo cuidare de ti. _

Detuvo el baile en ese instante. Observándome sorprendido, pregunto -¿Tu crees que a mi me gusta Tanya?

-_Se_ que es así

Suspiro. –No sabes nada- dijo cansinamente- Escucha. –Comenzó –Puede que hace tiempo yo hubiese tenido sentimientos hacia ella- acepto- pero eso fue hace ya varios años. –tomo mi barbilla delicadamente, obligándome a mirarlo. –Además, en esto momentos solo existe una mujer para mi.

Y cerro la distancia entre nuestros rostros, juntando con total delicadeza mis labios con los suyos. Era la sensación más maravillosa que hubiese experimentado a lo largo de mi existencia. El tenerle así de cerca, el saber que sus labios me pertenecían en este efímero instante era lo más hermoso que se pudiera pensar.

Me deje llevar por completo, cerrando mis ojos y enganchando mis brazos por su cuello. Sus manos, que continuaban en mi cintura, me ciñeron aun mas a su cuerpo, apretándome deseosamente contra el. Incluso, mis piernas se despegaron unos centímetros del suelo por el esfuerzo que hacia a tenerme a su altura y facilitar el acceso a nuestros labios.

Y fue en ese momento, en que juntos disfrutamos del néctar de un beso; de la deliciosa y adictiva experiencia de unir sus suaves labios con los míos; en que me decidí aceptar algo que, interiormente, ya era consciente pero me obligaba a esconder por temor a herirnos más, a complicar mas las cosas.

Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

* * *

_**Cuando una persona cuida de otra, significa que le gusta esa persona… ¿No? Entonces tú puedes cuidar a Tanya (Kae Hae-Won) que yo cuidare de ti:**_** Cita del dorama **_**Full House.**_

**Lo prometido es deuda chicas.**

**¡Muchas, en verdad muchas gracias! No me lo puedo creer que en verdad haya conseguido tantos reviews en solo cinco días; y es todo gracias a ustedes. Las adoro como no tienen idea ^^**

**¿Alguien mas aquí esta emocionado por el estreno de Harry Poter and The Half-Blood Prince? Yo ando practicamente rebotando en mi asiento esperando el dia de mañana que se estrene en mi pais. Se que no se puede esperar que supere al libro, pero un uen rato si nos hara pasar. ¿Que no?  
**

**Con respecto al capitulo.... xDD. Al fin Bella a aceptado eso que ya todos sabiamos. Ama a Edward pero ¿le facilitara las cosas? jajaja. Soy malvada. Ahora, sobre Emmett, el solo sospecha que hay algo que Isabella esconde, pero no tiene la certeza de lo que se trata. Muchos aquí en las historias le dan a Emmett la actitud de despistado e incluso estupido. En lo personal él jamas me ha parecido eso, como lo he mencionado al trancurrir mi historia lo considero alguien que puede ser tan serio como lo amerita las situaciones pero que goza del placer de jugar un poco con las personas. Ese tipo de gente suele ser demasiado perceptiva, y creanme, lo se por cuenta propia xD. Edward al principio del capitulo llama mezquina a Alice, y quiero aclarar que lo hace porque, en los multiples significados que la palabra tiene, se encuentra Diminuto o Pequeño.  
**

**Otra cosa. Me han preguntado cuantos capitulos tendra esta historia y en total seran 17, tal vez 18. **

**Esta autora se inspirara mas pronto con reviews xDD. No creeran tener en su consciencia la muerte de un Unroin ¿o si? (Omitamos el hecho de que nadie sabe lo que es [Visitar la Inciclopedia para averiguarlo] xDDD)**

**¡Nos leemos!  
**


	9. Piano

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Piano**

_**Después del silencio, lo que más se acerca a expresar lo inexpresable es la música.**_

_-¿Edward? _

_El hombre, cuyo nombre antes pronunciado le pertenecía, no volteo. En su lugar, observaba los copos de nieve que se aglomeraban en el suelo con bastante interés_

_Nieve. Tan blanca, tan pura, tan tranquila; tan única al caer del cielo y tan común al aterrizar y mezclarse con los demás copos. Tan fascinante. Siempre gusto de la nieve, de verle caer y cubrir los techos de las casas, las calles, los parques y cada recóndito lugar de la ciudad de su luminoso color blanco. Gustaba de jugar en ella, lanzarla a sus amigos o simplemente tenderse sobre ella, disfrutar de la fría sensación al chocar contra sus heladas mejillas. No le importaba resfriarse con tan solo gozarla. _

_-¿Edward?-Intento nuevamente con cariñosa voz._

_Regreso a la realidad, dejando de lado sus infantiles recuerdos. Volvió al doloroso presente, donde ya no se le permitía pensar en cosas tan banales como una simple tormenta. _

_Ahora tenía problemas los que se les calificaba como reales. _

_-¿Si, Esme?- contesto a la mujer que le llamaba. _

_-¿Por qué estas en la ventana?- regaño con amabilidad. –No deberías apartarte de esa manera, cariño. Es navidad. _

_Navidad. _

_Era época del año que mas detestaba. Tanta felicidad y amor destilando en las personas que incluso deban nauseas no podía ser verdad. Una simple fecha en el calendario que cambiaba a la gente, que tremenda estupidez. ¡Y los centros comerciales, los estacionamientos, aeropuertos y demás! Cada cosa atascada de personas._

_Fecha comercial, fecha sin sentido, fecha dolorosa._

_-Iré enseguida- contesto –Dame un segundo. _

_Se despidió de la nieve, de la tranquilidad. De la amada soledad en la cual disfrutaba sumirse. Ahora, al abandonar el marco de la ventana, se adentraba al mundo de júbilo y gozo del cual no gozaba en lo más mínimo. _

_Todos en la sala, rodeando un estupido adorno navideño tan enorme como era estorbo. Muchos obsequios a sus pies. Objetos banales y sin sentido que la gente terminaría botando a la mitad del año, o hasta reciclándolos para dárselos a alguien mas. _

_Detestaba navidad. _

_-Cariño- saludo la dulce mujer del rostro de corazón que le llamo minutos antes.- Ven, por favor.- pidió. _

_El obedeció y siguió los pasos de la mujer hasta que estos se detuvieron. El cuerpo se le volvió de piedra tal como su corazón y los ojos se abrieron con desmesura. Las manos temblaban y los nudillos emblanquecieron por la presión ejercida al apretar los puños. _

_¿Por qué estaba parada junto a ese piano? _

_-Por favor, Edward- pronuncio en voz baja, cautelosa- Pensaba que tal vez… podrías tocar algunos villancicos para nosotros._

_No._

_¡No! _

_¡¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensarlo?! _

_Esme hacia la misma pregunta todos los años, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta. ¿Qué le haría creer que este año seria diferente? Era absurdo el solo considerar que sus fuerzas flaquearían cuando mantuvo las barreras en alto durante tantos años. El hizo una promesa y no la rompería. _

_Jamás tocaría ese piano_

_-No conozco ningún villancico, Esme- se excuso gentilmente. Pese a todo, no quería lastimarle- Lo lamento. _

_-Edward no puedes seguir así- insistió con pesar- Han pasado catorce años. No puedes guardar tanto rencor, no es bueno para ti. _

_-Basta… _

_-Se que te duele mucho, cielo. Pero de nada servirá el que te atormentes de esta manera. Si enfrentaras tus problemas, quizás…. _

_-¡He dicho, Basta!- grito, perdiendo los estribos –Si no enfrentar mis problemas es mi decisión nadie deberá cuestionarla. ¿Queda claro?- discutió- ¡Y deja por favor de intentar que toque el piano! – pidió -¡Es desesperan…_

_Una blanca mano se estrello con fuerza contra su mejilla. Pequeña y poderosa, tal como la dueña. Los negros cabellos de Alice, apuntando hacia todas direcciones fue lo primero que logro enfocar después de abrir los ojos. La mejilla ardía y el orgullo dolía_

_¿Golpeado? ¿Por una chica? ¿Tan diminuta como ella? _

_-¡Eres un idiota!- grito muy molesta, con lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. _

_-Alice… _

_-¡Nunca vuelvas a tratarla así!- arremetió- No me importa lo molesto que estés; ella no se merece que desquites tu furia contra suya. –Apretó los ojos –Discúlpate con ella_

_Bajo la mirada –Lo lamento, Esme. –El nudo en su garganta cada vez crecía mas –Lo lamento mucho. _

_-No… no cariño, no debes… _

_Abandono el salón. Tomo su chaqueta y salio de aquella casa. Se la coloco mientras caminaba, sin tener claro a donde se dirigía, sin importar el frió clima, y sin pensar en absolutamente nada. _

_¡Que navidad tan feliz!_

~ * ~

Navidad.

¡Amaba Navidad!

Era mi época favorita del año. Me encantaba ver a las personas tan alegres y felices, con sonrisas en sus caras y deseos de felices fiestas siendo dichos por doquier. Los villancicos que resonaban en los centros comerciales era parte también de lo mucho que disfrutaba. Incluso me gustaba la nieve, aun con mi renuencia al frió. Y los colores, los adornos iluminando las casas y caminos de un cuidad como Forks alegraban el ambiente.

Solo había una cosa de la que no gozaba. Las compras navideñas. No era solamente por mi disgusto a las compras en general, si no por la desesperación que consumía a los clientes al no hallar el regalo perfecto, las enormes filas para pagar la mercancía; los aumentos en los precios y la sobrepoblación en las tiendas.

Y, sin embargo, heme aquí. En la cocina de los Cullen, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre mis manos; esperando a la pequeña muchacha de cabellos azabache, ya que, tal como ella me lo había pedido, le acompañaría al centro comercial para terminar de comprar sus obsequios.

-Lamento mucho que hallas tenido que venir tan temprano, Bella- dijo Esme sentándose frente mió- Pero ya conoces como es Alice, nada puede detenerla cuando una idea le viene a la mente.

-No es ningún problema- afirme sonriendo- De igual manera yo tenia que ir al centro; todavía me faltan algunos regalos.

-¡_Rudolph _Bella! –Grito la animada voz de Emmett entrando en la cocina.- ¡Que gusto tenerte tan temprano por aquí!

Gemí apoyando mi cabeza contra la mesa. Desde comenzado el mes de diciembre había estado llamándome de aquella manera. Rudolph Bella. Excusándose en las similitudes que, según el, compartíamos el pequeño personaje de los cuentos y yo. Pequeño, frágil, victima de burlas, aparte del singular color rojo tan característico en su rostro gracias a su nariz –que era lo que yo mas atribuía a nuestras similitudes-. Aunque, según palabras del propio Cullen, ambos escondíamos grandeza y éramos mas especiales que los demás.

-Hola Emmett- salude levantando mi mano- ¿Por qué estas levantado a estas horas?

-¡No puedo desperdiciar ni un minuto de estas fechas, querida chica! –dijo animadamente flexionando los brazos. –Solo llegan una vez al año, tenemos que aprovecharla. –Me dio la espalda y abrió el refrigerador – Donde diablos esta…- escuche murmurar

Esme rió- El ponche de Huevo se encuentra en la parte de abajo, querido- señalo- Junto al jugo de naranja.

-¡Feliz día antes del día antes del día de Navidad!- Saludo peculiarmente Alice danzando hacia su madre.

-Era mas fácil decir veintitrés de diciembre, _Lucky.-_ reclamó el chico sirviéndose el liquido en un vaso- Siempre te complicas la existencia.

-¡Déjame en paz!- se defendió- ¡Dedícate a ahogarte de ponche y no molestes mas!

-¡Alice, Emmett!- reprendió la mujer mayor- Lamento mucho esto, Bella.

-Estoy acostumbrada- comente con alegría.

-Como pudiste darte cuenta, por aquí se toma muy en serio estas fechas- continuo- Es la favorita de todos nosotros.

-De _casi_ todos nosotros- corrigió la chica- ¿Nuestro _Grinch _aun no ha despertado?

-¡Alice! No le llames así, no es muy educado.

-Como sea- gruño- Salgamos de aquí, Bella, antes de que aparezca.

Tomando mi mano y sin oportunidad de rechistar, me condujo a la salida donde suautomóvil tan característico por su color amarillo estaba estacionado. Nos subimos y condujo en dirección a Seattle. Por la descomunal forma de conducir de todos los Cullen, supe no tardaríamos mucho en llegar hasta ahí.

-¿Qué harás pasado mañana, Bella?- pregunto mientras conducía.

-No lo se- conteste francamente –Supongo que estaré con Charlie, ya que este año no iré a ver a Renee.

-¿Y que harán Charlie y tu?- continuo su interrogatorio -¿Algo en especial?

Sonreí al recordar mis pasadas navidades con mi padre. –Todos los años vamos a La Push- comente con jubilo- Supongo que esta vez haremos lo mismo

-¿La Push?- arqueando una ceja repitió mis palabras antes dichas- ¿La reserva Quileute?

Asentí- Exacto. Billy Black es el mejor amigo de mi padre, y todas las navidades las pasa en su compañía. Además, lo chicos son muy amables y buenos amigos míos.

-Déjame ver si entendí- parpadeo confundida -¿Pasaras navidad en La Push? ¿En compañía del cachorro?

-¡Alice!- reprendí –Ese _cachorro_, como tu sueles llamarle, es mi mejor amigo. No lo olvides, por favor.

-¡Pero Bella!- comenzó a quejarse- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Y que se supone que haré en tal caso?

Una radiante sonrisa y unos ojos iluminados recibí cuando contesto -¡Pasaras la Navidad con nosotros!

-No puedo- proteste de inmediato –Ya te he dicho que lo pasare con Charlie, no pienso dejarle solo.

-Entonces tráelo contigo- soluciono- Esme siempre cocina de mas, no creo que le importe mucho si lleváramos a un invitado. Al contrario, se alegraría de por fin conocer a tu padre, Bells

De repente las palabras Charlie. Edward y misma habitación, provocaron un ataque de ansiedad y temor en mi nunca antes experimentado. Y no era exactamente por el miedo a que mi padre no aprobase a Edward -¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no simpatizaría con el?- si no al tener que enfrentarme a un interrogatorio para el cual yo no tenia respuestas.

-Bien sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Ali- explique.

-¿Y por que no?

-Porque si te has puesto a pensarlo un poco, tendríamos dificultades.-mordí mi labio- ¿Qué pasaría, por ejemplo, si se les ocurriera preguntarle a tus padres por mi supuesta estadía en Chicago?

-¡Eso seria terrible!- grito- Todo se vendría abajo si Charlie llegara a abrir la boca

-Exacto- apesadumbrada dije.

-No es justo- rabio –Yo quería que pasaras estas fechas con nosotros, y no con una jauría de perritos.

En cambio para mi era todo un alivio no pasarlo con ellos. Mi principal y única razón, era una chica de tez perfecta y cabellos rubios rojizos, que siempre que me miraba, lo hacia con desprecio e irritación. No entendía muy bien el porque del odio que Tanya profesaba hacia mi, pero desde aquel día, cuando Edward decidió unirme a su_ salida especial,_ ella había comenzado a comportarse de mala manera conmigo. Yo se lo atribuía más al hombre dueño de mi corazón que a mi participación en su día de campo.

-Todo esto es por Tanya ¿cierto?- pregunto casualmente cuando entrábamos en otra tienda.

Bien sabía que la paz no me duraría demasiado y que el interrogatorio aun no había acabado. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- cuestione mirando con atención una falda de mezclilla. Podría ser un buen regalo…

-El simple hecho de que te has alejado de nosotros desde el momento en que llego.

Ignore su comentario, aun con la prenda en mis manos. Apreté fuertemente la mezclilla entre mis dedos mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de las lágrimas tan vergonzosas por la rabia que sentía.

Rabia al verme descubierta. Rabia por todos los recuerdos de últimos días. Rabia de saberme inferior a ellos –a ella en particular.

-No- conteste- No es por ella. –Mentí –Es por mi.

-¿Por ti?- pregunto confundida. Enarco su negra ceja -¿Y porque?

-Por esto que estoy haciendo, Alice- respondí cansinamente –Han pasado ya varios meses desde que comencé este retorcido juego. ¡Y no puedo creer que no sospechen nada!

-Eso es bueno, Bell- intento tranquilizarme –Significa que estamos haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta…

-¡¿La manera correcta?!- grite, llamando la atención de varias personas alrededor mió - ¡Donde esta lo correcto en todo esto!

-Calma…

-¿Te parece correcto el engañar de esta forma a toda tu familia?- Levante al aire los brazos -¡Esto no es correcto de ninguna manera, Alice Cullen!

Arroje la prenda hacia el estante donde la había tomado y a grandes zancadas salí del establecimiento. No espere caminar mucho, y al doblar un pasillo del amplio centro comercial me recargue contra la pared y deje que mi cuerpo, pesado como el plomo, resbalara contra esta. Me oville y las manos, aun empuñadas, recargadas en mi cabeza. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Bella!- exclamo con consternación Alice, corriendo hacia mí. Se arrodillo a mi lado y con ambos brazos tomo uno de los míos y lo agito –Tranquilízate.

-Ya no puedo con esto, Ali- logre pronunciar entre lamentos - ¡No puedo!

La desesperación con la que me aferraba a ella, pareció asustarla, pues se alejo un poco de mi y observo mi torturada expresión. Una de sus manos fue a su garganta y se la coloco ahí con sorpresa. Mi respiración se convirtió en irregular. Esta vez no había lágrimas acompañando mis agitados movimientos. Hay veces en las que no son necesarias para demostrar tus sentimientos.

Agite mi cabeza, antes de apretar mis rodillas contra mi pecho con desesperación. Sus blancuzcos brazos me rodearon y por el rabillo del ojo, mire los negros cabellos por sobre mi hombro.

-Cálmate…- susurro en mi oído –Todo esta bien.

Abrace su pequeño cuerpo y recargue mi cabeza contra su hombro. Me quebré en ese instante. Ya no pude soportar tanto odio hacia mi misma; era como si sus brazos activaran un interruptor. Me aferre a ella como una pequeña niña al despertar de un mal sueño. Me reproche por tantas cosas y a la vez no estoy segura de por que lo hice. Solo se que ella me sostuvo todo el tiempo, y eso me hizo sentir peor. El recordar como le había hablado hacia apenas unos minutos atrás.

-¿Qué te tiene así, amiga?- pregunto con cautela, aun acariciando mi espalda, una vez que me tranquilice un poco -¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto de esta manera?

Y lo confesé todo sin pensármelo demasiado.

-Le amo, Alice- pronuncie lentamente, con acritud por sobre su hombro- Le amo como jamás había amado a nadie.

Me alejo con cuidado de su cuerpo y miro mi rostro con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos -¿Le amas?- repitió mis palabras -¿Estas diciéndome, que amas a Edward?

Asentí- Con todo mi corazón

Y la sonrisa mas grande que le haya visto hasta ahora se pinto en sus labios carmín. Un gritito de alegría resonó en el pasillo y tomándome de las manos se impulso hacia arriba, llevándome con ella para luego, cual muchacha de secundaria, dar pequeños saltitos sin soltarme siquiera.

-¡Lo sabia!- afirmo -¡Tú eres su destino! –Rió – Eres la indicada.

Su alegría, contagiosa, ilumino mi rostro con una sonrisa- Hey, basta- calme – Pequeño torbellino, esto no significa nada.

Su repentina euforia se detuvo abruptamente y me miro con ceño fruncido y labios tensos -¿A que te refieres con eso?

-A que de nada sirve que yo le ame, cuando el no corresponde mi sentir.

Sus ojos azules se suavizaron –El te quiere, Bells- afirmo – Te ama de la misma manera en la que tu le amas, si no es que mucho mas. –Sonrió –Solo dale tiempo para que reúna el valor suficiente para aceptarlo.

-¿Para que lo acepte?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes- recogió una de sus bolsas que dio a parar contra el pavimento- Le lastimaron en el pasado. Amo y …. Luego ocurrió _algo_ y el se culpa de ello. – Miro hacia el suelo – Tiene miedo de amar con libertad.

-No…

Volteo a verme, con ánimos nuevos. -¿Crees que Emmett prefiera un juego de video o su serie favorita?

Suspire… ¿Es que siempre me dejaría con la duda del pasado de su hermano, cada vez que hablaba de más?

~ * ~

Veinticuatro de diciembre

Solo faltaba un día para que Navidad hiciese su entrada triunfal. Y el helado clima de Forks, mas crudo que los pasados inviernos, hacia de las suyas aquella tarde, aunque el calor de los hogares contrastaba a la perfección. Enfundada de pies a cabeza con guantes, un abrigo, bufanda y gorro me dirigí a casa de los Cullen.

Edward me lo había pedido, y yo no pude negarme.

Emmett soltó una carcajada al ver mi vestimenta cuando entre. Sentado desde el sofá, despegando su mirada de la pantalla de plasma -¿Cuándo sale tu grupo excursionista con destino al Everest, Bella?- pregunto, burlándose de mi.

Le fulmine con la mirada. Hubiese sacado mi lengua de no ser por el hecho de que temía se congelara.

-Oh, vamos Rudolph Bella- se quejo- Debes admitir que de verdad parece que piensas ir de excursión a la Antártica con esa ropa.

-Probablemente es ahí donde dejaste tu cerebro, Emmett.- interrumpió las burlas la aterciopelada voz que tanto me gustaba – Solo para que lo sepas, el Everest se encuentra en el continente asiático, no en la Antártica.

-¡Tirate a un pozo, cerebrito!-grito el mayor de los hermanos, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente al televisor.

Edward me tomo de la mano, y subimos a su habitación. Me quite toda la abrigadora ropa que portaba y la coloque sobre su sofá antes de sentarme ahí. Él se dirigió hacia su equipo de sonido y tomando uno de los tantos discos que poseía le coloco en reproductor. La hermosa y relajante música de _Claude Debussy _ fue su exquisita elección

Chaqueo la lengua, mientras con una mano en la barbilla caminaba en mi dirección. Su andar elegante y sensual – Lucias adorable con todo eso encima- señalo a mi ropa de invierno, mal colocada – Pero luces aun mejor sin ella

Me sonroje por completo, y fruncí los labios en un puchero -¿Ahora también tu te burlas de mi?

-Jamás- respondió sentándose a mi lado- Hablaba muy en serio. – Su mano acaricio mi cuello, acercando mi rostro al suyo –Eres la criatura mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Nos besamos. Yo con todo lo que tenia, él controlándose un poco mejor. ¿Pero quien podía culparme cuando mi consciencia me abandonaba al tocar sus hermosos y fríos labios? Exquisitos. Libero mi boca, para que el aire, tan molesto como esencial, llenara mis pulmones. Y descendió a mi cuello, donde jugueteo con sus dientes y su lengua. Exhalando su delicioso aliento en mi nuca. Comenzó a besarme ahí, y succiono el punto detrás de mi oreja. Yo gemí, abrazándome a su pecho con todas mis fuerzas. .

-Edward…. –susurre su nombre con deseo.

Se tenso al escucharme y gentilmente se deshizo de mi abrazo. Alejo su cuerpo del mió lo suficiente para que mis alborotadas y vergonzosas hormonas no provocasen que me lanzara contra el. Quería que un agujero se hiciera en el suelo y que yo cayera en el. Escondiéndome del bochornoso momento.

¿Es que mi cuerpo debía ponerse en mi contra cuando se trataba de él?

-Lo lamento- me disculpe, sin mirarle la cara. –No entiendo que fue lo que…

Sus brazos me atrajeron hacia su pecho, abrazándome tiernamente. –No te disculpes – rió

-No quiero incomodarte, yo…

-Ya- interrumpió- No me incomodas, solo… -suspiro- Temo por lo que yo pueda hacerte.

-Tú no me harías nada que yo no quisiera

-Solo soy un hombre, Bella.

-Y uno muy guapo- dije besando su barbilla.- Encantador- bese su mejilla- Amable- su nariz- Cariñoso- y bese la comisura de sus labios.

Rió. Su musical risa que me obligo a sonreír. – Vamos- ordeno tomando mi mano- Bajemos. Quiero mostrarte algo.

La sensación de su calida mano envolviendo la mía hizo que me perdiera durante todo el trayecto hacia abajo. No supe que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino hasta se detuvo. Parpadeé sorprendida.

Nos condujo hasta su piano; aquel negro instrumento tan sofisticado que capto mi atención tiempo atrás, cuando recién entraba a su hogar por primera vez. Se acercó al banquillo y se sentó ahí. Con cuidado y lentamente levanto la tapa que cubría las finas teclas del instrumento. Toco una y luego otra, pero no creo ninguna melodía en particular. Una sonrisa triste.

Me miro- Siéntate conmigo

Obedecí de inmediato. Me sonrió calidamente antes de dirigir su completa atención al instrumento frente suyo. Flexiono los dedos, los coloco en las teclas y las presiono armoniosamente, logrando que una melodía, perfecta, hermosa y totalmente desconocida para mí cobrara vida.

-Oh….- escuche la suave voz de Esme. Quien se hallaba frente nuestro, con una mano sobre su boca y los ojos con lagrimas en las comisuras.

Observe a mí alrededor al resto de la familia. Todos con expresiones parecidas, por no decir iguales, a los que la madre portaba. La sorpresa dibujaba sus facciones, alegría y sopor. Y también, cariño y jubilo. Sobre todo la pequeña Alice, quien además de la mujer de rostro de corazón, era la que lucia más feliz.

-La canción de Esme… -escuche a su cantarina vocecilla susurrar.

No era necesario el decir lo sorprendida que estaba. ¿Esta era la canción de Esme? ¿La que Edward había compuesto para su madre? Parecía algo hecho por un profesional, un grande del piano, como _Debussy_ o _Chopin. _Era tan bonita, tan fascinante.

-¡Edward!- Exclamo su hermanita cuando la pieza termino -¡Ha sido tan maravilloso!

Sonrió con alegría- Gracias, querida Alice

-¡Que feliz me siento de por fin volverte a ver tocando, hijo!- se unió a las muestras de alborozo la madre.

-Muchas gracias, Esme- cabeceo en su dirección, extremadamente formal y a la vez tan intimo. Fijo su mirada en la mujer de rizos quien de igual manera que las otras féminas, también lucia contenta -Tanya- le llamo- ¿Me darías el honor de acompañarme en una humilde pieza?

-Por supuesto.

Subió con prisa a su habitación, y bajo con igual velocidad con el estuche entre sus manos. Le abrió presurosa y saco el hermoso violín de este. Colocándolo en perfecta posición y afinándole correctamente se dispuso a acompañarle. La primera pieza que la mujer Denali había tocado cuando regreso de Chicago maravillo nuestros oídos; solo que en esta ocasión el sonido era, algo que yo pensaba imposible, muchísimo mejor. El piano y el violín hacia una combinación esplendida.

Cuando termino, inmediatamente inicio otra, esta vez solo con el instrumento de cola. Al mirar a mí alrededor, me percate de que no había nadie ahí. Me sorprendí al no notar el instante en que abandonaron la habitación. Aleje todo pensamiento de mi cabeza que se distanciara del hombre a mi lado y su preciosa melodía.

Era la pieza de piano más hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida. El como las notas cambiaban de melancólicas a alegres, y de alegres a desbordar dulzura. Y la armonía que todo esto junto lograba era sorprendente.

Una obra de arte.

No percate exactamente en que momento comencé a llorar. Creía yo que se debía a todo lo que la música trasmitía; tantos sentimientos encontrados, tan abrumadores y fuertes. Comprobé que las palabras de Alice eran verdad. Edward podía trasmitirte sus emociones a través de sus melodías te gustase o no.

Y muchos recuerdos llenaron mi mente. El momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez, el instante en que nuestras manos reposaron juntas en mi regazo. El primer elogio dicho por él. La primera vez que acaricio mi rostro. Su primer abrazo. Nuestro primer beso.

Lo poco de vida que llevaba a su lado, la felicidad absoluta danzaba tras mis ojos.

El piano se detuvo. Abrí mis ojos y observe sus orbes esmeralda tan hermosos y cautivadores posados sobre mi; evaluando mi expresión, buscando algún tipo de reacción a lo interpretado con anterioridad.

¿Pero como decirle que no tenía palabras para algo tan majestuoso?

-Eso fue hermoso- logre encontrar mi voz y soltar aquella frase.

Una sonrisa torcida, y unos ojos llenos de alivio fueron lo que recibí a cambio. Levanto su mano y borro un residuo de lágrima que quedaba en mi mejilla, le dio la vuelta y su palma quedo presionada contra mi rostro.

-Tú la has inspirado

Estaba demasiado asombrada. ¿Él había escrito eso? ¿Y su inspiración había sido yo? ¡Este hombre era demasiado perfecto! Y que talentoso. Era la canción más bonita que había escuchado. Además de la mas especial; con un significado sentimental tan único que no podía describirse con simples palabras.

Intente borrar el sentir de inferioridad que atravesó mi cuerpo al percatarme de que yo jamás podría pagar su gesto; no tenía ningún talento y no poseía nada que pudiese darle en agradecimiento.

La chaqueta de cuero que elegí como su regalo ahora me parecía tan insignificante.

-Muchas gracias- murmure –No comprendo exactamente como es que alguien como yo pude inspirar algo tan maravilloso como lo que tú acabas de tocar, pero te lo agradezco.

Sus ojos se llenaron de adoración y su mano acaricio mi cara- Según la mitología griega, Existían diosas inspiradoras a las que se les conocía como Musas.

Le mire maravillada, sin saber que decir. No entendía muy bien el giro que tomaba el momento; de tocar una pieza de arte a hablar sobre mitología griega. Aunque ciertamente no me importaba lo que hiciera, mientras estuviera junto mió.

-Tú eres mi Musa, Isabella. – Pronuncio apasionadamente mirándome a los ojos.- Mi hermosa _Euterpe._

Sin pensármelo demasiado, me deslice por el banquillo hasta situarme más a su lado, tome su rostro entre mis manos y acariciando su cabello pronuncie un gracias en su oído. Deslice mis labios por su mejilla hasta que llegue a sus labios, y le bese con fervor. Correspondió a mi gesto de inmediato y tomándome de las caderas me situó en su regazo.

No supe con seguridad cuanto tiempo permanecimos besándonos. Yo podía pasar todo el día con sus labios entrelazados con los míos, bailando en un perfecto compás, con mis manos en sus cabellos y las suyas en mi cintura.

Fue él quien termino el gesto. Con el corazón desbocado y la respiración agitada recargue mi frente contra la suya y le mire a los ojos; esos hermosos orbes esmeralda en los cuales adoraba perderme, que reflejaban tanto anhelo y adoración como estaba segura también lo hacían los míos. Tímidamente volví a besar sus dulces labios, solo que en esta ocasión el contacto fue pequeño.

-Gracias- dije de nueva cuenta.

-¿Sabes? Alice me reprendió hace un tiempo por nunca haberte tocado nada. –informo con gozo –Y, ya que mañana tu pasaras el día con tu padre, decidí adelantar tu regalo.

Parpadee –Entonces… esto….

Asintió- Me encantaría darte el mundo entero- Pronuncio –Pero ya que tú no me lo permitirías, humildemente te obsequio esta composición-Beso mi frente

-No necesito el mundo- Pronuncie- Solo te necesito a ti.

Soltó el aire en mi cabello, dejando su calido aliento impregnado sobre este. Me miro a los ojos-Feliz navidad Bella.

Si, sin lugar a dudas, era la más feliz.

* * *

_**Rudolph: **_**Personaje icono de las fechas decembrinas. Pequeño reno de nariz roja que emitía un tipo de luz. ****Creado por Robert L. May**

_**Grinch: **_**Personaje del cuento "**_**How the Grinch Store Christmas". **_**Creado por el Dr. Seuss. Quien detestaba la navidad por sobre todas las cosas. **

_**Euterpe: **_**(En griego "La muy placentera") Musa de la música, especialmente protectora del arte de tocar la flauta.**

**Chicas... ¡Como las Amo! Las adoro como no tienen idea. ¡Y como no hacerlo si me han dado tremenda felicidad con todos sus comentarios!**

**Si me hubiesen visto el día del estreno de HP varias abrian llamado a la policia, lo juro xD. Justo como ahora que me super llene de Spoiler con los cortos de New Moon sacados en la Comic-Con. La loca pide disculpas por su retraso, pero la nostalgia fue mayor y se puso como desquiciada a buscar imagenes de Seiya Kuo del anime Sailor Moon, ademas de historias Seiya/Serena -Odio a Mamoru desde que tengo memoria y no tiene nada que ver con la Starlight.  
**

**Paso con el capitulo. ¡Edward al fin toca el piano! y nada menos que la Bella´s Lullaby. ¿Por qué la navidad? Sencillo, el relato de Alice, la unica informacion que cuenta sobre el pasado de Edward, menciona el 24 de diciembre y, en parte, es mi epoca favorita del año. ¡Deben de creerme loca por traerles un capitulo navideño en pleno julio, pero no querian esperar hasta Invierno para que volviera a actualizar, ¿cierto?**

**El capitulo siguiente es crucial en la historia... y es algo que me han preguntado desde hace tiempo. Desgraciadamente no puedo prometerles esta vez una fecha exacta para darselos pues debo pulir detalles. Pero como soy muy buena, y como recompensa e incentivo, les dejare un pequeño pedazo de ese capitulo. **

****

**_-Un verdadero placer tenerte con nosotros sin duda.- Comento con sarcasmo, antes de sonreírme con ironía. -¿Quieres un consejo? La próxima vez que desees escuchar conversaciones ajenas colócate en un punto en el que tu sombra no se proyecte en la pared justo frente a la entrada._**

**_-Es suficiente, Tanya- amonesto severo Edward dándole una mala mirada._**

**_-Ya…- contesto ella haciendo un gesto de desden con la mano- Olvide que, en lo que a ella respecta, nunca eres capaz de usar la cabeza._**

**_****  
_**

**Me despido ahora. Recuerden que si quieren una autora feliz, no olviden sus comentarios... Es mejor a una autora vengativa xDD. No es cierto. **

**Saludos!  
**


	10. Pasado I

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Pasado (I)  
**

_**Conocer el pasado es una forma de liberarse de él porque sólo la verdad permite asentir o repudiar con total lucidez.**_

-Buenos días, Bella.

Congele mi puño en medio del camino hacia la puerta, la cual, ahora se encontraba abierta y con el padre de familia delante de ella, vestido con un pantalón y camisa de vestir y un abrigo que parecía mantener caliente sin abandonar la elegancia digna de la ropa que todos los Cullen solían ocupar.

-Oh- Exclame con sorpresa- Buenos días Doctor Cullen.

Los ojos azules del médico se dirigieron a mi mano aun suspendida en el aire y la baje de inmediato, sonrojándome y sintiéndome estupida.

-Llámame Carlisle, por favor. –Pidió sonriéndome con amabilidad. – ¿Has venido a ver a Edward, estoy en lo correcto?

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza- Espero no le importe.

-¿Importarme?- preguntó con extrañeza –Claro que no. Al contrario, me alegra verlo tan animado.

Nos miramos por unos instantes en los que el silencio fue solo interrumpido por la caída de los pocos copos de nieve sobrantes de la tormenta caída la madrugada y parte de la mañana. La calidez que me transmitían sus ojos junto con su gratitud me sorprendió en demasía.

¿Por qué me observaba de aquella manera?

-¿Sucede algo Do… Carlisle?-pregunte.

Alzo las cejas extrañado y negó con la cabeza. –Absolutamente nada, Bella.- Respondió. –Solo, quería agradecerte por el apoyo que le has brindado a Edward y por la alegría que has traído a esta familia.

Baje mi mirada y jugué con el borde de mi abrigo- No… no hay nada que agradecer. Y si lo hubiera, la que tendría que dar las gracias seria yo.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

_Por creerse todo lo que les he dicho. _Pensé. _Por dejarme entrometerme en su vida y su familia. Por acercarme al hombre que amo con toda mi alma._

_Y además de gracias también debo decir perdón._

-Porque son ustedes quienes me han dejado entrar en su vida y alegrado la mía. Por confiar en mí.

La mano de Carlisle toco paternalmente mi cabeza.- Como te he dicho Bella.-Dijo- La única aquí que merece las gracias eres tu. Pero agradezco la manera en la que piensas sobre mi familia. –Sonrió- _Nuestra_ familia

_Nuestra familia._

Cuanta ilusión causaban esas palabras. Porque yo amaba a los Cullen como si lo fuesen en verdad. Alice y Emmett eran como mis hermanos, Carlisle y Esme unos segundos padres para mí. E intentaba apreciarlos y procurarlos como se debía con los familiares. Incluso Rosalie y Jasper eran personas importantes a pesar de la poca relación que llevaba con ellos comparándola con la que sostenía con los hermanos Cullen.

El doctor me permitió pasar al interior de la casa, gesto que agradecí con una sonrisa, pues me moriría de frió si continuaba fuera. Quite mi bufanda de mi cuello con lentos movimientos; retire mis guantes de mis manos y las frote juntas, provocando fricción y desentumeciendo mis dedos.

-¡Ya estoy lista!-Grito Alice bajando animadamente las escaleras. Rió armoniosamente al hallarse frente mió -¡Muy buenos días, Bella!

-Hola Alice-Salude aun frotando mis manos.

-Nosotros nos retiramos, Bella- se despidió Carlisle, ofreciéndole su brazo a Alice cual viejo caballero. – Esperamos encontrarte al momento de nuestra llegada, no tardaremos demasiado.

-Puedes encontrar a Edward en la cocina.- Informo Alice con una risa contenida en sus fruncidos labios- Dile por favor que no la destruya.

Sin entender del todo la frase de la muchacha les despedí en la puerta con un movimiento de mano. Me di la vuelta, y me encamine a la cocina, donde se me informo se encontraba Edward. La risa femenina que logre escuchar mientras más me acercaba me desconcertó por completo. Con una expresión de extrañeza dibujada en mis facciones rodee el pasillo y me detuve casi en la puerta.

-¡Eres un desastre!- Escuche quejarse a la mujer entre entrecortadas risas.

Ahora fue una aterciopelada risa la que llego a mis oídos y erizo los vellos de mi nuca, además de acelerar el desbocado latido de mi corazón.

-No me ha ido tan mal, considerando que es mi primer intento.-Argumento Edward.

-¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo a mí?- pregunto ella con burlona amabilidad- Recuerda que es gracias a mí y a los restaurantes que sobreviviste en Chicago.

-Y te estoy muy agradecido; pero esto es algo que _quiero_ hacer.

El ánimo en la cocina pareció decaer, pues se sumió en un sepulcral silencio. Un contraste ampliamente notable, considerando las risas y bromas dichas hacia apenas unos instantes.

Me debatí entre si aprovechar el momento y entrar o aguardar un poco más para escuchar un tanto de lo que continuaba el dialogo.

No tuve que pensármelo mucho, pues la chica –cuya voz ahora identificaba como Tanya- hablo de nuevo.

-¿Todo esto es por ella, cierto?

-¿De qué…

-El que te esfuerces por aprender a cocinar. –Continúo, interrumpiéndole- El que lleves intentando un simple postre desde hace mas de dos horas. El que tengas harina incluso en el rostro.

-Tanya...

-¿Por qué todos tus esfuerzos siempre deben ser por ella?

Silencio. Enrosque un mecho de mi cabello en mi dedo para distraerme un poco y mordí mi labio para evitar hablar y entrometerme en su conversación. Edward fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-Por favor no comencemos de nuevo.

-Es que debes escucharme.-Dijo con voz contenida la muchacha antes de dejar salir un cansado suspiro. –Pero será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión. Una en la que nadie escuche por detrás de las paredes.

Salte al oírla decir eso. Me había descubierto. Mire a mi alrededor presurosa buscando un escondite o algo que facilitara mi escape. ¡Que tonta era al meter mi nariz en asuntos ajenos! Solo contaba con dos opciones. Tomar valor y entrar en la cocina, disculpándome con ambos por haberlos escuchado y quedar como idiota. O bien, correr a la entrada y pretender que acababa de llegar, asumiendo el riesgo de enredarme con una alfombra o resbalarme contra el suelo, provocar gran escándalo… Y quedar como idiota.

No importaba la opción, ambas tenían punto de comparación. Yo quedaría como idiota.

El resonar de los pasos contra el suelo, acercándose cada vez mas a mi. Mi acelerado pulso. Y una cabeza cobriza asomándose al pasillo donde me encontraba, posando curiosos y sorprendidos sus verdes ojos sobre mí. Detonadores exactos de un paro cardiaco.

-¿Bella?- Pregunto estrechando la mirada, sacando de la habitación su cuerpo por completo.

-Ah… Yo… Estaba… Veras… Lo…- Balbuce incoherentemente gesticulando con las manos.

Calle de inmediato al sentirme rodeada con sus brazos. Confundida y aliviada, sin saber cual sentimiento predominaba sobre el otro, atine solamente a posar mis manos en su espalda. Me soltó al poco rato, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho verte- Comento tomándome de la mano y entrando conmigo en la cocina. –Aunque me sorprende que llegaras tan temprano; no te esperaba hasta medio día.

-Si… Creo que me precipite un poco.-excuse con vergüenza- Si te molesta puedo volver dentro de un rato.

-No- Dijo de inmediato.-Me gusta tenerte a mi lado.

Justo entonces observe la asesina mirada zafiro posada sobre mí desde el otro extremo. Sentada en el desayunador, con una taza de algo humeante frente suyo y el cabello manchado de algo blanco –supuse yo era harina- además de los labios fruncidos.

-Un verdadero placer tenerte con nosotros sin duda.- Comento con sarcasmo, antes de sonreírme con ironía. -¿Quieres un consejo? La próxima vez que desees escuchar conversaciones ajenas colócate en un punto en el que tu sombra no se proyecte en la pared justo frente a la entrada.

-Es suficiente, Tanya- amonesto severo Edward dándole una mala mirada.

-Ya…- contesto ella haciendo un gesto de desden con la mano- Olvide que, en lo que a ella respecta, nunca eres capaz de usar la cabeza.

Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron mientras la miraba. Aceptando el reto implícito Tanya continúo apuñalándolo con sus orbes azulados. El hombre bufo después de unos segundos y ella arqueo una ceja.

-Vamos, Bella- dijo amablemente dándole un apretón a mi mano. –Subamos a mi habitación.

Le seguí apretando el paso para nivelarlo con las grandes zancadas que él daba. Más de una vez le vi negar con la cabeza y escuche suspirar, aparte de refunfuñar palabras entre dientes que no lograba comprender. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y caballerosamente se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara primero, una vez que ambos estuvimos dentro cerro.

Me senté en el borde de su cama, sin interrumpir el incomodo silencio que nos envolvía desde salir de la cocina. Sin que el lo notara acaricie mi muñeca que había tomado para guiarme hasta el cuarto en el que nos encontrábamos ahora. Jugué con el pequeño lobo de madera que tenía como pulsera, regalo de Jacob en la pasada y más reciente navidad hacia apenas tres días.

-Lo siento.-susurre.

-¿Qué?

-Siento mucho esto.-Repetí- Tu discusión con Tanya. ¡Pero debes saber que no escuche intencionalmente!-Me excuse de inmediato- Alice me dijo donde encontrarte y estaban hablando, no quise interrumpirlos así que iba a esperar un momento antes de entrar y…

-No te disculpes. –Interrumpió sin acercarse a mí todavía. -No es tu culpa. Últimamente las cosas no andan bien, pero no tienes nada que ver en ello.

-Oh...

-Debes tener frió.-Dijo de repente- Te traeré algo caliente. ¿Prefieres un té, chocolate o café?

-Chocolate esta bien, por favor.

-Claro. No tardo- Se dio la media vuelta y entre abrió.

-¡Iré contigo!- exclame enseguida poniéndome de pie.

Se detuvo de golpe.- No creo que sea buena idea, Bella. Veras… -Comenzó al ver el desconcierto en mi rostro.- Tanya tiene un modo peculiar de demostrar su enfado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Usualmente hace que la persona con la que discute o esta molesta abandone la habitación, ya sea con miradas o indirectas.- Se inmiscuyo Emmett asomando la mitad del cuerpo por la puerta medio abierta- Una vez encontrándose sola, permanece en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición y con mirada asesina durante un buen rato dependiendo de la intensidad de su furia. –Rió- El record hasta ahora es de media hora.

-Sal de aquí, Emmett.-Gruño Edward sin mirar al chico.

-¿Batirás la marca anterior, pequeño Eddie?- Bromeo - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

-¡Que te vayas!

-Vale. Parece ser que Tanya no es la única de mal humor el día de hoy.- cedió, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. –Solo debo recordar no atravesarme por la cocina si no quiero que me mate con la mirada.- Me guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Edward refunfuño en voz baja. Lo mire confundida, sin estar segura de que decir. No fue necesario que continuara pensando mis palabras para ese justo momento ya que hizo una rápida salida poco después que el grandote, dedicándome un rápido _enseguida vuelvo. _

En cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse deje caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás sobre la cama. Solté un largo y profundo suspiro mientras que con mi mano derecha cubría mis ojos de la luz. Estaba cansada. No había tenido una buena noche; fue como aquellas ocasiones en que por mas que lo intentes y por mas acabada que te sientas simplemente no puedes conciliar el sueño.

Sentí los parpados pesados a la vez que escuchaba a Edward volver. Girando el picaporte, pasos ligeros y elegantes, demasiado suyos para ser confundidos. Abrí los ojos de inmediato al recordar donde me encontraba y mi descortesía. Uno no llega a una casa ajena- antes de la hora acordada, por cierto- y se recuesta sobre la cama mientras tu anfitrión va a buscarte bebida caliente.

Me levante de un salto y lo observe mirándome curioso desde el otro lado de la habitación, junto a la mesilla frente al sofá negro que ahí conservaba. Las tazas encima, humeantes y tentadoras para cualquiera después de pasar un rato en el frió y helado clima característico de los inviernos en Forks.

Aunque bajo su inquisitiva mirada, mis mejillas se calentaron por el rubor.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto con cautela.

Camine hasta donde él se encontraba y me senté en el sofá. Acerco una taza hacia mí que agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa y un murmullo. La tome entre mis manos guiándola hacia mis labios y di un pequeño sorbo. El caliente líquido quemo mi lengua cuando entro en contacto con ella, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que degustara el dulzor sabor y el exquisito aroma inundo mis sentidos.

-¿Bella?

Abrí los ojos, los cuales se hallaban cerrados para aumentar mi percepción de la bebida y le mire atenta, aguardando.

-Te he preguntado si te encuentras bien.

-Oh -Musite, frunciendo el seño. ¿A que venia la pregunta? –Si –Conteste con extrañeza. -¿Por qué?

-Pareces cansada- comento encogiéndose de hombros-Luces mas pálida de lo normal- Tomo asiento a mi lado-Y tienes ojeras.

Estiro una mano en mi dirección, las yemas de sus dedos se posaron gentilmente sobre las purpúreas manchas debajo de mis ojos, producto del insomnio. Deslizo suavemente sus dedos hacia mis pómulos y subió por las sienes, acariciándolas dulcemente. Con los nudillos se deshizo de algunos cabellos que caían rebeldes por mi rostro para después posar el dorso de la mano sobre mi frente.

Comprendí entonces que, lo que yo creía una dulce y tierna caricia no era otra cosa más que una forma de tomar mi temperatura.

-Edward, estoy bien.-Repetí, tomándole la muñeca y separando su brazo de mi rostro.-De verdad.

Entrecerró los ojos; supe que no me creyó con ese simple gesto.

-Vale- Comencé- No tuve una buena noche, lo confieso- Rodé los ojos y, copiando su mismo gesto al comenzar a interrogarme me encogí de hombros- Solo dormite.

-Dormir sin descansar- Dijo con una mano en la barbilla, pensando-¿Te sucede algo?, ¿Hay algo malo?, ¿Algo que te preocupe?

Claro que había algo que me preocupara, pero no era un asunto que pudiese tratar ni discutir con él.

-No- mentí tan rápidamente que estoy segura me delate; pero no me arriesgue a mirarlo a los ojos para no descubrirlo-No que yo recuerde.

Me miro suspicazmente por unos segundos antes de dejar pasar el tema y cambiarlo rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal tu navidad, Bella?

Detuve la taza de chocolate caliente que dirigía hacia mis labios y dirigí mis ojos a Edward. Sus orbes esmeralda, fijos en mi, pintaban la curiosidad y el verdadero interés que sentía por mi respuesta. Baje mis manos con lentitud hasta colocar el recipiente en la solida superficie de la mesa pero negándome a soltarlo para mantener calientes mis palmas. No aguante mucho en aquella posición, sin embargo, por lo que me enderece y recargue la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Bien-Cabecee enfatizando la palabra- Divertido.

No pude evitar reír cuando los recuerdo de la fecha mencionada se arremolinaron en mi mente. Disfrutaba de sobremanera las festividades celebradas en La Push.; la compañía era agradable, divertida. Las peleas entre ellos por el último plato de ensalada o la última pieza de comida, las bromas y jugueteos; al mismo tiempo que la paz y tranquilidad de saberse entre personas queridas.

El amor reflejado entre las parejas también era agradable. Usualmente no me gustaba estar entre gente enamorada, no me sentía cómoda. Pero con ellos era todo tan distinto. Se miraban como si fuesen almas gemelas, hechas para coexistir juntas. Inclusive Charlie, mi padre, reflejaba comodidad y ternura en sus ojos cuando observaba a Sue, su actual pareja. Era tal el sentimiento en la habitación que terminabas sintiéndote parte del todo.

Aparte, siempre estaba con Jake, así que no me sentía como el mal tercio. Los sobrantes en la habitación siempre nos hacíamos compañía.

-¿Qué tal la tuya? –Repetí la cuestión, sonriéndole.

-Bien.

Esperaba mas, debía admitirlo. Una descripción completa de la velada, anécdotas graciosas sobre y todo el relato al abrir los obsequios. Además, la parte de mí, una muy pequeña pero que se esmeraba enormemente por ser merecedora de la total atención de Edward –y digo pequeña porque, pese a mi amor por el hombre no tenia intención de sofocarlo con mi presencia- rogaba por escuchar de sus labios un _Ojala hubieras estado ahí. _

Egoísta, si. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Mire entonces hacia la mesa, comprobando la otra taza de chocolate, aun intacta.

-¿Por qué no has bebido?- pregunte.-En verdad esta delicioso.

Fue como si saliera de un trance, pues parpadeo repetidamente antes de fruncir las cejas y mirar hacia donde yo apuntaba con mi mirada.

-Lo lamento.-Dijo de inmediato- Probablemente hubiera sido mas recomendable que yo lo probara primero para asegurarme que no terminarías envenenada.

Me alarme de inmediato, dejando mi propia bebida al lado de la otra.- ¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestione con rapidez- ¿Lo preparo Emmett?... ¡Oh, por favor, dime que no fue Alice!

Los Cullen eran perfectos en varios aspectos. Personas ejemplares; buena apariencia, buen gusto en automóviles, alumnos sobresalientes durante el instituto, buenos deportistas; gusto excelso en la moda e increíble talento en las artes. Pero, tal como todo ser humano tenían un defecto que todos compartían a excepción de Esme.

Ninguno podía cocinar.

Emmett no podía mantener la comida en el punto exacto, siempre o la cocía de más o no lo suficiente, sin agregar la tendencia a excederse con la sal. La comida de Alice era engañosa; con buen aspecto y buen sabor, pero que terminaba al cabo de unas horas en un horrible dolor estomacal. Y pese a que jamás había probado la comida de Edward, por los comentarios escuchados hace un momento de boca de Tanya, supe que el compartía la inhabilidad en ámbitos culinarios que los otros.

-Tranquila- Dijo tomándome de los hombros- No lo preparo Emmett, mucho menos Alice, cálmate. –Desvió la mirada- Yo lo hice.

-¿En serio?- Parpadee.

Rió nervioso – ¿Tan mal sabor tiene que incluso pensaste que lo hicieron ellos?

-No- Negué de inmediato.-Ya te lo había dicho, sabe delicioso.

-Delicioso, claro- Pronuncio escéptico-Bueno, ahora se que no moriré de hambre.-Sarcástico, continuo- ¡Siempre puedo hacer chocolate caliente!

Le mire preocupada- Fue solo el comentario del veneno. Lo lame…

Pero mi disculpa no se vio terminada ya que se inclino hacia mí en un rápido movimiento y atrapo mi labio ente los suyos. Sentí mi cabeza girar y el ambiente brumoso. Me concentre solo en su boca contra la mía, tan placentera… Cerré los ojos al sentirlo succionar ávidamente el labio. Se separo antes de que pudiera atraparle debidamente.

-Tenias chocolate aquí- Explico tocando el punto con su dedo y sonriéndome con picardía.-Tienes razón, esta delicioso.

Estaba por replicar, sin embargo, en cuanto mi boca se abrió en lugar de la respuesta que tenia pensada solo escapo un bostezo. Puse mi mano enseguida para disimularlo. Esta de más decir que fracase en ocultarlo.

No comprendí la razón por la que él se movía hasta que deje de sentir la mullida sensación del sofá para darle lugar a algo un poco más firme, duro a comparación de la textura anterior y aun así tan calido…

Ya no estaba sentada en el sofá, ahora me hallaba recostada sobre y contra Edward, con su pecho como almohada.

Sentí su respiración acompasada. Acomode mi cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello y le di un beso en ese lugar. Me acurruque contra su pecho. Era tan cómoda esta sensación; su cuerpo contra el mió, amoldándonos el uno al otro, encajando perfectamente; como si estuviéramos hechos para esto.

No me preocupe por la vergüenza que sentía. No desperdiciaría esto solo por ella.

Tome la mano de Edward que tenia sobre mi cintura –La otra estaba tras mi cabeza y me mantenía contra él- la acerque a mi pecho, acunándola entre las mías.

-Tus manos están heladas- musite entre dientes. Comenzaba a quedarme dormida.

-Mala circulación- Excuso- ¿Eso te molesta?

-No- dije rápidamente, con voz baja- De no ser así no podría calentarlas con las mías.

Rió en un murmullo-No necesitas un pretexto para tocarme, ya lo sabes.

-Hmm…

No volví a abrir los ojos. Sentía como poco a poco me sumía en ese maravilloso mundo de la inconsciencia en el que se me había negado la entrada la noche anterior. Ese donde los secretos no existían y donde Edward me amaba de la misma manera en que yo lo hacia; donde nada se interponía entre el y yo. Ni una persona, ni una palabra, ni un prejuicio. Donde nos pertenecíamos por igual.

Solo una frase se registro en mi cabeza antes de entregarme por completo al sueño.

-Duerme, mi dulce Bella.

~ * ~

Abrí mis ojos, desorientada, sin recordar mucho ni sabiendo donde estaba. Me di la vuelta sobre mi misma, mirando ahora hacia el techo de aquella iluminada habitación; dirigí una mano a mis cabellos y les aparte de mi cara.

¿Había sido todo un sueño?

Me concentre en recordar todo lo anterior ocurrido. Y poco a poco las memorias llegaron a mi cabeza. La discusión de Edward con Tanya, mi encuentro fugaz e incomodo con ella; y los momentos compartidos hacia poco con el amor de mi existencia.

Levante la mitad de mi cuerpo apoyándome en uno de mis brazos y mire alrededor. Por el enorme ventanal se dejaba ver el cielo despejado pero sin estar acompañado del sol, la luz del día se colaba por los cristales e iluminaba la habitación. Me note entonces sobre la cama de Edward, curioso tomando en cuenta el hecho de que me dormí sobre un sofá. Destape mi cuerpo, sentándome en la orilla mientras estiraba la espalda y los brazos, deshaciéndome de la pereza y los músculos agarrotados.

-Estas despierta.

Gire mi rostro hacia la voz aterciopelada que entraba en la recamara. Me sonroje en cuanto sus labios se levantaron formando esa perfecta sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-Sí, muchas gracias- Conteste mirándolo acercarse a mí con elegante andar.-Siento mucho haberme quedado dormida.

Se arrodillo frente mío y levanto mi rostro con su mano derecha, acariciando el mentón- Estar cansada no es un crimen, Bella. –Sonrió- Espero hayas descansado.

-Lo hice-Afirmé sonriéndole también.

-Bien.-Se levanto y me ofreció su mano para que yo también lo hiciera. – Supongo que estas enterada del hecho de que hablas dormida.

Un profundo rojo inundo mi rostro. Claro que estaba enterada de que hablaba dormida, Renee solía molestarme mucho con eso cuando vivía con ella, pero nunca pensé que fuera algo por lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

¿Qué demonios había dicho esta vez?

-¡Oh no!-Gemí cubriéndome la cara con mis manos. –Por favor, dime que no ha sido nada vergonzoso.

Retiro mis manos suavemente –No te has puesto en ridículo, tranquila. –Miro hacia otro lado antes de volverme a ver a mí.

-Dime que fue, por favor.

-Pronunciaste mi nombre.

-¿Mucho?

-¿Exactamente cuánto es mucho?

-¡Edward!

Rio- Tranquila, fue solo un par de veces. Nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Lo dices solo porque no fuiste tú quien hablo dormido.- Negué con la cabeza, esperando el regreso a mi color natural de mi rostro.

-Me gusta que lo hagas.-Declaro- Me resulta encantador.

Acerco su rostro al mió y yo cerré los ojos, anhelante del contacto de sus labios. Moría por sentirlo, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás en lo que me quedara de vida, pues ni por la falta de aire me iba a alejar de él.

No obstante, como todos mis planes, este también se vio frustrado.

-Edward, Alice dice que…

Sin entender mis reacciones solté el cuello de Edward y me aleje de su abrazo rápidamente, como si el besarnos fuese algo malo, prohibido. No supe porque, y tampoco pude responder a la interrogativa mirada esmeralda que observaba mi rostro buscando respuesta a mi rechazo. Buscando huir de esos orbes reprochantes mire hacia la puerta, para percatarme de quien nos había interrumpido.

Los zafiros ojos de Tanya miraban con incredulidad al hombre parado a mi costado, para luego transformarse en dolor y mutar a furia cuando los poso sobre mí. Los rubios color fresa, sujetos en una coleta se movieron con el vaivén de su cabeza.

-Vaya- Dijo con tono seco, su atención completamente en mi- Veo que sigues aquí. Pensé que ya te habías marchado.

-¿Qué sucede, Tanya?-pregunto Edward dando un paso adelante.

-Alice dice que es hora.-Cabeceo hacia el ventanal- Ponte una chaqueta, te esperamos en el jardín- Sonrió amargamente-Supongo que ella también vendrá.

-Supones bien-Contesto de inmediato, halándome hacia su cuerpo, con un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Como sea.- Cerró los ojos y con la cabeza en alto salió azotando la puerta.

* * *

** ¡Hola!**

**No tengo verguenza en haberme tardado tanto, lo se. ¡Pero a mi favor tengo excusas! Mi computadora murio, tuve que mandarle a cambiar el cooler porque la maldita no prendia. El sabado Fanfiction atento contra mi y no me dejaba entrar a mi perfil y para terminar de joderlo todo el lunes regrese a clases y ando toda loca con el ritmo al que debo adaptarme que, bueno, hasta hace apenas quince minutos termine el capitulo. **

**El capitulo... **

**Dije que seria importante y en efecto asi es, pero termino abarcando 19 hojas de Word asi que decidi dividirlo en dos partes . Quizas esto no les parezca importante y tienen razón, mucha relevancia puede no tener, pero el siguiente que vendra, como pueden verlo por el titulo, contendra el pasado. El recuerdo - que en esta ocasión no sera si no de la infancia de nuestro protagonista- lo anexare al siguiente episodio. **

**Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, muy probablemente el sabado o domingo. Pero les pido paciencia, la escuela empezara a abarcar la mayoria de mi tiempo porque, por algun extraño motivo, este año los profesores en verdad esperan que estudie xD.**

**¡Muchisimisimas gracias por sus Reviews! En verdad que leer todos y cada uno de ellos me hace muy, pero muy feliz. ¿Y todos aquí queremos una autora feliz, verdad? Ya sabemos que hacer para conseguirla xD. **

**Me voy en busca de una de esas "Resorteras Nucleares patentadas por la UNAM" xDD.-No hagan caso, ya saben que estoy loca ^^... y a dormir un poco, que ni tengo la menor idea de lo que anoto aqui. **

**Saludos!**


	11. Pasado II

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.__ Historia inspirada en la cinta Mientras Dormías. _

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Pasado (II)  
**

_**Conocer el pasado es una forma de liberarse de él porque sólo la verdad permite asentir o repudiar con total lucidez.**_

_-Lo prometiste. _

_-Edward, cariño… - contesto con voz trémula –Lo sentimos mucho. _

_El niño apretó aun mas el auricular entre sus pequeñas y frágiles manos, lastimándose levemente. Los ojos le ardían y su respiración se volvió errática de la furia que sentía. _

_¿Cuántas veces aquellas dos palabras habían salido de sus labios? ¿Cuántas promesas rotas iba arrastrando a lo largo de su corta vida? _

_¿Cuántas veces había aceptado sus disculpas?_

_-Lo prometieron_

_Pero esta vez las cosas no serian iguales. Era importante para el. No se trataba de su primer día de clases, ni de su primer diente perdido; o de su primera pesadilla donde necesito el consuelo que solo los brazos maternos podían ofrecer. _

_Era su recital de piano… lo más importante que le había sucedido. Y ellos también se lo perderían. _

_-¿Recibiste nuestro obsequio, cielo?- pregunto la mujer con dulzura al otro lado de la línea -¿Te ha gustado? _

_Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y las limpio con rapidez con la manga de su pequeño esmoquin. No lloraría, no mostraría debilidad ni lo mucho que le afectaba tanta indiferencia de su parte. _

_-¿Eddie?_

_-Si… muchas gracias.- contesto con formalidad y educación. _

_-Cariño… en verdad lo sentimos muchísimo- repitió la mujer – Pero a tu padre le salio un negocio de improviso y no podíamos ignorarlo, Edward. Solo queremos darte lo mejor. _

_-No lo necesito._

_-Ed… _

_-¡No necesito nada de esto!- grito –Solo quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá-su voz bajo hasta convertirse en un suave murmullo, que se quebró por los sentimientos encontrados. Ira, dolor, frustración, tristeza_

_Silencio del otro lado. _

_-¿No me quieren?- pregunto el pequeño._

_La respuesta no llego tan rápido como el lo deseaba._

_-¡No me quieren!- dijo de nuevo, aunque esta vez afirmándolo. _

_¡Bien! Si eso era lo que sus padres deseaban lo tendrían. De ahora en adelante el tampoco los querría. ¡¿Quién los necesitaba?! Tenía a Alice, a Emmett, a Tanya… y a Esme y Carlisle. _

_Y se le ocurrió en ese mismo instante en que sus nombres aparecieron en su mente. Esme y Carlisle serian sus padres de ahora en adelante. Después de todo, ellos si habían estado ahí cuando se les requeria. . _

_-Amor…. _

_-Los odio.- sentencio el pequeño niño colgando la llamada. _

~ * ~

-Yo… eh…-Tartamudee cuando sentí la mirada esmeralda sobre mi.-Me sorprendió, es todo.-Excuse- Discúlpame.

Me acerque con lentitud hacia él hasta recargar mis manos sobre su pecho, mire hacia arriba y le sonreí. Recibí su sonrisa torcida como respuesta y, tomándolo como una señal me levante sobre las puntas de mis pies, cerrando los ojos me dispuse a buscarle para enmendar mi anterior error.

No entendía mi pasado comportamiento. Fue solamente un impulso que no pude reprimir. Como si, interiormente, no sintiera correcto el besar a Edward.

Compartir un beso siempre fue un acto importante para mí. Se trataba de la manera en que expresaba mis sentimientos; mi forma de darle a entender a la persona amada todo lo que las palabras nunca servían lo suficiente. Era como transmitía lo mucho que lo amaba, la confianza que tenia en él y la que podía depositar en mí sin ninguna duda; cuanto le necesitaba y lo mucho que lo protegería.

Abría mi corazón al contacto con sus labios.

Era entonces el porque de mis acciones el que no quisiera que nadie mas que nosotros testigos de tal acto. No pensaba desnudar mi alma frente a alguien a quien esto no le incumbía. Además, siempre considere de mal gusto besarse frente a otras personas cuando estas se disponían a hablar contigo.

Subí mas para alcanzarle; pero antes de unir mis labios a los suyos, Edward gentilmente me tomo por los hombros y, ejerciendo una pequeña presión, me devolvió a una posición con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, alejándose de mi. Pese a esa sonrisa, no pude evitar sentirme mal.

¿Por qué me rechazaba?

Sentí los ojos anegados de lagrimas, el estomago revuelto y la garganta anudada.

-Debemos apresurarnos- Dijo mientras se colocaba una chaqueta y con guantes en una de sus manos –Alice esta esperando y si tardamos mas de lo que ella considere debido… bueno… sabes como se pondrá.-

Rió un poco. Camino hasta donde estaba mi chamarra color turquesa y la sostuvo con la mano libre. Tomo también mis guantes, acercándose a mí, ofreciéndome las prendas.

-Deberías abrigarte- Comento en casual tono.-Estaremos en el jardín, después de todo.

-Ah- Solté, saliendo de mis cavilaciones.-Si

-¿Sucede algo?

-No- Negué, abrochándome la chamarra y acomodando un poco mi cabello-Nada.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa comprensiva a la vez que su mano acariciaba mi cabello. Tomo un mechón entre los dedos y se inclino a mi hombro, recargando su cabeza. Sentí la respiración en mi cuello y el delicioso aliento poniéndome la piel de gallina con su contacto. La mano del cabello se deslizo por mi espalda con delicado movimiento, las yemas de los dedos acariciaron mi columna hasta llegar a mi cintura y la envolvió con su brazo. Solté un pequeño grito cuando me halo contra si; yo lleve las manos a su pecho y cuando sentí los labios contra mi garganta rogué, con las mejillas rojas, que no notara en su boca mi descontrolado corazón.

Ascendió, ascendió y ascendió. Trazando una imaginaria línea que recorrió hasta el mentón. Subió un poco más hasta que su boca se unió a la mía con un ligero roce.

No tenía planeado moverme, no pensaba hacer nada; ni siquiera cerraría los ojos. Aun estaba dolida por su anterior rechazo. Mis brazos colgaban a los costados de mi cuerpo y las manos empuñadas en un desesperado intento por no abrazarle.

Sin embargo todas aquellas determinaciones se fueron al olvido en el instante en que su aliento se entremezclo con el mió y con febril movimiento lleve mis manos a su cuello, aferrando sus cabellos mientras le acercaba mas a mi.

Sumida en ese desenfreno que solo sus labios lograban desatar me arme de valor y ejecute una maniobra un tanto atrevida; delineando con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior. No era común aquellos besos donde se involucraran algo mas que los labios entre nosotros, suponía yo por la comodidad que nos ofrecía los contactos dulces sin extrema pasión y sensualidad. La dulzura era buena, pero nunca estaba de más probar nuevas cosas.

Y un beso así estaba entre la lista de lo que me apetecía probar.

Sus brazos ciñeron aun mas mi cintura mientras su lengua salía al encuentro de la mía, profundizando de aquella manera aquel beso pasional En mi interior no pude evitar soltar una jubilosa exclamación.

Edward fue quien se separó de mi después de un rato; beso uno de mis parpados que continuaban cerrados con mucha suavidad y yo le solté a regañadientes.

-Vamos- Dijo alejándose de mi y caminando a la salida- Antes de que Alice se aparezca por aquí.

¿Cómo esperar que te muevas cuando no puedes sentir las piernas?

Puede que mis besos no provocaran el mismo efecto en él que en mi, pero tenia que tener un poco de consideración conmigo y aguardar a que mi pulso se normalizara y mi color regresara al natural, cuando menos.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos y camine para alcanzarle. En cuanto me encontré a su lado estiro la mano y tomo la mía cariñosamente, entrelazando nuestros dedos y dándole un ligero apretón. Sonreí como tonta, debo admitirlo; pero al no sentir la suavidad de su piel acariciando la mía a la fricción provocada por las palmas cuando se balanceaban o en el simple roce de uno de sus dedos, note que algo me faltaba.

Me había olvidado de los guantes.

A pesar de los pocos deseos que tenía le solté la mano. Cuando detuvo su caminar y me observo con extrañeza le sonreí para tranquilizarle.

-He dejado algo- Explique dándome la vuelta-No tardo nada.

Regrese por el camino antes andado y volví a entrar en la recamara. Busque la prenda con la mirada por todo el lugar –deteniéndome un poco mas de tiempo en la cama y el sofá, por si casualmente los deje abandonados ahí- para terminar hallándolos en el suelo, justo donde hasta hace unos momentos estuvimos de pie él y yo.

Camine hasta ellos y me agache a recogerlos. Pero, al levantar la cabeza, algo en el cuarto capturo completamente mi atención.

Había estado muchas veces en aquella habitación; perdiéndome durante horas en los muchos ejemplares literarios que Edward poseía. Observando con curiosidad el repertorio musical tan amplio del que era dueño y me maravillaba con el bello paisaje visible desde la pared recubierta de cristal. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la curiosidad que varias veces sentí, jamás me atreví a observar un detalle de la decoración por miedo a husmear demasiado en la privacidad del dueño de los orbes esmeralda.

Y ahora, con pasos trémulos, me acercaba a aquella repisa donde meticulosamente de hallaban unos marcos fotográficos.

Tome el que estaba más cerca de mí y lo observe con atención. En él, seis pequeños niños con sonrisas en los rostros posaban divertidos para la fotografía. Tres rubios, una de ellos con un toque color fresa en los cabellos; los otros dos a los costados, la otra niña –Quien identifique como Rosalie- con el codo clavado sobre el cuerpo del mas corpulento de los presentes y el niño –Jasper- con calida mirada. El mas grande de todos era también el de mayor sonrisa; burlona y tan familiar parado al lado del chico con cabellos cobrizos, quien tenia del cuello colgando a una pequeña con rostro de duendecillo y dos coletas sujetando su cabello del color de la noche.

La siguiente solo tenía a Emmett, Alice y Edward; en compañía de sus padres. Vestidos con ropas un tanto formales. De pie, Carlisle con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Esme, quien a su lado sonreía con cariño; la mano de la mujer se posaba sobre el hombro de Emmett ; aunque no estaba segura si como gesto cariñoso o para intentar retenerlo de cometer alguna travesura. Al lado del mayor y en medio de ambos niños yacía una Alice con las manos cruzados frente su cuerpo y Edward, quien portaba la expresión mas seria de todos.

Otra consistía en, de nueva cuenta, los seis anteriores chiquillos; solo que en esta ocasión representaba la actual etapa de sus vidas. Rosalie y Jasper se hallaban a los costados de sus actuales parejas, solo que sus rostros eran una extraña mezcla ente vergüenza y diversión. Alice dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa demasiado dulce que mostraba cuando era culpable de algo; al desviar la mirada hasta el final de la foto, pude notar que su pequeño pie se clavaba sobre el del enorme Emmett; este a su vez, tenia recargado su brazo sobre la cabeza de la chica mas pequeña, dando a entender que la usaba para mantener su peso. Edward parecía un tanto divertido con aquello. Mientras que de su brazo, se sostenía Tanya, quien lucia extremadamente feliz de encontrarse ahí.

Todas las imágenes parecían mas recortes de revistas que fotografías familiares, dadas las apariencias de los presentes que llegaban a confundirse con modelos deslumbrantes y hermosos.

Pero mi total atención se vio acaparada cuando mis ojos chocolate se detuvieron en el siguiente marco. Un hombre, de aspecto atrayente y varonil; de esos cuya presencia inmediatamente te indicaba la fortaleza que poseían abrazando con cariño a una mujer cuya mirada tierna solo podía ser superada por Esme. Ambos felices y enamorados. Una fotografía que no debería sobresalir más que las otras, puesto que también poseían singular belleza.

En esta destacaba algo en especial. Y eran los ojos esmeralda y el cabello cobrizo del cual era dueña la mujer; rasgos que yo conocía a la perfección en alguien mas.

-Pensé que nunca te acercarías a ellos- Escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

Un pequeño sobresalto sobrevino, llevando mis manos –que aun sostenían el portarretratos- a mi pecho para calmar un poco mi alocado palpitar.

-Uhm… -comencé a sentir el rubor en mi rostro. –Yo...

-No te disculpes- dijo de inmediato adivinando mis intenciones.- No has hecho nada incorrecto.

-No es considerado correcto ver cosas ajenas.

-Mirar fotografías no esta mal- Agrego sonriéndome. Sus manos sostuvieron uno de los marcos y les miro con añoranza. –Es increíble, ¿No lo crees?- Pregunto- Los recuerdos pueden ser olvidados con el pasar del tiempo, pero las imágenes perduraran por siempre y al mirarlas, evocaran aquellos pensamientos a tu memoria.

Asentí. –Edward…-comencé dudosa.

El aludido volteo hacia mi, yo separe el retrato de mi pecho y le di la vuelta, mostrándole los rostros que eran desconocidos para mi y que, aun así, despertaban mi curiosidad en demasía. Era incorrecto tal vez, y quizás me excedía, pero tenía que saberlo o no me quedaría tranquila.

-¿Quiénes son?

Lo observo durante unos instantes, mismos en los cuales la añoranza y la tristeza se reflejaron en sus ojos. La sonrisa se borro de su rostro y en su lugar su boca dibujo una simple línea. Con expresión inescrutable levanto uno de sus dedos y toco la cubierta.

-Edward- Dijo señalando al hombre. El dedo bajo un poco hasta colocarse sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.- Elizabeth.

-Oh- musite- Es una mujer muy hermosa- comente sonriéndole.- Aunque noto cierto parecido contigo ¿Son parientes tuyos? –Indague- Tíos, ¿quizás?

-No- Negó dándome la espalda.- Eran mis padres.

-Tus…- Abrí los ojos asombrada ante la información.- ¡¿Tus que?!

-Mis padres

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-Tartamudee- Creía que Carlisle y Esme…- sacudí la cabeza para ordenar mis ideas – No comprendo.

-Carlisle y Esme son, sentimentalmente, unos padres para mí; no me malentiendas, los amo como si fuesen los verdaderos. –Suspiro- Biológicamente hablando son tíos míos.

-¿Tios?

-Si- Afirmo- Mi padre, Edward, era hermano de Carlisle.

-Pero… -Proteste de inmediato- Cuando nos conocimos… tu familia y yo; ellos se presentaron como tus hermanos.

-Porque, siempre nos hemos tratado como tal.-Explico- Mi vida entera ha sido a su lado, considerarnos hermanos no es de extrañarse en tal caso.

Parpadee confundida, procesando la información nueva.

¿Carlisle y Esme no eran los padres de Edward? ¡Pero como era tal cosa posible! Lo trataban como se hace a un hermano, lo miraban con el afecto que se le tiene a un hijo. Cuidaban y se preocupaban por el como solo los padres pueden hacerlo.

¿Era acaso alguna broma?

-¿Por qué hablas de tus padres en tiempo pasado?, ¿Dónde están?, ¿Qué sucedió con ellos? - Solté todas mis dudas sin detenerme a esperar respuestas.

Nuevamente esa sombra oscureció el mirar de Edward. Dejando escapar un suspiro se encamino hacia el ventanal y miro hacia fuera. Las nubes ahora comenzaban a aglomerarse, pronto comenzaría a nevar y se vestiría las calles con ese color blanco que llegaba a fastidiarme. Me gustaba la nieve, me parecía hermosa en un sentido romántico; en cambio odiaba por completo el tener que caminar sobre ella para llegar a la puerta del edificio donde vivía, muriéndome de frió a cada paso que daba.

El hombre, aun sin voltear, respondió mis cuestiones –a todas ellas- con una sola palabra.

-Murieron.

-Lo lamento.-Dije de inmediato.

No hay nada que puedas decir en ocasiones como estas. Un simple _lo lamento_ no solucionara nada y muy probablemente tampoco aliviara la pena de la persona. El decirle que compartía su dolor tampoco serviría pues, ¿Cómo compartir la pena de alguien, si jamás ha pasado por aquella situación? ¿Cómo compartir el dolor, sin tener idea de lo que esta sintiendo? Me imagine por un momento el perder a Renee, o a Charlie, y el simple pensamiento provoco que mi corazón se estrujara.

–Automáticamente mi custodia paso a manos de Carlisle, pues así lo quisieron ellos.- Complemento separándose de la ventana y yendo hacia la cama, sentándose sobre esta.

-¿Qué les sucedió?- La pregunta se deslizo de entre mis labios antes de que pudiese prensármelo dos veces.

-Te lo he dicho ya- dijo de mala gana dejando su cuerpo caer hacia atrás- Murieron.

-Déjame reformular mi pregunta entonces- cambie intentando imitar su coloquial manera de hablar- ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

Silencio.

El peor que hubiese existido entre nosotros. Incomodo, profundo, hiriente. Con pasos cortos y lentos me fui acercando a el hasta que mis rodillas dieron con el borde de la cama y me situé ahí, de pie, a su lado; aguardando un indicio suyo. Podía contestarme, tenía la opción de no hacerlo de igual manera que la tenia para mandarme al carajo de una buena vez por todas.

Volví a escuchar su suspiro y mi corazón se estrujo lacerante cuando distinguí el dolor impregnado en esas exhalaciones.

-No hay porque contármelo si no lo quieres- Compuse rápidamente, todo con la finalidad de dejar de verlo de aquella manera.

-No- Negó haciendo contacto visual conmigo –Ya es tiempo de que te cuente mi pasado.

-Si no te sientes cómodo, no tienes que hacerlo.

-De no hacerlo, jamás podré ser feliz a tu lado.

Palmeo la cama a su lado, indicándome que tomara asiento y así lo hice con rapidez, y aun así cautelosamente. Aguarde, pues aunque ya me hallaba a su costado aun no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Estaba por volver a decirle que no era necesario que me lo contara; yo quería saberlo, eso no lo negaba, pero para mí, Edward era más importante que la tonta curiosidad.

-Cuando yo era un niño…-Dijo de repente, logrando que abandonara mis cavilaciones y le mirara con fijeza. Él continuaba con los ojos clavados al techo. – Mis padres…

Carraspeo. Callando nuevamente. Yo estire mi mano y la coloque sobre su brazo, mostrándole mi apoyo pues, aunque no comprendía la razón, si entendía que contar esto le afectaba. Me dedico una sonrisa, antes de continuar.

-Mis padres solían viajar todo el tiempo-Explico- Eran empresario muy importantes y por ello seguidamente tenían que salir al extranjero. Ellos pensaban que el cambio constante de ambientes no seria bueno para mi, así que, por sugerencia de Esme, decidieron dejarme a su cuidado cada vez que debían abandonar la ciudad.

Asentí cuando volteo a mirarme, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Mi niñez la viví al lado de Emmett y Alice, es por esa razón que nuestro trato siempre ha sido parecido a la hermandad; Carlisle y Esme solían cuidar de mí como si fuese su propio hijo, me dieron mi propia habitación, me alimentaban y me amaban. Sin embargo, yo siempre sentí que algo me faltaba. – Dejo de mirarme, y cerró los ojos.- Nadie puede remplazar a tus verdaderos padre ¿No te parece?

No conteste, no era una pregunta que esperase respuesta.

-Tantas veces observe a Esme cuidando devotamente de Alice y Emmett, muchas ocasiones me percate del paternal orgullo que brillaba en los ojos de Carlisle al verles realizar algún logro y no podía evitar pensar… ¿Por qué nunca había visto brillar así los ojos de mis padres?, ¿Era acaso tan mal hijo que no valía la pena verme?

Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero el continuo hablando.

-Nuca accedieron a llevarme con ellos por más que se los pedía. Y cuando rogaba porque viniesen a verme pocas ocasiones lo conseguía. Yo entendía lo importante que era para ellos su trabajo, y también que pensaban en mí cada vez que tomaban una decisión; pero jamás soporte su excusa más común. _Solo queremos lo mejor para ti_. –Sonrió con ironía- Que me diesen lo mejor no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Prefería tenerlos a mi lado a pesar de las carencias.

Y entonces, llego aquel día. Temprano por la mañana al bajar a desayunar ahí estaba, a un costado de la escalera; un piano de cola negro, tal como el que, en su ultima visitas hacia apenas unas semanas atrás, les conté a mis padres era dueño mi profesor de piano. Aquella vez se los pedí insistentemente. El único capricho infantil que tuve y se me concedía. Era la víspera de Navidad, el día en que tendría lugar mi primer recital. Mi madre llamo ese mismo día, para preguntar mi reacción sobre el regalo… Y para informarme que no podrían asistir al evento.

Estaba tan molesto que le dije algo de lo que me arrepiento cada día que pasa. Por la noche, al término del recital y con toda la gente aplaudiendo mi actuación… las caras de mi familia lucían tan tristes y me miraban con tanta pena, que llegue a pensar en que había hecho mal las cosas. Sin embargo, al acercarme a ellos y sentir los brazos de Esme a mi alrededor, reconfortándome, supe que algo estaba mal.

Cuando llegamos aquí… Carlisle me tomo por los hombros y me dijo "_Tienes que ser fuerte, hijo"_ Yo no entendía nada, presentía que no todo estaba bien pero… jamás…

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Hizo una pausa en la que recompuso su postura.

-Me dijo… que mis padres habían tomado un vuelo hacia Seattle, intentando venir; pero que… al iniciar el camino en automóvil para llegar a Forks un conductor en mal estado perdió el control de su automóvil y este se impacto directamente en el de ellos. Terminaron saliéndose de la carretera y habían… ellos habían…

Yo… no llore en aquella ocasión, jamás lo he hecho. Sentía que no debía desahogarme, no lo merecía, puesto que yo lo provoque.

-¿Qué tú lo provocaste?- pregunte con incredulidad.

Trepándome en la cama, intente quitar el brazo que le cubría los ojos. Cuando me lo permitió después de halarle repetidas ocasiones me incline lo suficiente para mirarle de frente. –Edward, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que le paso a tus padres- Razone con él- Fue todo un accidente.

-Un accidente que, de no ser por mi rabieta de niño pequeño, pudo haberse evitado.- Replico mordaz.- Tampoco, jamás, he tocado _ese_ piano. Todo había comenzado por el, por mi comportamiento.

¿Cómo tocar un instrumento cuando solo te herirá hacerlo?

-Tú no eres culpable.

-No intentes hacerme sentir bien, Bella- cansino comento.-No hay nada capaz de lograr quitarme la culpa de encima- Irguió la mitad de su cuerpo, el labio se curvo hacia un lado, irónico- Siempre lastimo a las personas que amo. Mis padres, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Tanya… –Compungido me observo –Es por esa razón, Bella, que debes alejarte de mi.- Sentencio- No soportaría causarte daño.

Me moleste por su comentario, por su forma de tratarse. Entrecerré los ojos y fruncí las cejas, apreté los labios y poniéndome sobre mis rodillas hice algo de lo que jamás me creí capaz de realizar. Levante mi mano y la estrelle contra su mejilla. Me miro con asombro y llevo la mano al lugar donde le había golpeado.

-¡No digas eso!-Grite con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡No vuelvas a repetirlo jamás! –Un sollozo escapo de entre mis labios -¿Porque no puedes comprender que nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido por tu culpa?, ¿Es que no te das cuenta que la vida es impredecible? Tú no podías haber hecho nada, Edward.

Con el dorso de mi mano arranque de tajo las lagrimas de mis mejillas- Y entiende bien esto- Dije con voz dura y firme, mirándole a los orbes esmeralda.- Nunca me alejaría de ti ¿Comprendes? –Suavice mi mirada- Preferiría morir antes que apartarme de tu lado.

-¿Cómo puedes…

-Preferiría –continué como si no hubiese hablado- Cualquier cosa antes que separarme de ti. –Sonreí entre todo mi sentir- Porque yo te amo, Edward.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante mi inesperada declaración. Yo estaba sorprendida también; no era que no pensase decírselo algún día, pero definitivamente ese _algún día _ no era precisamente hoy. Era demasiado pronto para exponerme de esa manera y sin embargo ya lo había hecho. No importaba nada, pese a que temía su rechazo no me interesaba. Lo único que deseaba era el que supiera lo incondicional que yo le era.

Pudo haber cometido errores en el pasado ¿Y que? Todos lo hacíamos. Pero no dejaría que continuara cargando en su espalda el peso de algo que él no cometió.

-Acabas de decirme que no lloraste por la muerte de tus padres, ¿Verdad?- sonreí lo mas dulce que pude logarlo –Pues bien, me parece que es momento de dejarlo salir.

Tome su rostro con mis manos y lenta, muy lentamente, fui halándolo hacia mi, inclinándolo. Edward uso sus manos para apoyarse a la vez que yo me sentaba correctamente y colocaba con ternura su cabeza en mi regazo, con el rostro hacia mi cuerpo.

-Bella, yo…

Impedí que continuara hablando colocando uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios. Le vi cerrar sus ojos y apretarlos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Lleve la mano a sus cabellos pasándolos entre los mechones, y sentí su brazo rodeando mi cintura.

-Adelante- anime en susurros- Esto te ayudara a cerrar la herida, mi querido Edward.

Enterró el rostro contra mi abdomen y pronto sentí la humedad proveniente de sus lágrimas. Su pecho se sacudía a causa de los inaudibles sollozos que soltaba. Y se me partió el corazón, mas sin embargo, tenia que ser fuerte, _debía_ ser fuerte. Por él.

La puerta se abrió sin emitir sonido alguno, y los cabellos azabaches de Alice se asomaron por ella; con reproche me observo tan solo unos segundos. Levanto las cejas cuando se percato de la situación en que nos encontráramos antes de arquearlas en un gesto de tristeza. Nos miramos unos instantes, en los cuales silenciosamente le rogué comprendiera, no preguntara y abandonara la habitación. Asintió con solemnidad antes de desaparecer de la misma forma que llego.

-Me han dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no era mi culpa- Escuche murmurar contra mi ropa, obteniendo nuevamente toda mi atención- Pero… ¿Cómo librarte de aquel peso, si sabes que de no haberles pedido venir, aun seguirían con vida?

-Edward…

-¿Cómo calmar tu dolor, al saber que lo ultimo que les dijiste fue que los odiabas?

-Pero no lo haces- Dije con voz contenida- Y ellos lo supieron. Saben que les amas de la misma manera que ellos te amaran por la eternidad… así como yo lo hago.

Afianzo su agarre todavía más. Y yo me limite a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras y proporcionar consuelo con mis manos.

Siempre fui de la opinión de que los ángeles no debían llorar; que eso no estaba bien. Si ellos no tenían la fortaleza para soportar el dolor ¿Cómo íbamos a hacerlo nosotros? Y ahora, al ver a este ángel, _Mi_ ángel, llorando sobre mi regazo, aferrándose a mi cintura mientras que mis manos acariciaban sus mejillas intentando reconfortar y desaparecer toda la angustia comprendí una cosa.

Ellos también necesitaban desahogarse alguna vez.

Edward…

¿Acaso yo te lastimaría de esta misma manera, cuando te enteraras de la verdad?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos en la escuela. ****Cumplo mi palabra y traigo actualizacion. Me han preguntado porque dividi el capitulo; originalmente eran 19 hojas de Word; leer poco es frustrante, leer demasiado puede llegar a ser tedioso y no queria comarlos.  
**

**Ya que me regañaron por el parecido con la película de Sandra Bullock y que no le ponía Disclaimer, ahí esta, para evitarnos problemas y que se me termine acusando de plagio. También como es molestia para algunos que les explique los motivos por los cuales tardo en actualizar de ahora en adelante será simplemente porque no se me dio la gana ^^ **

**Otra cosa… mariafer15r1994 ha propuesto la creación del "TEAM- ODIAMOS A TANYA" (sorry chica, por no ponerlo antes) le he pasado el dato, ustedes deciden unirse a su causa o no xD. **

**Sep... ese es el pasado de Edward. No se ustedes pero yo no me imagino algo peor que el perder a tus padres, mas si lo ultimo que les dijiste fue lo mismo que dijo Edward. Ademas, me parecio salirme de la tipica rutina de "la mujer que ama jugo con él/murio/le engaño y ahora no confia en el sexo femeninoy sufre". ¿Les desiluciono? de ser así pido disculpas, pero esto ya estaba planeado desde comienzos de la historia y no era algo que pensara cambiar. **

**¡Felicitaciones a las que acertaron! xD**

**Me retiro señoritas, espero tengan una buena semana ^^. Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible. **

**¡Saludos!  
**


	12. Derrota

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Historia inspirada en la cinta Mientras Dormías. _

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Derrota**

_**Una derrota peleada vale más que una victoria casual**_

_-¡Por favor!-pidió la chica de facciones finas estirando un sobre en su dirección. –Acepta esto_

_Edward lo tomo confundido. Y al mirar la radiante sonrisa extenderse en el pecoso y bonito rostro de la muchacha supo de inmediato a que iba todo el teatro. _

_Otra carta de amor. _

_Cansado de repetirlo tantas veces y con una sonrisa que se dirigía a disculparse, pronuncio- Perdona. Pero desafortunadamente no correspondo tu sentir. _

_-Oh…- murmuro tristemente –Entiendo- con el orgullo herido y la cabeza gacha recibió el sobre que le era devuelto_

_-Discúlpame, de verdad- repitió –Pero mereces algo mejor que yo, alguien que este de verdad interesado y te hará feliz. –le sonrió forzadamente- Aun así, agradezco tu gesto _

_La mujer asintió y limpio las lagrimas de vergüenza que se aglomeraron en sus ojos color miel. –Perdona mi atrevimiento- y se marcho de ahí._

_Edward gruño cuando le vio lo suficientemente alejada. Apretó el puente de su nariz y respiro profundamente. Era ya la quinta de la semana que se le acercaba con deseos que iban mas allá de una amena charla o un favor en especial involucrado con su vida académica. Le tenían cansado ya de tanto revuelo que día con día armaban en rededor suyo. _

_¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarlo tranquilo? Aceptaría cualquier cosa con que se le acercasen; tutoría en el piano o la guitarra –que no por nada era uno de los mejores y mas sobresalientes interpretes – recaudación de fondos para cualquier obra benéfica –no le interesaba si era falsa- o cualquier banal asunto que no involucrase un vinculo sentimental que fluyera por cauces diferentes a la amistad. _

_No es como si le interesase ser camarada de mujeres que permanecían pegadas a él cual plaga. _

_-Otra mas que es agregada a la lista de "Rechazadas por Cullen"-pronuncio a sus espaldas la elegante voz de su mejor amiga._

_-Tanya- dijo su nombre, viéndole recargada despreocupadamente contra una pared. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?_

_-El suficiente para ver como botabas a una mas- respondió sonriendo burlonamente -¿Tampoco era la indicada?_

_-No, no lo era. _

_Recargo su pierna contra el concreto- Para ti ninguna lo es- alboroto sus rizos- De esa manera en verdad jamás la encontraras. Te quedaras solo por el resto del tu vida… es un poco deprimente oyéndolo bien. _

_-Que así sea.- Jugo con una gomilla que llevaba entre sus dedos- Prefiero eso a atarme a alguien solo por temor a estar solo _

_-Serás igual que esos ancianos amargados- rió- Ya puedo verte, gritando a los niños por jugar en tu propiedad, agitando tu bastón. Rodeado de miles de gatos por todas partes. –aumento su risa de volumen. -¡Bigotes será tu favorito! _

_-Eres tan absurda- bufo- No te acerques a Emmett mas, ¿Esta bien?- viro los ojos- en serio. _

_-Disculpa- dijo rápidamente. –Solo intentaba hacerte reír un poco, ya sabes. Aligerar el ambiente. _

_-Lo se- le sonrió- Fue muy gracioso. _

_No le creyó. La caballerosidad de Edward podía llevarle incluso a mentir solo para no lastimar. Con la mirada ensombrecida al ver el humor de su amigo y en su rostro una seria expresión._

_-La encontraras Edward._

_Sacudió su cabeza –Estoy comenzando a dudar de que en verdad exista_

_Tanya se separo de la pared y camino en su dirección –Edward…- pronuncio una vez estando frente suyo. Delineo su pecho por sobre la camisa con un delgado dedo -¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que a quien amas es a mi? _

_-Ya lo he hecho- atrapo su mano antes de que llegase a su estomago y acerco la muñeca a su nariz, inhalando -¿Cuándo notaras tu que sientes lo mismo?_

_Tanya se mordió los labios y alzo la mirada, para observar directamente aquellos orbes verdes. –Probablemente cuando este a punto de perderte _

~ * ~

-¿Bromeas?

Deje de mecerme en el columpio donde me hallaba sentada. Levante la mirada y arquee una ceja -¿Te parece que lo hago?

La gutural risa de Jacob, no tan estruendosa como la de Emmett pero igual de grave, fue lo que recibí por respuesta. Con los labios fruncidos y la frente arrugada cambie de lugar mi cabeza, dándole la espalda.

Jake había ido aquella tarde a buscarme a la librería justo en el momento en que mi descanso para almorzar llegaba. Desde la fiesta navideña en La Push el chico Quileute no dejo de insistir con que le contara toda la historia que me incluyera a mí y a los Cullen; en aquellos momentos logre salir bien librada –gracias al siempre inoportuno de mi padre- pero dejo bien en claro el que no me libraría por siempre.

Y ahora, henos aquí, en un pequeño parque, yo contándole la verdad… y él burlándose de mi

-Que gusto el alegrarte el día- dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh, vamos. Bella.-recompuesto pronuncio- Lamento haberme reído. Pero debes aceptar que todo esto es muy gracioso.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- grite- El engañarles es sin duda alguna comiquísimo… ¿Pero como no lo había notado?

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan densa?

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan tonto?

Gruño.-Bien, me comportare. –rodó los ojos. –Hablemos en serio, Bells… ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

Moví un pie sobre las pequeñas rocas, alborotando un poco de polvo. –Ahórrate el sermón, por favor; le he escuchado millones de veces. –Lleve el mecho de cabello caído tras mi oreja – no se lo que pensaba, ni lo que se apodero de mi en ese momento. Solo se que lo hice, y no puedo cambiarlo.

-Porque no simplemente dices todo y ya.- simplifico-No es como si fuese tan importante si te odian. Probablemente el único de ellos que vale la pena es el doctor y también su señora, pero…

-No es tan sencillo.-me levante del columpio y camine unos pasos delante.

-¿No lo es?

-No…

Y ahora tenia muy en claro el porque no era posible.

-Me enamore de él

-Te…. Tu te… -sacudió la cabeza -¿Te enamoraste? -Asentí. - ¿Estas enamorada…. De Edward Cullen?

-Si- respondí- Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen; estupidamente enamorada

Sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que reía débilmente- No… no puedes…-carraspeo- Es decir, no esta bien….

-Se de sobra lo equivocada que estoy- apreté los dientes -¿Pero crees que puedo cambiarlo?

-Bells…

-Jake…-mi voz se quebró al pronunciar la ultima letra –Tengo tanto miedo de salir herida…-limpie las lagrimas antes de que cayeran –Pero temo mas el lastimarlo.

-¿Es por eso que le mientes? –Concluyo, mas sonando a pregunta que a afirmación -¿Para protegerlo de la realidad?

-Soy consciente que solo estoy haciendo más grande la herida, y que esta arderá mucho más de lo que debería una vez que el efecto de la anestesia termine; pero, como te lo he explicado con anterioridad… No puedo alejarme de el- explique –No lo soportaría.

-Estas equivocándote de nuevo, Isabella.- confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿Y que hay de ti?- pregunto -Te lastimas tu sola con el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado

-Soy feliz a su lado

-Eso es lo que crees.- gruño cada palabra- Es lo que dices ahora, que parece ser un momento muy feliz en tu vida. –Alzo los brazos al cielo con dramatismo -¡Haz descubierto el amor!- levanto la cabeza -¡Oh, encantador sentir que nublas su mente y derrites su alma!- Grito al cielo -¡Devolvedme a la Isabella que era mi mejor amiga, y llevad esta vil impostora al lugar donde pertenece!

-Jacob…

-¡Te imploro misericordia, poderoso _Eros_!- continuo su discurso- ¡Libera a esta incauta de tu hechizo!

-Continua burlándote- le fulmine con la mirada- Y serás tu al que ruegue misericordia por razones diferentes

Una estruendosa risa- Vale, me comportare.

-Eso prometiste hace un momento…

-Y lo cumpliré- asintió –Me portare bien a partir de ahora.

Caminamos. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra recorrimos el parquecillo. Con pasos cortos y constantes; el viento de finales de enero azotando contra nuestros rostros, alborotando mis cabellos y moviendo los suyos, amarrados en una coleta.

-Será mejor que vuelva- anuncié deteniéndome- Mi hora del almuerzo a acabado ya- sonreí –Me dio mucho gusto verte, Jake.

-Espera- dijo tomando mi muñeca cuando yo estaba por voltear- Deja que te acompañe.

Acepte, sin muchas ganas de separarme de su lado. Jacob siempre había sido una persona muy importante para mí. Había estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida –aunque no solía frecuentar mucho Forks- apoyándome incondicional.

Mi sol personal. Mi lazarillo y mi sopor.

Éramos Jacob y Bella; y no podía imaginar a uno sin el otro.

-Bella…- dijo, con mi mano entre las suya sin detener el andar y si mirarme- Sabes bien que Cullen no alguien indicado para ti.

Irónicamente respondí- Soy yo la que no es adecuada para él

Negó con la cabeza e hizo girar mi cuerpo para verme a la cara. Nos encontrábamos ya frente a la librería. Con expresión tortuosa tanto de mi parte como de la suya, delicadamente me apretó con sus enormes y calurosas manos, en un gesto que iba mas a brindar comodidad que a causarme daño.

-Hazme caso por primera vez en tu vida, Bells- pidió con calma -Estas cometiendo un error

-Jacob…

-No sirve de nada el que continúes al lado de alguien quien dices amar, si él jamás corresponderá a tu sentir. –Su mirada se endureció –He visto como rechazaba a miles de chicas en el pasado; no quiero que termines agregándote a esa lista- parpadeo- _Tu no. _

Todas las palabras dichas por mi amigo eran ciertas. Yo las sabía completamente y las tenía más que presente. No es como si yo soñara que él me correspondiera –era lo suficientemente consciente de la realidad en la que vivía para saber que eso jamás pasaría- Pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que yo lo deseaba al lado mió.

-Edward Cullen no conoce lo que es amar.

¿Y que importa si no me ama, cuando yo lo hago con todo mi ser? ¿Qué de malo tiene el quererlo a mi lado, sabiendo que a lo mas que aspiro es a cariño fraternal como el que juraba tenerle a sus conocidos?

No importaba nada más que él.

-¡Pero que trabajadora mas eficaz!

La burlona y aun así elegante y seductora voz de aquella mujer interrumpió la contestación que estaba por darle al chico Quileute. Ambos giramos las cabezas, para toparnos con la atractiva chica de cabellos rubio rojizos y mirada que iba de entre lo hostil y lo prepotente; con una mano en la cintura y la otra floja al cuerpo, una rodilla flexionada y una mueca en los labios carmín.

-Isabella, no tenia idea de lo agotadoras que eran tus labores- continuo sus burlas a costa mía- Quizás sea por esto por lo que Alice se negaba a decirme donde trabajabas.

Jacob adopto una postura ofensiva al escuchar las venenosas palabras de la chica, destinadas a molestar, tomo con su brazo mi cintura y mi puso a su costado, un poco escondida tras su cuerpo. Con los ojos duros y una mueca torcida; parecía un fiero lobo intentando proteger algo preciado para él.

-Vaya…- exclamo con sorpresa levantando sus delineadas cejas y abriendo los ojos. -¡Pero si es el cachorrito! –Sonrió con falsa ternura- ¡Eh, bonito, mira lo grande que estas! –Rió- El alimento para mascotas si que debió ser de buena marca- Flexiono las piernas, y golpeándose los muslos con las palmas de las manos llamo -¡Ven, _Lazy_!

Me moleste. Me moleste mucho. ¿Pero que manía de todo ellos en dirigirse a mi mejor amigo como si fuera un animal? ¡Era una persona como cualquiera! No un animalillo que podían manejar a su antojo y tratarlo como cuna de sus burlas y apodos.

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así- ordene con el ceño fruncido y la rabia en la voz- El no es un _perro_; es mi amigo

-Bruja- gruño Jake, irrumpiendo mis reclamos- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- escupió- ¿No tendrías que estar pegada al chupasangre como es tu costumbre?

Suspire. Era causa perdida. ¿Para que me molestaba en defenderle, cuando el hacia lo mismo? Conocía la extraña relación que existía entre Jacob y los Cullen; al principio, cuando Edward menciono una amistad entre ambos le creí, pero después de escuchar las despectivas manera que tenían para nombrarse unos a otros deje de creer que fuese simplemente un _chascarrillo entre compañeros _como Emmett solía decirlo.

Alice era quien me lo había explicado todo una vez que, por curiosa, se lo cuestione.

_Nosotros no somos amigos- _dijo_- Solamente existe un pequeño aprecio de parte de Edward hacia el cacho… Jacob- _ corrigió al ver mi mirada_.-que no llega ni a calificarse como amistad. Si te lo presento como un camarada, fue por mera cortesía. _

-No es de tu incumbencia mi razón de estar aquí- dijo Tanya con enfado- Pero lo que si quiero es que te largues de inmediato

Jacob me apretó más contra su torso al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Coloque mi mano en su brazo y le moví amablemente, intentando llamar su atención. No volteo a mirarme siquiera. Enfadada, le sacudí con mas fuerza, a punto de enterrar mis uñas en su carne solo para que me escuchara.

-Debes estar demente si en verdad piensas que la dejare sola contigo.

-Jacob, esta bien.-intervine- Vete. No sucederá nada malo, te lo prometo.

Conseguí mi objetivo. Fijo su atención en mi, viéndome como si una cabeza extra surgiera de la nada desde mi cuello- Bella, ni siquiera la conoces, no tienes idea de cuales sean sus intenciones y no voy a…

-La conozco- interrumpí- Se quien es.

-Ya lo escuchaste de los labios de tu dueña, Lazy- dijo- Ahora largo.

Jacob no la miro. Dude de que la haya escuchado ciertamente, ya que sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos. Acerco una mano a mi rostro y acuno mi cara dulcemente Acaricio mi frente y también mi cabello. El y yo solíamos tener esos contactos frecuentes, era una parte de nuestra amistad y no pasaban de ser simples caricias fraternales. Pero en esta ocasión las sentí distintas, como si temiera perderme. Apreté mis manos en torno a su torso, olvidándome de la mujer frente nuestro, y enterré mi cara contra su pecho.

No entendía el dolor que reflejaba su mirada, pero intentaba aliviarlo.

-Escucha- Interrumpió el momento la chica de rizos- Black te prometo que no voy a hacerle nada- levanto una mano, a modo de juramento- Pero en verdad necesito hablar con ella y tu no formas parte de la conversación.

Jake apretó mas mi cabeza contra su pecho, podría jurar que en aquella pose el aire tendría que haberme hecho falta; pero la incomodidad se debía, en mayor caso, al hecho de que no confiara mi propia seguridad a mi persona. No era tan tonta como él me creía para meterme en la boca del lobo, y era desagradable su desconfianza.

Podía enfrentarme a Tanya Denali sin su ayuda.

-¿Porque he de creerte?- dijo mirando sus azulados ojos.

-Te estoy dando mi palabra- su ceja se enarco

-De que me sirve tu palabra. –Afirmo- Si en cuanto me de la media vuelta, puede que la arrojes contra un auto en movimiento.

Fulmine al Quileute con la mirada. Conocía a la perfección el como se había iniciado todo aquello referente a los Cullen y aquel comentario –lleno de sarcasmo que se dirigía a atacar a la mujer- era un claro recordatorio de todo mi embrollo. No estaba segura si simplemente se le escurrió de entre sus dientes, o fueron dichas a propósito para también burlarse de mi de paso.

-No voy a dañarla.

-¿Y por que? -irónico sonrió- Piénsatelo, estando sola quedaría completamente a tu merced y podrías hacer cualquier cosa que se te atojara.

-Porque si algo le pasara a ella hay alguien que se pondría muy triste.

El dolor en su mirada, cabizbaja y con las manos en puños. Las cejas fruncidas, los labios torcidos. No comprendía sus expresiones ni su argumento. ¿Quién podría ser la persona nombrada que entristecería, si algo me sucediera? No tenía mucho sentido si se consideraba el pequeño e insignificante detalle del odio que me profesaba.

¿Por qué preocuparse por mi, si no le era de su agrado?

Aquella persona tenía que ser verdaderamente importante para ella si pensaba renunciar a la idea del repudio contra mía… al menos por ahora.

Jacob me soltó renuente. Con las cejas juntas y la mirada clavada en la mujer, sin pronunciarle palabra alguna; pese a esto pude comprender perfectamente el mensaje que los abrasadores ojos intentaban transmitir y que, de haber sido yo la que era sometida al escrutinio, formarían un nudo en mi garganta, comprometiéndome a cumplir con lo encargado.

_Tócala. Y se las vera conmigo. _

Volteo a verme, con la expresión suavizada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en nuestros labios. Beso mi frente con cariño que se me antojo paternal, y apretó con suavidad mis manos.

-Te veré luego, Bells- apremiante, comento. Estrechando los ojos, y con mirada suplicante agrego –Piensa en lo que hemos hablado, por favor.

Asentí. Sabiendo de antemano que aunque lo deseara, mi decisión no podía cambiarse.

-Tu- despectivo encaro a Tanya- Estas advertida. –Gruño- Intenta cualquier cosa y sabes bien lo que haré.

-¡Debería cortarte esa lengua tan larga que posees y hacer que te la comieras!- Estallo furibunda. Exhalo rápidamente cerrando los ojos – Desaparece de una buena vez, Black.

Sin estar del todo convencido, se alejo poco a poco. A unos pasos de distancia se detuvo para dedicarnos un último y rápido vistazo, procurando de esta forma, asegurarse de que yo continuaba con vida. Sinceramente no entendía su comportamiento tan sobre protector. Jacob había tomado el papel del hermano mayor cuando se trataba de mi, usualmente lo hacia con la intención de ahuyentar a cualquier chico que se me acercara demasiado y que él no considerara lo suficientemente bueno para mi.

Pero a pesar de ser una habitual conducta suya, esta vez exageraba.

Justo en ese momento se me ocurrió pensar en una lógica explicación para todo este teatro. El porque de que la mujer pidiera hablar conmigo y el porque del hostil comportamiento de Jake.

Tanya sabía la verdad. Venia dispuesta a acabar conmigo y Jacob solo trataba de protegerme.

El pánico se apodero de mí en cuanto pensé en aquello. Maldije en silencio, deseando el no haber insistido tanto en quedarme sola con ella. Jake ya se encontraba doblando la esquina, llamarle no serviría de nada y solo lograría darle la satisfacción de comprobar lo inútil que era para salir de mis propios problemas.

Podía salir de esto por mi propia cuenta.

Di la media vuelta, dejándola a mis espaldas. –Lo siento, Tanya. –Me disculpe con la voz mas firme que pude lograr –Pero tengo que volver al trabajo, así que no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo. –Mire por mi hombro e intente sonreírle- Pero te prometo que hablaremos otro día ¿Esta bien?

El odio que siempre me dirigían sus ojos apareció nuevamente, seguido muy de cerca por la sorpresa que mis palabras le provocaban. Parpadeo varias veces seguidas y sus labios se abrieron al intentar protestar. No di tiempo de que expusiera su argumento y entre con rapidez a la librería.

Angela traía unas cajas con libros en las manos. Era el nuevo titulo de la serie de populares libros para adolescente que parecían estar de moda. Si no me equivocaba era la ultima entrega de la saga, lo cual significada hordas de jovencitos –mujeres en particular- abarrotando la tienda con sus chillidos de emoción al tener el ejemplar entre sus manos, peleando entre ellos por ser el primero en obtenerlo.

Ahora comprendía porque temprano en la mañana una chica de uniforme colegial se acerco al aparador a observar.

Detestaba con toda mi alma esas particulares ventas. Me alegraba, por un lado, el mirar a gente joven interesarse en la lectura, pero me desagradaba por completo la actitud que tomaban, como si el libro fuera lo mejor escrito en la vida y el no obtenerlo supondría un gran castigo que habría que evitar a toda costa. Por no mencionar el aspecto de la tienda cuando todo acababa y que era yo quien tenia que quedarse tiempo extra para limpiarlo todo.

Me apresure hacia Angela y le ayude a cargar la pesada caja.

-Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras nivelábamos el contenido. -¿Qué tal tu almuerzo?

Me encogí de hombros mientras caminábamos hacia una esquina de la tienda, visible desde fuera- Podría haber sido mejor.

Ambas nos agachamos y cuando el cartón toco el suelo yo solté un gemido. Mi espalda todavía dolía de mis malas posturas al intentar dormir; cosa que llevaba haciendo con irregularidad desde que mi embrollo comenzó. Estaba segura que se debía a mi intranquila consciencia, y por eso daba vueltas en la cama sin parar, procurando adoptar alguna cómoda postura que me ayudara a dormir. Nunca lo conseguía y jamás dormía como se debía; solo dormitaba y cuando mi mente llegaba a despejarse lo suficiente para poder descansar se hacia de día.

Tenía que encontrarle solución a todo o terminaría muriendo de cansancio.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- inquirió mi amiga levantándose del suelo.

No pude contestar. Justo en ese preciso momento las puertas se abrieron con un fuerte ruido. La campanilla de la puerta se agito provocando un ensordecedor y molesto sonido muy diferente a su habitual y tranquilizante repiqueteo; gracias a la intensidad con que fue impulsada. En la entrada, la imponente figura femenina de la mujer con cabellos color fresa que había dejado en la acera hacia apenas pocos instantes.

-Te he dicho que tenemos que hablar- Soltó entre dientes una vez que su mirada celeste dio conmigo, aun acuclillada en el suelo.

-Buenos días, señorita –Hablo con amabilidad Angela, acercándose a ella -¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ¿Buscaba algún libro en especial?

Tanya observo a la persona que le hablaba con sorpresa, como si las palabras le hubiesen sacado abruptamente de un trance; obviamente interrumpió sus pensamientos, y conociendo a la mujer de tan mal carácter, si yo no intervenía tomaría represalias contra mi compañera.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, suavizo su mirada y le otorgo una sonrisa- No, muchas gracias- Su dulzona voz respondió en un tono de amabilidad.

¡Entonces su ira solo era en contra mía y no hacia el mundo en general! ¡Menuda suerte que tengo!

-En realidad- continuo.-Me gustaría hablar con su compañera- me señalo con ese delgado dedo cuya uña lucía perfectamente pintada de carmín- Aquella de ahí.

Ambas me miraron. Una con sorpresa y la otra con victoria.

-¿Bella?- llamo Angela, indicándome con la mirada que la atendiera.

Tanya, tomándolo como una invitación, se acerco hasta donde yo estaba; me miraba desde arriba, puesto que yo seguía en el suelo. Abrí la caja con los libros y me dispuse a sacarlos con cuidado para no maltratarlos, ignorando su presencia por completo... o al menos intentándolo. Los coloque de tal manera que formasen una torre, llamativa y notable desde las ventanas. La chica quito el último de mis manos y lo coloco en la punta.

-Ya te dije que no puedo hablar contigo- Dije intentando usar el mismo tono de voz al que ella se refería a mi- Estoy ocupada, como puedes darte cuenta.

Me puse de pie y tome los libros restantes de la caja para acomodarlos en los estantes. Uno por uno les coloque en su lugar hasta que, cuando lo creí prudente, gire mi rostro hacia donde anteriormente me encontraba y verifique que la mujer se hubiese marchado ya. Lo que me encontré me hizo levantar mis cejas y darme la vuelta por completo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

Tanya había tomado los pocos ejemplares que había dejado en la caja de cartón y caminaba ahora hacia mí. Sonrió orgullosa al notar mi perplejidad.

–Dijiste que estabas ocupada- Argumento poniéndolo junto a uno que yo acababa de colocar. –Así que te ayudare, mientras más rápido termines con esto mas rápido podremos hablar.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!- Exclame con alarma, dejando los que yo traía en brazos sobre el suelo y quitándole rápidamente los de ella- Si llegasen a verte me despedirían. –Los coloque sobre los míos.- Puede que a ti no te importe mucho, pero en verdad necesito el dinero para subsistir.

Impasible me miro. Yo continué con mi trabajo sin prestarle mucha atención. Me levante del suelo después de colocar el último sobre las repisas y la encare.

-Escucha-Dijo- Se que no te agrado.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-Comente entre dientes y con voz muy baja

-Pero en verdad _tengo_ que hablar contigo.- Frunció los labios- No tomara mucho tiempo, Isabella.

-Tanya…

-Por favor.

Mordí mi labio y desvié la mirada. ¿Aceptar su propuesta seria prudente? ¿Era tan importante una charla conmigo, que incluso lo pedía como un favor? Y si se trataba de lo que yo sospechaba… ¿Qué haría? Lo único posible que me quedaba era aceptar con la frente en alto cualquier reclamo, pues bien lo merecía.

Mirándole al rostro nuevamente y con la convicción de aceptar mi castigo, hable –Esta bien. Charlemos.

-Este no es el lugar indicado –Obvio.

-Lo se- acepte. Cabecee hacia un lado- Sígueme.

Me di la vuelta y camine hasta una puerta cerrada de la cual colgaba un letrero con la frase _Solo personal autorizado. _Saque un juego de llaves y eligiendo la indicada la introduje en la perilla, di un par de vueltas con ella para luego empujarla. Entre conforme la abría y después permití que ella ingresara para luego cerrarla nuevamente. Interrogativa clavo los ojos en mí mientras yo con una mirada le indicaba las escaleras frente nuestro. Subí por ellas, con Tanya siguiéndome a espaldas mías. Abrí la otra puerta al final del tramo de escalones y le deje pasar hacia la azotea del edificio.

Me metería en un gran problema si se llegaban a enterar que un cliente entraba en esta zona, pero era el único lugar privado que tenia a mi alcance en estos momentos.

Ninguna de las dos hablo. Ahora colocadas en la orilla del local con los brazos recargados sobre aquella barandilla de metal. Tanya miraba el cielo oscurecido por las nubes y yo la miraba a ella, aguardando mi fin inminente. Duramos de esa forma un par de minutos que no era consciente exactamente y me impaciente. Jugué con mis manos, moví mi cabello y cambie mi peso de una pierna a otra con ocasionales suspiros como compañeros de esos constantes movimientos.

-Bien- dije con sarcasmo luego de un momento.-Fue… productivo charlar contigo, Tanya.- Suspire- Pero desafortunadamente tengo que volver a trabajar, así que si…

-Edward y yo discutimos, ¿sabes?- Comenzó a decir en mitad de mis palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Llevamos tiempo haciéndolo- Completo- Pareciera que lo único que hacemos ahora que estamos juntos es discutir.

-Yo…

-Y es todo culpa tuya.

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunte confundida en verdad.

Se giro para mirarme- Si- afirmo con tono duro- siempre eres tu el tema principal de nuestras disputas. –Sonrió amarga- No hay momento en que al expresarme libremente él no salga en tu defensa en un segundo; no hay oportunidad que no aproveche para dejarme saber lo maravillosa que eres.

-Escucha…

-No hay instante en que no estés en sus pensamientos.

¿Era mi imaginación la tristeza en su voz?

-No se que decirte- sincere.-Lamento tu situación con Edward, pero comprenderás que no tengo nada que ver en eso.

-Cuando conocí a Edward- Contó- le vi en el jardín, tan pequeño, tan solo, tan triste. Y me prometí a mi misma el no permitir jamás volver a verle de esa manera. Prometí estar a su lado durante el resto de mi vida, alegrarle y mirarle sonreír. –Sonrió- Cuando estaba por lograrlo, ocurrió… ocurrió…

-¿El accidente de sus padres?- Aventure

-Te lo ha contado- era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Negó con la cabeza- Debí suponerlo.

-Oye…

-Si- continuó como si no hubiera abierto la boca- El accidente de sus padres. Todos los pocos progresos que logre se derrumbaron y en su lugar se creo la barrera que volvía a Edward alguien impenetrable en su corazón. –Frunció el seño- Pese a eso, decidí no darme nunca por vencida, insistiría y persistiría todo lo que me fuera capaz y jamás me aleje de su lado. Ni cuando niños, ni cuando jóvenes, ni ahora como adultos. Fuimos juntos a los mismos colegios y ambos fuimos aceptados en la escuela de música en Chicago. Yo estaba tan feliz de tenerlo a mi lado… y mi felicidad creció enormemente ahí.

No pronuncie palabra alguna. Sabía que continuaría hablando aunque yo dijera algo.

-Edward… luego de un tiempo en la universidad… Me dijo que me amaba.

Mi corazón se rompió al escuchar esa frase. ¿Por qué me contaba todo esto? ¿Es que quería destrozarme por completo? Sin lugar a dudas lo acababa de lograr. Edward, mi Edward, la amaba a ella, a la mujer hermosa que estaba a mi costado. Soporte valientemente las lágrimas que se aglomeraron en mis ojos y evite avergonzarme y darle la satisfacción de ver lo mucho que me afectaron sus palabras.

-Yo estaba contenta, muy contenta- Siguió- Edward correspondía a mi sentir y estuve a punto de arrojarme a sus brazos antes de que mis dudas entraran a mi cabeza e impidieran mis movimientos. ¿Me quería en verdad? ¿Me amaba tal como yo? ¿O era solamente el confort que le ofrecía lo que él añoraba? ¿Deseaba mi amor o solo el consuelo y seguridad que yo significaba?

Me sorprendí, tenia que admitirlo. Pero era digno de sorpresa el que una persona como Tanya, devastadoramente hermosa y segura de si misma, dudara de manera parecida a la que yo lo hacia. Personas ordinarias tal como era yo presentan tales pensamientos, no gente parecida a ella.

-Le dije que yo no estaba segura de sentir lo mismo- Bufo- Le mentí de una forma asquerosa y le pedí tiempo para pensármelo mejor. Accedió de inmediato y condiciono aquello diciendo que, mientras decidía continuáramos con la amistad que llevábamos sin que se viera afectada por sus palabras y en cambio mi propia condición fue que mi respuesta seria positiva si, cuando volviéramos a Forks, aun ninguno de los dos encontraba a otra persona para entregar su corazón.

"Yo sabia… que nunca encontraría otra persona a quien entregarle mi corazón, pues este ya le pertenecía. Y siempre temía, que él en cambio, si la hallara y yo continuara toda su vida solo como la mejor amiga. Pero no podía apresurar mi respuesta pues quería toda la seguridad que pudiera obtener para darme el valor y decir que si, pero…

Dejo caer el cabello entre nosotras, creando una barrera parecida a la que muchas veces yo utilizaba para esquivarme del mundo. Pude ver sus hombros sacudirse y deduje que lloraba. No dije nada, pues sabía que el simple hecho de llorar frente mió era humillante para ella, que yo se lo hiciera saber o intentara confortarla solo lo empeoraría.

-Pero cuando ocurrió-Dijo entre hipidos- Cuando volví a Forks al enterarme de su accidente.-Se interrumpió un momento llevando las manos al rostro- Tu ya estabas a su lado.

"Sabia en el momento que te vi y al ver como el te miraba, que no podía competir contra ti. ¡Si incluso eras la viva imagen de la mujer con quien él soñaba! Morena, siempre las prefirió morenas. ¡Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, eso era lo que quería! Y aun así… –Froto su rostro con salvajismo- Yo no quise entenderlo. Me dije a mi misma "_Ella no es suficientemente buena para Edward" _ y estaba más que decidida a hacer que él también lo notara y a deshacerme de ti, que no note lo mucho que tú le ayudabas.

-¿Ayudarlo?

-Devolvías poco a poco a la vida a ese Edward dulce y tierno que era de pequeño. Devolvías poco a poco a el verdadero Edward y te deshacías de la mascara de amargura que portaba. Derrumbabas ladrillo por ladrillo aquella pared que impedía la entrada a su corazón. –Sonrió irónica- Tu lograste en poco tiempo lo que nunca conseguí yo ni con el transcurso de los años.

"Nos regresaste a nuestro Edward. Y te lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida. –Suspiro- Pero, por favor, _por favor, _ no le lastimes jamás; él no podría soportarlo y yo tampoco soportaría lo que pasaría si lo hicieras.

-Te lo prometo-Dije de inmediato.-Nunca lo lastimaría. Yo… -exhale- Yo amo a Edward demasiado como para hacerle daño.

Cabeceo. Y miro nuevamente hacia el horizonte.- Creo que solo resta decirte una cosa.

-Tanya…

Limpio sus lagrimas, e hizo algo que no espere que sucediera y menos que estuviera dedicado a mi. Me abrazo fraternalmente, de esos abrazos que solo los amigos o humanos pueden darse. Fue rápido el movimiento, y sorprendente el pensarlo.

Sonrió. Y lo hizo con sinceridad. Mas en ella también mostraba derrota y cautela

-Bienvenida a la familia, Bella

* * *

_**Eros:**_** En la ****mitología griega****, ****dios primordial**** responsable de la ****atracción sexual****, el ****amor**** y el ****sexo****. Equivalente a **_**Cupido (Romano)**_

_**Lazy: **_**Famoso perro protagonista de películas y una serie televisiva. **

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. En verdad es todo un gusto que el capitulo fuese del agrado del publico en general xD. **

**¿Y Edward? ¡Porque diablos no sale en este capitulo! Porque sencillamente lo enfoque mas en las dos chiucas que disputaban el cariño de nuestro protagonista. Necesitabamos un buen bajon de azucar xD. Tanya no es tan malvada como aparentaba, ¿Lo ven?. Es por esto que yo no queria que se le odiara, pero bueno... ya que. Me encanto la respuesta -Y no puedo negarlo- hacia el Team que la chica tan amablemente propuso ^^ .**

**Edward, no recuerda nada de sus sentimientos hacia la chica de rizos rubio rojizos. Tuvimos de nueva cuenta la aparicion de nuestro Quileute favorito... y aun queda un poco mas de Jake (¿Creen que se quedara tan tranquilo?). Tengo que admitirlo, amo a este chico y meterme en su cabeza, pero yo amo tantas cosas que... bueno... Ojala lo haya hecho bien.  
**

**Quiero pedirles un favor. He iniciado una encuesta en mi perfil, donde pongo a votación la siguiente historia que escribiré al terminar con esta; su opinión es muy valiosa para mí, puesto que de esa manera podré saber cual debo comenzar a trabajar completamente y que les gustaría leer. Les pido como un favor especial que se den una vuelta rápida, no les tomara mucho tiempo ^^ **

**Espero traer el proximo capitulo muy pronto. Les recompensare por la ausencia de nuestro amado Edward y espero no provocar comas diabeticos con el. xD**

**Saludos!  
**


	13. Te Amo

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Historia inspirada en la cinta Mientras Dormías._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Te amo**

_**Cuando el amor desenfrenado entra en el corazón, va royendo todos los demás sentimientos**_

_-Si tuvieras una cita conmigo, ¿Cómo seria? _

_Edward, por primera vez en los últimos años, erró las notas de tan conocida composición. Levantando los ojos, sin poder esconder la sorpresa que en ellos se dibujaba, miro directamente los zafiros de su amiga que le observaban con fijeza, recostada cómodamente en ese sofá justo al frente. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Ya me has oído- Dijo con exasperación mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en su dirección, cruzando las piernas y dejándose caer en el suelo, justo encarándole y el teclado entre ellos. –Si tuviésemos una cita, ¿Cómo la prepararías? _

_Nunca se detuvo a pensar un momento en eso. No era un hombre detallista, ni siquiera era un hombre que saliera mucho con mujeres. Usualmente para él la música, y su familia eran lo más importante. Las mujeres solo podían ser problemas o desilusiones. _

_Y ahora justo estaba pensando en como responderle a la que tenia enfrente. _

_-Supongo…-comenzó- Que dependería mucho de los gustos de la chica en cuestión. _

_-No te pregunte por un chica- explico ella encogiendo los hombros- Te pregunte por mi. _

_-Ya…- llevo una mano al mentón, y junto las cejas en modo pensativo._

_¿Cómo seria una cita con esta mujer?_

_Tendría que ser romántica, de una manera de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería e importaba; llevarla a sus lugares preferidos, hacer lo que le gustara, pasear en compañía del otro tomados de la mano como siempre lo hacían. O quizás, algo al aire libre, algo que le mantuviera lo suficientemente activa pero que no le cansara. Pero fuera lo que fuera tendría que ser calido, amoroso Demostrarle su cariño de una manera especial. _

_Algo que enmendara el error de decirle que la quería mientras preparaba su almuerzo. Sin tacto y sorpresivo. _

_Patético _

_-En ese caso…-Comenzó-te llevaría a cenar primero, luego a bailar y al final, si no estas cansada, tal vez a pasear un rato-sonrió- Aunque si no te parece mi improvisado plan bien puedo aceptar sugerencias. _

_Los labios cereza se juntaron en un ligero puchero antes de convertirse en brillante sonrisa y, tomando desprevenido al hombre de cabello cobrizo, estirarse lo suficiente para arrojarle los brazos al cuello sin aplastar el teclado con su cuerpo. _

_-No- Dijo ella con la cara enterrada al hombro- Me gusta tu plan. Cualquier cosa seria perfecta estando a tu lado. _

_Deslizo los labios a su mejilla y les presiono con fuerza, muy cerca de la boca. Edward, un tanto sonrojado, movió la mano entre ellos y deslizo el instrumento que impedía cualquier contacto entre sus cuerpos; trémulo levantó los brazos y los afino a su cintura, halándola hacia si._

_-Prométeme que cuando volvamos a Forks me llevaras a esa cita.- ronroneo ella con la cabeza contra su hombro. _

_Él sonrió con cariño- Te lo prometo, Tanya. _

~ * ~

-¿No esta?

Tanya negó nuevamente con la cabeza –Se marcho temprano con Alice, muy temprano, de hecho- Se hizo a un lado.- ¿Quieres entrar?

-No- Negué con rapidez- Muchas gracias, pero ya debo irme, solo quería saludarle. –Me di la vuelta, y gire mi cabeza para despedirme- Nos vemos, Tanya.

Después de nuestra conversación en la librería, Tanya y yo, si bien no comenzamos una amistad, comenzamos a tratarnos de manera más cordial –mas cambio de actitud de ella hacia mi- Solíamos saludarnos y preguntarnos las básicas cuestiones. Conocidos cordiales, era una buena forma de definirnos.

Edward y Alice estaban extremadamente sorprendidos la primera vez que escucharon a Tanya preguntarme como me encontraba con amable tono. El primero esbozo una enorme sonrisa -¿Que mejor que tu mejor amiga y _tu pareja_ se lleven bien?- y la segunda no tardó en interrogarme una vez que nos hallamos a solas. Aun resuena en mis oídos el gritito de alegría que dejo salir cuando las explicaciones acabaron.

-¡Espera!-grito Tanya cuando yo estaba por salir de la acera.

Vire mi cabeza lo suficiente para verle correr hacia mí, con elegancia, claro esta, hasta hallarse a mi lado. Extrañada estreche los ojos esperando que comenzara a hablar. Recuperando la compostura antes de pronunciar palabra, el misterioso comportamiento me provocaba mal sentimiento.

-Edward recibió una llamada esta mañana- Explico- Estuvo encerrado media hora con Carlisle, conversando después de ella.

-¿Es muy importante?

Asintió- Si es lo que creo, lo es.

-¿Y exactamente qué crees que es?

-Estoy segura que la llamada ha venido de Volterra- dijo, llevo la mano a los labios y apretó el puño en estos, bajando la mirada y murmurando continuo- Pensé que se darían por vencidos después de no recibir respuesta por todos estos meses, al parecer me he equivocado… aunque no debemos preocuparnos.

-Oye…

Alzo la cabeza en rápido movimiento y exclamo con convicción en tono mas alto -Supongo que, ahora que tu estas aquí, Edward no se ira.

-¿Irse?- Pregunte inmediatamente -¿De que hablas?

-¿No lo sabias?- Cuestiono, antes de golpearse con suavidad en la frente. –Claro que no lo sabes, Edward no lo recordaba, por lo que tenemos un punto más de ventaja.

-¿Eres consciente de que no tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando?

-Por supuesto- giro hacia mí con seriedad.- Edward fue seleccionado y ha ganado una beca para ir a Italia a estudiar a la Academia Musical de Aro Vulturi. En un concurso efectuado en nuestra escuela, ese era el premio. –Sacudió la cabeza- Pero tal y como te lo he dicho ahora no es un inconveniente, puesto que estoy segura, te preferirá a ti en lugar de ir a estudiar lejos.

¿Irse?

Edward… ¿Edward se marcharía?

Mi respiración salio en jadeos violentos al tan solo considerar esa posibilidad. En verdad me abandonaría. ¿Era cierto aquello? Tenia que serlo, Tanya no ganaba mintiéndome de esa manera cuando yo podía preguntárselo directamente a Edward. No podía siquiera imaginármelo, ya había decidido que no podía vivir en un mundo donde él no existiera. Si es que se iba, me arrancaría el corazón y se lo llevaría consigo. Era tal mi dependencia hacia él que estaba segura moriría.

No. El no podía dejarme. Yo no lo soportaría.

-¿Estas bien?- Cuestiono pasando una mano delante de mis ojos, regresándome de mis pensamientos- Te has puesto un poco pálida.

No.

No estaba bien.

¿Cómo estarlo acabando de escuchar aquello?

-Si- Dije en un susurro. –Estoy bien.

¿Para que decirle que acababa de matar mis esperanzas?

-Será…- carraspee acomodando mi bolso sobre mi hombro mientras cambiaba mi peso de un pie al otro- Será mejor que me marche, o no llegare a tiempo.

Aun mirándome con dudas afirmo con la cabeza. Sonrió y se despidió de mí con un movimiento de mano antes de que ambas diésemos la vuelta para irnos por los correspondientes caminos que debíamos tomar. Yo camine sobre la acera mirando hacia esta, con la cabeza completamente llena de pensamientos relacionados con la información antes proporcionada

¿Era verdad?

¿Qué debía hacer con respecto a eso? ¿Callar y fingir que nunca lo he escuchado o hablar directamente con el?

Pese a que callar era la mejor opción pues no solo me libraría a mi de problemas si no también a Tanya, sin duda no era la opción que mas quería ocupar. Mi necesidad de hablar con Edward era tan grande como la de tomarlo entre mis brazos y pedirle cientos de veces que no se fuera de mi lado.

Pero yo ya era lo suficiente egoísta como para además inmiscuirme en sus sueños.

Baje del autobús que había tomado, y que no recordaba exactamente cuando lo hice, al llegar a la parada que me dejaba cerca de mi trabajo. Volví a emprender el paso hacia el edificio y cuando llegue ahí me deshice de mis cosas con rapidez, la chaqueta, la bolsa, los coloque en la sala para empleados –ya que en esta ocasión Jessica, otra chica que trabajaba con nosotras, se encargaría de la caja registradora- y me dispuse a comenzar mi trabajo.

Limpie unos estantes, acomode los libros que la gente solía dejar en cualquier sitio al desistir de llevárselos en el lugar que les correspondía y asesore a dos personas –o quizás fuesen tres- en la compra y aun así la totalidad de mi mente todavía meditaba con el tema relacionado con Edward e Italia.

-¿Estarás bien con eso? ¿Bella?

¿Debería hablar con él? ¿Se enojaría porque ella me lo hubiese dicho?

-¡Bella!

Sobresaltada por el grito de Angela di un brinco y el libro en mis manos termino en el suelo. Maldije entre dientes y me agache para recogerlo. Cuando levante la vista del suelo, junto con el resto de mi cuerpo, la preocupada mirada de mi amiga recaía sobre mí. Sonreí – o hice un intento- para tranquilizarla y una vez acomodado el ejemplar sacudí mis manos y camine hacia el mostrador.

-Es tu hora del almuerzo, Jess-Le dije a mi compañera- Puedo cubrirte, si lo deseas, mientras tú vas a comer.

Jessica sonrió agradecida- Muchas gracias Bella- Se puso de pie y tomo del respaldo de la silla su chaqueta.- Aun tengo que ir a comprar el regalo de Mike, ¿Te importaría relevarme por un rato mas aparte de mi almuerzo?

-Claro que no- Acepte de buena gana- No hay mucho mas que hacer de todas formas, es esto o papeleo-Reí- ¿El regalo de Mike?- Pregunté al reformular la frase completa en mi cabeza -¿Es su cumpleaños o algo así?

Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley llevaban juntos desde la secundaria –tiempo en que yo los conocí cuando regrese a Forks- tuvieron sus altibajos durante algún tiempo y Angela o yo servíamos a Jess como paño de lagrimas hasta su reconciliación. A pesar de sus constantes discusiones, era evidente lo mucho que se querían.

Mike estuvo interesado durante un tiempo en mí. Eso hasta que yo le hice ver, de amable manera, que no estaba interesada, y muy sutilmente le di a entender que Jessica si lo estaba. El chico era agradable y un buen amigo, cuando dejo de intentar conseguir entrar en mis pantalones.

-No, Bella- Dijo cansina la chica –Mañana es San Valentín.

Día de San Valentín. No era mi fecha favorita del año, sinceramente lo odiaba, era el _día festivo_ que mas aborrecía pues me parecía el mas inútil de todos. Una fecha creada solo por las tiendas para obligar a las personas a comprar regalos inútiles con precios exorbitantes que en su mayoría terminaría dejando en algún rincón de la habitación, chocolates que bien podía regalarse en cualquier otro día y que justamente ese triplicaban sus precios. Todo era combinación de rojo, rosa y blanco que ni siquiera sabia como pude olvidarlo.

Nunca celebraba eso, por mi aversión antes mencionada y no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que no tuviera con quien pasarlo.

-¿Piensan hacer algo, mañana?- pregunto Jessica tomando sus cosas.

Angela asintió- Saldré con Ben.

-Yo no piensa hacer nada. –conteste.

-Oh, esta bien.- dijo Jess mientras salía.- Volveré dentro de un rato. Muchas gracias, Bella.

Camine detrás del mostrador y me senté ahí, contemple los papeles regados sobre este y los apile a un extremo de la mesa Deje la espalda caer contra el respaldo de la silla y suspire cerrando los ojos. Al abrir uno por un breve instante vi que Angela continuaba mirándome con preocupación y comenzaba a incomodarme un poco.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirí luego de un rato al ya no poder soportarlo

-Eso debe preguntártelo yo- Dijo acercándose a mi- Has estado demasiado distraída hoy día, ¿Qué pasa?

Regí de su mirada mientras me lo pensaba un poco. ¿Seria prudente decírselo a Angela? Me ayudaría mucho desahogarme, eso lo admitía, pero no tenia claro si el que lo supiera no me provocaría una discusión con mi mejor amiga o terminaría arruinándolo todo con Edward por divulgarlo con todo mundo.

-Angela- Le llame aun sir verla- Si te enterases que Ben ha recibido una oferta de estudio en el extranjero, ¿Qué harías?

-Oh, cielos, cariño –Dijo rodeando la mesa para pararse junto mió -¿Es que Edward Cullen se ira?

¿Tan transparente era?

-No lo se –Admití –Me he enterado por alguien mas, muy cercano a él.-Fruncí el ceño –Edward no lo ha mencionado.

-¿Y tu que opinas al respecto?

Los ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y el corazón se apretó de tan solo imaginarme un día sin su presencia. El que se alejara de mí, que se fuese a otro país, acabaría por completo con lo poco de alma que me quedaba. No volver a escuchar su voz, no volver a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi piel al contacto de sus dedos; jamás sentir nuevamente el remolino de emociones tan excitantes cuando sus labios tocaban los míos. No perderme en sus ojos verdes. No poder tocarlo.

Aquello me destrozaría por completo.

Lleve mis manos al rostro y lo oculte tras ellas. –No podría soportarlo.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor mió, reconfortantes caricias se posaban sobre mi cabeza y las palabras de Angela _Ya veras que todo saldrá bien_ llenaron mi cabeza repetidas ocasiones, cual texto que se escribe una y otra vez en una pizarra como castigo. Pasado un tanto de tiempo me aleje con suavidad de ella y limpie con la mano mis mejillas.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes conmigo, Bells.

Y cayó el silencio en la habitación. Angela acudió al llamado de una mujer que preguntaba por la existencia de un libro y yo mientras tanto teclee un par de títulos en el ordenador y acomode algunas fechas. Momentos después la señora llevo el ejemplar a mi y yo, mostrando una sonrisa, le dije el monto total de su compra, recibí el dinero y regrese el sobrante mientras mis labios decían un _Vuelva pronto_ entusiasta.

Y así transcurrió mi día entre ocasionales cobros y banales charlas con mi amiga. Jessica volvió ya entrada la noche, faltando, como máximo, veinte minutos para que mi turno acabara y pudiera marcharme a casa. Excusándose repetidas ocasiones y prometiendo tomar uno de mis turnos la próxima semana como recompensa. Me levante de la silla dejándole sentarse y camine hacia la sala de empleados para recoger mis pertenencias.

Colocándome el abrigo y balanceando mi bolso en una mano me dispuse a marcharme.

-Hasta mañana- Despedí quitando mi cabello de mi espalda.

.Ten una buena noche, Bella-Dijo Jessica dándome una sonrisa-Discúlpame nuevamente, prometo recompensarte. –Agito su mano-Disfruta de tu día libre

-Espero pases un buen día también- Dije- Nos vemos por la noche, Ang.

Angela asintió con reconocimiento –Hablaremos sobre _ese _temamas tarde, Bells.

Negué –No me lo tomes a mal, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso.-Salí con rapidez antes de que pudiese contestar.

Ya no quería hablar, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza y me estaba afectando mucho, he de confesar; pero el hablarlo solo lo volvía mas real. Hacia que todo se viese mas claro, que la posibilidad se viera más cercana de lo que en realidad era y convertía mi sufrir en algo mayor y más doloroso que el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Si se marchaba, no quería anticipar el dolor que sentiría.

-Eh, Bella.

La gutural e inconfundible voz de Jacob Back me hizo levantar la cabeza. Al principio, pensé que era una alucinación mía, pero al escrutar los alrededores le vi ahí, parado a unos cuantos pasos de mi, recargado despreocupadamente sobre su motocicleta –esa motocicleta que nos había metido en tantos problemas con Charlie cuando descubrió que Jake la había arreglado para enseñarme a montarla- con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto me animo en el pasado.

Intente sonreírle, pero ese pequeño esfuerzo se frustro cuando mi labio inferior tembló y los ojos se anegaron de lagrimas, borroso lucia su rostro en mis pupilas y, como pude, corrí hacia su dirección.

-¡Oh, Jake!- Grite mientras afianzaba mis manos a su cintura y enterraba mi rostro en su pecho. –Jake…

-¿Bella?- llamo en susurro acariciando mis cabellos a la vez que yo frotaba mi cara en su camisa, manchándola de mi llanto. -¿Qué pasa?

-Se ira, Jake- Dije hipando el motivo de mi desdicha- Él se ira.

-¿Él?-Pregunto confundido- ¿De que hablas?

-Edward-Susurre- Edward se va a Italia y… -sorbí mi nariz -¡Oh, Jacob! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin él?

Los fuertes brazos del Quileute se cerraron torno a mí y yo solloce mas al sentirle abrazarme. Fue como un detonador.

Jacob Black, aquel amigo que casi era tu hermano, el que se solidariza contigo cuando no puedes comer golosinas, quien se culpa de alguna travesura para evitar un castigo cuando fuiste tú la mente detrás de todo. Ese al que podías confiarle tus alegrías y desdichas, pues en él encontraras la euforia o el abrazo tranquilizante que la noticia merece.

Era como el sol que sale después de un día de lluvia. El caliente café que tomas cuando hace frió. Los brazos que te sostienen cuando estas a punto de caerte. Quien llena los posibles huecos de tu corazón. Lucha contra las sombras de tu alma y la ilumina con su alegría.

Jacob era sustento, consuelo, seguridad.

Jacob era _mió._

_Mi Jacob. _

Y no pensaba renunciar a él, pues si se alejaba también de mi lado yo me rompería por completo.

Refunfuño algo entre dientes antes de separar su cuerpo del mió, sin despegarme completamente de sus brazos. La distancia era suficiente para que nos mirásemos a los ojos. Con cuidado, llevo su enorme y calida mano hasta mi mejilla y se deshizo de las lágrimas que por esta caían. Me sentí como una niña pequeña cuando realizo la acción.

-Escúchame, Bells.-Dijo en susurro sin romper el contacto entre nuestras miradas.- _Nunca_ debes llorar por un tipo, sin importar lo mucho que te importe, ¿Queda claro?- Acuno mi mejilla con su mano- Ninguno vale tanto la pena como para merecer tus lagrimas.

-Jacob…

-Y si de verdad eres tan importante para la sanguijuela como él lo es para ti, entonces el tendrá mas que claras sus prioridades.

-No. –Hable, moviendo mi cabeza sin quitar su mano. –No Jacob, yo no…-trague- Jamás podría pedirle que se quedara por mi…

-Entonces, si se marcha-Dijo sonriéndome con cariño- Perderá a la persona mas valiosa y encantadora que llegara a tener en lo que le reste de existencia.

Sonrió más ampliamente y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela aunque la mía fuese pequeña. Despacio, inclino la cabeza hasta que su frente se hallo sobre la mía. Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros cuando con delicadeza su brazo me atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo y me sujeto con más firmeza de la cintura.

Esto era tan natural entre nosotros. Estos pequeños roces o abrazos eran esenciales en mi relación con él. No era nada romántico, pero si de hermandad. Reconfortantes, calidos, alegres.

-¡Aléjate de ella, cachorro!

El grito nos sobresalto a ambos y giramos nuestras cabezas para encontrarnos a una pequeña Alice quien nos observaba con furia. Sus manos estaban en sus costados y las cejas fruncidas; los ojos destellaban con molestia y la boca dibujaba una línea. Me quede mirándole sin entender su reacción, ella ya conocía la historia que yo tenia con Jake y lo fundamental que era en mi vida, por lo cual, me parecía completamente extraño que actuara de ese modo.

Fue hasta que los ojos azules señalaron a su costado, que lo comprendí todo.

Ahí estaba Edward.

Con su expresión inescrutable que se venia abajo al ver el desconcierto y dolor que nublaban los hermosos orbes esmeralda y que rápidamente desaparecieron sin retirar su vista de la mía. Con rapidez me separe de Jacob, intentando evitar un mal entendido en mis acciones que muy seguramente él ya había llegado a concluir. Lleve las manos a mi boca con el horror a su respuesta dibujado en mis facciones.

Arqueo una ceja en vista de mi brusco movimiento; Jake estaba tan inmóvil como yo solo observándolo todo y lo sentí tensarse a mi lado adoptando una pose previsora cuando Edward comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección. La sensación de pánico ante su siguiente movimiento era tan fuerte que solo podía compararlo con el latido errático de mi corazón. Estaba segura que para estos momentos mi rostro era tan pálido como el de un muerto y que terminaría sin poder respirar.

Se detuvo frente a mi amigo. Ojos claros y oscuros se conectaron y retaron sin darse tregua en una batalla que obligaría a los débiles a desviar su vista a los pocos segundos y, pese a que no comprendía los mensajes que intentaban transmitirse a través de ellas, parecía que ellos si lo hacían.

-Entonces- Hablo Edward con voz mordaz que me provoco escalofríos.- ¿Es así como le pagas a tus amigos?

Jacob bufo, con sorna, clara y lentamente respondió –Tu nunca has sido amigo mió.

El hombre de cobrizos cabellos sonrió irónico –Muy cierto. –Los ojos verdes se endurecieron y la entonación se enfrió- Pero, permíteme dejar un punto claro.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas declarar una guerra?

-No.-Negó- Solo dejare entendido un punto contigo.-Dio un paso adelante- No puedo prohibirle verte, eso la lastimaría; pero, y que te quede muy claro, vuelve a acercar tu rostro al suyo de esa manera y me asegurare de que jamás tengas tu propia camada ¿Nos entendemos?

-¿Y que pasa si es ella la que acerca su rostro al mió?

-No objetare nada entonces. Pero sugiero que vigiles tus espaldas.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Entiende esto, Jacob Black- Pronuncio en voz baja y aterradora- _Ella es mía_. Y no pienso jugar limpio en lo que a este asunto se refiere.

-Me alegra escucharlo-Dijo burlón el Quileute- De ese modo será mas divertido.

-Edward- llame, ganándome la atención de ambos sujetos.- Jacob, no…

Sin dejarme terminar, Cullen rodeo mis hombros con su brazo y me condujo hacia un auto estacionado justo enfrente. Alice nos seguía de cerca y yo gire la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Jake sonreírme alegremente, agitando su mano diciéndome adiós y guiñándome un ojo.

Soltándome solo para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, la expresión inescrutable continuaba sin alterarse. Entre rápidamente al auto al tiempo que Alice hacia lo mismo y Edward rodeaba para subir al asiento del conductor y, una vez que todos estuvimos con los cinturones de seguridad puestos, arrancar.

Condujo con excesiva velocidad a la residencia de los Cullen, sumidos en un incomodo silencio durante todo el trayecto. Sentía la mirada de la chica que nos acompañaba desde la parte de atrás posada sobre mí, con reproche y al mirar a Edward de reojo le vi apretar el volante con más fuerza así como la mandíbula. Deje que mi cabello cayera sobre mi hombro, para escudarme de él y baje mi mirada hacia mi regazo.

Se detuvo una vez que llegamos a su casa, apago el motor y salio del automóvil; le rodeo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo saliera, lo hice torpemente y la puerta del pasajero se cerro tras de mi. Edward, aun sin alterar su actitud anterior, se dio la media vuelta.

-Siento mucho que fueras testigo de mi arrebato- Dijo neutral- Eres libre de irte a casa.-Volteo la mitad de su cuerpo- Alice- Estiro las llaves en dirección a la mujer cuyo nombre pronuncio –Llévala si desea marcharse.

Y cuando las llaves se encontraron seguras en las pálidas manos femeninas, emprendió marcha hacia la residencia.

Gire para ver a Alice, quien ya me observaba con reproche y enojo. Con las manos en sus caderas; la pequeña jovencita parecía tan aterradora como graciosa.

-¡Que tonta eres, Bella!

-¿Perdona?

-¿Puedo saber que estabas haciendo con Black?

Levante mis manos en señal de defensa- Nada- Afirme- Se suponía que me llevaría a casa, se ofreció el otro día y no pude negarme. –Mire hacia mis espaldas- ¿Qué le sucede?

La pelinegra suspiro sonoramente mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro y lo cubría con frustración. –Edward esta celoso- Dijo una vez recompuesta.

-¿Celoso?-. Pregunte sin entender.

¿Edward Cullen, celoso? ¿De Jacob?

Era lo mas absurdo que había escuchado en mi vida. No había motivos para sentir celos puesto que Edward lo era todo para mí. Tal tontería no podía ser verdad.

-¿Celoso?- pregunte de nuevo -¿Porque?

-El cachorro abrazándote, tus manos en su cuello; sus frentes juntas y sus labios separados a tan solo escasos centímetros. –Explico enumerando cada punto con un dedo- Pues claro, ¿Quién se pondría celoso con algo así? ¡Solamente un idiota!

-Lo haces sonar como si hubiera hecho algo incorrecto- refunfuñe entre dientes.

-Es que_ parecía_ que estabas haciendo algo incorrecto.

-¡Alice, es absurdo!- Grite ya molesta- ¡Es estupido pensar eso!

-Edward siempre exagera las cosas, Bells.- Dijo- Y últimamente él ha dudado un poco… -gruño- piensa… hay algo que le confunde y… ¡Que recuerde _esas_ cosas no es bueno!

-¿Recordar?- susurre.

-¡Entonces, cuando esta flaqueando, te ve a ti en situación comprometedora…-. Abrí la boca para decir algo a mi favor cuando levanto la mano- Bien, en actitud que puede darse a malinterpretar! No esta ayudando mucho, nena.

-¿Qué es lo que ha recordado?- susurre acercándome y tomándole del brazo –Por favor, Alice, dime lo que recuerda.

-Algunas cosas…-tartamudeo- Que le involucran a él…y a Tanya.

-No- negué traspillando hacia atrás.-Por favor, no…

-Cálmate.- tranquilizo en bajo tono- Cuando me lo ha preguntado, le he dicho que todo eso sucedió antes de conocerte; lo cual, si lo piensas, no es una mentira, y que después aclaro sus sentimientos y termino enamorándose de ti.

-No puedo perderlo Alice- Dije hiperventilando- No puedo perderlo._ Aun no._

-Tranquila- Calmo.- No vas a perderlo, te lo prometo.

Cabecee, todavía insegura. –Bien.

-Ahora, creo que lo mejor será que entres e intentes razonar con él -sugirió.

Acepte de inmediato y caminamos lado a lado entrando a la casa. Nos separamos en el recibidor; ella fue a la cocina, yo me dirigí a las escaleras. Subí los escalones uno por uno, con calma. Intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y pensar en lo que le diría.

Y sobretodo, olvidarme de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Mi cabeza dolía. Ya tenia suficientes cosas en las que pensar hoy día para además agregar el _insignificante_ detalle de su recuperación parcial de memoria que involucraba a la mujer de cabellos fresa.

¿Es que los problemas nunca se acabarían?

Toque con suavidad a la puerta, temerosa de aventurarme a entrar sin más y aumentar su enojo. Escuche un leve murmullo que me permitió la entrada y, trémula, gire el picaporte y di un suave empujón a la puerta logrando que esta se abriera lo suficiente para poder pasar. Le busque con la mirada y le halle recargado en la pared, a la sombra, oculta de la luz del crepusculo que se colaba por el ventanal.

-Hola –Salude sin moverme.

No recibí respuesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Silencio.

-Oye- llame, atravesando la habitación y rodeándole con mis brazos el torso. Me aferre a él lo suficiente como para dar una buena pelea si intentaba separarme. –Estas exagerando.

Resoplo –Verte abrazada por Jacob Black tan íntimamente es motivo de exageración.

Alce mi rostro y deposite un beso en su barbilla -¿Todo esto es solo un asunto de celos? –dije en tono divertido.

-¿Tendría que estarlo?

-Por supuesto que no- conteste inmediatamente –Pero en muchas ocasiones el cerebro humano no actúa de forma racional.

Rió- Insinúas ahora que no uso el raciocinio

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Expliqué, dándole otro suave beso y hablando sobre su piel –No tienes porque celar algo que te pertenece.

Me rodeo con sus brazos y froto mi espalda por unos momentos.

-Le quieres- afirmo en tono lastimero luego de un rato.

-Pero a ti te quiero más.

-No es la cantidad lo que me preocupa, Bella.-Explico –Es el hecho de que el sentimiento se encuentra ahí, tal vez mas pequeño de lo que sientes por mi, pero ¿Qué me garantiza que no crecerá?

Me aleje para mirarle a la cara, pero su cabeza estaba apuntando hacia arriba, con la vista al frente, evitándome.

-Edward- llame tomándole del mentón y acariciando hasta llegar a su mejilla- Edward, mírame.

Lo hizo, y por un instante desee no habérselo pedido; ya que el dolor que la mirada reflejaba lastimaba tanto como si una daga se clavara dentro de mí y le girasen antes de sacarla. Una y otra vez. Me levante de puntillas y atrape sus labios con los míos, intentado transmitirle sin palabras lo que él ya era consciente.

Que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Que le pertenecía por completo.

-Jacob Black no es mas que mi mejor amigo- Comencé una vez separada de su boca y sin romper contacto visual-Le quiero, si; pero solo es cariño fraternal. A ti, en cambio, te amo más de que imagine llegar a amar a alguien. –Acaricie su barbilla- No vuelvas a confundirlo, por favor.

Sonrió encantadoramente mientras levantaba la mano y acariciaba mi pómulo. Obtenía reacciones parecidas cada ocasión en la que confesaba mi sentir por su persona. Siempre creí que sentiría vergüenza cuando le dijera lo mucho que le amaba; pero, después de la primera vez, se volvió tan normal y esplendido, que intentaba hacérselo saber a la más mínima oportunidad; fuese con palabras o gestos.

Y, secretamente, siempre deseaba tenerlas de vuelta.

Me atrajo en un abrazo cariñoso al cual me aferre gustosa. Suspire contenta cuando una de sus manos se perdió en mis cabellos masajeando mi cabeza mientras la otra repartía suaves caricias por mi espalda y cintura.

-Todavía no te he perdonado, ¿Sabes?- comento juguetón.

Reí al escucharlo, pues sabia que ya lo había hecho- ¿Ah, si?- seguí su broma- ¿Y que debo hacer para conseguir tu perdón?

-Sal conmigo el día de mañana.

Me petrifique enseguida y me separe de sus brazos, cruzando los míos frente mi pecho con un mohín en mi cara.

-Eso no- declare de inmediato.

-No has puesto condiciones, solo solicitaste conocer mi petición para perdonarte.

-Bien, pues no me perdones entonces- Declare dándole la espalda –No me importa si continuas molesto, no pienso hacerlo.

Bufo y rodó los ojos- Es solo una cita, Bella.

-En _ San Valentín_.

-¿Puedo preguntar, de nuevo, por que tu aversión a esa fecha?

Resople, alzando las manos al aire dramatizando sus palabras. Edward llevaba insistiendo toda la semana en que saliésemos ese día, argumentando que seria el primer San Valentín que pasaríamos juntos y que él recordaría. Me negué en cuanto la propuesta fue puesta sobre la mesa; contrarrestando su petición con mis totales y ciertos argumentos de no querer ser participe del desenfreno comercial que envolvía la engañosa fecha.

-Mis razones las sabes de sobra, Edward- Dije sin señales de ceder.

-Eres tan testaruda.

-Y tú tan persistente- Ataque- Mira- Ofrecí, guardando compostura. –Podemos salir otro día, el que tu quieras; no objetare nada. Pero mañana no.

-Te prometo que no será nada ostentoso –Negocio, acercándose lentamente a mi y envolviendo mi cintura con las manos –Ir al cine, una sencilla cena y caminar por el parque… No regalos costosos ni lugares con precios exorbitantes.

Cerré la boca mientras mis mejillas se teñían de carmín. Él, aprovechando mi silencio, me apego mas a su cuerpo y escondió la cabeza en la coyuntura de mi hombro, besando y mordisqueando con suavidad la piel expuesta entre mi cuello y la camisa. Me supe perdedora en el instante en que su aliento se mezclo en mis cabellos y no dispuesta a darle la satisfacción aun, continué en silencio, concentrada en no derretirme entre sus brazos.

-¿Y bien?- susurro en mi oído, con atrayente voz- ¿Qué dices?

-Eres injusto, ¿Sabes?- conteste en cuanto el habla volvió a mi –No deberías deslumbrar a la gente así, ni utilizar tus encantos para conseguir lo que deseas. –Regañe –No es correcto ni amable.

-¿Te deslumbro?- pregunto con risa contenida

-Con frecuencia- Admití entre dientes con la espiración errática mientras él dejaba su nariz recorrer una y otra vez la curva de mi cuello.

-Todavía no me has dado tu respuesta-Insistió.

-¡Caray! –Exclame – Tu no olvidas nada.

-Bella…

-Vale –Me rendí. –Saldré contigo mañana ¡Pero bajo las condiciones que has mencionado!

Sonrió y dejo escapar una risita mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos, elevándome del suelo y girando una vez. De haber sabido que le haría tan feliz, probablemente hubiera aceptado con menos reticencia.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás- dijo con alegría.

~*~

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento- Dijo la pequeña Alice mientras cepillaba mi cabello al jalar un mechón.-No tendría que hacerlo tan fuerte si lo cuidaras como se debe, Bella

-Yo cuido mi cabello-Argumente con tono caprichoso- Lo cepillo diariamente

-Pero lo detienes en esa coleta que no me agrada para nada.

-Lo siento mucho –Mencione con sarcasmo –Pero no hay remedio con esto- Toque mi cabeza- Así que debo amarrarlo.

-Bells, tienes un cabello hermoso –Protesto –A Edward le gusta mucho, mas si lo tienes suelto.

Me sonroje -¿Podemos dejar esta charla tan tonta?

-En ese caso deja de quejarte. –Finalizo –Soporta un poco, Edward lo vale.

Era verdad.

Ahora me encontraba en la habitación de la chica Cullen. Era sábado, día de San Valentín, pasadas las cuatro de la tarde; y esta mujer había rogado que, en vista de mi vestimenta, que consistía solamente en un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta azul, dejase que me acomodara un poco mi peinado que, originalmente, era una simple coleta.

-Vale ya- Solté cuando me pareció tomaba demasiado tiempo en solo cepillarlo. –Que ha quedado como tú lo quieres, déjalo de una vez.

Alice obedeció refunfuñando. –Bella…

-Dime.

-¿Cuánto me quieres?

Me detuve en mi camino hacia la puerta de su recamara, y volteé a mirarla suspicaz -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo es una cuestión, Bells -Excuso con tono demasiado inocente. -¿Acaso no puedo preguntar cuanto es que me aprecias?

-Alice, sabes lo mucho que te estimo –Sincere –Eres muy importante para mi.

-¿Tan importante… -Comenzó en tono suplicante –Como para permitirme arreglarte, en otra cita con Edward?

-¡Es injusto! -Me queje –No juegas limpio.

-¿Lo harás? –Prosiguió como si nunca hubiera hablado.

Mi salvador apareció tras la puerta justo en ese instante, vestido de manera parecida a la mía, con la única diferencia que él parecía un modelo de revistas y yo no. Me miro a los ojos y me sonrió encantador. Agradecí su intromisión con la mirada y me acerque veloz a él. Estando a su lado, se inclino lo suficiente para posar con suavidad sus labios sobre los míos, dejándolos ahí durante escasos segundos antes de erguirse nuevamente. Yo estire mi mano, tomando la suya, y entrelazo nuestros dedos con dulzura.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos –Interrumpió mi especial momento la pelinegra –Vayan a derrochar amor a otra parte.

Coloco sus pequeñas manos en mi espalda y fue empujándome hacia la salida de su habitación. Edward rió cuando mi cuerpo impulso el suyo hacia atrás y una vez que nos encontramos fuera, alzo su rostro para mirar el de Alice y vocalizo un _Gracias pequeña_ sin emitir sonido.

-Vamos- Dijo el hombre tirando de mi mano para bajar las escaleras.

Utilizamos suéteres para salir, puesto que, en las muy raras ocasiones, el Sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo en el siempre nublado Forks. Sonreí cuando al salir un rayo dio contra mi rostro y reí con alegría. Edward esbozo una sonrisa torcida al verme y juntos, tomados de las manos, nos dirigimos a su auto. Abrió la puerta para mi y luego de cerrarla rodeo el vehiculo para subir al asiento del conductor y arrancar.

-¿Port Angeles?- Pregunte al reconocer el camino -¿Es ahí donde vamos?

Asintió- Te dije que te llevaría al cine, el mas cercano esta en Por Angeles- Su sonrisa vacilo medio segundo antes de reponerse, aunque dejo de ser tan alegre –Pero, si deseas ir a otro lado, puedes decírmelo e iremos.

-No-Inmediatamente dije –Esta bien ese lugar. Solo es bueno saber a que atenerse.

Negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo. Estire mi mano y la deje sobre la suya durante todo el trayecto. No hablamos, sin embargo el silencio era lo bastante cómodo como para no buscar interrumpirlo con palabras innecesarias. Aparco una vez que llegamos al _Deer Park Cinemas. _ Baje del auto con su ayuda que agradecí con un guiño y caminamos hacia la taquilla.

-¿Qué deseas ver? –Pregunto

Me encogí de hombros –Cualquier cosa.

-¿Terror, romance o acción?- Indago mirando la cartelera un poco escasa.

-Ninguno me disgusta- Admití. Sonreí y recargue mi cabeza en su omoplato –Sorpréndeme.

Edward se dio la vuelta y levanto mi rostro con su mano para poder darme un corto beso. A regañadientes le solté y enfurruñada espere mientras él se dirigía a comprar los boletos. Regreso poco después, mostrándome su elección y al ver que no tenia ningún problema con ella, me tomo del brazo y guió hacia las golosinas, donde compramos una gaseosa y un paquete de palomitas. Caminamos a la sala, y nos sentamos en la parte media, donde la pantalla se veía a la perfección

La película comenzó, y sin entender porque me sentí nerviosa. Lo atribuí a la oscuridad; había estado con Edward a solas, si, tan cerca como lo estábamos ahora, pero la habitación jamás estaba en penumbras, y temía terminar haciendo algo vergonzoso, como golpearme contra algo o tirar la gaseosa encima del chico a mi lado. Edward, a mitad de la película, y harto de mi actitud de precaución excesiva paso una de sus manos por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia si. De vez en cuando colocaba palomitas en mi boca y yo hacia lo propio con él. Hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, terminamos besándonos los últimos minutos del filme.

Salimos junto con todas las demás personas cuando las luces se encendieron. Las platicas sobre la trama y sus comentarios acerca de la película nos rodeaban y me ruborice al percatarme que mi completa atención estuvo puesta sobre el hombre con mirada esmeralda que todavía tenia la mano sobre mis hombros más que en el filme. Por suerte para mi, Edward nunca me pidió mi opinión ni entablo conversación de ello.

Volvimos al vehiculo, y esta vez nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante de nombre _Bella Italia_. Cuando Edward menciono el encantador elemento que se situaba junto a la palabra Italia, mi rubor aumento en demasía. Tomo mi mano, besando los nudillos antes de soltarme y en su lugar colocar su brazo en mi cintura.

-Bienvenidos- Hablo extrañamente amable la mujer.

-Buenas noches- Saludo educadamente Edward –Mesa para dos, por favor.

-Por supuesto- Contesto aun con demasiado interés- Sígame, por favor.

Los hicimos. Y no puede evitar darme cuenta de la manera en que miraba –o más bien admiraba- a Edward. Era como si estuviera solo, como si yo no existiera; y no sabía que me molestaba más, el hecho de ser ignorada de esa manera tan olímpica, o el que mirase a Edward como si fuera algo comestible.

Pedimos nuestras órdenes cuando una chica de nombre Amber fue a atendernos y esta, siguiendo el ejemplo de la anfitriona, también devoraba al ejemplar masculino a mi lado; la única diferencia es que ella si se dio el tiempo de mirarme… aunque solo fuera para evaluarme. Al parecer, decidió que no era digna competencia, pues meneo las caderas al alejarse y sonrió coquetamente a Edward.

Vale. Que lo toleraba de la chica que nos atendió en el puesto de golosinas del cine porque estaba en una edad en la que alguien como Edward Cullen no era bueno para las hormonas desatadas. Pero estas mujeres _prácticamente de mi edad_ era demasiado.

-Podíamos haber ido a un lugar donde tuvieras menos admiradoras, ¿Sabes?- Dije con sarcasmo cuando Amber se alejo después de entregarnos los alimentos.-No me hubiera enfadado.

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de todas estas chicas que te han mirado como si estuvieran a escasos segundos de lanzarse sobre ti. –Refunfuñe clavando el tenedor con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre mi comida.

Y justo como si quisiera demostrar mi punto, una chica que pasaba le guiño un ojo.- De eso es lo que estoy hablando

Edward rió y yo le fulmine con la mirada. Guardo silencio y se inclino hacia mí, dejando nuestros rostros muy juntos. Acaricio mi cara con ternura y me sonrió torcidamente; para ese momento yo ya empezaba a olvidar el porque de mi enfado cuando termino de inclinarse y besarme con fiereza.

-Tonta Bella –Dijo cuando nos separamos, pero con sus labios todavía sobre los míos –Te he dicho ya infinidad de veces que eres la única mujer para mí. –Presiono con ternura, para separarse y besar mi mejilla –Quisiera que lo recordaras.

Volvió a sentarse correctamente, y yo, con mejillas encendidas, también lo hice, tomando el tenedor entre mis dedos y llevándolo a mi boca, dejando que mi mirada vagase en el local. Percatándome de la mortal mirada que una camarera me dirigía no pude detener la sonrisa arrogante que se formo en mi rostro.

_Oh si, amiga –_Pensé – _Él esta conmigo. _

La conversación se volvió amena, disfrutamos de la cena en medio de pláticas al azar y risas por doquier. De vez en cuando pequeños roces y sutiles caricias acompañaban el agradable ambiente que construimos. No era consciente del tiempo que pasaba, tampoco de la gente a mí alrededor. Ahora solo éramos él y yo. Edward y yo. Juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

En un momento, perdidos en nuestra propia burbuja, Amber se acerco con la cuenta, Edward deposito un billete en la carpeta negra que la mujer le facilito y dejándole el cambio nos levantamos y salimos. Discutí con el un pequeño momento, argumentando que podía haber pagado la mitad de la cuenta. Inmediatamente replico que, ya que la cita fue idea suya, era justo que él se encargara del costo.

Regresando al automóvil y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Edward arrincono mi cuerpo en el vehiculo, aprisionándolo con el suyo. Con las manos en mis caderas, se acerco más a mí, hasta que nuestros pechos se tocaban y los alientos se mezclaban. Mis manos se deslizaron de su pecho a su cuello y, poniéndome de puntillas, cerré la distancia de nuestras caras, aprisionando los labios. Podía pasar todo el día de esta manera, pues él era una parte de mi, cada vez que nos besábamos nos complementábamos

Las partes de un todo que se unían.

Condujo un rato mas, hasta detenerse frente a un pequeño parque ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Como buen caballero que era, y siguiendo el ejemplo que estuvo haciendo durante toda la velada, me ayudo a salir del vehiculo. Una vez fuera, se coloco detrás de mí y envolvió sus manos en mi cintura.

-Ultima parada- Hablo en mi oído, provocando que la piel de mi nuca es estremeciera –Ahora, te tocara dirigir a ti.

Camino a la par mía, sin alterar la posición que adopto desde que bajamos del auto. Yo de vez en cuando me detenía para virar la cabeza y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla o el cuello, la parte de él que pudiera alcanzar. Me gustaba esto. Que me abrazara me hacia sentir protegida, querida. Sus brazos, su cuerpo, su alma… todo era tan calido que no podía evitar la sonrisa bobalicona que se planto en mis labios y se negaba a abandonarlos. Mi lugar era aquí, y el suyo era a mi lado. Como lo había dicho, éramos piezas de rompecabezas que embonábamos a la perfección.

Era felicidad absoluta.

Fue en ese momento, cuando me libere de Edward para, cual niña pequeña, huir de él con toda la intención de ser atrapada, que comprendí una cosa, una que cambiaria mi vida para siempre –séase para bien o para mal.

No podía decirle la verdad.

Era inmoral Era injusto. Era lo peor que podía hacer y yo me convertiría en el peor ser humano que había tenido la desgracia de poner un pie sobre la tierra. Pero, a pesar de esto, no tenia las agallas suficientes para perder todo lo que tenia en estos instantes.

Una incondicional amiga. Una extraordinaria familia. Un inolvidable e invaluable amor.

Era una egoísta al tomar esta decisión y me pesaría para siempre en la conciencia; pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar con tal de no perderlo.

Rió conmigo, su musical risa que inundaba de felicidad mi corazón fue lo que me devolvió al mundo. Le sonreí y me estire sobre mis pies para besarle la mandíbula antes de soltarlo y caminar junto con él tomados de la mano. Mojados por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer y sin inmutarnos completamente por aquello. Si enfermásemos, ¿Qué más daba? Si nos empapábamos por completo ¿Y que? Bastaba con antibióticos o un cambio de ropa, sin embargo, los recuerdos los atesoraría por el resto de mi vida.

Festejar San Valentín no es tan malo, después de todo.

Me detuve, con él a mis espaldas. Mirando el horizonte y con la convicción de que mi decisión era, si bien no la correcta, la mejor. Recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sin que su cuerpo tocase el mió. Sus cabellos cosquilleaban mi cuello, pero soporte la risa que sus movimientos casi imperceptibles causaban a mi sensible piel, ya que el momento era demasiado perfecto como para ser arruinado Permanecimos de esa manera por un rato, sin hablar, sin movernos, sin separarnos.

-¿Qué estas pensando?- Pregunto en susurro

-En ti- Conteste con sinceridad sin voltear aun. –En lo afortunada que soy al tenerte.

-El afortunado soy yo- Replico en mi nuca- Tu eres el ángel que vino a iluminar mi existencia y doy gracias por ello cada día.

-Te amo.

De un momento a otro, Edward retiro su cabeza y en su lugar me rodearon sus brazos, apretándome contra su torso. Yo acaricie sus antebrazos con dulzura agradeciendo el gesto y su mentón se recargo contra mis cabellos.

Hizo que me girase entre sus brazos y retiro de mi frente los mojados mechones de cabello, causa de la lluvia, antes de colocar un beso ahí. Siguió besando mi rostro, mis parpados, nariz, mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios.

Como siempre sucedía cada vez que sus deliciosos y adictivos labios tocaban los míos, mi consciencia me abandono completamente y deje que mis instintos guiaran a mi cuerpo. Suspire contra su boca mientras llevaba mis manos a su nuca y acariciaba sus cabellos, jugueteando con ellos entre mis dedos. Su lengua se deslizo por mi boca y yo respondí feliz aquella picara batalla.

Edward fue quien amablemente se separo de mí y aflojo un poco el candado que se habían convertido mis brazos con el cual le aprisionaba. Me dedico una torcida sonrisa y acaricio mi sonrojado pómulo derecho.

-Respira un poco, Bella.- Se burlo.

¿Cuándo había dejado de hacerlo? Inhale aire, solo por si acaso, esta acción provoco una melodiosa risa de su parte. Sin esperármelo siquiera su expresión torno seriedad y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

-Bella… -susurro mi nombre vehementemente antes de tocar mi frente con sus labios. –Eres tan hermosa.

-Tu eres hermoso-Replique antes de que se hiciera el silencio.

-¿Bells?

-¿Si?

– Te amo.

Y con esas dos simples palabras yo me encontré en el cielo.

* * *

_**Deer Park Cinemas y Bella Italia: **_**Locales que en verdad existen en Port Angeles. **

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios, y también gracias a las que se dieron una vuelta por mi perfil para participar en la encuesta! **

**¿Recuerdan que en el primer capitulo se menciono una sorpresa? Pues Ahí la tienen. La beca a la academia Vulturi era la sorpresa que Edward le tenía a su familia. Si se va o no lo veremos en capítulos posteriores. Bella ha tomado una decisión, pero las cosas no le serán tan fáciles. Él le ha dicho que le ama… ¿Será todo mas sencillo ahora? Ya lo veremos. Aclaración: Jacob Black en esta historia solo sera el mejor amigo, nada más.  
**

**Nos acercamos a la recta final señoritas. Nos quedan (sin tomar en cuenta si unos se alargan o no) cinco capítulos. Y yo, les agradezco todo el apoyo que me brindan, la felicidad que me da que la historia les guste es indescriptible. **

**Un pequeño adelanto del cap. que se viene: **

_**-Tú nunca estuviste en Chicago. **_

_**-Tanya, espera.- Pedí con las manos al aire- Déjame explicar….**_

_**-Es justamente lo que quiero que hagas, Isabella- escupió mi nombre con repulsión- Explícame exactamente porque estas mintiéndole **_

**¡Saludos gente linda! Ya saben que hacer para evitar a la autora vengativa ^^. **


	14. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Historia inspirada en la cinta Mientras Dormías. _

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Pesadilla**

_**Aquel que más posee, más miedo tiene de perderlo**_

-En verdad, no es necesario.

Edward sonrió y acaricio mi cuello. –Claro que lo es –Discrepo –Alice piensa secuestrarte este fin de semana, lo mas adecuado es que lleves contigo cosas que te sean indispensables.

Secuestro.

¡Una reverenda tontería!

Y pese a mis palabras aun me prestaría para aquello. Todo idea de la pequeña chica Cullen quien, en uno de sus comunes arrebatos, decidió que yo pasaría el fin de semana en esa casa; sin preguntarme, sin consultarme si yo tenia algún otro compromiso. No. Lo decidió tal cual y aunque intente discutir e imponerme por primera vez a la mujer de azabaches cabellos resulto caso perdido.

Edward había dicho el jueves por la noche que, la tarde del día siguiente, pasaría a recogerme a mi trabajo y de ahí me llevaría hasta su hogar, no sin antes dar una pequeña parada en mi departamento para poder recoger un par de cosas que seguramente necesitaría.

De mas esta decir lo infantil que me sentía con todo este asunto del _secuestro._-tal y como Alice lo había nombrado- pues parecía, por la forma en que el hombre de mirar esmeralda se pegaba a mis espaldas, que fuese alguna especia de fugitiva de la ley y que escaparía en cuanto me perdiera de vista. Además, la idea de pasar todo el fin de semana en compañía de la chica también me ponía un poco triste.

Solo Alice y yo.

Sin Edward.

Por dos días completos.

Porque la _enana_ ya se lo había advertido a él. No lo quería ni cinco metros cerca mió mientras yo me hospedara ahí y estuviera en su compañía; mucho menos en la misma habitación.

Desde el momento en que el chico de cabellos cobrizos confeso su amor por mi cree una especie de dependencia hacia su persona. Tenia que verlo, escucharle o tocarlo al menos una vez al día o la ansiedad que el no hacerlo me producía jamás se disipaba. Y a Edward le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Él había comentado que yo era _su marca personal de heroína_ cuando hablamos sobre el tema y yo le expresé la preocupación que sentía ante mi necesidad por él. No se preocupo por ello, argumentando que era porque nos amábamos que actuábamos de esa manera.

Era esa la razón por la que Alice objeto y decidido llevar acabo su plan.

_-¡También es mi amiga, Edward_!- Expuso aquel día en un lindo puchero_ -No permitiré que la acapares por completo. _

Y ahora, me hallaba aquí; fuera de mi apartamento, con las llaves en mis manos y Edward a mis espaldas, a segundos de abrir la puerta y dejarle introducirse a mí mundo, ese que era antes de que él apareciera y lo llenara de vida. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué si lo que veía no era de su agrado? Su opinión era importante para mi, para que negarlo, y si mi hogar le desagradaba me lastimaría.

-¿Estas bien?

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando le escuche. Gire mi cabeza y al echarle un vistazo fugaz comprendí que había notando mi titubeo. Dándome valor y tomando aire introduje la llave en la cerradura y lenta, muy lentamente, le di vuelta. Al escuchar el ruido tan característico de un seguro al abrirse le di un tirón y empuje la puerta.

-Adelante- Dije de inmediato invitándolo a pasar, acompañando mis palabras con un movimiento de mi mano.

-Las damas primero- Sonrió y caballerosamente coloco su mano en mi espalda para guiarme.

Le deje hacerlo, pese a que pensara que era un movimiento un tanto extraño, considerando que nadie conocía mi hogar mejor que yo. Cerro la puerta después de entrar y yo me quede parada justo ahí, demasiado cobarde para mirar su reacción a mi casa y demasiado nerviosa para dar un paso y arriesgarme a que mis piernas fallasen y terminara en el suelo.

De repente sentí su pecho pegado a mi espalda y me tense sin quererlo. Rodeo mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras yo me recargaba sobre su cuerpo. Sentí sus labios en mi cabello y el como soltaba el aliento sobre este me hizo sonreír.

-Tiene estilo- Dijo de repente.- Me gusta. ¿Lo has decorado tú?

-Pues no-conteste acariciándole los brazos- Ya estaba así cuando lo rentamos, solo son nuestras cosas las que adornan los estantes.

-¿Nuestras?

-De mi amiga y mías. Te comente que vivamos juntas, ¿Recuerdas?

-Vagamente.-susurro- Vamos, tomemos tus cosas para que te lleve a casa, a menos que desees que Alice me desgarre la garganta.

-Eres tan tonto- Exprese sobre su intento de bromear.

-¿Bella?-Interrumpió una voz femenina la contestación sarcástica que seguramente me daría -¿Eres tu?

-¡Si!- Conteste caminando más al interior, llevándole conmigo ya que aun no lo liberaba.

-Oh, amiga, lo siento –Dijo Angela saliendo de su habitación con una mochila en sus manos, intentando cerrarla –Mamá ha hablado para pedirme ayuda con mis hermanos y no pude…

Guardo silencio y se congelo en su lugar, con una mano sosteniendo una mochila, la otra perdiéndose dentro y la mirada al frente, hacia mi pero sin concentrarse en mi persona; más bien, miraba a la pared.

Recordé entonces al hombre que sujetaba mi cintura y entendí que él era lo que mi amiga miraba.

Angela había sido presa del encanto Cullen, el cual te obligaba a mirar fijamente para comprobar que eran reales.

Carraspee, ganando la atención de la chica –Angela, te presento a Edward Cullen- Dije formal mientras me liberaba de la prisión de sus manos y me colocaba a un lado –Edward, ella es Angela Weber.

El hombre de ojos esmeralda sonrió torcidamente y, dando un paso adelante, estiro su mano con amabilidad –Un verdadero placer conocerte, Angela –Cordial comento –Bella ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

-El placer es mió –Acepto el apretón de manos y devolvió la sonrisa.

Comprendí la sorpresa de Angela al verle. Claro que ella le conocía, pues lo había observado con anterioridad; pero por supuesto el imponente hombre a mi costado no tenia punto de comparación con el malherido e inconsciente Edward Cullen que ella tuvo la desgracia de observar.

-¿Me decías algo sobre tu madre? –Pregunte en relación a las palabras antes dichas.

-Oh, si –Recordó, cerrando su mochila.-Me ha llamado hace media hora; mi padre y ella saldrían esta noche y la niñera les ha cancelado, por lo que me ha pedido mi ayuda para cuidar a mi pequeño hermano. –Explico –Siento que esto sea tan repentino, ¿no habrá problema contigo, el quedarte sola?

-Realmente no –Conteste –Me quedare en casa de los Cullen este fin de semana, te lo comente ayer mientras desayunábamos, ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro –Declaro –Lo había olvidado.-Coloco su mochila al hombro y camino hasta la puerta –Diviértete mucho, ¿Esta bien?

Asentí –Saluda a tu familia de mi parte- Dije despidiéndola con mi mano.

-Cuenta con ello. –Miro entonces al hombre a mi costado –Fue un placer conocerte Edward Cullen, disculpa mi precipitada salida.

-El placer es mió, Angela- Contesto amable –Y quédate tranquila, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Angela sonrió rápidamente antes de mirarme con disimulo y abandonar el apartamento. Al quedarnos solos el silencio recayó. Me zafe de su agarre y camine a la habitación.

-Ponte cómodo- Invite mirando al sofá. –Solo tomare un par de cosas y podremos marcharnos.

Gire sobre mis talones y con presurosos pasos llegue al cuarto. Tome una vieja mochila que se hallaba abandonada en la esquina mas próxima a la puerta y aun sin detenerme y abriendo el cierre continué mi camino hacia el closet. De ahí tome un pantalón de mezclilla y dos pares de camisetas –que intuía llevaba en vano, pues Alice gustaba de ir de compras tanto como yo de leer.- De ahí me dirigí a la cómoda, donde un par de ropa interior se unió a la otra ropa ya guardada en mi mochila. Camine ahora hacia el baño, mi cepillo de dientes, un peine y una pequeña liga para sujetar mi cabello no me podían faltar.

Saliendo de esta habitación y entrando nuevamente en la mía me lleve el susto de mi vida. Ahora no estaba completamente sola, si no que Edward, al parecer, se había cansado de esperar y se hallaba cómodamente recostado sobre mi cama, con las manos tras la cabeza y los ojos inspeccionando cada pequeño rincón del lugar.

Surrealista era aquella escena. Edward Cullen desentonaba completamente en aquel cuarto. Parecía una mala locación donde se le obliga a entrar al guapo y deslumbrante actor; porque, era de admitirse, él era más hermoso que toda la decoración. El pensamiento de si, verdaderamente, también desentonaba así yo con él llego a mi cabeza y la respuesta fue afirmativa e inmediata.

Sacudí la cabeza, deshaciéndome un poco de la tristeza que llego a mí con solo pensar eso. –He has dado un susto de muerte- Comente bromeando para calmar mis negativos pensamientos.

-Disculpa- Ofreció de inmediato incorporándose y quedando ahora sentado, con la mitad del cuerpo doblada hacia delante. –No era mi intención.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré la mochila colgándomela al hombro. –Tranquilo- Calme –No pasa nada. Aunque podías haber esperado en la sala -ya… casi… terminaba… y…

La ultima frase salio entrecortada de mis labios, pues Edward, en movimiento felino y lento, se levanto de la cama y camino en mi dirección. Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo, tocando nuestros pechos. Mis manos, rápidas se colocaron en sus brazos y le apreté con cariño. Acerco su rostro al mió, y deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Inquirí curiosa cuando su rostro se escondió tras mis cabellos.

-Me puse a pensar… -comenzó –Que la mayoría de los recuerdos que compartimos se hallan bajo las paredes de mi casa.

Asentí, completamente de acuerdo en sus palabras.

-Así que- Prosiguió -¿Por qué no crear recuerdos nuestros también aquí?

Alce mis brazos y le rodee el cuello con ellos, apretándole con dulzura y sonriendo con suma felicidad. Era de las cosas mas lindas que se me había dicho en la vida

Edward quería formar recuerdos conmigo… _aquí_

No había manera de describir mi euforia ante aquel simple gesto. Era como si mi corazón se hubiese llenado de algo calido, expandiéndose lentamente a través de mis venas por todo mi cuerpo, llenando por completo de la sensación.

Su mano se elevo por los costados de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis brazos, los cuales, con caricias de terciopelo, ascendió hasta llegar a mis manos, entrelazando los dedos y deshaciendo mi agarre. Las llevo a sus labios, deposito un cortes beso en los nudillos y sonriéndome, me tomo de la mano. Agacho su cuerpo para tomar la mochila que yo en mi momento de alegría había dejado caer y caminamos fuera.

Cerré la puerta del departamento cuando salimos de este, luego tome de nueva cuenta la mano que se me ofrecía. Bajamos las escaleras aun sin soltarnos, él con mis cosas al hombro y yo con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín. Ambos con sonrisas en los rostros. Caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto para mi y yo le agradecí quedamente.

Mientras conducía en dirección a su hogar nuestras manos jamás se separaron; permanecían unidas sobre la palanca de velocidades, las sonrisas también perduraron y no hicieron falta las palabras para expresar nuestros sentimientos. Era una de las cosas que mas me agradaba de mi relación con Edward, el no necesitar decir lo que pensábamos para que el otro lo supiera; era una especie de conexión la que compartíamos.

Una ansiedad repentina invadió mi cuerpo en cuanto detuvo el andar del auto. Le apago y yo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, gire hacia él y me quede observándole fijamente. Las mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y la mirada se detuvo en mis piernas, mirándole de vez en cuando entre las pestañas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto extrañado también con los ojos fijos en mí

Moví la cabeza de un lado al otro –No es nada –Inhale para infundirme valor. –Solo… yo… ¿Podrías… besarme?

Sonrió torcidamente y, tomándome de la nuca, acerco su rostro al mió. Inmediatamente cerré los ojos y aspire su encandílante aroma, a miel y flores, embriagante y placentero, tal como él. Sus dulces labios se juntaron a los míos en intima caricia a la vez que mis manos se adueñaban de sus cabellos y tironeaban de ellos intentando evitar cualquier separación. .

Era abrumadora la manera en que mi pecho rebosaba de amor hacia su persona. También era preocupante la sensación de vació que comencé a experimentar y exagerada mi forma de intentar retenerle. Pero más que claro estaba ya que no podía seguir con mi vida sin su presencia.

Al separarnos escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Y aferre mis manos a su camiseta, tratando de abandonar el mal presentimiento que tenia. Al parecer el leyó mis acciones –tal como siempre lo hacia- pues acaricio mi cabeza con terneza.

-Calma –Dijo con suave voz –No se que es lo que te sucede, pero no tienes que preocuparte –Sentí sus labios en mis cabellos -Yo estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

-Lo se –Pronuncie con voz contenida. –Te quiero.

-Ahora tú eres mi vida.

¿Por qué esa frase no lograba tranquilizarme?

Salimos del automóvil y tomándome de la mano continuamos nuestro camino; pasos eran los que nos separaban de la entrada y con cada pequeño avance mi convicción de intentar mantenerme tranquila flaqueaba. Di un rápido respiro a la par que mentalmente me repetía que todo estaría bien. Edward abrió la puerta, dejándome entrar primero.

-¡Bella!- Grito Alice arrojándose sobre mí apenas con un pie en el recibidor. Logre estabilizarme justo antes de que ambas cayésemos al suelo -¡Que alegría me da tenerte aquí!

-Alice- Exclame devolviéndole en abrazo. –Sabias ya que yo vendría, no entiendo entonces porque te alegras tanto.

-Por que _al fin _te tendré_ solo para mí. –_ remarco las palabras, y mientras las pronunciaba miraba sobre mi hombro.

Edward rió –Eso va dirigido para mí, ¿O me equivoco?

–Exactamente, va dirigido para ti, Edward Cullen. –Exclamo con los ojos entrecerrados. –Así que más vale que vayas desapareciendo, pues no permitiré que te la robes.

Tomándome de la mano subimos a su habitación, seguidos de cerca por el chico de ojos esmeralda. Alice abrió la puerta con entusiasmo y me soltó. Giro sobre sus propios pies y sonrió deslumbrante al hombre.

-Puedes dejar sus cosas ahí- Dijo señalando una silla puesta frente al tocador. –Y luego te vas. No debes interrumpirnos, Edward- Aclaro –Prometiste que este fin de semana seria solo para mi.

Asintió, sin borrar su socarrona sonrisa antes de esquivar el diminuto cuerpo de su hermana _–no, prima-_ y acercarse a mí. Me tomo por los hombros y los apretó suavemente. Beso mi frente y dio una lenta caricia a toda mi espalda. Soltándome despacio, dejo la mochila en el lugar indicado y volteo una ultima vez para mirarme, dedicándome esa torcida sonrisa que desbocaba mi corazón antes de que la pequeña mujer se desesperara y terminara empujándolo fuera del cuarto.

-¡Diviértanse! –Escuche su voz gritar antes de que la puerta fuese cerrada.

-¡Al fin! Alice recargando su diminuta figura sobre la puerta y soltando un suspiro exagerado, que movió graciosamente sus hombros. –Creí que nunca lograría quitárnoslo de encima

-No digas esas cosas- Regañe riendo –Pensé que querías a Edward.

Hizo un sonido desdeñoso con los labios –Por supuesto que lo quiero, pero es no significa que desee tenerlo pegado a mi todo el día

Salto hacia su cama, donde yo tome asiento momentos antes y rodó hasta que su cara quedo cerca de mis rodillas. Alzándola la recargo en mi regazo y sonrió brillante, correspondí feliz.

-Extrañe esto, ¿Sabes? –Dijo tomando mi mano y doblando una y otra vez mis dedos –Momentos femeninos. Solíamos tenerlos todo el tiempo antes de que en San Valentín algo extraño les pasara y él decidiera convertirse en tu sombra.

Reí y me sonrojé a la vez.

-Te has puesto colorada- Expreso entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Lo he hecho?

-¡Bah!- Arrojo mi mano a su costado y se cruzo de brazos.- ¡Al diablo con la sutileza!-Grito -Me dirás lo que paso, ¿Cierto?

-Alice- Susurre mirando hacia el techo –La curiosidad fue lo que mato al gato, ¿Recuerdas?

-Entonces murió felizmente –Contraataco –Vamos Bells- Animo –No debe haber secretos entre nosotras.

-Embustera –Dije mirándola envenenadamente.

-Por favor.

-Ehh… -Tartamudee, despeje mi garganta y, en un quedo susurro pronuncie –.Edward dijo que me amaba.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo alterada levantándose de mis piernas y viéndome a los ojos con seriedad –Repite lo que has dicho.

… dijo que… me amaba

El shock en su mirada era digno de recordar, al igual que el hecho de que, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, Alice Cullen se había quedado sin palabras. Me observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca entreabierta y la posición agarrotada. Preocupada por su falta de reaccion pase mi mano frente de sus ojos repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Alice?- Llame tímida -¿Estas bien?

Parpadeo, y una enorme, la más enorme que se hubiese dibujado sus labios adorno su lindo rostro de facciones parecidas a un dulce duendecillo. Arrojo sus manos en mi cuello y, junto con el peso de su cuerpo que dejo caer sobre mí, nos fuimos de espaldas encima de la cama. Tome su cintura en lo que fue un intento de aferrarme a algo y evitar una caída –intento más que inútil, si se puede decir-

-¡Oh, Bella!- Exclamo encantada sin quitárseme de encima -¡Lo logramos, Bella!

-¿Logramos? –Pregunte con duda -¿Qué logramos?

-Bueno, _Tu_ lo lograste –Corrigió -¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Oye…

-¡Lo lograste! –Repitió con alegría –Pudiste sacar de su coraza a Edward ¡Sabia que podrías hacerlo!

-Tranquila. –Pedí levantando mis manos. –Solo es un pequeño avance, Alice –Expliqué –No puedo dar la batalla por ganada todavía, pero…

-¿Pero, qué?

-Me he dado cuenta… que soy lo suficientemente egoísta para hacer que tu hermano se quede a mi lado.

-Bella, no eres egoísta –Recargo su cabeza contra mi hombro –Querer que la persona a la que mas se ama este a tu lado no es ser egoísta. Solo estas enamorada.

-Es una excusa, Alice –Dije amargamente –Eso solo excusa mi comportamiento.

-De ser así entonces también yo soy egoísta –Replico –Porque deseo a Jasper a mi lado, quiero que tú estés al lado de Edward. –Sonrió melancólica –Quiero que permanezcas como un integrante mas de esta familia durante mucho tiempo mas.

-Alice…

-Ahora, atrás la tristeza, ¿Si? –Pidió acariciando mis brazos fraternalmente –Ven, levántate, quiero mostrarte algo que te alegrara. –Movió un dedo frente a su rostro -¡Pero sonríe, anda! No más caras largas durante este fin de semana. Es mas, no más rostros melancólicos durante lo que resta de tu vida, ¿Vale?

Reí –Eres única. –Tome su mano y le apreté cariñosa –Muchas gracias, pequeña _hermana._

Era la primera ocasión que le llamaba por ese cariñoso apodo. Pero era algo que yo llevaba pensando desde hacia ya un tiempo. A esta linda jovencita ya le consideraba mi hermana; traviesa, confidente, juguetona, alegre y bonita, tal como me imagine alguna vez que seria una consanguínea si es que la tuviera –Y yo solía pensar en la mayoría de las ocasiones que se trataría de un hermano mayor. -

-Muchas Gracias- susurro emotiva, apretando mi mano –Pero vamos, ponte de pie, que esto no puede esperar.

Tomo mi mochila y abrió con rapidez la puerta de su habitación. Viéndome arrastrada por ella le seguí por el corredor unas tres puertas más lejos de la suya antes de que detuviera su caminar. Impaciente me observaba cuando yo fije mi visión en ella, con una ceja levantada interrogantemente.

-¡Adelante! –Grito saltando sobre si misma -¡Ábrela!

Tome con cuidado el pomo de la puerta, y le gire con delicadeza. Empuje cuando esta cedió y jadee al mirar dentro. Una habitación sencilla, pero hermosa. Elegante, pero casual fue lo que me halle en el interior del cuarto. Con una cama en el medio de todo, cubierto por un edredón color azul, y un enorme librero en la esquina derecha, donde reposaban cantidad de libros impresionante, lo más destacado sin duda, pero los pequeños detalles aun eran importantes. Entre con pasos trémulos aun con los ojos inspeccionando cada pequeño espacio del lugar.

El cuarto de ensueño para alguien como yo.

-¿Te gusta? .Cuestiono Alice, aunque la respuesta era mas que obvia en mi rostro

-Claro –Musite aun mirando el rededor –Es muy linda.

-Es tuya.

-Es m… ¡¿Es que?! –Grite cuando las palabras que acababa de decir se registraron en mi cabeza. -¡No es posible!

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto en tono inocente –Acabas de decirme que si te gustaba.

-Y es cierto –Acepte –Pero no puedes volverla mi habitación. No puedes darme una. ¡Te has excedido!

-Bella, pasas la mitad de tu tiempo aquí –Argumento –No me malinterpretes, nos encanta tenerte aquí, pero te sentirás mas cómoda teniendo tu propio espacio.

-Pero…

-Sin excusas –corto –Disfrutamos mucho haciéndolo; además –Fingió un pechero –Esme se pondría muy triste si supiera que le rechazas.

-Tramposa –Acuse y le saque la lengua.

-Oh, vamos –dijo feliz al saberse ganadora. –Te ha gustado, pasar el día aquí no te será tan difícil. Y esta cerca de la habitación de Edward, solo subes las escaleras y listo. –Rió –No puedes tenerlo mas accesible a menos que duermas con él.

Me sonroje por sus insinuaciones. –Calla –Mande y me senté en la cama. Era muy cómoda. –Oye, Alice…

-¿Si, Bella?

-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo Edward? –Pregunte con pena –Solo, por curiosidad.

-Lo mas probable es que este con Tanya –Contesto encogiendo los hombros –Aun debe arreglar algunas cosas sobre… -Cerro la boca repentina –Sobre un asunto.

-¿Será acaso que el asunto… –Dije en susurros, con el cabello cubriendo mi rostro. –Sea su beca en Italia?

Rápidamente su cabeza giro en dirección mía, con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas fruncidas -¿Cómo sabes tu lo de Italia?

-Tanya me lo dijo –Confesé. -¿Por qué no quiere contármelo? –Solté la pregunta al aire; esa que me atormentaba desde que la mujer de cabellos color fresa me había dado aquella información.

-No es que no lo quiera, Bella –Afirmo Alice acercándoseme –Es solo que intenta no preocuparte.

-¿Es que no ha pensado que me preocupa mas el que no me lo diga?

-Aun no lo ha decidido –Defendió –El pobre de Edward esta demasiado confundido en estos momentos. Sabe que posee una beca, y que es importante, pero no tiene idea de cómo la obtuvo o porque se la otorgaron. –Miro sus manos –Y además estas tú.

-¿Yo?

-Así es –Dijo moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa –Edward también esta pensando en ti al tomar la decisión. Sabe que ahora tu formas parte de su vida y es otra de las razones por las que pretende meditar con calma el asunto antes de decidirlo.

-Pero, ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto? –Pregunte confundida –No veo porque tengo que entrometerme en el asunto.

-Te lo he dicho ya –Cansina repitió –Edward te quiere demasiado como para dejarte ir; eso tu lo sabes mejor que yo –Sonrió picara antes de proseguir – Tanya, ni ninguno de nosotros quiere que se marche, no después de tanto tiempo separados de su lado y mucho menos ahora que es el Edward al que todos amamos, el de antaño. Tanya sabe que eres su razón principal para quedarse y por eso te lo dijo.

-No –Negué inmediatamente –Yo no dejare que el arruine su futuro por culpa mía. – Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos –No soportaría saber que desperdicio una gran oportunidad por algo tan insignificante como yo.

Y es que simplemente no era posible que yo lo permitiera. Cada vez que se hablaba mas del asunto mas me convencía que Edward tenia que ir. Lo anhelaría a mi lado cada segundo que pasaba, eso no se dudaba, pero jamás me perdonaría el saber que por culpa mía su sueño no se completaría.

-Jamás repitas eso de nuevo –amenazante dijo –No eres insignificante, por supuesto que no. Eres lo más importante en la vida de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga; valiosa para muchas personas. No lo olvides, por favor.

Avergonzada le regale una sonrisa. Con la mirada le pedí que dejásemos el tema; no quería seguir hablando sobre eso; las despedidas, los problemas, los conflictos y tristezas debían ser dejados atrás, al menos por estas horas. Entendió perfectamente mi mensaje y me llevo hasta el guardarropa, y por primera vez no me importo, pues quería un momento de solo alegría.

Aun no estaba lista para que la burbuja fuera reventada con la filosa punta de la realidad.

~ * ~

_Y estaba aquí de nuevo. _

_Forks. _

_Nunca fue de su agrado. No después de lo que aquí vivió. El estupido pueblo donde ocurrió el estupido recital donde su infantil actitud le había arrebatado a las personas mas importantes de su vida. _

_Hizo una mueca e ignoro a la azafata que con demasiada amabilidad le agradecía haber volado con esa aerolínea y le deseaba una agradable estadía. _

_Como si pudiera serlo. _

_Camino hacia su equipaje y una vez localizado le tomo. Salio del aeropuerto en Seattle, y decidió tomar un taxi que le llevara hasta Forks; le saldría un poco caro y aunque no lo valía, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. Quería llegar a casa, saludar rápidamente, darles aquella sorpresa que les tenía preparada y después marcharse. No pensaba durar en ese lugar más de dos días cuando mucho. _

_Y tenia a alguien esperando por él. _

_Tanya. _

_Su querida amiga Tanya. _

_¿Fue acaso correcto el hacerle esa promesa? _

_No estaba seguro de cumplirla; aunque para el plazo que ella estableció faltaba muy poco, después de todo él ya se hallaba en Forks y ella llegaría en breve. Esperaba solamente el que continuara en ese lugar para las fechas en que ella tenia pensado regresar. Pero estaba preocupado y no podía negarlo. Siempre dudo acerca de lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo le pareció correcta la declaración, pues era a la mujer –fuera de su familia- que mas estimaba y quien más le importaba. _

_Aunque se hubiera equivocado diciéndole que la quería ya de nada importaba. _

_Los pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el conductor del taxi le informo que el destino había sido alcanzado. Saco el suficiente dinero para cubrir el costo del largo viaje y dándole las gracias bajo del automóvil. Miro con melancolía la casa en donde había crecido y vivido tantas cosas antes de sacudir la cabeza y entrar. _

_-¿Hola?- Pregunto al aire, fuertemente para ser escuchado -¿Esme? ¿Carlisle? _

_No había nadie en casa. Suspiro y cargando la maleta subió las escaleras hasta la que recordaba era su habitación. Al abrirla, el sentimentalismo no tardo en hacer aparición llenado el ambiente de su inconfundible sentir. Y es que todo continuaba tal y como había sido dejado. Los libros y los discos en el mismo orden, el escritorio aun con algunos papeles; el ventanal iluminándolo todo. _

_Por un momento pensó que Alice cambiaria de habitación tal y como lo había hecho antes mientras él no estaba. _

_Dejo las cosas sobre la cama, abrió la maleta y saco un nuevo conjunto de ropa. Pantalones de mezclilla y una polera gris; simple y cómodo. Camino hasta el baño y se dispuso a ducharse. El agua calmo los tensos músculos y relajo su cuerpo en sobremanera. Necesario y reconfortante luego de horas de vuelo y luego por carretera. Salio del baño con una toalla secando el rebelde cabello y se asomo por el ventanal. _

_Aun le maravillaba ese hermoso paisaje del cual era testigo. Bello regalo que no merecía y que obtuvo cuando solo intentaba fastidiar a su pequeña hermanita –figuradamente, claro- . Bien dicen que las cosas que menos buscamos son las que mas se nos dan. Edward usualmente se recargaba en esa ventana, y observaba los atardeceres de cada día. A veces acompañado, la mayoría de las ocasiones completamente solo. _

_Aunque la soledad no le molestaba en lo absoluto. _

_Descendió las escaleras y tomo rumbo a la cochera, no sin antes claro hacer una mueca de desagrado en dirección al piano de cola que continuaba a un costado. No entendía la razón por la que Esme no le permitía deshacerse del instrumento por más que lo intentaba. Se coloco correctamente la chaqueta que llevaba en mano desde que bajo de las escaleras y con una diminuta sonrisa miro los vehículos de su familia. _

_Ahí estaba. _

_Entre el Jeep de Emmett y su lujoso y favorito Aston Martin. Un Volvo color plata, el auto que acostumbraba usar, uno muy preciado para él. El primero que condujo regalo de Carlisle y Esme. Era más su valor sentimental que su costo comercial. Abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el, coloco la llave en la ranura y le dio una vuelta; el rugir del motor al encenderse le emociono tanto como la primera vez que lo hizo. _

_Extrañaba ese vehiculo. _

_Decidido a no aburrirse mientras llegaban los otros se dispuso a dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad; era pequeña, claro, pero le entretendría aunque fuera unos minutos, quizás una hora o dos; era todo lo que pedía. Pasó por su antigua secundaria, la jefatura de policía y la tienda deportiva de los Newton y comprobó su hipótesis. _

_Forks era un pueblo que no avanzaba. _

_Cuando la oscuridad era mucha y volvió a pasar por tercera ocasión frente a la secundaria decidió que era momento de volver a casa. Dio la vuelta a una calle y condujo. Lo que le agradaba de los días lluviosos en aquel pueblo era que nadie salía de casa, por lo cual él podía manejar a una considerable velocidad –tal vez a cien o ciento veinte- sin preocuparse por los demás automóviles o los descuidados peatones. _

_Y hablando de personas descuidadas… _

_Una mujer iba mirando hacia el suelo mientras cruzaba la calle. Era estupido pues no volteo siquiera a mirar en ambas direcciones antes de andar. ¿Es que nunca le enseñaron eso cuando niña? Decidió evitarse inconvenientes y toco el claxon para que se percatara de su presencia y apresurara el paso antes de que el llegase –para lo cual no faltaba mucho. _

_Pero aquella chica era tonta. _

_Se detuvo en medio de la avenida y miro a sus espaldas. Edward noto que movía la cabeza para luego emprender paso de regreso. Pensando en que no tardaría en volver por el camino andado él no disminuyo la velocidad. No seria necesario. _

_O eso pensó hasta que le vio tropezar. _

_Era demasiado tarde ahora para desacelerar y Edward lo sabía; por eso volvió a tocar con insistencia el claxon, para que al menos ella hiciese un esfuerzo y se quitara de su camino. Para la mujer seria mucho más fácil que para él. Entonces el rostro femenino volteo a mirar en su dirección y el espanto se dibujo en sus facciones. Y solo cerró los ojos. _

_La vida de la muchacha ahora solo dependía de él e hizo lo único que podía hacer._

_A tan solo unos escasos metros de ella giro el volante hacia la derecha. Las llantas derraparon provocando un chirrido ensordecedor y el costado golpeo contra la pared de un local. Tal era la velocidad con la que manejaba que el auto dio un giro competo, golpeando el techo y su cabeza con este. _

_Para cuando el auto regreso a su posición original, él ya estaba inconsciente._

_Solo esperaba que la chica se hubiese salvado. _

~ * ~

La noche llego con rapidez. Como pude me deshice de Alice para poder dormir un poco y en paz. Cambie mi ropa por la que lleve conmigo para pasar la noche y me metí en la cama. No tarde mucho en conciliar el sueño, pues estaba demasiado cansada del intenso día.

Pero el gusto de dormir tranquila no me duro mucho.

Las luces de la que ahora era mi habitación se encendieron de pronto en la mitad de la noche, provocando malestar en mis adormilados ojos. Gemí y me hice un ovillo sobre el colchón. Con pereza levante mi cabeza y frote mis ojos sin abrirlos todavía.

-Vete, Alice- balbuce- Es de madrugada. Vuelve a dormir.

No contesto, y al no sentirla saltar sobre mi cama tal como era su costumbre cada vez que me quedaba dormida y se me llevaba a la habitación de Edward para lograr despertarme, abrí mis ojos.

-Edward- murmure. Mirando al hermoso hombre dueño de mi corazón parado en la entrada.

Soltó el picaporte con ágil movimiento y camino hacia mí. Pude notar el fruncir de su ceño aun cuando yo no me hallaba completamente conciente. Su caminar era lento, y no tan ágil como usualmente lo era. Me senté en mi cama, mirándole fijamente ahora completamente consciente, causa de la sorpresa de mirarlo en mi habitación a la mitad de la noche. Taciturno se sentó en mi cama, a un costado mió y solo me observo.

-¿Edward? –Le llame, estirando mi mano y colocándola suavemente sobre la suya -¿Esta todo bien?

No recibí respuesta. En cambio sus brazos me rodearon con rapidez y me estrecharon contra su pecho. Jadee con el movimiento pues fue demasiado brusco y repentino. No comprendí su comportamiento, y comenzaba a preocuparme en serio.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte intentando que me dijera la razón de su malestar.

-Por favor- murmuro – Necesito saber que estas a salvo. –Y con voz quebrada termino –Dime que te encuentras bien.

_¿Qué? _

Ahora estaba más pérdida que en el principio. ¿Si me encontraba bien? ¿A que venia eso? El miedo era irracional en este hombre que se aferraba a mí como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Aun así, decidí calmarle, pues su dolor era también el mió y el verlo de esa manera me desconcertaba.

Alce mis brazos y le rodee la espalda con ellos. Mi cabeza se recargo en su hombro y dulcemente le hable al oído. –Estoy bien- Acaricie su cabello –Edward, estoy bien. Te lo juro.

-No puedo perderte, Bella- murmuro aun sin soltarme siquiera un poco –No puedo. No lo soportaría.

-Estoy aquí –asegure besándole la oreja –Y no me alejare de tu lado, mi amor.

Edward aprisionó mis labios en un beso desesperado. Diferente a todos los que antes nos habíamos regalado, pues este si contenía amor, pero el sentimiento de querer asegurar algo y la desesperanza predominaban sobre cualquier otro. Cuando me libero y vi el miedo reflejado en sus ojos tome inmediatamente una decisión.

Tomando su mano le hale hacia mi; me moví haciendo un espacio en la cama y levante el edredón dándole a entender, implícitamente, que durmiera conmigo, para mantenernos a ambos tranquilos. Sin pensárselo demasiado se metió bajo las sabanas y me abrazo por la cintura, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos dispuesta a volver a dormir aun con la duda rondando mi cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que le había puesto así?

~ * ~

Esa mañana desperté con contrariados sentimientos.

Por un lado estaba la felicidad de encontrarme entre sus brazos, el saber que me sostuvo durante toda la noche me provoco una satisfacción enorme, como flotar dentro de una burbuja formada solo de absoluta dicha; y por el otro aun continuaba la preocupación y curiosidad por lo que había sucedido en la madrugada. Enterarme del motivo que orillo a Edward a actuar de esa manera era muy necesario para mi, mas que para satisfacer mi curiosidad lo necesitaba para comprender lo que le había asustado tanto pues él, jamás, se descontrolaba de esa manera sin importar la situación.

Trace pequeño círculos sobre su pecho con toques de mariposa. Supe que despertó cuando acaricio con lentitud mi hombro, no alce mi rostro, quería disfrutar un poco mas de esta cercanía y no enfrentarme a lo que fuera que viniese en cuanto nos separásemos. El sentimiento no duro tanto como lo hubiese querido y me vi obligada a alejarme de él.

-Hola –Pronuncie tranquila mirándole a los ojos.

-Buenos días, mi dulce Bella –Respondió sonriendo torcidamente.

-¿Como te encuentras? –Pregunte ignorando su intento por pretender que nada había pasado.

-Bien- Dijo acompañando las palabras por un movimiento de cabeza. –Lamento el haberme comportado de esa manera.

-¿Que fue lo que paso, Edward? –Pregunte acariciando su mejilla –Jamás te había visto de esa forma. –Moví frenética la cabeza. –Yo… yo no sabia… si hubiese sabido lo que… dime por favor…

-Tranquila –Dijo callando mis balbuceos con un dedo sobre mis labios –Cálmate. En verdad lamento el haberte preocupado, pero agradezco el consuelo que me ofreciste.

Salio de la cama, estirando su cuerpo cuando se hallo de pie. Yo solo me senté y le observe con fijeza, maravillándome de la perfección que poseía y sintiéndome indigna de que fuera mía, pero a la vez ese hecho me hacia feliz.

-No me dirás que fue lo que te paso, ¿Cierto? – insistí cuando volteo para sonreírme.

Logre que su sonrisa de borrara y su cabeza girara hacia el frente, con la vista clavada en el suelo -No debes preocuparte –Dijo con voz tensa –Solamente fue un mal sueño.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Pregunte, aunque conocía ya la respuesta.

-No ahora –Declino amable confirmando mis presentimientos. –Será mejor darnos prisa, antes de que Alice venga por ti.

Y abandono la habitación no sin antes darme un delicado beso en la frente y acariciar suavemente mis pómulos. Yo me levante de la cama y me dirigí a darme un baño. Una vez lo hube terminado me vestí rápidamente y justo cuando cepillaba mi cabello un golpeteo insistente en la puerta me alerto de la llegada de Alice.

-¡Hola, Bella!- Saludo con su usual buen humor tomándome de la mano -¡Vamos, bajemos a desayunar! Esme ha preparado deliciosos waffles. –Y me obligo a bajr las escaleras y dirigirme al comedor,

Esa mañana la pase en compañía de la familia entera, incluso Carlisle, quien usualmente a esas horas trabajaba en el hospital. Me senté entre Edward y Alice, y disfrute de la amena compañía que brindaban todos los Cullen. Entre el delicioso desayuno de Esme, las constantes bromas de Emmett y peleas amistosas entre los hermanos el rato paso volando, acompañado también de las palabras cariñosas entre Esme y Carlisle. Sonreí, hacia tanto que no disfrutaba de un desayuno familiar.

Cuando terminamos nos desplazamos al sofá, Esme y Carlisle se excusaron argumentando que tenían planes para esa mañana y los demás nos dispusimos a charlar. Edward me mantenía en su regazo, cosa que me avergonzaba por estar frente a los demás, pero que tolere ya que, desde que descendí las escaleras, él había aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para tocarme o mantenerme cerca suyo; supe que era reacción a ese mal sueño que no quería compartir conmigo y si le ayudaba a tranquilizarse yo no objetaría nada.

Frente a nosotros se hallaba Tanya, cómodamente recostada sobre el sofá y con las piernas encima del cuerpo de Emmett. Alice se encontraba sentada a nuestro lado; Rose y Jasper se habían excusado, prometiendo venir a visitar a sus parejas un poco mas tarde.

La platica toco temas relacionados con su infancia, yo escuche fascinada algunas de sus historias y travesuras y solo participaba cuando se me preguntaba algo referente a mi niñez –la cual, no fue interesante considerando sus anécdotas- el tema cambio luego de un rato por un juego de béisbol que miraron en la televisión el día anterior para llegar a uno que no esperaba escuchar.

-Y entonces, Edward… -Comenzó a hablar Tanya, mirando al chico – ¿No has recordado ya nada?

-No –contesto inmediatamente, frustrado –Te he comentado todo, y no estoy seguro de si en verdad sean recuerdos o simples creaciones de mi mente.

-¿Por qué les llamas creaciones de tu mente? –pregunto verdaderamente interesado Emmett.

-Porque todo ocurre mientras duermo. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que las cosas en realidad pasaron y no son solo sueños?

-Porque me tienes a mi para corroborar varias de esas cosas, además de a Alice o Emmett –contesto Tanya infundiéndole ánimos. -¿soñaste algo la noche pasada? –Pregunto –Quizás recordaste algo más.

Sentía el cuerpo de Edward endurecerse bajo el mió y gire un poco mi cabeza para mirarle preocupada.

-No- Negro crípticamente –Ayer solo hubo un sueño, pero fue demasiado irreal para en verdad haber ocurrido.

El poco animo que Tanya había dejado salir cuando pregunto sobre sus sueños decayó, encorvo los hombros y la sonrisa de hizo pequeña. Yo comprendía que le desilusionara el que Edward no estuviese recordando, pues, como su mejor amiga, era de las personas que más se preocupaban por él y su bienestar; pero también me aliviaba un poco que él no recordara más.

Y eso me hacia sentir peor.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo la mujer de rizos color fresa de la nada y con los ánimos renovados –He escuchado varias veces que el ir a lugares conocidos para el paciente con amnesia ayuda a recordar con mayor facilidad.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo? –Pregunto Alice cautelosa

-Ir a Chicago –Dijo con convicción –Tal vez pueda ayudar.

-Es una buena idea- expreso Emmett –Ver cosas conocidas tal vez haga trabajar al cerebro perezoso que tienes, Eddie.

-¿Ir a Chicago? –Pregunto Alice -¿Ahora?

-No precisamente en este momento, pero en un futuro cercano. –Explico -¿Que opinas Edward?

El aludido lo pensó un momento, dejándonos a todos con la expectativa. Dedico una seria mirada a la autora de la idea para después sonreírle con gratitud.

-Supongo que no perdemos nada intentándolo. –Dijo accediendo.

La mujer dio un salto y grito de alegría. Alice sonrió enormemente y Emmett se carcajeo. Yo solo apreté ligeramente la mano de Edward. Con una risa expreso su felicidad la rubia muchacha.

-¡Ya veras que fue una muy buena idea!- exclamo con la alegría a flor de piel –Recordaras en cuanto veas lugares conocidos, yo se que si, -aplaudió -¡Estoy tan emocionada!

-Puedo verlo –Acepto el chico de ojos verdes con risa contenida.

-¡Volveremos a Chicago! –Grito –Visitaremos a nuestros amigos, la escuela y las calles ¡Oh, chicos, tienen que venir!

-Cuenta conmigo- Dijo Emmett –Pero necesito el tour completo, con toda historia vergonzosa que tengas de Edward en todos los rincones, sea lo que sea.

-Yo también iré –Expreso Alice sonriendo –Aun tengo cosas que visitar que no pude ver en mis visitas.

-Tu también debes venir –Dijo Edward girando la cabeza para mirarme –Quiero conocer todos los lugares a los que fuimos juntos y, por supuesto, esa librería donde nos conocimos.

Silencio.

Sepulcral y absoluto silencio.

Sentía Tanya mirarme y lentamente gira mis ojos hacia ella, solo para confirmar que los orbes celestes se hallaban sobre mi, solo que todo rastro de alegría que poseía hacia apenas instantes antes había desaparecido y en cambio, dominaba la furia. Era tal y como me observaba antes de que tuviésemos esa charla.

Yo ya sabía lo que ella pensaba, y no quería confirmarlo.

-Claro –Le conteste, pues aun esperaba mi respuesta e incomoda me levante de su regazo –Regreso en seguida.

Cobardemente huí de la habitación no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo a Alice pidiéndole su ayuda para salir de esta y evadiendo olímpicamente los ojos de Tanya. Subí las escaleras y me adentre en el primer baño que vi. Me recargue contra la pared y deje que mi cuerpo resbalara hacia abajo hasta que me encontré sentada en el suelo. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Tanya lo sabía. Se percato de mi mentira y estaba segura no guardaría el secreto; y no era que la culpara, de estar en su posición no dudaría en delatarme y echarme de su vida con un puntapié de inmediato. Y aun así guardaba unas pocas, nulas y absurdas esperanzas que su molestia no hubiese sido por que no dije la verdad, si no porque no le agradaba la idea de que yo les acompañara a Chicago.

Sabía que era idiota, y aun así lo pensaba.

Cuando estuve segura que mi tiempo dentro de aquel cuarto era demasiado y no dispuesta a que viniesen a buscarme para saber si me encontraba bien me levante del suelo; moje mi cara con agua fría para intentar calmarme un poco y soltando un ultimo suspiro, abrí la puerta.

Y ahí estaba.

Parada frente a la entrada del baño, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada aun amenazante se hallaba Tanya Denali. Desee con todas mis fuerzas volver a encerrarme dentro de la habitación, pero seria demasiado infantil e inútil. Estaba segura que Edward para estas alturas ya conocía la verdad así que no me serviría de nada el ocultarme.

Desde que esto comenzó yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias.

-¿Chicago?- dijo con las manos cruzadas en cuanto cerré la puerta y me halle completamente frente a ella –Creo… que omitieron ese pequeño detalle cuando nos presentaron

Le mire, tortuosa. Las palmas de las manos me sudaban y la cabeza palpitaba. Mi respiración se acelero de golpe, y no era una sensación agradable como cuando se volvía errática causa de Edward.

Estaba muerta. Hundida y bien muerta. Acabada.

-Tú nunca estuviste en Chicago.

-Tanya, espera.- pedí con las manos al aire- Déjame explicar….

-Es justamente lo que quiero que hagas, _Isabella_- escupió mi nombre con repulsión- Explícame exactamente porque estas mintiéndole

-No era mi intención.

-Pero lo llevas a cabo.- sentencio- Niegas el hacerlo intencionalmente, pero de igual manera lo haces.

-Todo esto tiene un porque…

-¿Y exactamente cual es este? –Interrumpió mi explicación – ¿El acercarte a Edward y a la familia Cullen? ¿Qué esperabas recibir? ¿Su dinero, prestigio?

-¡No! –Horrorizada dije -¡Las cosas no son así! –Negué frenéticamente –Nada de eso me importa.

-Entonces ten la amabilidad de explicármelo todo, pues no veo una razón de peso para que le hayas mentido.

-Yo no quería… -comencé –Esto fue todo un malentendido.

-¿Malentendido?

-Si- Acepte –Edward sufrió el accidente por culpa mía. –Confesé –Yo tropecé a mitad de la calle y él desvió el vehiculo para intentar salvarme. Cuando llamamos a la ambulancia estaba tan preocupada por él que le seguí al hospital.

-¿Qué sucedió después? –Animo a que continuara luego de que guarde silencio durante un buen rato

-No me permitían verlo, así que invente que era mi pareja para que dejasen que pudiera hacerlo –Me encogí de hombros –Funciono.

-¿Y Por qué no decirles la verdad a los Cullen?

-Lo intente –Acepte –Pero la enfermera a la que le mentí para que me permitirá entrar se me adelanto y les dijo mi mentira. –Agache la cabeza –Parecían tan contentos con ello... Después planee el huir luego de disculparme con Edward, sin embargo él despertó antes de poder hacerlo.

-¿Y?

-Y no tuve el valor suficiente para desmentirlo. Carlisle me rogó por ayuda, todos lo hicieron; además Edward me miraba de una manera tan sobrecogedora… simplemente no pude.

-Pero esta mal –Regaño cual madre aun niño pequeño –Sin importar tus motivos estas haciendo algo incorrecto.

-Por favor –Pedí en un susurro –No me lo quites.

-Isabella…

-Le amo. –Confesé. –No soportaría perderlo.

-Me prometiste que no le lastimarías.

-Lo se.

-Es una promesa que no puedes cumplir.

-También lo se.

Suspiro. –Yo no seré participe de tu jueguito, _Isabella. _

Le suplique una última vez con la mirada, con los ojos más tortuosos que pude lograr. No soportaría que me alejasen de él; aquello me destrozaría, dañaría, mataría.

-Te daré una oportunidad para que esta vez hagas lo correcto.

-¿A que te refieres?

Me miro fijamente durante un momento, evaluándome. Para después soltar las palabras que pensé destrozarían mi mundo entero.

-Díselo Isabella. O lo haré yo.

* * *

**Que onda gente!!! **

**Sep, no tengo verguenza en tardar tanto para traerles este capitulo ¡Mas de un mes! pero bueno... lo importante es que ya esta listo ^^. **

**Tanya se ha entarado de todo y ha dado un ultimatum a Isabella ¿Lo aceptara ella?. Edward ha recordado el accidente, pero ha pensado que solo se trataba de una pesadilla y no le ha pasado por la cabeza el pensar que pudo ser real. El recuerdo por unica ocasion se encuentra a mitad del capitulo pues me parecio apropiado en ese lugar, pero no se lo que opinen ustedes. **

**¡Miles de infinitas gracias a todas las que me regalaron un review!. Ya saben que es la recompensa a quienes escribimos fics, el saber que les esta gustando. Y no escatimare en agradecimientos pues superamos los 500!!! **

**Saludos chicas!! Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar la proxima ocasion.  
**


	15. Furia

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Historia inspirada en la cinta Mientras Dormías. _

**Mentiras Piadosas**

* * *

**Lirit Choiseul**

* * *

**Furia**

_**¿Quién pensara jamás llegase un día en que, perdido el celestial encanto y caída la venda de los ojos, cuanto diera placer causara enojo?**_

_Tenía en mente el lugar perfecto. _

_Subió corriendo las escaleras, intentando no caer, no hacer ruido y verificar que no se hiciera trampa todo al mismo tiempo. Se asomo por el barandal cuando estuvo en la planta alta y solo quedo satisfecho cuando miro a su primo aun de espaldas, con los ojos escondidos tras los brazos y los números contados llegaron a sus oídos. _

_Sonrió prepotente y comenzó a caminar._

_Paso rápidamente las habitaciones de Carlisle y Esme , atravesando el largo corredor tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitía y riendo en baja voz al pensar en su victoria. Acercándose a aquel que llamaba escondite idóneo bajo la velocidad de su carrera, llego a la puerta, miro a ambos extremos y la empujo suavemente. _

_Emmett jamás le encontraría ahí. _

_Una vez dentro, y mientras empujaba la puerta de caoba para que se cerrase tras de él escucho el ruido característico de un cajón al cerrarse. Alarmado y sorprendido dio la vuelta, para toparse con la espalda de una bella mujer cuyo cabello cobrizo caía en cascada por su espalda. Giro un poco su cabeza, para mirar tras el cuerpo de la mujer, entrecerró sus pequeños ojos esmeralda_

_-¿Mamá?- Llamo suavemente, desprendiendo su cuerpo de la puerta y acercándosele a su progenitora. _

_Elizabeth Masen dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de su pequeño hijo justo tras de ella. Volteo para mirarle –Hola- Saludo con dulzura. _

_Cuando el niño se hallo justo frente a ella acaricio sus cabellos, alborotándolos aun mas. -¿Qué es lo que haces?- Pregunto él curioso. _

_-Eso debería preguntarlo yo –Contesto su madre aun promocionándole caricias –Pensé que estarías jugando con los demás. _

_Edward cabeceo con graciosa seriedad –Me escondo de Emmett –Explico. _

_Los verdes orbes del pequeño se desviaron del rostro de su madre a su mano, en la cual sostenía una pequeña caja, no más grande que la palma. Despertando la usual curiosidad infantil levanto su mano y señalo el artículo. _

_-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto. _

_Elizabeth recordó entonces lo que aun tenía entre los dedos. Le dio un rápido giro a la caja antes de sonreírle con ternura a su hijo. Tomo la decisión tan rápido como la chispa de curiosidad se dibujo en los ojos esmeralda –copia exacta de los suyos-. Tal vez era demasiado precipitado; Edward no tenía más de cinco años y lo más probable era que a esa edad no lo comprendería, pero el deseo que sentía por hacerlo era muy grande como para pasarlo por alto. _

_Además, el niño hizo una pregunta, y bien se dice que a los hijos siempre hay que responderles con la verdad. _

_-Ven aquí, cariño- Pidió caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en esta. _

_Palmeo a su costado y aguardo paciente a que Edward tomara asiento en ese lugar. Cuando el niño lo hizo, estiro la mano y con la palma abierta le mostró la caja aterciopelada. Antes de que él pudiera formular la pregunta y con su ceño fruncido que provoco una risa angelical de la mujer. Elizabeth abrió el paquete, mostrándole que en el interior descansaba un hermoso anillo. _

_-Este anillo le pertenecía a tu abuela- Explico –Tu padre me lo dio el día en que nos casamos. _

_-¿Era de la abuela Masen? –Pregunto_

_La madre asintió sonriendo.- Ella se lo entrego a tu padre y le dijo "cuando encuentres a la mujer indicada para ti, deberá llevar este anillo"-Acaricio la joya con la yema de los dedos – Así es como termino siendo mió. _

_-¿Papá te lo dio porque te quiere? _

_-Si- Dijo mirándole amorosamente –Me lo dio porque me quiere. Y es por eso que yo te lo doy a ti. _

_-¿Por qué me quieres? _

_-No cariño- Rió –Te quiero, mi pequeño Edward, claro que te adoro.-aclaro cuando vio las comisuras de los labios del niño fruncirse hacia abajo.- Pero no te doy el anillo por eso. _

_-¿No?-Cuestiono -¿Y por qué? _

_-Te lo obsequio para, cuando llegue su momento, tú se lo des a aquella mujer que amaras incondicionalmente. _

_-¿Incon… incon… que? _

_-Incondicional- Repitió – Quiere decir sin limites. _

_-¿Y debo darlo a una niña? _

_-Así es- Miro con seriedad al pequeño. –Edward, cuando encuentres a la mujer indicada para ti, deberá llevar este anillo. _

_Una mueca se dibujo en el rostro de Edward. Miro la joya durante un momento, en donde le silencio absorbió la habitación. Paso su mano por la piedra en forma de ovalo y la mueca se hizo mas grande. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto su madre luego de un rato. _

_-No quiero dárselo a una niña, es tuyo, mamá – Explico – Además, las niñas son…. Asquerosas. _

_Y con esa última frase Elizabeth Masen se soltó a reír. _

~ * ~

-¡¿Cómo que se ha enterado?!

Agache la cabeza ante el grito de Alice. Reacción provocada al enterarse de que nuestro –_mi - _secreto había sido descubierto por Tanya Denali hacia apenas unas horas. Recuerdo vividamente aun la expresión en su rostro, tan llena de determinación al darse la vuelta, el flaquear de mis piernas y el balanceo de mis pensamientos

Me estremecí al revivir en mi mente sus palabras y por instinto abrace mis piernas luego de acercarlas más a mi cuerpo. Ovillada en el suelo de la habitación que los Cullen me habían prestado tan amablemente para que permaneciera en mis constantes visitas.

Cansina lleve un dedo a mis labios, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. –Por favor, baja la voz –Pedí

-Pero Bella, ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo grave que se ha vuelto la situación?

-¿Qué si no me he dado cuenta?- Irónica dije -¡Pero claro que lo he hecho! –Me levante y gire con velocidad extraordinaria hacia la chica de azabaches cabellos –Demonios, Alice. No me digas que no tengo idea de cómo se ha puesto todo esto ¡No vuelvas a atreverte a mencionar que no lo se!

-Bella, escucha…

-¡Claro que lo se, maldita sea!

-¡Tranquilízate!

El grito de la mujer logro que serenarme solo por breves instantes en que la impresión pasaba. El acto que acababa de efectuar solo confirmaba aquello que yo ya sospechaba desde que Tanya pronuncio su ultimátum. La situación era más complicada de lo que parecía; no existía alternativa más que la que Tanya ofrecía.

Pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, Alice Cullen jamás había perdido el control de aquella manera.

-Pensemos un poco- Dijo tomando un poco de aire –Usemos la cabeza.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con la mano en el mentón y expresión de absoluta concentración. Yo me deje caer sobre la alfombra mientras soltaba un suspiro alargado por la angustia que embargaba mi ser. Mire hacia la cómoda hallada a un costado de la cama de Alice, donde reposaban elegantemente varios cuadros con fotografías de la familia; esa en la que Edward y ella compartían un abrazo fue la que mas llamo mi atención.

Culpa.

Intensa y dolorosa inundo mi corazón, arrinconando el amor que profesaba al hombre de ojos verdes y obstruyendo su libre paso por mi ser. Era horrible aquella sensación, tanto, que lleve una mano a mi pecho y le oprimí, intentando así, inútil, que parase.

Si esto sentía solo con mirarle en una foto, ¿Cómo seria en persona?

No.

No podría soportarlo.

Perderlo me dolería, mentirle me acabaría.

¿De que manera logre apresar el remordimiento por tanto tiempo? ¿Seria que solo necesitaba un catalizador –Tanya, en este caso- para desatar este malestar tan horripilante?

-Yo hablare con Tanya- Expreso sin detener su caminar la chica de azulados ojos –Le pediré que no hable… si, eso es… solo tenemos que convencerla de unírsenos, nada mas. –Asintió –Si yo hablo con ella, tal vez podamos…

-Se acabo, Alice- Interrumpí en susurro.

Su cabeza giro rápidamente hacia mí -¿Qué has dicho?

-Se acabo- Repetí, aunque sabia me escucho perfectamente la primera vez –Tanya no nos apoyara, sin importar si eres tu quien habla con ella; ella no será parte de esto.

-No podemos perder esperanzas sin intentarlo antes.

-No puedes guardar esperanzas cuando nunca hubo oportunidades. –Agache la cabeza.

-Bella- Llamo suplicante –Tienes que entender que no podemos darnos por vencidas en esto. Es Edward… ¿Es que no deseas continuar a su lado?

-Claro que si.- Inmediato conteste –Pero no puedo continuar así –Agregue con desesperanza. –Estoy cansada Alice. Muy cansada.

-¿Cansada? ¿De él?

-De esto- Señale al aire, refiriéndome a la mentira –Duele. –Confesé. –Cuando le hablo, cuando le abrazo, si le beso. El dolor siempre esta ahí. Oprimiéndome por dentro. –Negué con la cabeza –Es como si, con cada toque suyo, mi consciencia me apuñalara, recordándome el porque lo tengo y que no lo merezco.

-¡Claro que lo mereces!-Intervino mi diatriba –Le haces feliz, y él hace lo mismo contigo. Se aman, tienen que estar juntos.

-Ya no quiero sentir esto –Gemí –Me dolerá perderlo, como no tienes una idea, pero… tengo que decirle todo.

-¡No!- Exclamo de inmediato -¡No puedes!

-Alice, por favor…

-Si el problema es Tanya yo me ocupare de ello –Dijo apresuradamente –Si lo que te preocupa es la culpa puedes deshacerte de ella, no tienes que sentirla, no hay necesidad. –Se arrodillo delante de mí -Pero, por favor, no puedes llevártelo.

-¿Llevármelo?

-Has devuelto a nuestro Edward –Explico –Y, si le contaras todo, se iría nuevamente y jamás volvería.

-Pero...

-Por favor, amiga –Rogó tomándome de las manos. –Por favor, no lo apartes de nuestro lado. –Me miro suplicante –Por lo que mas quieras, no me arrebates a mi hermano.

Era una forma sucia de chantaje la que ahora usaba, sin embargo sabia que las palabras de Alice no eran más que la verdad. Algo que sucedería si yo abría la boca, eso que tanto temía. Que Edward, _mi_ Edward, se perdiera por completo. Y el ruego de la chica, desesperado y anhelante, venia justo de su corazón.

¿Seria capaz acaso de robarme a aquel ángel?

Eso seria aun peor.

Porque ese Edward que me había cautivado, del cual estaba total, perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada desaparecería. Yo no tenia las agallas, ni soportaría que tan hermosa persona perdiera por completo su esencia tan encantadora.

Sin estar del todo segura, apreté las manos que acunaban las mías. –Quédate tranquila –Dije pausadamente –No voy a contar nada. Edward no se ira.

-Oh, Bells- Murmuro con su voz cantarina siempre tan alegre ahora reflejando un tanto de alivio, otro de dolor –Muchas, muchas gracias.

Sentí sus brazos al envolverme, pero me ocupe más en convencerme que mi decisión había sido la correcta.

~ * ~

-¿Bella?

-¿Eh?

Aquel aterciopelado llamado regreso mi mente a la realidad. Ahora me hallaba en el jardín de Esme, sobre la pequeña banca que ahí se encontraba; sentada y con la cabeza de Edward sobre mi regazo, mis manos perdiéndose entre los mechones broncíneos de su cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad mientras sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se escondían tras los parpados que acompañaban a la perfección a esa pacifica sonrisa.

Aun con mis manos moviéndose mecánicamente en su cabello mi mente recreaba una y otra vez la conversación que sostuve aquella mañana con Alice, entremezclándose también con el recuerdo de las palabras de advertencia de la mejor amiga del hombre que ahora yacía acostado con mis piernas como almohada.

¿Escogí realmente la mejor alternativa?

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?

-Si –Dije inmediatamente, sonriéndole –Estoy bien.

-Pues no lo pareces- Estrecho los ojos, que sin darme cuenta se habían abierto y clavado en mi con sospecha. –Pareces tan…. Contrariada.

Negué efusivamente –No, estoy bien. De veras.

Edward hizo un sonido de desagrado y se enderezo, sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada de mí; sentí como me escrutaba, intentando encontrar la verdad a través de mis ojos. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada, ya que sabia, si en algún momento esta flaqueaba, el se daría cuenta en el momento que le mentía.

Sin embargo no lo conseguí, pues al poco tiempo mis ojos rompieron la conexión y se clavaron en el suelo, a un costado suyo.

-Deja de mirarme así- Pedí sin verle –Me siento como un niño al que escarmientas. Me avergüenzas.

-Perdona. -Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi barbilla, tomándola y obligándome a verle. –Solo… me preocupas.

Tome su mano que aun no se alejaba de mi rostro y le acaricie el dorso tiernamente –Gracias, pero no hay necesidad. Te he dicho que estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Si- Conteste ya con exaspero –Edward, por favor deja de insistir. No pasa absolutamente nada.

-Tanya tiene razón –Dijo provocando que mi corazón se acelerara –Algo te sucede y yo quiero saber que es.

Mi ceño se frunció y mi respiración se intensifico ¿con que derecho Tanya se atrevía a decirle algo como aquello? Era verdad que yo cometí el error, cierto que todo esto se desencadeno gracias a mi y que solo yo podía solucionarlo; pero ella me había dado una oportunidad donde su silencio estaba implícito en el acuerdo.

¿Por qué no cumplía su palabra y mantenía cerrada la boca?

-Tanya no tiene derecho a decirte esas cosas –Hable con tono tenso separándome de el y poniéndome de pie –No sucede nada, por favor no preguntes mas.

-Espera- Llamo envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos y apegándome a su pecho –Lo lamento.

Relaje mis puños –Deja de pedir perdón –Dije aun sin levantar el rostro –No has hecho nada malo.

-Pero tu estas molesta, no era mi intención que…

-Edward, para –Interrumpí girando para recargar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, con mis manos en sus brazos –Esta bien, no estoy molesta, solo… No tenias que insistir tanto.

-Estoy preocupado por ti- Explico –Últimamente pareces mas… distante, pensativa; tu ceño siempre esta fruncido y hay ocasiones que parece me miras con culpa –Me tense al escucharlo -algo te preocupa y quiero saber que es, ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-No –Volví a negar, no consciente de cuantas veces lo había hecho esta tarde –No pasa nada – Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, dejando mi nariz juguetear un poco con la piel tras la oreja –Estoy completamente bien.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda –Bien –Dijo con poco convencimiento –Te dejare ganar esta vez. –Dibujo un circulo –Fingiré que te creo.

-Gracias- Susurre en su oído, besándolo después.

Edward emitió un sonido de desagrado –Aun no ha terminado esta conversación, Isabella. –Aclaro –Solo te estoy dando un poco mas de tiempo antes de que me lo cuentes todo.

Su elección de palabras me pareció tan adecuada para la situación que vivíamos en ese instante, que no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo al imaginar que nunca lo volvería a tener entre mis brazos cuando _"se lo contara todo"_ y me apreté contra él, anhelando sentirlo cerca, saberlo mió todavía.

Y aun cuando había sido yo quien decidió no decírselo jamás, la conciencia de mis actos ahora pesaba sobre mis hombros más que nunca.

Pero la puñalada en el pecho que sentía cada vez que le veía, lo tocaba o besaba, no era nada comparada con la absoluta dicha que me envolvía en ese instante.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo esta noche- Dijo sin soltarme

-¿A dónde? –Inquirí fingiendo tono de sospecha, aleje mi rostro del escondite cómodo que le halle hacia apenas unos minutos –Si piensas llevarme a un lugar extravagante puedes irte olvidando de eso, que yo…

-Nada de eso –Rió –Pienso llevarte a un lugar al que ya hemos ido juntos una vez.

-Edward –Reprendí –En verdad no tienes que hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo- Explico –Tranquila muchachita quejumbrosa, no costara un solo céntimo.

-Bien –Acepte a regañadientes –Siendo así creo que no me molestara acompañarte –Bromeé.

Soltó una risa suave, moviéndose de un lado al otro acunándome en sus brazos. –Tengo algo muy importante que tengo que decirte

-Dime.

-Pienso hacerlo –Aclaro –Pero será esta noche. –dirigí mis ojos hacia los suyos y el negó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que estaba por decir –No es nada malo… espero que no sea malo para ti tampoco, no te preocupes.

-Me pides que no me preocupe pero me dices que esperas no sea malo para mí, es contradictorio –Discutí.

-Esta bien- Rió –no es nada malo, para ninguno de los dos. ¿Contenta?

-Un poco.-Mentí, ya que mis palabras contradecían la enorme sonrisa que portaba – ¿Hey, Edward? –Llame su nombre luego de un momento de silencio.

-¿Si?

-¿Me dirás a donde vamos?

Volvió a reír, cosa que llevaba haciendo varias veces esta tarde; no es que yo me quejara, era de mis sonidos favoritos en este mundo

-No –Contesto. Yo bufe –Paciencia, Bella. Lo descubrirás en el camino hacia ahí, te lo aseguro.

Golpee juguetonamente su estomago, demostrando así mi descontento por la falta de información y por la enorme convicción que este hombre poseía; a cambio recibí una risilla burlona y entusiasta, que solo provoco mi sonrisa.

Seguimos abrazados por un rato mas –no supe exactamente cuanto, tal vez minutos, horas- y envueltos en los brazos del otro intercambiábamos caricias y palabras de cariño; mi espalda, cintura, brazos, cuello y cabello disfrutaron de su atención y las retribuí de igual manera. De vez en cuanto él ceñía mas el abrazo, convirtiendo en maravillosa la sensación de sus brazos apretarme contra suya.

Me sentí amada, como siempre que me encontraba con él. Y por un momento olvide todo lo que estaba pasando; viví breves instantes en esa burbuja que solíamos crear él y yo, esa en que solo nosotros podíamos entrar y la cual jamás deseaba abandonar. Si existía el paraíso, sin duda alguna para mi seria este.

Pero como toda burbuja de jabón, frágil y delicada, llega a reventarse con el simple toque de un dedo; también fue el final de mi momento especial cuando a lo lejos escuche el resonar de la voz de esa mujer de cabellos color fresa que tanteaba el aire alrededor de mi refugio desde que descubrió mi vergonzoso secreto.

-Edward- Dijo ella con su peculiar voz tan dulce y cantarina –Es hora.

Dos palabras bastaron para que mi calido refugio acabara. Con suavidad Edward me libero de entre sus brazos, no sin antes apretarme fuertemente y dar un beso a mi sien. Yo estire mi cuerpo hacia arriba antes de que sus brazos se deslizaran fuera de mi cuerpo por completo y acaricie su barbilla con mis labios, para luego besar su mejilla. Sonrió encantadoramente, y se agacho para presionar con suavidad sus labios con los míos.

-Llegaremos tarde- Hablo nuevamente Tanya –Puedes continuar después con esto, pero ahora es importante que nos vayamos. –Estiro su mano hacia la dirección donde nos encontrábamos –Aro Vulturi no suele esperar por nadie.

-Lo se- Respondió el amor de mi existencia, endureciendo un poco su expresión. –Vamos.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte cuando caminaba hacia su mejor amiga.

-Te lo explicare mas tarde, ¿Esta bien? –Dijo sonriendo, intentando tranquilizarme –Recuerda que tenemos una cita esta noche. –Coloco un dedo en la punta de mi nariz –Informal, díselo a Alice.

-Claro- Murmure patéticamente.

-Date prisa –Apremio Tanya.

-Nos vemos esta noche, cariño –Dijo como despedida, provocando mi sonrojo. Era la primera vez que me llamaba de esa forma.

Troto hasta alcanzar a la rubia, quien le propino un golpe en el hombro después de que él le dijera algo. Edward acaricio juguetón su cabeza, alborotando los rizos y ella soltó un chillido que se opaco por la aterciopelada risa. En mitad de este intercambio tan común entre ellos, la mujer aprovecho para girar la cabeza y dedicarme una mirada que se debatía entre la seriedad y la rabia y que, sin embargo, era un claro recordatorio.

Suspire y me senté en la banca que tiempo antes habíamos utilizado Edward y yo. Deje mis manos sobre mis piernas y en una de ellas recargue mi cabeza. Resople.

_¡Que bonita manera de bajar de una nube!_ Pensé con sarcasmo.

No valía la pena continuar pensando, a estas alturas mi cabeza ya dolía en demasía. Me levante de ahí, y camine de regreso a la casa, para tener compañía de la chica pelinegra que era mi cómplice y mejor amiga. No podía estar por más tiempo sola. La soledad te da tiempo para pensar. Y eso era lo que yo menos deseaba en estos momentos.

Pensar en eso por más tiempo podría llevarme a la locura.

~ * ~

-Así que, ¿Saldrán juntos esta noche?

-Si, Alice- conteste mirándome al espejo frente al que estaba sentada –Te he respondido las cinco veces que me lo has preguntado, ¿Por qué vuelves a hacerlo?

-Disculpa –Sarcástica dijo, dejándome el cabello para tocar sus caderas en señal de ofensa –Me emociono por ti, es todo.

-Solo es una cita –Replique cuando volvió a su labor de cepillar mis cabellos –Lo hemos hecho antes, no hay nada particular en esta para que te emociones de esa forma.

-Oh, créeme, si que lo hay- Dijo con una gran sonrisa; de esas que usa la gente para silenciosamente decirte _yo se algo que tu no –_Te sorprenderás mucho con lo que Edward tiene planeado para ti esta noche.

-¿Ah, si? –Exclame como quien no quiere la cosa -¿Cómo que?

-Olvídalo, Bella –Finalizo golpeando suavemente mi cabeza con el cepillo – No juegues al inocente conmigo, porque no lograras que te diga de que se trata.

Me enfurruñe en el asiento a la par que ella terminaba con mi peinado. Mis cabellos estaban sueltos, con las putas ligeramente enroscadas, dándole un toque elegante a los pantalones de mezclilla que yo me negué a sacar de mi atuendo para esta noche. Alice se dirigió ahora a mis ojos, aplicando un poco de sombra, y continúo con una ligera capa de maquillaje. Sentía como si no hubiese puesto nada a mi rostro cuando abrí los ojos para contemplarme en el espejo.

Tenia que aceptar que me veía linda. Era le prueba viviente de que Alice Cullen puede llegar a hacer maravillas.

-Muchas Gracias –Sonreí al decir mis palabras.

-Por nada- Resto importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano –Hoy tienes que lucir mas preciosa que de costumbre, y para mi fue todo un placer ayudarte a conseguirlo.

Alice se alejo de mí, dio un giro y se recargo contra su cama, mirándome. Yo baje el rostro y moví despreocupada mis pies sobre la alfombra, intentando distraerme de la mirada azulada de la chica y, además, pasar el tiempo en que tardaría en llegar Edward –El cual no debería ser mucho.

-Bella –Llamo la chica, sin alterar su posición.

-Dime –Respondí, sin verla.

-¿Has pensado… en el asunto de Tanya?

-Si –Asentí, sabiendo que no podría engañarla si mentía –Todo el día, en realidad.

-Y… -Pateo algo invisible -¿Qué has decidido?

-Bueno… -Apreté los ojos, ahora insegura por la actitud mostrada por mi amiga –No lo se. –Declare –Supongo… que haré lo que acordamos esta mañana.

-Es lo mejor –intervino ella en mi dialogo, terminándolo por mi –Para ambos –Aclaro cuando miro la incredulidad que seguramente mis ojos reflejaban. –Ninguno lo soportara si le contáramos la verdad.

-Puede ser –Acepte sin convicción –Pero la decisión fue tomada, no hay razón para seguir pensando en eso, ¿No te parece?

-Si- Susurro –Aun asi Bella, te ves tan culpable.

-Me siento culpable –Aclare –Pero pasara, pude evitar el remordimiento por mucho tiempo, podré hacerlo nuevamente.

-Amiga, yo… -Alice jugueteo con sus dedos –Lamento mucho todo esto, y créeme que me duele verte de esta forma, parece como si fueras aplastada por algo, como… presionada… y no me gusta verte así. –Negó con la cabeza –Si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar que te sintieras de esa manera…

-Estoy bien –Mentí, cosa en la que me estaba convirtiendo realmente buena con el pasar del tiempo -Y no hay forma de que yo deje de sentirme así –Agregue -La única manera de evitarlo es la que diga la verdad, y decidí no hacerlo.

-Bells…

-Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Me levante del tocador, y tome el suéter que había dejado en la silla en que me encontraba sentada. Me lo coloque lentamente, acomode mi cabello, di un ultima vistazo del reflejo en el espejo; al mirar mis ojos, tortuosos, corrobore el comentario de Alice sobre la manera en que me veía y solté un suspiro. Forcé una sonrisa hasta que esta fue lo suficientemente convincente. Mire a la chica, le agradecí una vez mas, y le dije adiós con la mano, dispuesta a esperar a Edward en la sala tal y como habíamos acordado cuando él llamo por teléfono, para avisar su hora de llegada.

-Bella- La voz cantarina de Alice detuvo mi andar en la puerta, justo cuando esta estaba abierta y con mi cuerpo en medio del umbral.

-¿Si, Alice?- Pregunte, girando solo la cabeza para que supiera recibía toda mi atención.

Ella se separo de su cama y camino hacia mí, Me envolvió reconfortante en sus pequeños brazos, regalándome en ese abrazo no solo un poco de calma, y no recibí tan solo su apoyo en ese contacto. Y tampoco fue un simple acto de hermandad y amistad.

De alguna extraña manera, fue una despedida. Y cuando sentí las pequeñas lágrimas en mi cuello, donde ella recargo la cabeza, supe que ella también lo sentía de esa manera. Trague el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, y le devolví el abrazo. Al separarnos, ninguna menciono esa palabra. _Adiós_. Pues implícito quedo en ese fraternal contacto.

-Por favor –Pidió ella con entrecortada voz. –Si piensas hacerlo…. Avísame. –

Abrí la boca para debatir, y dejarle en claro que decir la verdad ya no era mas una opción, pues la habíamos rechazado juntas; pero adivinando mis acciones, levanto una mano, pidiéndome guardar silencio y dejarla continuar hablar.

-Solo… Quiero poder despedirme de él.

Ese comentario. Esos últimos minutos con ella. Habían sido dolorosos. Con valentía apreté los ojos y los labios, guardando en mi interior las lagrimas que querían salir y solo asentí con la cabeza. Me di la vuelta, y el último ruido que escuche al descender las escaleras fue la puerta de la habitación en que antes me encontraba cerrarse lenta y con suavidad.

Me senté en el sofá, aguardando. Mientras mi cabeza se perdía en algún lugar arriba, acompañando a Alice, derramando las lagrimas que hace un rato no me permití dejar salir y recordando una y otra vez sus ultimas palabras.

No supe cuando llego Edward, tampoco como fue que logre pintar en mis labios una sonrisa, y menos fui consciente de que nos hallábamos en su auto hasta que su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupado –No has hablado mucho desde que salimos de casa, ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No, estoy bien- Dije para calmarle –Solo nerviosa, supongo. Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas. –Sonreí –Pero puedes tranquilizarme un poco si me dices de que se trata.

-Me sorprende que aun no lo hayas adivinado –Dijo recuperando el buen humor –Tranquila, ya falta muy poco para que bajemos del auto.

Y era verdad, ya que cinco minutos después estaciono el automóvil a un costado del bosque, casi al terminar de la carretera. Aun mas curiosa que antes, y un poco asustada mire a mi alrededor intentando identificar el entorno y descubrir así donde nos hallábamos. Tome la mano que Edward me ofrecía para bajar del carro y no la solté después de que cerro la puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunte

-Ya veras –Apretó mi mano –Vamos, a partir de aquí tenemos que caminar. –Miro mis pies- Menos mal que traes calzado cómodo, será de mas utilidad.

-Gracias, creo –Insegura conteste -¿No es un poco tarde para adentrarnos en el bosque?

-Estas completamente segura –Rió –No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, yo cuidare de ti.

-No me preocupa tanto los peligros del bosque- sincere – Mas bien mi temor es por lo que yo misma pueda causar. No soy muy buena senderista, por si lo has olvidado.

-Te protegeré incluso de ti misma, ¿De acuerdo? –Hice un sonido de descontento como respuesta –Bien. –Sonrió –Por cierto, al parecer no me escuchaste cuando te lo dije en casa, así que lo repetiré –Me miro con intensidad –Luces muy hermosa.

-Gracias – Murmure sonrojándome –Aunque dudo que pienses igual en un rato, cuando este llena de tierra, hojas y raspones.

-Puedes estar completamente llena de barro o cualquier sustancia que prefieras y para mi seguirás siendo hermosa. –Discrepo, yo le saque la lengua, bromeando.

Caminamos entre ramas, árboles y raíces, todas ellas propiciando accidentes que lograron ser evitados gracias a la pronta intervención de Edward, que me tomaba de la mano o la cintura y detenía mi descenso hacia el suelo. Hablamos de cualquier cosa, sin molestarnos en adentrarnos en una conversación demasiado profunda y solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Y debo admitir, que no reconocí donde nos dirigíamos hasta que llegamos ahí.

-Aquí- Dijo Edward deteniéndose –Ya esta.

-¿Esto es?- Pregunte mirando al frente.

Fruncí el seño, intentando recordar cuando estuvimos antes aquí. El sendero me pareció familiar, y la escena que ahora se llevaba a cabo me parecía una clase de recuerdo, un _dejavu_. Parecía que ya había estado aquí antes, pero no sabia exactamente cuando o porque. De repente, cuando el rió, fue como si activara un interruptor en mi cabeza, pues las memorias de aquella particular tarde, donde nos escabullimos de los demás para ir a un lugar especial, el golpeteo del aire en mi cara, la calidez de su piel; nuestro primer baile, aquel primer beso.

Era ese bello prado. _Nuestro_ Prado.

-¡Oh, Edward!- Exclame con emoción adentrándome al lugar, que ahora se rodeaba e bellas flores, aun mas encantadoras y delicadas que en aquella ocasión, pues la primavera y casi inicio del verano hacia maravillas en las plantas. El verde de la hierba, llamativo y contrastante con los multicolores de lo demás. Y la luna, redonda, brillante y hermosa iluminándolo todo, secundada por las pequeñas luciérnagas y lucecillas que, apenas notaba, colgaban de los árboles cuya tarea era flanquear el lugar.

-¿Tu preparaste esto?- Dije señalando las luces.

-La iluminación artificial, si- Explico sonriendo –Con la ayuda de Alice, logramos encontrar esto, para lograr un ambiente adecuado; pero la iluminación natural es solo parte de la espontaneidad que da belleza a este sitio. –Se acerco a mi –Si me lo permites decir, ahora el ambiente es perfecto.

-Claro que si- Acorde –Muchísimas gracias. Es bellísimo.

Sin poder detener ese impulso, tome su rostro con mis manos, me puse de puntillas, y toque delicadamente mis labios con los suyos. Edward tomo mi cintura y el control del beso, y yo, mientras tanto, me derretí en sus brazos; perdiéndome en la enormidad de mi amor hacia él.

Esto era el gesto mas lindo que alguien había tenido conmigo. Todos y cada uno de los gestos que Edward tenia para conmigo era extraordinarios, impresionantes, calidos y amorosos. No podía hallar el porque de la suerte que había tenido en el hecho de un hombre como el se enamorara de mi.

Nos dedicamos a demostrarnos nuestro cariño a través de abrazos, besos e inocentes caricias, en las cuales yo entregaba mi corazón cada vez que la yema de mis dedos rozaba su piel o viceversa.

-Edward –Llame después de un rato, cuando contemplábamos la luna. Edward sentado contra el tronco de un árbol y yo entre sus piernas, con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Si?

-No es que me queje, pero… ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

Las caricias que propinaba a mi brazo cesaron; y por un instante me pregunte si había dicho algo malo. Le sentí inhalar y le escuche suspirar, gire un poco la cabeza para contemplar su expresión, de esa forma me seria mas fácil adivinar su estado de animo. Lo único que vi fue determinación en su mirada, mezclada con un poco de temor, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios lentamente me separo de su cuerpo. Gire, dejándome de rodillas frente a él. Edward se levanto, y me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

-Tengo algo para ti- me dijo con mirada tierna. Saco una pequeña cajita, muy parecida a donde se guardan los pendientes, de color negra.

-No- gemí- Edward, por favor. Dime que no has gastado dinero en mi; yo…

-Tranquila- coloco un dedo sobre mis labios, acallando mis protestas –No he gastado un solo centavo. – jugueteo con el paquete entre su mano –Lo tenia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Con suma curiosidad mis ojos observaban su persona, el jugueteo de sus dedos, su constante parpadeo o el movimiento prácticamente imperceptible de su pie derecho. Una mano se perdió entre sus indomables cabellos, apartándoles del rostro.

El terciopelo que envolvía la tapa fue movido de su lugar y un jadeo escapo de mis labios cuando contemple aquella fina y hermosa pieza de joyería.

El anillo brillaba a la tenue luz de la luna. La piedra era de un ovalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas doradas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes.

-Es el mismo anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre- pronuncio casualmente- Ella me dijo una vez. _"cuando encuentres a la mujer indicada para ti, deberá llevar este anillo" _

No pronuncie palabra. Él levanto la cabeza para verme, encontrándose con mi rostro frente al suyo. Sus ojos, brillantes de determinación y emoción contenida, se clavaron sobre los míos. El marrón y esmeralda, encontrándose, mirándose, amándose. Como si se hiciesen el amor con aquel simple gesto.

-Y he encontrado a esa mujer. –Aspiro aire con fuerza y lo exhalo con paciencia – _Tu_ eres esa mujer.

Se acerco hacia mi, frente a frente uno del otro, tan cerca que su olor inundaba mis sentidos y sentía su sabor en la punta de la lengua. Se coloco sobre una rodilla y saco de su estuche el anillo, tomándolo en su mano, lo estiro en mi dirección.

Supe lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y no me agrado en lo más mínimo.

-Isabella Swan.- comenzó- Prometo amarte por toda la eternidad. ¿Me darías el honor de convertirte mi esposa?

Aquella simple frase, con un significado tan complejo y profundo desato una lucha interna entre la parte de mi que deseaba salir corriendo por escuchar la palabra _matrimonio_ y la que deseaba gritar un _Si_ y arrojarse a sus brazos.

Era algo que no me esperaba. No creí jamás que el deseara convertir a alguien tan inepta y torpe como yo en su esposa. Y yo, de mas esta mencionar la aversión que le tenia a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la frase _Hasta que la muerte los separe._ Matrimonio no era exactamente algo que deseara. Incluso de pequeña, jamás quise un esposo o una familia, no era algo necesario en mi vida como en el de las otras mujeres. Francamente le adjudicaba mi temor a una vida con un cónyuge al fracaso matrimonial entre mis padres.

Y en cambio, en estos momentos estaba justamente pasando por esa situación que tanto desee evadir.

Amaba a Edward. Lo amaba más que a mi propia vida. Sin él para mi nada tenia sentido. Se había vuelto mi droga, una necesidad más que un simple placer. Y pasar el resto de mi existencia junto con el era lo único que anhelaba.

Estaba a punto de responder afirmativamente. De tragarme mis inseguridades y guardar el orgullo y el miedo en el cajón del olvido. La felicidad estaba a mi alcance, aun en una rodilla, aguardando mi respuesta. Solo debía estirar mi mano y tocarla con la yema de los dedos.

Pero la voz de una mujer inundo mi mente, y desistió mi cometido.

_Díselo Isabella. O lo haré yo. _

En ese momento, después de escuchar su propuesta con el corazón en la mano y frenando en seco el _¡Si!_ Que se quedo en la punta de mi lengua, decidí que no podía seguir jugando a esto. A la relación perfecta, a ser una persona que en realidad no era.

Porque yo era Isabella Marie Swan. Hija de Renée Dwyer y Charlie Swan. Torpe y despistada, con un trabajo humilde en una librería y que detestaba la lluvia casi tanto como amaba leer. No era esa Bella Swan, novia de Edward Cullen, quien viajo a Chicago y le conoció enamorándose de él.

Y mucho menos, podía convertirme en su esposa.

-Lo lamento mucho Edward- Dije con todo el pesar que sentía dentro de mi –Pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta.

La decepción en sus ojos es algo que, estoy segura, jamás olvidare- ¿Te parece que es demasiado pronto?- Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie –No tiene que ser ahora mismo, podemos esperar el tiempo que tú quieras.

-No… no se trata de tiempo –Explique –Es otro asunto más… delicado.

-Dime de qué se trata, Bells –Pidió –De esa manera, es posible que logremos solucionarlo juntos.

-Yo…

-Por favor, dime que es lo que pasa –Volvió a pedir – Bella, por favor.

Me decidí entonces. Y era la solución que debí haber tomado desde que todo comenzó. Lo perdería todo, pero era lo menos que le debía a esta persona quien abrió las puertas de su vida para esta timadora.

-Vamos- Pedí su mano –Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

La tomo sin rechistar, guiándonos a ambos fuera de ese maravilloso prado en el que, por segunda ocasión, cree inolvidables, irremplazables e invaluables memorias. Di un último vistazo a su esplendor con una tristona sonrisa. Recorrimos nuevamente todo lo antes andado, hasta llegar al automóvil, donde abordamos sin decir Aun una palabra. Me sentí mal, pues sabia su silencio era por mi causa, lastimarlo al haberlo rechazado en su propuesta de matrimonio me dolió, pero aceptar a la larga nos lastimaría a ambos.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- Dijo cuando había entrado a la ciudad, con voz casual, pretendiendo normalidad.

-Gira a la izquierda en esta calle, derecho hasta el semáforo y luego a la izquierda otra vez- Instruí –Yo te avisare donde parar.

Nos sumimos nuevamente en ese mar de silencio. Aproveche entonces y saque de mi bolsillo mi teléfono móvil, escogí la modalidad de mensajes, escribí con lentitud y acritud solo dos palabras

y con mucha calma, sin querer realmente hacerlo, busque entre los números el de mi destinatario. Lo hice dos veces, alargando lo inevitable, pues su nombre era de los primeros en mi lista. Lo seleccione y veloz, para evitar arrepentirme, pulse el botón _enviar._ El mensaje que apareció a continuación provoco un nuevo agujero en mi pecho.

_Mensaje enviado. Alice Cullen._

-¿Vuelta aquí?- Dijo a la vez que yo guardaba el teléfono en mi bolsillo otra vez.

Asentí –Para cuando lleguemos a la esquina, por favor.

Edward siguió mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Se estaciono en la esquina y apago el motor del auto. Suspiro, me miro, alce los ojos una vez, para recordar en mi memoria su particular color. Los volví a bajar y cerré unos momentos. Moví la cabeza hacia el exterior, pidiendo que descendiera del auto. Yo baje, sin darle la oportunidad que abriera la puerta para mí, y me pare en la esquina de la calle, esa calle tan conocida. Él descendió y se reunió a mi lado.

-Bella, que…

-¿Puedes besarme? –Interrumpí

-No tienes que pedirlo.

No quería tomarlo, deseaba que él me lo obsequiara. Un pequeño pedazo de cielo que llevaría tatuado en mis labios por el resto de mi vida. La prueba de que todo fue real y no solo una jugarreta –una muy feliz y hermosa jugarreta- de mi mente.

Tome sus labios desesperada, desee de todo corazón poder sentirlo cerca, por eso hale de sus cabellos y apreté con furia mi cuerpo al suyo, incrustándolos. Las comisuras de mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al tiempo que sentía como Edward intentaba separarse de mi, la extrañeza que transmitía su cuerpo hacia mis acciones no me fue indiferente, pero no permití que se alejara de mi.

Lo terminaría haciendo de igual forma, y no dejaría que ese momento se adelantara.

Renuente, por la falta de aire, le solté. La mirada de duda que se pinto en sus ojos era justo lo que me esperaba, pero no dije nada. Solo le tome de la mano y camine con él calle abajo, hasta el lugar donde, necesariamente, teníamos que estar antes de que yo comenzara a hablar. Mientras caminábamos, y memorizando la sensación de su mano entre la mía, el tamaño, la forma, todo; las dos palabras que mande en ese mensaje a la pequeña Alice regresaron a mi mente.

_Lo siento. _

¿Cuántas veces más las repetiría esta noche?

¿Podría soportar más agujeros en el pecho?

¿Sobreviviría a la prueba más difícil que me ponía la vida justo ahora?

Me detuve cuando llegue a la librería donde trabajaba. Con la cabeza gacha, el ánimo decaído y el corazón dolorido solté su mano, pero no me di la vuelta.

-¿Bella?- Llamo mi nombre con duda –Oye, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Pregunto –entiendo que no quieras decirme, pero si lo hicieras, podría ayudarte y…

-Estamos aquí –Me entrometí en su discurso de convencimiento –Y era necesario para que te lo contara todo.

-¿Que tiene que ver el lugar donde trabajas con lo que te sucede? –Pregunto, pero intuí que no lo hacia mi, era una duda al aire -¿Es que tienes algún problema con alguien?

-No, yo… -Trague –Mi trabajo esta bien.

Tome aire, y lentamente di la vuelta. Clave mis ojos en los suyos solamente unos segundos antes de desviarla a su costado. Mordiéndome el labio señale el edificio de frente.

-¿Ves esa pared?- Dije comenzando mi relato.

-¿Esa que esta sumida?- Contesto luego de voltear, aunque sabia solo me daba gusto antes de preguntarme mas cosas acerca de mi estado.

-Si –Afirme, antes de que comenzara a hablar de nuevo –Quedo así por un accidente que hubo aquí, hace ya casi un año.

-Esta bien, morderé el anzuelo –Cedió -¿Un accidente?

_Si supieras que con esta historia contesto a tu pregunta_

– Así es. –Suspire –Esa noche, había llovido toda la tarde, y la noche anterior hubo una nevada, por lo que el suelo estaba resbaladizo. Una chica caminaba por la calle, atravesándola para dirigirse a casa pero… -Estreche los ojos, recordándolo todo – Resbalo a la mitad, la muy torpe –Negué con la cabeza

-Ella… ¿Resbalo? –Pregunto interesado.

Hice un sonido de conformidad –A mitad del camino. –Repetí –Y, por su distracción no se percato de que un automóvil llevaba aproximándose hacia ella desde que comenzó a atravesar la calle –Apreté los puños –Si no hubiera sido tan estupida, quizás pudo haber escuchado el claxon, de no haber estado totalmente perdida, probablemente pudo haberlo evitado todo.

-Bella… ¿Es que tú viste ese accidente?

Ignore su comentario, y continué contando –No fue culpa del conductor, él desde un principio intento prevenirla. –Exhale –Y cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el suelo, giro el automóvil y lo estampo contra la pared de ese edificio; es por eso que esta así.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que viste como una chica se salvo de la muerte, pero que el conductor dio su vida por ella? –Pregunto.

-La chica corrió con su compañera, quien lo vio todo, para intentar auxiliar al inconsciente conductor del automóvil. –Explique – Lo sacaron del vehiculo, y lo tendieron en el suelo mientras la ambulancia que la amiga había llamado llegaba. Esa chica se sentía tan mal, culpable…. Que decidió acompañar al hombre en la ambulancia

-¿Fue con él?

-Si- asentí.- Pero la enfermera no le permitió verlo, así que no le quedo más remedio que mentir para que le dejasen pasar. –Reí sin humor.

-¿Mintió?- Inquirió -¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Dijo que era su novio –Conteste –Y solo así le permitieron pasar. Mintió de igual forma a su familia y al hombre cuando recobro la consciencia, pues él tenía amnesia.

-Vaya- Fue todo lo que dijo, pero en su tono pude distinguir el desacuerdo -¿Y que pasó con ella?

-Ella… -Volví a reír –Ella vivió una vida que no le correspondía. Ella se dejo envolver en la red de mentiras que creo, perdiéndose en la realidad alterna, esa que nunca debió existir. –Se escapo un sollozo de mi boca, el primero que note pero no el primero en salir –Ella… se enamoro del él. Y continúo mintiendo, y mintiendo, enredando más todo y enterrándose más profundamente.

-Como…

-Ella –Cerré mis ojos –Esta ahora, de pie, justo en el lugar donde todo ocurrió, confesándoselo todo.

El semblante de Edward se descompuso. Los ojos se abrieron con desmesura y la boca formo una _O. _ Trago pesadamente, moviendo con esfuerzo la manzana de Adán en su garganta, dio un paso para atrás.

-Que… - carraspeo - ¿Qué intentas decirme?

Ahogue un gemido con mi mano, evitando su catastrófico sonido, que solo logro aumentar y escapar por los espacios entre mis dedos.

-Edward- Logre pronunciar entre las lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunto desesperado tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome -¡Dime por favor a lo que te refieres!

Ya era la hora. El juicio final. El final del cuento de hadas y el inicio del relato de terror. Era tiempo de confesarlo todo, de decirle la verdad completa. De abandonar todo lo que habíamos construido juntos. De olvidarme de su amor, de desterrar el mió.

De volver a la realidad.

-Edward… Yo jamás he estado en Chicago.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eras quien conducía el auto. –gemí – Y la mujer a punto de ser arrollada era yo.

Me soltó con rapidez, como si quemase el contacto de sus manos en mis brazos. La expresión que llevaba desde hacia poco tiempo se acentuó, mostrando el shock que mis palabras le causaban. Sin importarme ya mantener la compostura me solté a llorar aun mas fuerte y las lágrimas que por mis mejillas corrían me lastimaban. El aire comenzó a faltarnos a ambos, yo jadee a mitad de los lamentos, interrumpiéndolos y sin dejar que el aire llegara por completo a mis pulmones; los suyos en cambio fueron erráticos y les acompañaba un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-No. –Dijo luego de un momento, sin dejar de negar -¡No! –Grito –Dime que no es verdad…. Bella, ¡Por favor dime que no es cierto!

-¡Que no daría yo por que en verdad fuera así!-Grite a mitad de las lagrimas - Dejaría cualquier cosa por que todo lo que este tiempo vivimos se tratara de la realidad pero no es así. –Explique, sintiendo los pedazos de mi corazón caer al suelo –Te amo, Edward. Pero todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.

-No… no puede ser cierto…-Balbuceo –Tu… no pudiste haber jugado conmigo de esa manera… -Me miro con furia - ¡Tu no pudiste engañarme a mi y a mi familia de esa forma!

Le mire solo un momento, no pudiendo soportar la tortuosa expresión de su rostro, y menos ahora pudiendo soportar la ira que ahora me dedicaba.

¿Dónde quedo esa mirada amorosa de solo unos minutos atrás?

Sabia no la merecía, pero el perderla me mataba.

Mi cuerpo estaba encogido, y mis brazos le rodeaban como intentando evitar que me desmoronase ahí mismo. Apreté los ojos aun mas, sintiendo mi alma partirse por la mitad.

Y pronuncie esas dos palabras nuevamente.

-Lo siento.

No respondió. Yo no esperaba que lo hiciera. Solo escuche su respiración errática, jadeante… y el resonar de sus pasos al dar la media vuelta, caminando rápidamente hacia el automóvil de donde anteriormente habíamos descendido. Su postura era encorvada, como la de alguien herido que intentaba defender su pecho del ataque enemigo, y al mismo tiempo, sostener los pedazos rotos.

Cuando vi el Volvo arrancar, mis rodillas al fin fallaron dejando que cayera sobre el suelo. Y llore por mucho rato, con verdadero desespero, intentando expiar mis culpas de esa forma.

La culpa de mentirle, y ahora también la de lastimarle.

_Espero estés feliz Tanya –_Pensé con amargura –_Cumplí con lo acordado._

Seguí llorando a mitad de la calle por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, torturándome al recordar su expresión –tanto la de dolor como la de cólera – pues el solo saber que fueron provocados por mi me lastimaban todavía mas.

Y me lo merecía. Por todo. Mi corazón dejo a un lado los huecos, para simplemente desaparecer por completo.

Pero lo que mas dolía era el haberle perdido.

Fue esa noche en la que dije adiós a Edward Cullen y a mi corazón.

* * *

**¡Hooooola!**

**Sep, tengo el descaro de aparecerme despues de tanto tiempo. ¡Perdonen! pero ultimamente mi vida ha dado varios giros -buenos todos ellos, espero -que no he tenido cabeza ni tiempo para sentarme y ****continuar con esta histora. ¡Pero he vuelto, gente! y prometo que la terminare pase lo que pase. **

**La version corta de todo esto -y sugerencia de una amiga - fue que me ha raptado un reno de nariz roja xDD.**

**Les deseo a todas -mas vale tarde que nunca- un muy feliz año. Que la vida les sonria y sea prospero y exitoso. Cumplan todo lo que se han propuesto. **

**¡Chan, chan, chan! Bella ha hablado... ¿que consecuencias traera esto para nuestros protagonistas?  
**

**Regalin de año nuevo, y para comprar su perdon: **

_**-Te quiero.**_

_**Aquellas palabras que tanto rogué escuchar en el pasado ahora se deslizaban de sus dulces labios cereza. Estaba mas que sorprendido de que al fin, mis deseos, mis anhelos de toda la vida se cumplieran.**_

**_-Te he querido siempre_**

**Bye, bye chicas. Espero haya sido de su agrado, y, ya saben. Todo lo que quieran decirme en un review ^^.  
**


	16. Dolor

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Historia inspirada en la cinta Mientras Dormías. _

**Mentiras Piadosas**

* * *

**Lirit Choiseul**

* * *

**Dolor**

_**Cuando el dolor es insoportable, nos destruye**_

_Hora de la verdad. _

_Llamo a la puerta con los nudillos, el rostro impasible y los nervios burbujeando en el interior. Calmado, contrario a lo que se arremolinaba dentro de su cuerpo, entro a la oficina cuando le fue permitido. _

_-Buenas tardes –Saludo formal y educado. _

_El hombre detrás del escritorio levanto la vista de un par de documentos donde llevaba mas de diez minutos perdido y clavo los ojos en quien acababa de entrar en su despacho. Una amigable sonrisa que no se reflejo en sus ojos le adorno el rostro. _

_-¡Edward! –Llamo soltando los papeles de sus manos y poniéndose de pie –Muchacho, ¡Cuánto gusto el tenerte aquí el día de hoy! –Apretó los brazos del joven -¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita? _

_-Fue usted quien mando a buscarme, señor –Explico Edward aun impasible, sin ademán de agrado por las atenciones recibidas del hombre. _

_Frente a él había que mostrar tranquilidad y seguridad, o fracasaría esta prueba secreta a la que justo ahora se enfrentaba. _

_Aro Vulturi soltó una carcajada –Muy cierto, chico, muy cierto. –Quito las manos de los brazos de Edward y, aun con la sonrisa socarrona, volvió a sentarse en su lugar. –Pero no te quedes parado ahí, adelante –hizo un ademán con la mano –Siéntate._

_Obedeció con acritud, sin despegar la vista del senil hombre frente suyo. Un pesado silencio cayo entonces, donde un Edward de actitud fría e impasible luchaba silenciosamente con la jocosa y burlona sonrisa de Aro Vulturi. _

_-Creo, querido muchacho- Lo rompió el mayor de los hombres tamborileando los dedos contra el caoba del escritorio – Que sabes porque te mande llamar _

_-¿Señor?_

_-. Solo necesito que me des tu respuesta._

_Negó con la cabeza –Debo estar mal informado entonces, señor- Dijo Edward con tranquilidad –Pues no tengo conocimiento alguno del porque requiere mi presencia en su oficina. _

_-¡Oh, vaya! –Exclamo Aro sorprendido, levantando las manos y arqueando las cejas -Caray, que enorme error. _

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Dime, Edward –Se levanto del asiento y le dio la espalda al joven -¿Cómo se encuentra el buen y viejo amigo Carlisle? _

_Sorprendido por la pregunta y el cambio tan repentino de tema, la perfecta mascara de tranquilidad se quebró un poco, mostrando el desconcierto en los ojos esmeraldas que, por fortuna, pasaron desapercibidos para Aro, al estar este de espaldas. _

_-Mi tío se encuentra muy bien –Contesto –Gracias por preguntar. _

_-El amable y compasivo Carlisle –Expreso mas para si –Excelente persona la que te ha educado. Corriste con mucha suerte. _

_-Gracias. _

_-¿Y… tu padre? –Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, desquebrajando aun más la careta del joven. -¿Él como se encuentra? _

_Tragando el nudo de su garganta, contesto –Él murió hace ya mucho tiempo, señor. _

_Aro soltó una exclamación de sorpresa -¡Pero que descortés de mi parte!- Dijo, simulando remordimiento –Lamento mucho esto, hijo. Siento haberlo olvidado. _

_-No se preocupe. _

_-Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas –Continuo diciendo el hombre –Pero es que ha pasado ya tanto tiempo…. ¿Catorce, quince? _

_-Algo así, si. _

_-Fue… en tu recital de pequeño, ¿verdad?- Pregunto – El primero de ellos, ¿Me equivoco? _

_-Así fue- Respondió_

_-Una verdadera lastima que se lo perdieran.- Cabeceo, aun sin voltear. –Sabes, yo estuve presente ese día. –Dijo –Suelo ir a varias presentaciones en escuelas privadas, para evaluar por mi propia cuenta el talento que poseen los alumnos o para, en casos extremos, impedir que vuelvan a acercarse a algún instrumento.-Rió –Casualmente me toco tu colegio aquella vez. _

_-Ya veo. _

_-Al llegar tu turno, no tenía muchas esperanzas depositadas en ti. Eras un pequeño niño desgarbado y malhumorado, no parecía que disfrutaras mucho el estar en el escenario, mas daba la impresión de que fuiste obligado por tus padres y que no gozarías del piano como se es debido. _

_Edward hizo una mueca. Ese día no había disfrutado mucho su presentación, y el recordarlo tampoco era grato. _

_-Entonces, cuando comenzaste las primeras notas de Claire de Lune, en verdad me sorprendiste –Cabeceo –"¡Cuantas agallas tiene el muchachito!" pensé, y atrapaste no solo mi atención, que debo decirte fue todo un logro, si no la de todo el auditorio. –Miro por la ventana el reflejo del joven. –Ahí me di cuenta que tenias un gran potencial. _

_-Gracias. _

_-Te quise para mí en ese momento. –Declaro- Eras un diamante en bruto, pero yo me encargaría de pulirte como se debía. Serias grande. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era lograr que tus padres accedieran a inscribirte en mi escuela. La Academia Vulturi seria la cuna de tu formación como pianista profesional. _

_Edward guardo silencio. _

_- Me entere de lo que les sucedió a tus padres y que Carlisle era quien ahora poseía tu custodia. Pensé que mi misión se facilitaría con eso; Carlisle es un amigo mío, y sabría con seguridad que en mis manos estarías a salvo de todo riesgo y que solo obtendrías lo mejor. Pero, me equivoque. –Volvió a reír – Él no quiso ceder. Dijo. Que estabas pasando por un mal momento. Que era una decisión muy importante en tu vida, y que no la tomaría por ti_

_-Señor… _

_-Decidí entonces esperar por ti. A que tuvieras la edad suficiente para, madura y responsablemente, aceptaras mi oferta. –Alzo los brazos –Una beca completa para mi academia fue el premio del concurso organizado en el colegio al cual asistes en la actualidad; concurso que, me permito recordarte, ganaste. –Endureció la voz –Ponte de pie, Edward. _

_El aludido obedeció con lentitud, sin mostrarse en ningún momento intimidado ni sorprendido por lo que acababa de contárselo, aunque lo ultimo si que lo estaba… y mucho. No era secreto para nadie que Aro Vulturi obtenía siempre lo que quería, y llevaba años queriéndolo a él. Los Vulturi no esperaban por nada, y Aro, el patriarca de todos ellos, lo había hecho. Debía tener entonces un ferviente deseo por tenerlo._

_La pregunta era… ¿Estaba él dispuesto a unírseles? _

_Sabía el prestigio que tenía la Academia; que era una oportunidad irrepetible y que desecharla seria un desperdicio y probablemente se lamentaría gran parte de su vida. Su sueño siempre fue ser un gran pianista, y la oportunidad ahora se le daba en charola de plata. _

_-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen –Pronuncio su nombre completo mientras daba la vuelta para verlo –Felicidades. Las puertas de la Academia Vulturi están abiertas para ti. ¿Aceptas atravesarlas? _

_Dudo. Y esa duda se reflejo en los ojos, pues Aro, al verlos, sonrió aun mas para, a mitad, tensarla. _

_-Señor, yo… _

_-Llámame Aro, por favor. _

_-Aro-Acepto –No estoy seguro. Es una oportunidad irremplazable y única, lo tengo muy claro. Pero mi intención nunca ha sido entrar ahí. –Paso una mano por sus cabellos –Participe en el concurso con el único fin de divertirme un rato, jamás tuve la intención de ganar._

_-Pero lo hiciste. Y ahora, es momento de tomar tu premio. _

_-En tal caso, temo que debo rechazarlo. –Dijo –Es grande, lo se, pero no estoy listo para tomar ese paso todavía. _

_-Lo entiendo. –Camino hacia la puerta –Las inscripciones no se llevaran a cabo si no hasta el año próximo, entre mayo y junio. Tienes todo ese tiempo para pensártelo –tomo la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos –Medítalo sabiamente y toma la mejor decisión. _

_-¿Piensa darme ese tiempo para poner las cosas claras en mi cabeza?-Pregunto sorprendido. _

_-En efecto –Afirmo – Aunque será la ultima oportunidad que te daré. –Apretó la mano del joven que camino hasta alcanzarlo. –Lo veré en abril, Cullen. Y quiero que para entonces tenga una respuesta clara. _

_-Así será –Acepto –Y gracias. _

_-No tiene que agradecer aun nada- Cabeceo en señal de despedida.-que tenga buena tarde, joven Edward. Espere noticias de nosotros a principios del año próximo. _

_Cerró la puerta del despacho. Dejando a un Edward anonadado, sorprendido, halagado y muy feliz. _

_Tenia que conseguir boletos para Seattle cuanto antes. Era algo que deseaba compartir con su familia en persona. ¡Como los sorprendería con la noticia! _

_Tal vez ellos le ayudarían a tomar la mejor decisión. _

~ * ~

_**Edward**_

La felicidad no existía.

La perfección en la que me creía dentro ahora dejaba caer la venda que se aferro a mis ojos; yo, con emoción le seguí el juego, esperando que al abrirlos, me encontrara en un universo paralelo, donde solo la alegría que embargaba mi alma y el amor que profesaba a la dulce mujer fuese todo lo que existiera.

Pero me encontré con un panorama completamente distinto.

El velo de alegrías no era verdadero, en mi interior no se encontraba nada más que soledad y amargura. Y esa mujer a la cual yo creí perfecta no era más que una mentira.

¡Maldita sea ella y maldito yo mismo al creer en sus palabras!

Y maldito mi corazón, por no dejar de dedicarle cada latido; maldita mi piel por estremecerse al recuerdo de su piel contra la mía, de sus caricias. Maldita mi memoria, por aferrarse a su recuerdo.

-¡Y aquí llega la feliz…- El jubiloso grito de mi pequeña hermana bajo de intensidad al igual que la sonrisa se borraba de sus labios. -¿Edward?

No conteste, ni siquiera levante la mirada o di algún indicio de que le escuchaba. Perderme en mi propio ser era una buena manera de controlar el dolor y evitar ahogarme en el.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto nuevamente descendiendo las escaleras -¿En donde esta Bella?

Dolió. Como si de una daga se tratase, apuñalando mi corazón con la sola mención de su nombre. Seguramente la agonía se dibujo en mis facciones, pues el rostro de la pequeña mujer se descompuso levemente.

Alice y yo habíamos sido muy unidos durante toda nuestra vida a pesar de no ser hermanos, mi dolor era el suyo y viceversa, me contagiaba su alegría y su entusiasmo me inundaba. Así era nuestra conexión, que sabia en estos instantes la lastimaba.

-Sabia yo que criaturas tan perfectas eran inalcanzables –Dije críptico, todavía sin mirarla.

-¿Es que te ha dicho que no? –Pregunto sin delicadeza, tal y como era ella –No tienes que preocuparte, seguramente esta abrumada por la noticia… -Cabeceo seguidamente –Debiste haberla dejado impactada por tu petición, pero no hay problema; yo hablare con ella y veras…

-No, Alice – Interrumpí su diatriba con tono calmado, demasiado ausente, justo como mi actual estado –No es eso lo que quise decir.

-No… no comprendo.

-Ella no es real, Alice- Explique –Nunca lo fue.

-Edward…- mi nombre sonó triste en los labios de Alice.

Se detuvo a mi lado con esa torturada expresión. Alce mi dedo, y suavemente alise la pequeña arruga entre sus ojos que se formaba cuando estaba preocupada. No hice amago alguno de sonreír, ni siquiera por ella.

Era simplemente imposible.

Tal y como pensaba que lo era el sentir mas dolor que el que me embargo en el pasado. Tuve razón en eso. Esto era tan grande y había acabado con lo poco de corazón que me quedaba, que logro llevarse mi capacidad para sentir. Era como ver la vida desde los ojos de alguien mas, sin ser esa persona.

Ya no importaba.

-Esta bien, pequeña –Dije acariciando desde la frente hasta el mentón. –Es mejor así.

Camino hasta recargar su cabeza en mi pecho, cerrando las manos sobre mi camisa. Pude sentir la humedad en el pecho que traspasaba la tela; las lagrimas que esos vivaces ojos celestes derramaban era por mi culpa y la de ella. Estoy seguro que de haber podido sentir, la habría odiado aun más por esto. Una verdadera lástima que la habilidad se fuera a su lado cuando se marcho. Intente abrazarle para ofrecer consuelo, pero no pude alzar las manos.

Mi hermana levanto la cabeza para mirarme con esos ojos tristones. -¿Mejor así? –Pregunto con la voz rota del llanto -¿Dónde ves lo mejor en todo esto?

-Comprende…

-¡No! –Grito alejándose de mi lado -¡Tu eres quien debe comprender! –Giro la cabeza – ¡Mírate! –Me apunto con una mano –Estas muerto. Vives sin hacerlo. Tus ojos dejaron de brillar y eres….

-¿Soy?- Le anime a continuar cuando se quedo callada. El comentario que estaba por decir le ayudaría a sacar de su interior el dolor que la acongojaba. Y yo, por otro lado, podría soportarlo; pues no me molestaba la verdad.

-Eres una excusa pobre de Edward –Dijo con voz baja, lúgubre –Y no eres ni la sombra, ni un pequeño recordatorio del Edward que eras en el pasado.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que esta vez es peor y te he perdido para siempre. –Explico –Que esta vez no podre recuperarte.

Agache la cabeza ya que hablaba con verdad. El que fui en el pasado no era nada a comparación con quien me convertiría a partir del día de hoy. Aislarme en mi persona ayudo a sobrevivir al dolor que acongojo mi niñez y adolescencia. Ahora, que el dolor era más insoportable que en ese, aun, agonizante recuerdo, no estaba seguro de que manera mi ser se las ingeniaría para continuar viviendo.

Lo único seguro que tenía en estos momentos, era que el alma se alejo de mi interior y el significado de felicidad había sido borrado de mi mente, junto con el de amor y alegría. Además de la imposibilidad de mis labios para poder sonreír.

-Perdóname. –Pedí.

Justo cuando abrió los labios para responder escuchamos el ruido de la puerta de la entrada siendo abierta. Gire mi cuerpo para mirar hacia esa dirección, visible desde el punto detrás del sofá donde me encontraba y dándole, solo por un momento, la espalda a Alice; ella se movió colocándose a mi lado con rapidez, dejando una mano sobre mi brazo.

Las familiares risas del hombre que adopto el papel de hermano mayor se escucharon en el aire, distinguibles entre las delicadas femeninas. Apareció Emmett, con Rosalie a un lado, detrás de ellos Jasper y Tanya. Todos con bolsas de plástico en las manos y con júbilo en las voces.

-¡Demonios, Eddie!- Grito el mayor de los presentes cuando clavo los ojos en mi, sin que la burla le abandonara –Te nos has adelantado, se suponía que llegarías un poco después; no nos has dado tiempo para terminar de organizar el pequeño festejo por su compromiso.

-¿Festejo? –Mi traicionera voz pregunto antes de que yo lo quisiera.

-¡Claro!- Exclamo con entusiasmo –No todos los días mi hermano y mi pequeña hermana adoptiva deciden casarse; merece ser motivo de festejo.

Agache la cabeza. –Emmett, no…

-No es molestia alguna –Dijo antes que yo acabara mi frase. –Ahora, ¡Déjame verla! Tengo que darle la enhorabuena.

-Emmett, basta… -siseo Alice mirándole con advertencia.

-¡Oh, vamos Edward! –Grito intentando mirar por sobre mi hombro –No la ocultes más. Sé que Bells está aquí.

¿Siempre dolería tan desgarradoramente la sola mención de su nombre?

-Em… -Llamo esta vez Rosalie, quien al parecer había comprendido que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Bella, sal ya pequeña saltamontes! –Grito al aire. -¡Tenemos que festejar su boda y tú tienes que estar presente!

-No habrá ninguna celebración –Dije lúgubre –Porque no habrá ninguna boda.

En ese instante las sonrisas de mi familia decayeron. El hombre, que minutos antes le llamaba a ella, se negó a creerlo. No lo culpaba. ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana todo se termina? ¿Cómo es que el cuento de hadas llega a su final al darle la vuelta a la hoja justo a mitad de la historia, sin el clásico _vivieron felices para siempre_? La sorpresa y negación que atravesaba sus rostros me dejaba claro lo que pensaban. Seguramente fue lo mismo que cruzo mi cabeza cuando

me fue confesado todo.

Deje que mi cuerpo cayera en el sofá más cercano, y enterré la cabeza en mis manos, deslizándolas por los mechones de cabello, cosa que solía hacer en momentos de desesperación.

-Deja de jugar –Intento calmar la tensión Emmett con un comentario tan suyo, sin lograrlo ni un poco pues aun se notaba en su voz. –No pudo rechazarte. ¡Esa chica está loca por ti!

-Es un asunto mayor a un simple _No_, Em. –Aclare.

Mi mejor amiga avanzo de las espaldas del gran hombre hasta estar frente a mí. Sus delineadas cejas fruncidas y la compasión que en sus ojos había me dejaron helado.

-Te lo dijo, ¿No es cierto?

Esas palabras de los labios de Tanya me sorprendieron. -¿Tu… lo sabías? –Pregunte con temor, pero con verdadero interés.

-Si.

-Pudiste decírmelo- Trate de reclamar, sonando más a sugerencia.

Bufo molesta, colocando su mano en su cadera para verme con ironía -¿Me hubieras creído? –Pregunto retórica -¿Mi esfuerzo habría sido de ayuda?

Apreté el puente de mi nariz. Hablaba con verdad. No le habría creído una palabra.

¿Cómo culparme si desde un principio a Tanya nunca le agrado ella?

En un principio pensé que podían llegar a ser amigas. Que, con el pasar del tiempo se simpatizarían. Luego, después de constantes peleas con Tanya y de notar la seriedad que embargaba el semblante de ella cuando mi amiga estaba presente comprendí que, sin importar mis esfuerzos, una amistad entre ellas jamás sucedería. Fue entonces que decidí no presionar más. No quería perder a ninguna, y el pedirle a Tanya que lo intentara me provocaba conflictos que prefería evitar.

Una era mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y la otra fue la mujer que pensé seria el amor de mi vida.

Ambas eran importantes, ocupaban un lugar especial en mi corazón que no deseaba abandonaran. Y si, para conservarlas, tenía que resignarme a su enemistad, aprendería a vivir con ello.

Aunque seria innecesario ahora.

-¿Por qué siento que nos estamos perdiendo de algo importante?- Pregunto Emmett molesto -¡Edward, dinos que es lo que pasa!-Exigió -¡Explícanos!

Deje escapar el aire que retenía en mis pulmones y me solté la nariz. Abriendo mis ojos, los escondí del resto de personas que me rodeaban. Justa era la petición que hacia Emmett. Doloroso seria el recordarlo, pues contarlo era como vivirlo de nuevo. La diferencia radicaba en que esta ocasión no seria un golpe por la espalda, ya que estaba preparado al saber lo que se me venia.

-Isabella…. –El nombre quemo mi garganta –No... Ella... No era quien creíamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Rosalie.

Era difícil confesar esto. Las palabras se quedaban estancadas en mi boca, negándose a salir y dejarles saber tan penoso acto. Pensé en el dolor que les provocaría saber que ella solo nos utilizo, que ninguna de sus palabras ni de sus acciones fueron verdad. El simple hecho de que no formaría mas parte de nosotros parecía lastimarlos, no soportaría el ver dolor en sus rostros por culpa de esa mujer al sentirse usados.

¿Seria lo correcto el ocultárselos?

Al notar el debate interno que tenia y mi indesicion por continuar, Tanya fue quien tomo la palabra.

-Lo que Edward intenta decirles –comenzó parándose a mi lado –Es que Isabella es una mentira.

-¿Mentira? –Pregunto Jasper sorprendido -Explícate.

-Edward no la conoció en Chicago, como se los hizo ella creer- Dijo con tono condescendiente, cruzada de brazos. –Fue por ella que se suscito el accidente que sufrió _su hermano, _ ya que por esquivarla, resulto malherido.

-¿Mintió? –Pregunto Rosalie con desencajada expresión. -¿Durante todo este tiempo ha estado viéndonos la cara? –Apretó los puños -¡Desgraciada!

-Alguna buena razón debe de haber, Rosie – calmo Emmett, en vano- No creo que haya…

-¡Oh, por favor, Emmett! –Exclamo su novia con enfado -¡no la justifiques! No existe excusa valida que vuelva en _inocentes_ sus actos.

Esa era la manera de Rosalie de demostrar su preocupación hacia mí. Cruda y directa, sin expresar jamás preguntas incomodas tales como _¿Estas bien? _Y demás. Era de las pocas características de su personalidad tan explosiva que me agradaban. La cualidad de mostrar su preocupación a manera de enfado a veces ayudaba. Lo prefería en lugar de lo que recibía justo ahora.

Miradas de compasión del resto de los presentes.

Siempre odie que se me compadeciera. La lastima era para los débiles y yo no lo era. La vida se encargo de darme la espalda desde pequeño y no conforme con ello solía ponerme trabas, obstáculos y darme golpes directos a la cara para, regocijante, virar un poco la cabeza y mirarme con burla y desdén desde arriba, mientras yo, yacente en el suelo, la maldecía.

Y aun con eso, con las heridas en el alma sangrantes y recientes, lograba levantarme.

Esta vez el golpe fue peor. Deje que una mujer me llenara de la ilusión de que al fin el destino y la suerte decidieron darme la mano y una oportunidad. Pensé que, a su lado, encontraría la felicidad y dicha eterna. Creí que ella era el ángel mandado especialmente para mi, para brindarme el amor que todos merecen en esta vida y dejarme darle el mío por igual

Creí ser alguien con suerte. Y se me volvió a engañar.

Pero pese a que las heridas ardían y sangraban por su reciente aparición en mi interior sabia que esto no me vencería. Que era solo una prueba más de que ser feliz no era para todas las personas y que algunas teníamos que aprender a vivir con lo que nos tocaba, así fuese tristeza y sufrimiento.

Esta vez, le demostraría al destino que aprendí a esquivar los golpes.

Que quien reiría al final seria yo.

Y que no permitiría nunca más se me engañara con falsas promesas y dulzura.

Con esa nueva resolución danzante en la cabeza, alce el rostro.

-Déjame ver si entiendo –Amargura destilaron las palabras de Rosalie –Esa… _chiquilla_ mintió, para acercarse a Edward, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Ves Rose?- Hablo Emmett – Su intención nunca fue malvada, nunca….

-¡Hipócrita desgraciada y manipuladora! –Grito con furia apretando las manos -¡Solo jugo con nosotros! –Movió la cabeza -¡Puso en riesgo a esta familia, se metió con las personas equivocadas y juro que me las pagara!

-Tranquilízate Rosalie –Fue Jasper quien intento esta vez calmar a su consanguínea. –Actuó de forma incorrecta, si. Pero no solucionaremos nada intentando vengarnos. Ya lo hizo, ¿De que sirve entonces?

-Sirve para darle un escarmiento, amante de la paz y las causas perdidas –Soltó con ironía. –Esa… mujer, merece que alguien le deje muy claro que no puede ir y golpear un panal de abejas sin que estas salgan a defenderse. –Apretó los labios –Y si, ninguno esta dispuesto a hacerlo, puedo actuar sola.

-Piensa un poco –Dijo Tanya –Tienes que calmarte y pensar en frió. Yo también quiero dejar cosas claras con Isabella, pero no servirá de nada que intentes algo ahora, con el temperamento a flor de piel, amiga.

-¡No podemos dejarlo así! –Dijo ya exasperada mi rubia cuñada –Esa _víbora_ merece que se le queme la lengua venenosa y rastrera que posee. Tiene que estar enterada que es una maldita mentirosa y debe serle dicho en su cara.

No pude soportar más el que estuviesen hablando como si no estuviera presente de un asunto que me concernía mucho más que a ellos. Y, aunque no estoy seguro de si la razón del enfado tan grande que ahora hervía dentro de mi era justo por su indiferencia a mi persona en este asunto que era mas mió que suyo o si se trataba de que no soportaba las palabras, amenazas e insultos que Rosalie le dedicaba, prefería pensar que mi reacción fue mas motivada por las primera razón que por la segunda.

-¡Ya basta!- Gruñí con dientes apretados.

-Edward, tu sabes que todo lo que digo es verdad- Alego Rosalie- _Isabella…_

-A partir de ahora.-Alce el tono de mi voz para sobrepasar el suyo- Ese nombre, ni nada relacionado con su dueña se volverá a mencionar aquí, frente mió o de cualquiera.

-Pero…

-Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

-No puedes simplemente fingir que nunca existió, Edward-Protesto Jasper- No seria correcto, y seria una manera en la que evadirías tu realidad en lugar de enfrentarla.

-Así es como debió haber sido siempre.- Explique- Tal vez tengas razón en que evado mi realidad, Jasper -Suspire- Pero mi realidad jamás debió verse afectada por _ella_

-Estas loco.

-Tan solo ordeno las piezas tal y como siempre debieron haber estado antes de que alguien pateara el tablero –Gire y les mire por un momento. –Considérenlo de ese modo.

Salí de ahí con toda la dignidad posible después de haber dejado claro mis deseos ante todo aquello. Jasper tenia hasta cierto punto la razón en lo que argumentaba; fingir que no existió puede que no ayudara en nada, no hay manera de superar aquello que se evita, pero ese era mi deseo hasta que mi mente y mi cuerpo –no tenia cabida mi corazón aquí, ese ya no existía- se decidieran a aceptar lo que ella había hecho.

Hasta entonces, seria como si ella jamás existiera en mi vida.

Cada paso que daba me acercaba más a mi refugio y me alejaba de mi familia. Y aunque no era lo que quería, tampoco anhelaba pasar más tiempo bajo el yugo de sus miradas y sus cuestionamientos. Les amaba, y en estos momentos quizás una parte de mi también les necesitaba; pero, si me lo preguntasen justo ahora, no había compañía alguna que deseara mas que la soledad.

La perfecta consejera.

Llegue a mi destino cuando menos lo esperaba. Entre en el con pasmosa lentitud, de la misma forma di un vistazo de reconocimiento en mi santuario personal, ese donde ahora me encerraría con mi dolor.

Y entonces, cerré la puerta.

Ahora solo éramos la agonía y yo.

Fabuloso.

Me senté en el sofá negro frente al ventanal, y contemple el paisaje que se me ofrecía desde esa posición. Únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, que llegaba sobre mí tenue, sin fuerzas. Parecía como si, conocedora de mi desgracia, se compadeciera también de mí.

Bufe, maldije a la luna, y recargando la cabeza en el respaldo, cerré los ojos.

Caí en un letargo que no calmo ni un poco el dolor que oprimía mi interior, y solo salí de el al escuchar suaves, casi imperceptibles golpes en mi puerta. Abrí solo un ojo, sin intenciones de moverme, esperando que, quien fuera, se marchara. Continuaron, primero al mismo nivel, aumentando la intensidad, y descendiéndola después hasta que desaparecieron. Cuando lo ultimo paso, lo agradecí en silencio.

Y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Pregunto Tanya temerosa.

-Ya estas dentro- Obvie.

-Perdona.- Dijo mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrase tras de ella. La sentí caminar tras de mi.-No me agrada decir te lo dije, pero…

-No lo digas entonces.-Interrumpí poniéndome de pie.

-Edward… en verdad lo lamento.

Yo no conteste.

–Es… una pregunta obvia, pero… -Carraspeo -¿Estas bien?

-Si- Conteste –Tienes razón, es una pregunta obvia. Y no, no me encuentro bien pero… ¿A quien le importa?

-A mí. A tus hermanos. A todos.

-Saldré de esta, ya lo he hecho con anterioridad.

-Pero con anterioridad nunca te viste tan lastimado como ahora. –Sentí sus manos en mis brazos. –Edward… si me dejaras ayudarte, podría sanar tus heridas.

-Tomara tiempo, pero podrán curarse solas. –Explique, dando un apretón a la mano amiga que se me tendía, antes de separarla de mi cuerpo. –Aun así, gracias por el ofrecimiento, por tu ayuda.

-¡Eres un necio!- Grito tomándome de la barbilla y obligándome a mirarla -¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar? ¡Porque te cuesta tanto trabajo entenderlo!

Sus sonrojadas mejillas se bañaron con las perladas lágrimas que sus ojos turquesa derramaban. La culpabilidad de que llorara por mi causa me carcomía por dentro. Desvié mi mirada para evitar verlas, pero pronto dejo de funcionar, pues sus sollozos le acompañaron, taladrándome por dentro. No soportaba ver a mi mejor amiga llorar, y menos lo soportaba al saber que yo era la causa de sus lágrimas. Prontamente la abrace, intentando consolarla.

Irónico, pensando que ella vino para ofrecérmelo a mi.

Pero así había sido siempre.

Recuerdo cuando niños, al poco de suceder lo de mis padres, ella entraba en la habitación en las noches, con un oso de felpa en las manos y sus manos tallando sus pequeños ojos; se trepaba en mi cama, sacudía mi hombro y con tierna voz susurraba ¿_Porque lloras?_ Yo en el instante de escucharla, frotaba con lo que entonces creía discreción y en realidad era rudeza mis ojos, negándolo todo. Ahí, me abrazaba, decía lo mucho que le dolía verme llorar, y comenzaba ella.

Todas las noches, iba para consolarme y quien consolaba era yo.

-Odio verte tan triste- susurro, como cuando niña, frotando sus ojos. –Me duele verte así.

-Tanya…

-Por favor, Edward –Rogó, con voz desperada- Olvídate de ella. –recargo sus manos en mis hombros –Por favor, sácala de tu corazón… y obséquiamelo a mi.

Y tomando de palanca mis brazos, se empujo hacia arriba. Clavando sus llenos labios en los míos.

Sorpresa.

Enojo.

Tristeza.

Anhelo.

Ira.

Desilusión.

Todo eso se aglomero en mí al contacto tan suave que sus labios me ofrecieron. Un beso de Tanya. El primer beso que ella me obsequiaba. Ese que quise por tanto tiempo…

No fue lo que esperaba.

El monstruo de mi interior pedía a gritos el nombre de su dueña. El que yo me negaba a pronunciar. Exigían otros labios, otras manos que se aferraran a mi, otra fragancia la que inundara sus sentidos.

La pedía a ella.

Delicadamente separe a Tanya de mí. Le deje en el suelo y rodee su cuerpo, dispuesto a salir de la habitación para crear un poco de espacio entre nosotros. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba estar solo.

-Lo siento- Dije cuando pase junto suya.

A cambio, y justo al llegar a la puerta recibí dos palabras que me dejaron paralizado, estupefacto.

-Te quiero.

Aquellas palabras que tanto rogué escuchar en el pasado ahora se deslizaban de sus dulces labios cereza. Estaba mas que sorprendido de que al fin, mis deseos, mis anhelos de toda la vida se cumplieran.

-Te he querido siempre

Pero ya era tarde.

Lo quisiera yo o no, mi voluntad y mi corazón ya no me pertenecían. Ahora eran propiedad de aquella mujer que tanto daño me había causado, la cual yo me esforzaba por olvidar.

Era como si su nombre hubiese sido grabado en mi corazón con fuego, quemaba mi interior el solo recordar su existencia, su olor a fresas tan característico de ella; su cabello castaño cayendo sobre su rostro, en su espalda. Extendido sobre mi pecho o mi almohada. Sus ojos marrones mirándome con su dulzura falsa, en la cual yo me deje envolver cual pequeño insecto al ser atraído por su depredador.

Y sus manos. Sus caricias a mi cuerpo. Su forma de susurrar mi nombre, como si en verdad necesitase de mí así como yo la necesitaba. La forma en la que se aferraba a mí, nuestros sincronizados movimientos al encontrarnos unidos de las mas intimas maneras sin siquiera amarnos carnalmente

Era el infierno. Y ella era el demonio más oscuro destinado a atormentar a los pobres incautos como lo era yo.

No voltee. El valor me había abandonado al escucharle susurrar aquellas simples dos palabras. No era digno de su amor, de su cariño… de ella. Tanya no se merecía a alguien como yo, que no puede dejar de amar a aquella mujer que arruino su existencia.

Yo no la merecía.

Sin ofrecer contestación alguna y sin mirar atrás, salí de ahí.

_**Bella**_

¿Cuanto habría pasado ya?

Una semana

Un mes.

Un año.

¿Cuánto?

No lo sabia, y quizás no deseaba saberlo. Lo único que era consiente era del taladrante dolor en mi pecho, mi errática respiración, y las pocas ganas de vivir que me quedaban. No era de menos, pues la razón de mi existencia me había dado la espalda aquel día en que le dije toda la verdad.

Hay ocasiones en las que me arrepiento. Y en esos momentos, dejo que mi lado masoquista surja, poniéndome a pensar en los _y si hubiera…_

¡Tantas cosas que me he imaginado!

El anillo de su madre ahora estaría adornando mi dedo –y aunque me molestara la idea del matrimonio, con el la aceptaría – pienso en su familia, feliz por la noticia, pienso en nosotros, alegres, caminando abrazados por las calles, visitando aquel hermoso prado que alguna vez fue nuestro.

Y entonces, en lugar del futuro alterno que yo decidí alejar de mi, pensaba en el pasado. En esos momentos en que él me demostraba a cada instante lo mucho que me amaba; en sus besos, sus abrazos, sus bellas y angelicales facciones, tan perfectas como dios heleno. En la perfección que le rodeaba, en aura de poder que cargaba. En todo.

Al terminar de hacerlo, usualmente lloraba.

Eso me sorprendía. ¿Cuánto era capaz de llorar una persona? Si es que había un limite, yo estaba por llegar a el.

_Mis piernas duelen. _

Abrace mi cuerpo todavía mas, ya no molestándome en limpiarme la cara ni apartarme los húmedos cabellos de la cara. Seguramente era un castigo que se me imponía desde los cielos por ser tan mala persona.

-¡¿Bella?! –Un grito de lejos llego a mis oídos, reconocí mi nombre y la voz que lo decía, pero no hice amago alguno de haberlo escuchado.

-¡Oh, Bella! –Volvió a gritar aquella voz, acercándoseme. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, reconocí a Angela, mi amiga.

-Angela… -Logre susurrar con voz ronca.

-¡¿Pero que te ha pasado?! –Grito esta de cuclillas a mi lado -¡Estas empapada! Bella, ¿Por qué estas de rodillas fuera de la librería? –Pregunto -¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo sabe –Informe –Él lo sabe todo.

-¿Él? –Repitió -¿Quién sabe que?

-Edward Cullen –Golpe en el pecho por cada letra. –Lo sabe todo.

-¿Cullen? Es el chico que… oh… -Reconocimiento se dibujo en sus facciones. -¡Oh! ¡Oh, amiga!.... cuanto lo siento… espera –pauso, mirándome con enfado –él no te hizo esto, ¿o si?

-No- Dije sincera –Esto lo he hecho yo sola. El que me veas aquí, sola, en la acera, bajo la lluvia, mojada y rota es solo culpa mía. Edward solo… se fue.

Sentí los brazos de mi amiga rodeándome –Lo lamento tanto, Bella.

-Yo lo lamento mas, Angela – Dije con sombría –Yo lo lamento mas.

No dijimos más. Ella me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me llevo dentro del local en que laborábamos. Angela me sentó en una silla mientras buscaba la manera de secar mi cuerpo y mi cabello, yo, mientras tanto, miraba la nada, perdiéndome en ella, castigándome. Repetí en mi cabeza una y otra vez una simple frase, que edra muy cierta.

Te lo mereces, Bella.

-Bella.- Volvió a decir mi nombre mi compañera. -¿Le explicaste las cosas a Edward Cullen?

-¿Explicar? –Repetí mientras salía de mi letargo. –Si. Le conté toda la verdad, tal y como fue.

-No es a lo que me refiero… -Explico. –Lo que quiero decir es... ¿Le contaste tus motivos para no decirle antes la verdad?

Pensé por un momento –Pues no. –Acepte- No me dio la oportunidad. Se fue en cuanto lo confesé.

-Y… -Prosiguió Angela -¿No crees que tienes el derecho de decírselo? Es decir, no tienes nada que perder y quizás sirva para calmar por completo tu alma.

Medite lo dicho por Angela. Mi amiga hablaba con verdad.

Yo tenía que decirle a Edward porque no le conté todo con anterioridad. Tenia que dárseme la oportunidad de explicarme por completo. Tal y como ella decía _¿Qué mas podía perder?_ Ya había perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida y a varias más que se convirtieron en queridas para mí. Y, quien sabe, tal vez con este ultimo intento, los recuperaría.

Con esa nueva idea en mi cabeza me levante de la silla.

-¡Angela! –Dije con prisa. –Por favor, llévame a la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Ahora? –Pregunto extrañada. -¿No piensas que deberías esperar al menos a que amanezca? Es un poco tarde y quizás…

-Por favor –Interrumpí, suplicando.

No se si fue la expresión de mi rostro, la desesperación en mis palabras o la solidaridad de ella que termino aceptando con un suspiro resignado. Nos dirigimos a la salida, donde, en la acera de frente, tenia estacionado el viejo automóvil que compro hace ya dos años. Era el orgullo de Angela ya que lo consiguió con sus propios recursos. Yo comprendía tal actitud a un viejo automóvil, pues yo lo experimente en secundaria, con mi vieja camioneta… Como me dolió el que muriera.

Subí en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella entraba en el del conductor; encendió el motor del coche y arranco. Le guié por todo el camino hasta la casa del amor de mi existencia, pasando semáforos, árboles y vegetación. La ansiedad me carcomió hasta el instante en que el conocido sendero iluminado con luces colocadas en los árboles me aseguro que nos hallábamos cerca.

-Detente aquí- Le pedí, señalándole un lugar. –Por favor.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, yo salí de el, a punto de tropezar. Me recupere en un instante y limpiando las palmas de mis manos que logre meter para evitar la caída en mis pantalones llegue hasta la entrada de la casa. Ahí, para justo frente la puerta, dude un momento.

¿Qué si Edward no quería escuchar mis razones?

_Entonces tendría que obligarlo, _ me dije. _Porque no me marcharía hasta hacerlo entender. _

Con esta nueva decisión en mente, llame a la puerta.

No tardo mucho para que fuese abierta, aunque solo un poco, por la chica de cabellos azabache que consideraba mi mejor amiga. Ver una cara familiar y querida me reconforto. No tenía idea de que les había extrañado tanto, en tan solo unas horas de haberles visto por una última vez; tal vez era por el hecho de saber que no volvería a convivir con ellos jamás.

-Alice –Suspire su nombre, a pocos segundos de correr a abrazarla. -¡Cuánto gusto me da verte! –mire ansiosa alrededor. –Edward… ¿Esta aquí, cierto? –Pregunte. –Por favor Alice, dejame entrar. Yo tengo… no, _debo_ hablar con él.

Los tristes ojos de Alice me miraron impasibles. Y fue ahí que note que su característica y contagiosa alegría no la rodeaba como todos los días, como hacia solo unas horas.

Ellos ya lo sabían.

-¿Alice? –Llame con miedo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto susurrando y con los ojos nublados. –Prometiste que no se lo dirías.

-No puede evitarlo –Conteste bajando la mirada. –Entiéndeme, por favor. Ya no podía con esto.

-Te pedí la oportunidad de despedirme de él, y tu me la negaste.

-Perdóname. –Alce la cabeza con rapidez. –Se que fue un error no decírtelo, pero lo decidí cuando… cuando...

-¿Cuándo te dio el anillo?

-Si. Pero ahora tengo que hablar con Edward, por favor, Alice.

Alice negó con la cabeza.-Bella, por favor vete.-Imploro sin abrir la puerta del todo

-Alice, tu no lo entiendes- Rápidamente exclame con demasiada ansiedad –Tengo que explicarle, tengo que disculparme. ¡Él tiene que entender!

-¡Tú!-Grito una segunda voz femenina proveniente del interior que hizo a la pelinegra cerrar los ojos.

-Rosalie… -Susurre cuando esta aparto a la pequeña chica y, abriendo por completo, salio a encararme.

-¿Con que cara vienes aquí? –Acuso con una gélida mirada -¡Como te atreves a aparecerte por aquí!

Eso me sorprendió. Los gritos y reclamos de Rosalie solo significaban que ellos ya lo sabían.

-Escúchame, Rosalie, por favor...

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Pregunto con sumo enfado. –Tú no eres nadie para mí. No te mereces ni mi tiempo. –miro de arriba abajo mi cuerpo. –No vales el sufrimiento que Edward esta pasando.

-Tienes razón.- Acepte sus palabras. –No lo valgo. Pero…- Suplique –En verdad necesito hablar con él.

-Por encima de mis cenizas.

-Rose –Llamo Emmett tomándola por los brazos. –Tranquilízate, nena.

Otro golpe mas recibí cuando Emmett me miro. En sus ojos también se pintaba la tristeza y decepción.

-Será mejor que te vayas, _Isabella_.

Emmett acababa de llamarme por mi nombre completo. Nunca, en el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo, por mas enfadado que estuviera, me había llamado Isabella. Esto, solo significaba que todo el dolor que les causaba ya no tenia mas arreglo. Tal vez ellos tenían razón, lo mejor seria marcharme y alejarme para siempre de su vida. Pero, no lo haría. No al menos hasta que hablara con Edward; después de eso, me iría y nunca más volvería.

-No. –Dije con convicción. –No hasta que hable con Edward.

-Entiende de una buena vez que no te dejare verlo. –Hablo nuevamente Rosalie, mirándome con odio. –No tienes derecho alguno de acércatenos. ¡Márchate ya!

-No.

-¡Que te vayas!

-No lo haré.

-¡Largo!

-¡No!

-No me obligues a sacarte de aquí a patadas, porque lo haré.

-Entonces hazlo, porque no conseguirás que me vaya de otra forma.

-¡Eres una…

-¡Basta!- Grito una tercera voz, masculina, aterciopelada. Justo la que yo venia a buscar.

-Edward… -llamamos ambas, ella con sorpresa, yo con anhelo.

Edward apareció entonces, justo como yo lo había dejado. Vestido informal, con el cabello despeinado, el andar cansado… el semblante acabado. Y, sin embargo, había algo en su rostro cambiado. La calurosa mirada que dedicaba a sus seres queridos había desaparecido. El dulce semblante que portaba cada vez que me veía tampoco estaba. En su lugar, mostraba una gelidez que calaba hasta los huesos y una impasibilidad y frialdad inhóspitas.

-Rosalie, por favor. –Llamo a la mujer de su hermano –Te pido te comportes. Esa no es la forma de ser de una dama como tu.

Ella hizo un ruido de descontento –Hay momentos en que es permitido dejar de ser una dama para defender a los suyos.

-Te lo agradezco –Le sonrió, pero no le llego a los ojos. –Pero esta, me parece, es una batalla que debo tener solo.

-Edward –Llamo esta vez Alice – ¿Qué harás? –Se acerco a él y le rodeo con sus diminutos brazos. –Por favor, no seas…

El hombre rió sin alegría y acariciándole sus cabellos, dijo –Te lo prometo. No lo seré. –La separó de si –Ahora, por favor, entren a la casa. De esto me encargó yo; y tu, pequeña –toco la nariz de duendecillo que tenia Alice –Necesito que subas a mi habitación. Hay alguien ahí que necesita tu apoyo.

Ella le miro con sorpresa y tristeza antes de cabecear y entrar presurosa, los demás le siguieron enseguida. Quedamos solo él y yo. Como antaño. Esos tiempos que fueron tan felices y ahora parecían tan lejanos. Pero, algo había cambiado. El ambiente ya no era ligero ni amable, ya no sentía su amor destilar y flotar en el aire.

Este era Edward, pero ya no era _mi_ Edward.

-¿A que has venido? –Pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-A hablar contigo.

-Creí que todo estaba dicho ya.

-No –negué –No todo. –Mire el suelo, inhalando para darme valor. –Yo… te dije porque lo hice, porque mentí. –Su rostro se endureció aun más al recordarle mi mentira. –Pero no te conté porque jamás te dije la verdad.

Él miro hacia otro lado. –Realmente no me importa.

Fruncí el ceño. –Aunque a ti no te importe yo tengo que decírtelo. –Sacudí la cabeza. –Tengo derecho a defenderme de tus acusaciones y las de tu familia.

-Acusaciones que te ganaste a pulso –interrumpió. –Y cualquier derecho que tenías sobre mí, lo perdiste esta misma tarde.

-No quería hacerlo –Comencé, ignorando la sangrante herida en el alma que provoco el filo de sus palabras. –Por mucho tiempo trate… de decirte la verdad. Muchas ocasiones estuve por hacerlo pero…

-Pero… -Apremio.

-Pero entonces pensaba, en que si te lo contara, te perdería para siempre y no quería eso. –Mi voz se quebró, por las lagrimas que, esta vez, no me moleste en ocultar. –Te amo, Edward. Y se que soy la peor persona que existe en este mundo, que no quieres volver a saber nada de mi. Y que soy una egoísta.

-¿Egoísta?

-Por preferir la felicidad de mi corazón que la paz de mi consciencia. Por solo pensar en lo feliz que me hacías en lugar de lo que era correcto realizar. Por no pensar en el daño que te causaría, si no en lo feliz que podría llegar a hacerte.

-Yo…

-Perdóname. –Pedí con puños apretados –Por todo lo que te hice. Perdóname por todo el dolor que te cause, por las molestias que te causo. Perdóname por las mentiras y por haberte amado tanto. –Solloce –Perdóname también, por no pensar en ti lo suficiente para armarme de valor y contártelo todo. Perdóname por causar ese accidente, por las veces que pise tus pies bailando; por las que moje tu hombro llorando, por las risas que te robe. Perdóname por los besos no merecidos, por las caricias y los abrazos que me diste.

-Oye..

-Y, te pido perdón, porque el corazón que me robaste, no lo quiero de vuelta. Quédatelo, es tuyo. Te pertenece. Y también perdóname porque conservare los recuerdos que me obsequiaste, el tiempo que me diste. Todo quedara tatuado en mi memoria y por mas que me lo pidas no lo podré sacar jamás.

-Ya basta…

-Pero sobretodo, perdóname… por venir aquí, a pedir tu perdón de rodillas y suplicar por una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado.

Se lo había dicho todo. Lo que pensaba y sentía, lo que me acongojaba y lastimaba, por loo que lloraba y sufría. Y también, le había pedido ese deseo vano que, de antemano, sabía no se cumpliría.

-Tienes razón- Hablo sin mirarme –Eres una mala persona. Una egoísta. –Y también hablas con verdad al decir que mi perdón no es fácil de otorgar, y, menos, ante tales circunstancias. –Hizo una pausa, donde yo escuche un nuevo pedazo de mi corazón desprenderse. –Lo siento, pero me pides demasiado.

-Dema… siado… -tartamudeé en murmullo.

-Yo… no puedo perdonarte ahora. –Explico –Es demasiado grande la herida y…. y… no puedo. Aunque quisiera, no puedo.

-Oh. –Murmure patética. –Yo... comprendo.

-Te pido, que si has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, te marches ahora.

Asentí. –Lamento haberte quitado tiempo. Y también importunarte.

Movió la cabeza haciéndome saber que me escucho. Yo me di la media vuelta, abatida y avergonzada, al saber que mis intentos no habían servido para nada. La pequeña llama de la esperanza que se encendió al imaginar que podría perdonarme, se había extinguido con el soplo de una fuerte brisa. Escuche a mis espaldas la puerta cerrarse, y no supe si fue la entrada a la casa de los Cullen o al corazón de Edward la que me era vetada; pero no volteé atrás. Ya no podía soportarlo.

Entre en el auto de Angela, donde ella me espero paciente y no pronuncie palabra. Ella, de inmediato y sin hacer preguntas emprendió marcha de vuelta a casa. Necesitaba alejarme de todo, de los Cullen, de Edward, de mis pensamientos, de mis sueños rotos, de mis ilusiones destruidas..

Del corazón destrozado y sin vida que deje ahí.

* * *

**¡Que onda, gente! **

**No... no... no... yo se que realmente no quieren matarme. Si, lo admito, tal vez causarme algun daño fisico si lo quieren pero matarme no, no sean malvados, la malvada aqui es la autora xD. **

**Bueno, pues, razones de porque no escribian sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, pero lo que voy a decirles me interesa a mi que lo sepan. **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios -mas de 100 en el ultimo cap, ¡wow!- su interes en la historia y el gusto/cariño que le han tomado. Me hace muy feliz que esta cosa les guste tanto; pero... si, hay un pero... si hay algo que detesto es que se me presione. Sobre todo aquellos PM's que van con mala intencion diciendome cosas como _¿Que esperas que no actualizas? ¿Sigues viva? _y cosas similares. Yo, como todos ustedes, tengo una vida, una que ultimamente esta boca abajo y que debo arreglar; por lo que, espero comprendan a veces no hay cabida para esta historia entre mis prioridades. Fanfiction para mi es una entretenimiento, un mero pasatiempo, no es una trabajo ni nada que me deje gancia alguna mas que saber que esto es de agrado de algunos. Y, tambien, como lo han notado, tengo un caracter del demonio. **

**ok, dicho esto, ahora si. Me gustaria saber su opinion sobre este capitulo. Tuvimos un Epov. ¿Que les parecio? tambien tenemos lo que vivio cada uno de ellos tras la revelacion. **

**Oh, por cierto, he comenzado una nueva de estas cosas -sep, historia- y me harian muy feliz si le dieran un vistazo y me dicen su opinion ^^.  
**

**Regalin:  
**

**_Pues hazlo- me interrumpió- Hazlo. Por favor. –Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.- Dime que arruine tu vida. Que soy lo peor que te ha sucedido. Oblígame a arrastrarme para obtener tu perdón. –Limpio con violencia sus pómulos -¡Dime que me odias, maldita sea!_**

**Me retiro, gente. **

**Saludos!!**


	17. Perdón

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Historia inspirada en la cinta Mientras Dormías. _

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Perdón **

_**Se perdona en la medida en que se ama**_

_-¡Mira lo que has hecho! _

_-¡Fue un accidente! _

_-¡Esta completamente destrozado! _

_-¡No fue a propósito, y lo sabes! _

_-¿Propósito? ¡No! Pero lo hiciste y nada lo cambia. _

_-¡Deja de gritar, enana! Fue sin querer. _

_Los demás niños presentes miraban lado a lado, dirección hacia las caras de los pequeños hermanos que discutían apasionados. Las levantadas y fruncidas cejas de los gemelos Hale pintaban sus rubios rostros, mostrando su preocupación e incomodidad ante aquel pleito. _

_No sabían quien tenia la razón. _

_Alice tenia el derecho de molestarse, por culpa del tremendo empujón que le pego Emmett para asustarle, ambos habían caído, destrozando el objeto receptor de sus cuerpos; mientras que Emmett también estaba en lo correcto al afirmar que no había sido mas que un accidente. _

_¿Quién podría creer que el mayor de todos hubiese hecho algo así intencionalmente? _

_Alice gritaba a pulmón acusaciones y reclamos. Emmett se defendía de la misma manera. Los gemelos miraban incómodos buscando alguna oportunidad para entrometerse y terminar con aquel pleito. Y Edward solo miraba estupefacto hacia el suelo. _

_Hacia lo que alguna vez fue su teclado. _

_Su primer teclado. _

_Regalo de sus padres. _

_Ahora inservible y destrozado por completo. _

_También era su culpa en cierto sentido. No debió sacarlo de la casa al jardín para mostrárselo a sus amigos, no debió dejarlo en el suelo para ir a jugar y no debió dejarlo a mitad del camino, donde cualquier lo habría pisado o hecho algo peor -como caerle encima-. _

_Pero no importaba que también fuera su culpa. No ahora. _

_Emmett era quien comenzó a correr. Emmett fue quien sugirió el juego. Emmett fue quien por evitar caer al suelo empujo a Alice para sostenerse, provocando solo que ambos cayeran. _

_Emmett. _

_Era culpa suya. No de él. Solo de su primo. Y de Alice. Ella también aplastó su instrumento con su pequeño cuerpo. _

_Y ahora escuchaba discutir a los culpables como fondo. El principal sonido era el de sus pensamientos, rebotando incesantes en su cabeza con distintas frases en contra de ellos. _

_El rostro, impasible de Edward se trasformo en una mascara de ira. Su respiración se acelero y sus manos formaron puños a su costado. _

_-Estupidos… -Susurro su primera mala palabra, dirigida a quienes considero alguna vez sus hermanos. -¡Estupidos!_

_Los consanguíneos callaron. Cuatro pares de ojos de diferentes colores, ingenuos e inocentes se clavaron en ese desgarbado pequeño de cabellos rebeldes con su peculiar tono cobrizo, cubriéndole los ojos que adoptaron fuego de furia. _

_-Mi piano… -murmullos desprendía de los labios, aun sin verles las caras. –Lo han roto. _

_-Eddie… -Llamo Alice, acercándosele temerosa. –Edward, nosotros no… no quisimos… yo… _

_-Par de idiotas. –Les nombro. -¡Miralo! –Grito señalando el objeto. -¡Miralo, Alice! _

_La pequeña mordió su labio, un puchero se formo después a la vez que sus vivarachos y encantadores ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas. Emmett dio un paso al frente, y coloco su mano en el hombro de la niña. Jasper y Rosalie no se atrevieron a moverse. _

_-Cálmate, por favor, primo. –pidió amablemente el mas grande de los niños, mediando la situación. –No le hables de esa manera a Alice, que en todo caso, la culpa es mía. _

_-Es de ambos. –Rectifico Edward, dirigiendo por fin aquella encolerizada mirada a la pareja de hermanos. -¡Ambos tienen la culpa de esto!_

_Alice, sin soportar más aquellas acusaciones desbordo las lágrimas de sus ojos azules. Sollozos e hipidos les hicieron compañía a esas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Emmett intento tranquilizarla, sin éxito alguno. Los otros niños también se acercaron a la niña, pues sabían que su llanto aumentaría la magnitud de aquel problema, provocaría lo que ellos mas temían… _

_-¿Niños, que es lo que….? ¡Alice! _

_La llegada de un adulto. _

_Esme Cullen corrió presurosa al encuentro de su hija, se puso a su altura y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Le seguía de cerca Elizabeth, la madre de Edward; esta se sorprendió de sobremanera ante la escena frente suyo. Los niños en círculo con expresiones de tristeza, su sobrina llorando sobre el hombro de su madre, los demas mirando de Alice a Edward. _

_Edward. _

_Los furiosos ojos de su hijo –sus mismos ojos- le quitaron el aliento. Jamás, en lo que el pequeño llevaba de vida, aquellos hermosos iris que tanto adoraba transmitieron tanto enojo. Se acerco cautelosa a su pequeño e interrumpió su camino solo cuando sus pies dieron contra algo en el suelo. Pensando que se trataría de algún juguete, que, además, seguramente era la causa de la infantil disputa, miro hacia el suelo. _

_Encontró en su lugar aquel teclado que comprase Edward, su marido, para su hijo hacia apenas unos meses. Destrozado e irreconocible lucia aquel instrumento. Había adivinado la causa de la pelea, quedaba mas que claro, la pregunta ahora no era otra si no como eso había pasado. _

_-Cariño… -Llamo Elizabeth –Ven, Edward. _

_Estiro la blanca mano que prontamente se vio acunando una más pequeña de un tono similar. Halo a su hijo hacia si, provocando que diera unos cuantos pasos hasta verse detenido por los escombros de su teclado. Volvió a fruncir el seño con molestia y sus labios se volvieron una recta línea. Elizabeth fue testigo de primera mano como esos ojos verdes, tan calidos, de los que era dueño su pequeño, se tornaban fríos cual hielo. _

_Edward giro la cabeza hacia sus primos, Alice se hallaba entre los brazos de Esme, quien con dulces palabras y reconfortantes caricias; Emmett la sostenía por el hombro, frotándoselo calmadamente. ¿Por qué se les consolaba a los culpables de tan horrendo crimen?.  
_

_Sin pensárselo, grito con mucha fuerza. _

_-¡Los odio!- Estupefactos ojos se clavaron en él. -¡Jamás les perdonare esto! ¡Jamás! _

_Los sollozos de Alice se volvieron más desgarradores cuando escucho esas palabras. Elizabeth miro con disculpa a Esme y tironeo con suavidad del brazo de Edward, ganándose su atención. Le aparto de los demás dispuesta a hablar con él y solucionar ese embrollo. _

_-Cariño- -Llamo amorosamente, tomándole de los brazos con afecto. -¿No te parece que fuiste demasiado duro con ellos? _

_Edward se permitió abandonar el enfado y dar paso a la tristeza. Lagrimas bañaron sus mejillas redondas y rosadas. Con suavidad atrajo a su niño contra su pecho. El pequeño niño aferro sus pequeñas manos contra su camisa, mientras frotaba el rostro en su pecho. El calor y la seguridad, el confort y consuelo que solo el lecho, los brazos maternos, la susurrante voz llena de tranquilizantes palabras era justo lo que Edward necesitaba. _

_Elizabeth separo al renuente muchachito de ella, tenía que verle a la cara cuando le hablase._

_-Eddie –Le llamo por ese cariñoso apodo que tanto ella como su marido solían usan para con él –No llores, amor – Limpio con suavidad el rostro infantil. –Calma. _

_-Lo destrozaron –Hipo con ternura, -Lo destrozaron. _

_-Cariño, fue un accidente –Explico la madre –Estoy segura de que no lo hicieron a propósito. –Acuno la cara de su hijo. -¿O piensas tu lo contrario? _

_Edward acepto internamente que su madre tenía toda la razón. Emmett y Alice conocían lo importante que era ese teclado para él; y en cambio, él los conocía a ambos a la perfección, y sabía que no eran capaces de hacer algo para lastimarlo. Enfurruñado y aun hipando, negó._

_-¿Lo ves? –Dijo. –Edward –Apretó su hombro. –A veces las personas cometen errores, actos que se salen de todo nuestro control y que pueden herirnos o molestarnos. Pero, la mayoría de las veces, estos actos no son intencionales y su objetivo no es lastimarnos, cariño. _

_-Mamá… _

_-Guardar rencores y no perdonar a la larga te traerá más dolor que cualquier cosa que la persona pudo haberte hecho.-Acaricio su cabello. –Además, si quien cometió el error es alguien que amamos, nos lastimara mucho más el resentimiento._

_-Yo…_

_-Edward. –Llamo con terneza mirándole a la cara. –No hay acto más noble en esta vida, que perdonar a quien erro. Sea cual sea su equivocación. No hay peor enfermedad para el alma y el corazón que guardar rencor._

_-Perdonar. –Repitió el niño. _

_Medito las palabras de su madre un momento. Si aquello era verdad –y tenía el suficiente sentido para serlo. – entonces, sin lugar a dudas, eso de disculpar a las personas por sus errores era algo que él aplicaría en su vida de ahora en adelante. Su madre lo disculpaba por sus travesuras, Esme y Carlisle lo disculpaban por sus equivocaciones, e incluso sus amigos le perdonaban por sus errores. _

_Si ellos lo hacían… ¿Quién era él para no hacerlo también? _

_-¿Lo entiendes, mi amor? – él asintió. Ella le abrazo. –Eso es, cariño. –Separándose, le acaricio la mejilla. –En cuanto aprendas a perdonar, te convertirás en una mejor persona, y crecerás mientras menos rencor guardes y mas disculpas otorgues. _

_Edward sonrió. Con sus pequeñas manos retiro las lagrimas restantes que quedaron en las comisuras de sus ojos. La imagen de una pequeña niña, llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de una mujer de cabellos caramelo llego a su mente nítida y reciente. Recordó a su prima, lo más cercano a una hermana, la manera en que le hablo y la forma en que la trato. _

_Y el pánico se apodero de él. _

_-Vamos, mamá –Apremio a la mujer que le sostenía –¡Vamos! Tengo que disculparme con Alice y Emmett ¡Anda! _

_Y mientras Edward tironeaba la mano de su madre para que apurara el paso, Elizabeth no pudo más que sonreír. Hoy había enseñado una lección muy importante en la vida de su hijo. Mas importante que _"_comete tus vegetales" o "lava detrás de tus orejas". _

_Hoy le había enseñado el poder y la importancia del perdón._

_Ahora solo le restaba esperar que aquella lección, Edward la pusiera en práctica durante el resto de su vida. _

_/+/  
_

_**Edward**_

Vivir.

Tal parecía que continuaba haciéndolo.

¿Quién pensara alguna vez que puedes dejar de sentir?

Las respiraciones, las necesidades, los dolores. Pequeños indicios de mi existencia. Los signos vitales anuncian que estoy vivo aunque no lo pareciera. Llevaba sumido en la miseria –mi propia miseria- desde aquel fatídico día en que mi mundo había terminado con tan solo escucharla hablar.

Dos meses, tres semanas, cinco días, catorce horas, treinta y dos minutos y veintiséis segundos.

¿Pero quién lleva la cuenta?

Y desde entonces, yo no vivía. _Sobrevivía._ Seguía la rutina a la que me adecue ya años atrás, cuando la vida, cruel y despiadada, asesto el primer golpe justo en el centro de mi pecho; aquel que todavía dolía e, ingenuo, pensé podía llegar a sanar con ayuda de ella.

Ella.

Cuando llego a mi vida, le considere una bendición. Un ángel mandado del cielo a iluminarme con su sonrisa y alegría. Creí que, después de tanto dolor, esfuerzo, tanto sufrimiento al fin obtenía mi recompensa en esa hermosa morena. Encantador ser de ojos chocolate que me alegraba la existencia. Mi mundo se limitaba a ella, a verle feliz y a disfrutar hasta el último instante de su compañía.

Porque dentro de mí, siempre supe que seria efímera.

Cuando el destino se empeña en darte golpes, ponerte trabas y alejarte de aquello que amas, te encuentras alerta todo el tiempo; a la espera de que, de cualquier esquina del trayecto que debemos llevar a cabo todo der humano, ese burdamente llamado_ vida_, salga burlón el miedo, el fracaso y sus secuaces a tenderte una emboscada. Te roban lo más preciado que tienes, te desposan de tus sueños, tus motivaciones y a cambio te ofrecen una dosis mayor de esos sentimientos que toda persona desea evitar a toda costa.

Al ser emboscado por tan horribles sentires de pequeño, temí como jamás lo había hecho antes. El mundo de juguete, la existencia de fantasía en la que todo niño habita se derrumbo frente a mis ojos. Y todo juego, broma, travesura o juguete pasó a segundo plano para mí. El monstruo del armario, el señor del saco que podía llevarte si te portabas mal o cualquier entidad fantasmal dejaron de significar lo mismo para mi, incluso perdieron la importancia que a esa edad le damos.

Ahí aprendí que solo debes temerle a cosas reales. Esos ficticios espíritus e invenciones no eran nada comparada con los verdaderos horrores de la vida.

La muerte. El dolor. La traición.

Aquello era realmente terrorífico.

Logre afrontar la muerte de mis padres con el pasar del tiempo y el apoyo de mi familia. Al tenerlos cerca realmente sentí consuelo. Aunque jamás olvide a mis padres, su pérdida ya no dolía tanto como cuando recién ocurrió; pero, para evitarme más golpes como aquel, no involucraba mis sentimientos al conocer a las personas ni dejaba cruzar mis barreras a nadie.

Hasta que ella apareció.

La amaba con todo mí ser. Le quería como ningún ser vivo podría llegar a sentir jamás. Era la estrella fugaz que ilumino mi firmamento, opacando a las estrellas representantes de todo lo demás en mi vida. Ella llego a ocuparlo todo. Llego para completar mi vacía existencia.

Y tras tanta perfección que la representaba, solo se ocultaba otra emboscada.

Aun sentía los golpes dados como si hubiera sido ayer. Logre ponerme de pie, caminar tambaleante y llegar hasta mi hogar antes de, moribundo, caer de bruces contra el suelo. Las heridas en mi pecho, sangrantes, mancharon mi rededor, bañando de carmín el color que ella con su alegría dejo a su paso a mi vida. Y al secarse, con las heridas aun abiertas pero ya detenido el sangrado, todo se volvió negro.

Sabía que seguía con vida porque aun despertaba por las mañanas –los días que lograba conciliar el sueño-; vivía porque así le llamaban a moverse por ahí, a comer, respirar, a caminar. Porque aun lograba ponerme de pie, llegar hasta el ventanal y esperar pasar las horas, los días y las semanas con desesperación y sufrimiento mientras mis vacios ojos miraban el horizonte si realmente observarlo.

Vacio.

Sinónimo de mi alma.

Yo ya no poseía una. Y tampoco conservaba un corazón. Lo único que me quedaba eran los tormentosos recuerdos. Dolorosos.

Todos vivimos con nuestros recuerdos. Algunos pueden volver a encontrarlos si te esfuerzas, y otros, no importa cuanto lo intentes, nuca podrán borrarse. Vivir como una persona puede ser solo esa lucha, el camino por el que atravesamos para evitar crear esos recuerdos imborrables y alejarlos firmemente.

Cuanto mas cercana sea la persona que te da recuerdos dolorosos, mas profunda es la herida; y por tanto, durante mucho tiempo no podrás borrarlos.

Las cicatrices de esos recuerdos imborrables al final solo podrán ser curadas por otra persona. Todo el mundo tiene, al menos, un recuerdo bello y feliz con el que vivir.

El hombre, a fin de cuentas, solo puede ser salvado por el hombre.

Patrañas para alguien que, como yo, ya no tiene salvación.

Rebusque de nueva cuenta dentro de mi cabeza, buscando aquel recuerdo bello y feliz que yo tuviera; uno que, al rememorar, no causara más daño. Tal y como lo esperaba, no pude hallar nada.

Recargue la frente contra el cristal; fuera de mi habitación alguien llamo a la puerta. No conteste, jamás lo hacía. Se abrió con lentitud y pude mirar por el reflejo del cristal los cabellos azabaches de mi pequeña hermana.

-Edward –Llamo esta con suavidad, entrando. –Son casi las ocho de la noche y nos has comido desde esta mañana. –Se acerco al escritorio, donde coloco un plato que con ella traía. –Traigo un poco de pizza, por si tienes hambre.

-Gracias. –Conteste con una voz que no parecía la mía; pero eso había dejado de importarme.

Alice se balanceo sobre sus talones y me miro con curiosidad y dolor. Sabía que con esto lastimaba a mi familia, aunque también entendía que ellos eran conscientes que el sentirme de esta manera no estaba en mis manos.

-Escuche que recibiste una llamada esta tarde. –Pregunto iniciando una conversación. Asentí. -¿Quieres contarme?

-Aro Vulturi. –Dije críptico –Quería saber mi decisión.

-¿Tan pronto? Creí que te dio tiempo para considerarlo.

-Todo plazo termina por agotarse; este así lo hizo.

-Ya… -Carraspeo. –Y… ¿Qué le contestaste?

Mi decisión.

Por mucho tiempo medite sobre ello. Antes de venir a Forks me inclinaba por irme a Italia. Era el sueño de todo aquel que aspirara a ser alguien en el ámbito musical y a mí se me ofrecía. Luego, cuando apareció ella en mi vida la balanza se inclino al no. Ya existía algo mas importante para mí; algo sin lo que no podría vivir; algo que me ataba, no a Forks, pero si a su lado. Había tomado la decisión de que mi lugar era a su lado y que no me marcharía a menos que ella viniera conmigo.

La noche en que le pedí matrimonio pensaba hablar sobre esto. Claro que no contaba con que ese día mi mundo terminaría.

Ahora no había nada que pensar. Y mientras más lejos estuviera mejor seria para ambos. Aunque ahora, egoísta, pensaba más en mí. Estar en un lugar alejado de ella me mataría –patéticamente, mi consuelo ahora era que aun vivía cerca mío- pero tenerla cerca también me desgarraba.

-Tengo que estar en Italia a más tardar este viernes –Respondí.

-¿Te irás? –Pregunto con la voz rota. –El viernes… Eso es demasiado pronto. –Se acerco y me tomo por el brazo –Edward, no. ¡No puedes marcharte!

-¿Y por qué no? –Rete. -No hay nada que me detenga.

-Piensa en la gente que dejaras aquí. Mamá, papá, nosotros…. ¿Y Bella? –Mi corazón se estrujo con la mención de su nombre -¿Has pensado en ella?

-Ella ya no es mi problema. –Mentí. –No es razón para quedarme.

-Edward, estas mal. –Obvio. -¡Mírate! Te lamentas día y noche, dejaste de vivir. No eres ni la sombra del patético Edward que eras antes de regresar a Forks. ¡No eres tú!

-¡¿Cómo esperas que sea yo? –Le grite volteando a verla –Alice, esto que ves es lo que queda de mi. –Baje la mirada. –Ni siquiera sé cómo es que sigo con vida.

-¡Basta! –Grito ella -¡Deja de auto compadecerte!

-Es solo la verdad. –Conteste –Ella solo llego para terminar conmigo.

-Edward…. La juzgas muy duramente.

-¿Estas defendiéndola? –Alice se mordió el labio y jugó con un mechón de cabello, aquello solo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. -¿Qué ocultas?

-Por favor, no te enfades –Cuando alguien te pide eso, es claro que lo que te dirán te hará enfadar. –Yo…

-¿Tu, que?

-Yo –Dio un paso atrás.-Yo… sabia la verdad antes de que ustedes se enteraran.

Sentí mis puños tensarse y mi mirada fruncirse. -¿Desde cuándo?

-Lo hice por ti –Balbuceo con nerviosismo. –Algo dentro de mi me dijo que realmente ella era la_ indicada_ y…

-Alice, ¿Desde cuándo? – Repetí mi pregunta.

-Desde el día en el hospital.

Solo suspire con furia. –Pudiste habérmelo dicho. –Dije. -¡Tu también me mantuviste en un engaño, pequeña!

-¡No, no es así! –contraataco. –Ni Bella ni yo quisimos engañarte. Como ya te explique, pensaba que era lo correcto. Ella lucia tan preocupada por ti en la sala de hospital. –Explico. –Estuvo ahí, sentada esperando por noticias tuyas toda la noche, sin moverse, con el rostro distorsionado por la preocupación que por ti sentía. –Me encaro con valentía –Y la mentira, solo la dijo para poder verte.

-El fin no justifica los medios.

-¡Ponte en su lugar, Edward! –Grito alzando los brazos. –Estaba preocupada por ti, cansada, se sentía culpable y no sabía que mas hacer… -Entrecerró los ojos. -¿O acaso debo recordarte de aquella vez que me rompí el brazo y mentiste diciendo que eras mi hermano para que te dejaran entrar conmigo?

-No es igual.

-Yo no noto la diferencia.

-La diferencia es que yo soy tu familia, eres prácticamente mi hermana y no termine enamorándome de ti. –Explique.-No tiene punto de comparación.

-Edward, entiende. –Dijo –Se sintió presionada; todos contábamos con ella… y luego, sin quererlo se enamoro de ti –Me señalo con furia –Y eso no puedes ponerlo en duda, porque sabes que te ama tanto como sabes que la amas.

No respondí a eso; a cambio, pregunte otra cosa. -¿Por qué mentirme, Alice? ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad?

-Porque, pensé que era lo mejor si tu nunca lo sabías. –Contesto con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. –Ella es tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad.-Se acerco a mí y me miro a los ojos. - Al principio espere que ella lo hiciera, pero jamás sucedió y se volvió muy tarde con cada día que pasaba. Y luego, vi la dependencia que creaban el uno del otro, su lazo que poco a poco se construía y reforzaba…

-Pero, Alice, debiste…

-Si, debí. –Acepto. –Pero tus ojos volvieron a brillar. Volviste a sonreír y recuperabas la vida con cada minuto que pasabas a su lado. –Bajo la vista. –Yo no quería perderte. Ni tampoco a ella, era mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento.

-Y se aman. Y se pertenecen. Y esto solo los está lastimando. –Alice cubrió su rostro con sus manos. –Y yo soy una pésima persona.

-No, cariño –Dije abrazándola. –No lo eres.

-Si lo soy. –Balbuceo entre sollozos. –Yo la convencí de seguir con esto, le ofrecí mi apoyo… y en cuanto tú te enteraste le di la espalda y la acuse de traidora. –Hipo. –Y también te mentí a ti, he tardado tanto tiempo en decirte esto. –Froto con furia sus ojos. –Todo por temor a perderte.

-Alice…

-Te quiero, Edward. –Dijo mirándome con un puchero. –Por favor perdóname.

-Te perdono. Pero también estoy molesto, cariño. –Acaricie su cabello.-Dame tiempo, ya lograre perdonar por completo que me ocultaras la verdad.

-Ed… -llamo. -¿Seguro que puedes perdonarme?

-Tomara tiempo, pero si.

-¿Entonces porque no puedes perdonar a Bella?

El corazón se encogió con cada mención de su nombre. –Porque tú eres mi familia; tenemos que apoyarnos y disculpar nuestros errores. Somos sangre, Alice.

-Pero…

-Ella. –Continúe. –Comparte un lazo conmigo. Tal vez tengas razón y es mi alma gemela; pero también me mintió; Alice, puse mi confianza en ella, después de tanto tiempo confié en alguien más aparte de ustedes. Deposite mi alama, mi corazón y mis esperanzas en sus manos.

-Edward….

-No, Alice. –Interrumpí. –No sé cómo hacerlo. –Sacudí la cabeza. –No sé como perdonarla.

Alice camino hasta mí. Puso su mano en mi mejilla –Inténtalo.

Dio la media vuelta y abandono la habitación. Dejándome otra vez con mis recuerdos. Yo mire la pizza colocada en mi escritorio y me acerque a ella; di un pequeño mordisco y la solté con furia contra el plato. Lleve las manos a mis cabellos, frustrado.

¿Tendría esa pequeña razón en sus palabras? ¿Debería perdonarla?

Yo hablaba con verdad al decir que no sabia como hacerlo. Lo había intentado, el cielo sepa que lo había hecho, pero cada vez que estaba por lograrlo, los recuerdos del dolor llegaban a mí y algo en mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez que ella no merecía mi perdón.

Y luchar contra esa voz era cansado.

Insultando mentalmente a Alice por poner dudas en mi cabeza y frotándome las sienes llegue al sofá donde me deje caer. Suspire y apreté cansado mis ojos. Mire el cielo nocturno mientras pensaba en lo dicho anteriormente por la chica y analizaba las posibilidades de pies a cabeza.

No fui consciente del momento en que me sumí en la inconsciencia.

/+/

-¡No puedes venir aquí, aparecerte de la nada y esperar que te deje pasar como si fuese tu hogar!

-¡Enana, quítate de en frente!

-¡Oblígame, sarnoso!

-Tú te lo buscaste…

El grito de Alice me regreso a la realidad. Desperté sobresaltado dando un pequeño brinco. Suspire con fuerza y pase mi mano por la cara. Moví mi cuello de un lado al otro, rígido por la mala postura al dormir –sentado en un sofá, no es bueno para el cuerpo – Me recargue de nuevo ignorando la molesta punzada en la espalda y nuca.

Imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente mientras la consciencia hacia mella cada vez más en mi. La conversación con Alice, enterarme de que no solo Is… ella, me había engañado, si no que contó con un cómplice tan cercano y querido para mi como lo era mi pequeña prima. La traición de Alice me dolía y aun así comprendía, hasta cierto punto, sus equivocados motivos. Tal vez, si la situación fuese distinta, si ella estuviera en mi lugar, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

A pesar de saber ahora más, y de pensarlo con calma, perdonarla a ella me era muy difícil.

-¡Regresa aquí, perro del demonio!

-Lo lamento, duende malvado. Pero tengo que hablar con él; y me escuchara por las buenas o por las malas.

Los gritos que lograron sacarme del sopor en que me encontraba minutos atrás ahora sonaban mas cerca. No intente reconocer las voces, realmente me interesaba y volví a mi letargo, a pensar.

-No puedes entrar ahí, vete.

-No. Te lo he dicho, me escuchara lo quiera o no.

Y con un ensordecedor estallido que retumbo por todo el cuarto mi puerta fue abierta; fuera, luciendo colérico, yacía el Quileute amigo de ella. Me observo con el seño fruncido y apretó los brazos. Le dedique una indiferente mirada antes de regresarla hacia el frente, ignorando su presencia.

-Tu- Pronuncio con gutural y amenazante tono. –Es justamente a quien buscaba. –Dio unos cuantos pasos, entrando al cuarto.

-¡Oye, no puedes entrar aquí! –Grito Alice entrando poco después, tomo su brazo y halo de el en dirección contraria. -¡Muévete!

-Déjalo, Alice. –Ordene, mirando fugaz la escena. Ella obedeció presurosa y mirándome confundida, permaneció de pie al lado del nativo.

Me puse de pie, encarándolo. -¿Qué te trae hasta mi hogar? –Pregunte sin interés alguno.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. –Dijo sin alterar su tono contenido.

-Me parece que tu y yo no tenemos tema de conversación alguno, Jacob Black.

-Lo tenemos. Lo sabes. –Sus ojos llamearon con furia. -¿Bella Swan? ¿Te suena?

Un nuevo golpe al hueco en mi pecho. Intente mantener pasivo mi rostro, inalterable mi expresión. El que ella me lastimara, el que esa herida aun doliera no era algo que deseaba mostrar a los demás. Y menos aun, deseaba que Jacob Black fuera testigo de mi debilidad.

-Ella ya no es mi problema. –Fue mi respuesta, impasible. –Si es todo lo que tenias que decir, márchate. Creo que sabes bien donde…

El impacto en mi mejilla interrumpió mis palabras. El puño de Black dio directo en el lado derecho de mi rostro, ladeándolo.

-¡Edward! –Grito Alice, preocupada.

Regrese mi rostro a su posición original y limpie con el dorso de la mano la comisura de mi labio sangrante. Aquello me tomo desprevenido; jamás pensé que tuviera las agallas para golpearme. Le mire sin emoción y alce una mano para detener el ataque de puñetazos que la pequeña chica daba contra el torso de aquel tipo.

-Estoy bien. –Le dije a la pequeña cuando me miro interrogante. –Alice, sal de aquí, por favor.

-No. –Se negó de inmediato. –No permitiré que se maten; Si abandono esta habitación esto será una masacre.

-¿Te escondes tras las faldas de una enana, chupasangre? –Bufo –Cobarde. Eso es lo que eres.

-Alice, por favor. –Ella dedico una mirada a ambos de advertencia antes de desaparecer. Volví mi atención al indeseable invitado. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black?

-Hablar.

-Las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Tu derechazo me ha dejado claro que se ha acabado la cortesía.

-Eso fue por Bella.

Reí sin humor. –Bien. Lo tengo. –Entrecerré los ojos –Ahora lárgate.

-No he venido hasta aquí solo para golpearte; eso solo fue un extra. –Dijo, acercándose –Solo vengo a contarte la verdad. Por que tú, niñato rico y desinteresado, eres una simple escoria que…

-Ahórrate los insultos, _cachorrito_ –Corte. –Me tiene sin cuidado lo que opines tú de mí. Y en cuanto a lo de la verdad, guarda tu energía, alguien más me la ha dicho. –Suspire con exaspero -¿A que vienes realmente? ¿A burlarte? ¿A mirar lo que resta de mi? Si es así, vete, no me apetece deleitarte con mi patética existencia.

-Patético, sin duda. –Afirmo. –Pero no por las razones que tú crees. ¿Piensas que jugo contigo? ¿Crees que su mentira solo fue para burlarse? Que pobre pensamiento.

-Solo vete. Ahora.

-¡Ella te ama, estupido! –Grito con enfado tomándome por la camisa. –Ella hizo todo por amor a ti, ¿Tan difícil es que lo entiendas? –Rió con ironía. -¿Qué paso con tu coraje, sanguijuela? Que sucedió con el amor que le profesabas?

-Ella jugo conmigo. –Explique, tomando con mis manos las suyas, apretándolas con violencia. –Se burlo de mí y de mi familia. ¿Tú podrías perdonar eso?

-Si la amaras de verdad intentarías comprenderla. –Apretó aun mas el agarre, acercándose a mi rostro. –Para ti es fácil juzgar, es sencillo ponerte en el lugar de victima.

- Tú no sabes nada. –Empuje su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder. – ¡No tienes idea de nada!

-Oh si, la muerte de tus padres. –El coraje aumento con la mención de ese hecho. -¡Supéralo Cullen!

-¡Cállate! –Perdí el control -¡Tu no sabes nada!

-Basta verte para saber que vives en el miedo. ¿A que? ¿Qué te amen? ¿Amar? Eres patético.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca! –Ordene –No tienes una idea de lo que hablas.

-Lo se. Yo perdí a mi madre siendo joven, Cullen. Y tuve que ocuparme de mi padre postrado en una silla de ruedas. –Sonrió sin humor- Pero, a diferencia tuya, yo no deje que eso me acabara ni me construí una coraza para evitar el dolor. –Bufo. –Si le temes a eso, ya tienes perdida la batalla.

Le observe, sin sabes que decir.

-La vida te recompenso, idiota, dándotela a ella. –Afirmo, seguro. –Si, tu historia ha sido triste, seguro que si; pero a cambio te entrega a Bella Swan; el sueño de todo hombre, la mujer perfecta, que te ama como hechizada por ti, sanguijuela.

-¡Ella me mintió! –Grite, encarándolo

-¿Y es eso tan malo? –Pregunto con ironía –Lo único que hizo fue estar a tu lado y quererte, ¿Es eso un delito? –Movió la cabeza –Todo lo que hizo fue por amor a ti. Es la peor mentirosa y tiene una fuerte moral y consciencia… ¿Cómo pudiste creerle? Bella sacrifico mucho por ti, se entrego completamente a ti.

-Cierra la boca, Jacob Black.

-¡Y tu estas aquí, revolcándote en tu inmundicia, mientras ella muere de tristeza lentamente!

-¿Qué? –Pregunte alarmado. -¿Morir?

Asintió, confirmando mis temores. –Todo gracias a ti, grandísimo imbecil. –La desesperación se hizo presente en el semblante de Black. –No come, no habla, no se mueve. Solo yace ahí, postrada en su cama, dormida o mirando a la nada. Hemos intentado hablarle, traerla de vuelta, pero no logramos nada. –Me observo -¡Y todo es tu culpa!

-¿Cómo?

-No lo se- Contó. –Solo se que hace un poco mas de un mes que se halla en ese estado. –Se acerco nuevamente a mi, amenazante. –Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que es gracias a ti.

No.

Ella no.

Era un ángel, era _mi ángel._ Y no merecía pasar sufrimiento. Imaginármela de esa manera tan monstruosa que describía Jacob basto para torturarme –y algo me decía que seria de por vida. –Casi podía ver en las pupilas del Quileute el reflejo de aquel espantoso espectáculo. Me encogí de dolor, sentimiento que esta vez no pude ni preocupe por ocultar.

Yo no podía otorgarle mi perdón, pero tampoco quería su sufrimiento.

-A pesar de ser tú el culpable de esto, estoy seguro que eres el único que puede sacarla del estado catatonico en que se encuentra. –Me miro, un duelo entre la suplica y el odio. –Ven conmigo, Cullen. Y ayúdame a traerla de vuelta.

En lugar de responderle, di la media vuelta. Me acerque al armario, tome una chaqueta al azar y me reuní con el.

-Andando, Jacob. –Dije como respuesta.

Salimos de la habitación, descendimos las escaleras ignorando las curiosas miradas de mi familia. Jacob subió a su motocicleta, yo a mi automóvil y deje que me guiara por el camino a seguir hacia aquella que aun era mi razón de vivir. Aumente la velocidad para seguirle el paso, nervioso y temeroso.

Jacob aparco en una casa blanca, un poco apartada del resto y cercana al bosque. Bajo de la motocicleta y la dejo a un lado del camino. Yo estacione frente a la vivienda y di un rápido vistazo al crucero de policía en el porche. Él camino a la entrada, donde llamo con fuerza; me reuní enseguida en ese lugar, impaciente.

Solo esperaba que aun estuviera a tiempo.

Un hombre enfundado en un uniforme policiaco, de cabello oscuro y con bigote abrió la puerta. Lucia desganado y preocupado, sus ojos reflejaban cansancio, pero no fue esta la razón por la que obtuvieron mi atención y les mire fijamente.

Yo conocía esos ojos. Eran los ojos chocolate de alguien más.

-Jake, muchacho- Dijo grave, fatigado –Volviste. Me preocupaste cuando saliste de aquí de ese modo. ¿Dónde…

Los ojos del hombre mayor se desviaron a mí. Mirándome curioso, sin pronunciar palabra. -¿Te conozco, joven? –Pregunto, adoptando el tono de un policía cuando pedía tu permiso para conducir -¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Lamento mi descortesía al presentarme de este modo en su casa señor –Me excuse sin conocer su nombre. –Me llamo Edward Cullen, y he venido a ver a Isabella Swan. ¿Se encuentra en casa?

Una cortina de furia se plasmo en su rostro. -¿Cullen? –Repitió -¿Edward Cullen?

-Así es, señor.

El policía me miro con verdadero odio que no pude entender. Ya no era esa aburrida que se le dedica a un adolescente que excede el límite de velocidad. Había dejado de ser un conductor que viola las leyes de velocidad para convertirme en un asesino. Sentí, a través de sus ojos, como se me encarcelaba, enjuiciaba y sentenciaba. Sus labios se contrajeron y el su rostro se volvió carmín intenso. Una vena en la sien palpitaba. Me extrañe, sin saber las razones que lo orillaban a responder de esta forma solo por oír mi nombre.

-¡Como tienes la poca vergüenza de entrar en mi casa! –Grito, yo no me moví. -¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Disculpe –Intente calmarle –No sé que hice que le ofendió tanto, si tuviera la amabilidad de informármelo…

-Tienes el descaro de preguntarlo –Escupió -¡Tu eres el responsable de esto! –Me acuso -¡Tu! –Señalo al interior de su casa, hacia las escaleras -¡Le hiciste esto a mi pequeña!

Su padre.

-Charlie, tranquilízate –Intervino Jacob –Fui yo quien lo trajo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste, Jake?

-Necesita hablar con ella.

-¡No permitiré que se le vuelva a acercar!

-¡Se razonable, Charlie! –Demando –Ambos sabemos que es nuestra única esperanza.

Charlie –nombre recién dado para el policía; su padre – me observo durante algunos minutos, evaluando. Frunció el seño, torció los labios y haciéndose a un lado me permitió la entrada. Jacob ingreso primero, le seguí. Deteniéndonos en el recibidor, incomodo ambiente.

-Arriba, segunda puerta. –Me indico malhumorado. –Es la única oportunidad que tienes, jovencito. Más vale que la aproveches.

Agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza y subí las escaleras lentamente, pensando.

Estaba a pocos pasos de verla. Luego de dos meses y medio sin saber nada de ella, ahora solo nos separaban unos cuantos metros. Termine de subir y, con el corazón en la mano camine hacia la habitación que me indico Charlie.

Me merecía el recibimiento del Jefe Swan. Al entender quien era y porque lo hacía estuve dispuesto a aceptarlo –habría recibido gustoso un par de golpes sin siquiera intentar defenderme. Era más que claro, a pesar de la edad, que el hombre gozaba de buena salud y vitalidad; y también quedaba visible el cariño incondicional que tenia por su hija; razón por la cual, me sorprendía el que me permitiera verla.

Encontrándome ya fuera, cerré los ojos buscando valor. Toque con suavidad los nudillos, sin recibir respuesta. Lo intente de nuevo y esta vez, a causa de mi movimiento, empuje la puerta algunos centímetros. No lo pensé mucho antes de tomar el pomo y empujarla un poco mas.

La habitación que se escondía detrás del marco caoba estaba en penumbras. No pude observar el entorno, pues se hallaba escondido tras la oscuridad, ni siquiera el halo de luz que se colaba por una rendija entre las cortinas brindaba un poco de luz al tétrico lugar. El ambiente era pesado, melancólico y triste, soporte la mueca de dolor que quiso pintarse en mi rostro. Desde mi posición quedaba a la vista una cama y con un bulto escondido entre las sabanas.

Era ella.

-Bella –Pronuncie por primera vez en casi tres meses su nombre, saboreándolo.

Solo se encogió más en la cama, sin voltear hacia mí. Un gemido salió de sus labios. Yo entre aun más, pero no me acerque a ella, en cambio encendí la luz del cuarto. Bella –aun dolía decirlo – escondió su rostro con la colcha.

-Bella-Intente de nuevo. –Por favor, escucha.

-No estás aquí –Susurro tan quedo que no estuve seguro de escuchar correctamente. –No estás aquí –Repitió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No eres real! –Exploto sentándose de golpe, llevando las manos a sus oídos, tomando algunos mechones de cabello y sujetándolos, apretando los dedos contra las sienes –Solo eres un producto de mi imaginación, o quizás un sueño, pero no eres real. –Soltó su rostro y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho –Solo quieres lastimarme.

¿Lastimarla? Imaginar que ella sufría era más doloroso que mi propio sufrimiento. El monstruo canto de gusto escuchándola hablar, aunque las palabras fuesen, cada una, como crueles golpes. A pesar de esto, de tenerla enfrente, de alegrarme –egoísta –de estar tan cerca, recordar su voz o el olor a fresas que la caracterizaba flotando en la habitación; los recuerdos de su traición acudieron presurosos a mí, volviéndolos rencor.

-Mi intención no es lastimarte, Isabella –Dije con voz fría.-Yo no lastimo a quienes digo amar.

Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y miedo. El rostro, hasta ahora siempre al frente, giro en mi dirección con tanta rapidez que creí se lastimaría; sus orbes chocolate me miraron asombrados, antes de verse escondidos tras una cortina de lágrimas sin derramar. Parpadeo, y volvió a mirarme.

-Eres tu –Afirmo como quien ve una deidad. –Realmente eres tú. Estas aquí.

-Decidiste despertar, por lo que veo.

-No lo decidí, pero si hay algo que recuerdo, es que mis alucinaciones me hablan con dulzura o furia, nunca con frialdad ni indiferencia; además, siempre lucen afeitados.

Toque en un movimiento involuntario mi barbilla, cubierta por una espesa capa de barba. Llevaba varios días sin afeitarme y ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Tienes personas realmente preocupadas por ti –Cambie el tema, ignorando mi patética apariencia –Han dicho que tienes más de un mes en cama, que has dejado de vivir.

-¿Cómo es que… -Corto su propia pregunta, estrujando sus ojos, murmuro –Charlie.

-No puedes culparlo, le preocupas mucho. –Intercedí por el Jefe. –Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti, como tus amigos.

-Ese Jacob traidor –Dijo entre dientes, antes de negar con la cabeza. –Estoy bien.

-No lo aparentas.

-¿Por qué te importa? –Pregunto a la defensiva, sin mirarme. –Creí que no querías volver a saber nada de mí.

-Ya te lo dije –Conteste, esquivando su rostro –Quería ver con mis propios ojos si sus palabras eran verdad. –_Quería asegurarme si estabas bien, quería verte de nuevo. –_No deberías preocupar así a tu padre, realmente te ama.

Silencio.

Ella retorció sus dedos en el edredón y yo no moví un musculo. Vi varias veces sus labios abriéndose y sus ojos desviándose hacia mi dirección para, viéndose descubierta, regresarlos al frente, mirando hacia sus piernas. Yo también la observe; lucia más pálida y delgada de lo normal, debajo de sus ojos –apagados –cubrían unas prominentes ojeras, su cabello enmarañado, el aspecto frágil; parecía que cualquier vendaval o pequeño empujón podría derribarla sin esfuerzo.

La había lastimado mucho.

Quizá más de lo que yo lo estaba

Sentía en mi pecho esa calidez tan característica de su presencia, mi corazón, hasta ahora ausente, regreso a su lugar. Y latía. Primero lentamente, a veces arrítmico. Era como recuperar mi alma, la felicidad; el cometa que era Bella volvía a atravesar el cielo que era mi vida, iluminándolo.

Me sentía feliz, aunque la situación no lo ameritaba.

Recordé mis conversaciones con Jacob Black y Alice. Rememore mis propios diálogos internos, los pocos donde no me consumía la miseria y podía pensar objetivamente. Todos y cada uno de ellos me llevaban a plantearme la misma pregunta.

¿Era acaso tan necesario el separarme de ella?

Me había engañado, me había mentido a mí y a mis seres queridos. Había jugado a su antojo con nuestras ingenuas mentes y se había entrometido en nuestro camino. Me hizo creer en un pasado que jamás existió, ilusionarme con patrañas que dolían recordar más allá de lo imaginable. Y su recuerdo lastimaba aun más que todos los otros de dolorosas experiencias pasadas.

Pero me había devuelto la vida.

Regreso a mí las esperanzas de un futuro alentador; de una vida feliz. Me hizo volver a creer que la felicidad no me era negada y sanó las heridas de un pasado tormentoso que yo alimentaba con empeño en mí día a día. Revivió al Edward que yo era, alegro la vida de mi familia y la mía.

Había sido mi salvación.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- susurro con la voz cargada de dolor -¿Para recordarme la asquerosa persona que soy?

-No pretendo eso. –Negué de inmediato -Bella yo…

-Pues hazlo- me interrumpió- Hazlo. Por favor. –Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.- Dime que arruine tu vida. Que soy lo peor que te ha sucedido. Oblígame a arrastrarme para obtener tu perdón. –Limpio con violencia sus pómulos -¡Dime que me odias, maldita sea!

Y, sin pensármelo dos veces, al verle sufrir de aquella forma, tan frágil y desprotegida, me acerque hacia ella, sentándome en el borde de la cama, y la rodee con mis brazos atrayéndola hacia mí.

-No puedo- Dije con firmeza en su oído.- No me pidas que le diga que le odio a la persona que mas amo en este mundo.

Jadeo y se tenso en mis brazos.

-Perdóname –Hable nuevamente –Por causante tanto daño. –Apreté aun mas mis brazos a su alrededor –Por orillarte a esto. –Me separe para mirarla a los ojos cuando hablara –Discúlpame por todo.

Nuevas lágrimas bañaron su rostro. -¿Por qué te estás disculpando? –Hipo –Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada; esto no es tu culpa. –Frunció los labios y limpio su rostro con su brazos, descuidada –Soy yo quien debería estar pidiendo perdón, quien se merece todo esto.

Fue entonces cuando tome mi decisión, viéndola en mis brazos. Retire delicadamente los cabellos que se pegaban a su frente y mejillas, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la suave piel.

Bastaba con hacérsela saber.

-Te perdono

Acaricie sus sedosos cabellos, llenándome de la sensación de ella, del olor de ella. Rememorando en mi memoria cada pequeño detalle de su hermoso rostro, teñido del mas delicioso color carmín que existiera en este mundo. A pesar de ser provocado por las lagrimas que con anterioridad derramo. Bebí de su esencia, me emborrache de su presencia

Sabía que era necesario para que sobreviviera, pues no la tendría a mi lado.

-Te perdono.- repetí, con los labios tensos- Pero eso no cambia las cosas, vida mía.

Los ojos chocolate que yo tanto amaba se abrieron con desmesura, mostrándome el dolor y la sorpresa que sopesaba en su interior; sentimientos con los que yo estaba familiarizado en sobremanera desde que era un niño y que se enterraron en los recovecos de mi alma gracias a esta mujer.

Mujer que yo acababa de perdonar. Mujer que amaba con locura. Mujer que debía abandonar.

-Soy yo el que ahora ruega por tu perdón, cariño mió- tomando sus manos no separe mi mirada de la suya- Pues se que voy a herirte.

-Edward…

-Mi corazón te anhela, mi cuerpo clama por el tuyo… Pero mi razón me dice que no debo confiar en ti.

Esboce un patético intento por sonreír torcidamente, tal como ella dijo en alguna ocasión que le gustaba. Su labio tembló y lo llevo entre sus labios; lo libere con mis dedos, evitando se dañara.

-Entiéndeme, pequeña –Rogué –Te amo. –Dije con ternura. –Pero fue un golpe muy fuerte, ambos nos estamos haciendo daño y esto no puede continuar.

-Edward…

-Quiero que continúes, Bella –Pedí. –Sigue con tu vida. Termina con este sufrimiento para ti y para los que te aman; ellos también sufren al verte de esta manera.-Acune su rostro –Yo ya te he perdonado.

-No, no hagas esto. –Dijo –Te necesito.

-Bells, no hagas esto más difícil. –Conteste. –Créeme, es lo mejor.

-Lo mejor- Repitió -¿Para quién?

-Para todos. –Respondí. –Prométeme que dejaras esto- Referí a su falta de vida. –Prométeme que continuaras y serás feliz.

-Pides demasiado.

-Entonces, solo promete que intentaras hacerlo.

Bella respiro con fuerza. –Te lo prometo.

Esto me mataba.

No quería dejarla, no quería separarme de ella después de volver a tenerla en mis brazos; no soportaría estar nuevamente sin ella; pero no mentía al decir que esto era lo mejor. Confiar me costaría trabajo, siempre estaría ese miedo de que sus palabras no fueran mentira y eso de lo que carecería era la base de las relaciones.

Además, yo me marcharía a Italia en dos días y no volvería en, mínimo, dos años. ¿Qué tipo de futuro podía ofrecerle estando en otro continente? ¿Cómo podría ser tan egoísta para atarla a mí durante tanto tiempo?

No.

Ella merecía buscar la felicidad y continuar con su vida.

Esto me mataría, pero sabiendo que Bella era feliz, yo podría continuar con mi vida.

-Edward, por favor –Llamo desesperada. –No me abandones. No de nuevo.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, hermosa –Prometí. –Cuando me necesites, podrás contar conmigo.

Bella comprendió mi mensaje. Estaría ahí para ella, pero no de la manera que ambos anhelábamos. Soltó reacia mi brazo al que se aferraba y yo acaricie una última vez su rostro con vehemencia y adoración. Me incline hacia adelante y bese su frente. Separándome, la mire e intente sonreírle, ella también lo hizo. Patéticos intentos de los dos. Lentamente me di la media vuelta, y abandone la habitación, cerrándola tras de mí.

Me recargue en la madera, suspirando. Los sollozos de la dulce voz femenina llegaron a mis oídos aun a través de las paredes. Era tortuoso oírlos, y cada uno de ellos se clavaba en mi alma y en mi corazón. Cerré mis ojos, los cubrí con una mano y deje que mi cuerpo resbalara hasta el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

Y acompañe en los sollozos al amor de mi vida.

* * *

**¡Volví!**

**Se que quieren matarme -Y creanme, nadie las apoya mas que yo - Pero he pasado por una mala racha en mi vida que comenzo meses atras. Pero ustedes no viene aqui a escuchar mis quejas y excusas. **

**Tenemos la reacción de Edward. Comprendamos que él piensa que esta haciendo lo mejor para Bella, aunque termine consigo en el proceso. El proximo capitulo sera el Bpov y, aviso, sera el Ultimo capitulo. Luego vendra el epilogo y esto se terminara, guapas. **

**Agradesco infinitamente sus mensajes, y las personas que me dieron sus mail, varios no pude verlos, si los dejaran de nuevo, les agradeceria n.n **

**Me retiro, no sin antes decirles que, cualquier cosa, en un review xD. **

**Saludos!  
**


	18. Esperanza I

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Historia inspirada en la cinta Mientras Dormías._

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Esperanza (I). **

_**La esperanza prospera aun bajo las condiciones más inadecuadas.**_

_-¡Edward no!_

_La terciopelada risa del varón lleno el ambiente. Aquel día esa singular pareja decidió volver a un lugar especial para ambos, donde el recuerdo de su vida juntos aun flotaba en el aire. _

_El jardín de Esme._

_Bella siguió corriendo alrededor del verde pasto, dando vueltas en círculos, huyendo del hombre que le perseguía cariñoso; tropezó varias veces –algunas con ramaje, otras con sus propios pies- pero logro estabilizarse antes de causarse verdadero daño. Ese era un momento mágico, que compartía con el amor de su vida y no quería desperdiciar ningún instante de él. _

_Edward podía alcanzar a Isabella en el momento que lo deseara. Bastaba con aumentar la velocidad, correr esta vez enserio y tomarla entre sus brazos impidiéndole el escape; tan cerca, tan fácil. Pero, ¿Dónde quedaría lo divertido?_

_Dejo que corriera un poco mas, haciéndole creer que la ventaja la llevaba ella. Bella volteaba de vez en cuando, asegurándose que la distancia entre ellos era considerable, sonrió cuando le vio lo suficientemente lejos como para detenerse un instante, recobrando el aliento. Aprovechándose de esto el varón aumento el ritmo, acercándose peligrosamente a la morena que ahora yacía encorvada, respirando rápidamente; estiro los brazos y le pillo desprevenida envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura, Bella grito de la sorpresa y Edward la levanto en vilo del suelo, girando con ella en brazos. _

_Había ganado. _

_Se aferro a su cuello con ambas manos mientras el continuaba dando vueltas, sus risas se mezclaban, creando una sinfonía armoniosa que Edward grabo en su memoria –tal vez mas tarde le serviría para escribir una canción y perpetuarla- Amaba la risa de esa mujer tanto como a ella. _

_Y ella le amaba. _

_Se detuvo la risa, los giros y sus corazones al contemplar los ojos del otro, sus almas, sus mayores miedos, alegrías e ilusiones. Verse reflejado en ese espejo de hechizantes colores cortaba su aliento. _

_Edward le coloco suavemente sobre la hierba que cubría ese verde prado. Sin alejarse de ella, recostó su cuerpo, permaneciendo a su costado. Bella suspiro feliz y dejo su cabeza reposar sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. _

_-Eso fue trampa. –Dijo luego de un rato. Edward rió y golpeo su hombro –Estaba distraída, fue jugar sucio. _

_-Todo vale en la guerra y el amor. –Burlón respondió el hombre, acariciando sus cabellos. _

_Bella le miro con rabia y saco su lengua, aumentando las risas. Él beso sus cabellos y la acerco más a su cuerpo. Los dedos de la chica dibujaron círculos sobre su camisa y su aliento dio de golpe contra el pecho, acariciándolo y traspasando hasta llegarle al alma. Edward apretó mas los brazos a su alrededor. _

_Se sentía tan bien. Tan en paz. Isabella no pudo evitar preguntarse como era que jugaba el destino. ¿Qué había hecho ella de bueno para que Edward Cullen –de la manera que fuese- apareciera en su vida? Seguramente eso que se le recompensaba hoy con el amor de ese maravilloso hombre tuvo que ser trascendental y de gran impacto; la vida no da personas maravillosas sin pedir nada a cambio. _

_-¿Edward? –Llamo. _

_-Hmm- contesto, con los ojos cerrados, semiinconsciente _

_-Te quiero. _

_-Yo te adoro, hermosa. _

_Sonrió. Ella sabia que le amaba. Aunque no fuera algo con mucho sentido si lo veía desde un punto de vista imparcial. Muchas veces, cuando terminaba el día y sus pensamientos –irremediablemente- se dirigían al hombre tumbado a su lado, se pregunto como era posible que alguien como él –hermoso, talentoso y encantador- se enamorara de una chica tan simple y común como ella. _

_Dudo un instante, antes de volver a hablar. –Hey, Edward… _

_-Dime. _

_Mordió su labio, nerviosa e indecisa. ¿Y si eso que quería preguntar estaba mal? Tenia que correr el riesgo; esa era una de las cosas que no importaba cuanto especules, jamás sabrás lo que en realidad significa hasta recibir la respuesta de los labios del involucrado. _

_Con una resolución, pronuncio. -¿Cómo… como supiste que estabas enamorado de mi? ¿Por qué… me amas?_

_-¿Por qué no? _

_-Se serio, por favor. _

_Sonrió torcidamente. –Serios, claro. –Carraspeo. –Contestemos en orden cada una de tus preguntas, ¿Te parece? _

_Asintió. _

_-¿Cómo supe que estaba enamorado de ti? –Repitió. –Si me preguntas sobre la primera ocasión, puede estar segura que no tengo la menor idea de cómo fue; los recuerdos de Chicago aun siguen… nublados; todavía no logro recuperar ninguna memoria relacionada contigo, por mas que lo intento. –Apretó los dedos –Es tan frustrante. _

_Bella ni siquiera tiene que mencionar lo culpable que se sintió. _

_-Pero- continuo, sin percatarse de la mirada tortuosa de la mujer –Si a lo que te refieres es como lo supe en la segunda ocasión, eso si lo tengo muy claro. –Parpadeo repetidamente, con la vista clavada en el cielo. –A veces creo que siempre lo supe, desde que te vi en el hospital, tuve la certeza de eras mujer ideal para mi. Pero, realmente, mi revelación se dio poco a poco; logre hacia ti un cariño indescriptible, que aumentaba con cada sonrisa, risa o mirada que me dabas, y cuando hablaba contigo… ¡Era maravilloso todo lo que sentía con tan solo tenerte a mi lado! _

"_Soy afortunado, ¿no? De haber encontrado a una chica como tu. Eres especial, única. Hermosa e inteligente. Testaruda y encantadora. Tienes una especie de encanto, un imán, que atraes a las personas. Una mujer ideal para cualquier hombre, sin duda, que me fue otorgada a mí. Cada momento a tu lado era una nueva e inolvidable aventura, un recuerdo al que aferrarme y, puedo asegurártelo, jamás se irán. _

"_Y te quería. Cada día más y más. Al punto de volverse tu ausencia algo insoportable. No se como, ni cuando, solo se que un día venias hacia mi, caminando tan particular como solo tu sabes hacerlo. Y fue entonces cuando, sin esperarlo, un particular pensamiento llego a mi cabeza. _

_Edward giro para tenerla de frente, acaricio su mejilla y viéndola a los ojos, pronuncio las palabras que terminarían su relato. –Estoy enamorado de ella. _

_Embelesada por las palabras, alcanzo sus labios y los presiono suavemente con los suyos._

_-Gracias- Dijo él, sonriendo. –Si no me equivoco, tu otra pregunta ya fue contestada dentro de la explicación a la primera. _

_Bela rió. Se incorporo, quedando sentada sobre la hierba, Edward permaneció recostado, cerró los ojos y los cubrió con un brazo; el otro, yacía sobre las piernas de la chica, acariciando suavemente, calmante. Su mano cubrió el brazo del hombre, siguiendo el patrón de sus venas._

_-Um… -Comenzó ella, indecisa. –No vas a… tu sabes… ¿preguntarme porque te amo? _

_-¿Debería? _

_-No, claro que no. Es solo… la mayoría de las veces, cuando se hace esa pregunta, la otra persona quiere obtener también la respuesta. _

_-Bueno, no se porque lo haces y no busco entenderlo.-Explico. –Sin embargo, tengo la certeza de lo mucho que me quieres y eso es suficiente para mí. –Se sentó también, y la atrajo a su cuerpo. –estas conmigo, a mi lado y me amas. ¿Qué más podría pedir? _

_-Te amo. –Afirmo sus palabras, dándoles más valor. – Y nunca dejare de hacerlo. _

_Sumidos nuevamente en ese estupor confortable, se miraron a los ojos, regalándose, cómplices, el amor que se profesaban a través de una mirada. Bella se inclino hacia delante y acarició su mejilla con suavidad; él cerró los ojos, disfrutando el tacto anhelado. Sus labios se encontraron, fundiéndolos en un solo ser perfecto. Edward llevo su mano hacia su nuca para atraerla más hacia él. _

_Se regalaron caricias, besos, abrazos, suspiros y palabras. Compartieron momentos anhelados por los amantes y crearon recuerdos invaluables que permanecerían con ellos toda la vida. _

_Bella, indecisa, comenzó a jugar con un botón de su camisa, pensando y armándose de valor para su siguiente pregunta. Tal vez no era algo de vida o muerte, pero para ella, seria el rumbo de su relación lo que se decidiría ahí. Un futuro juntos o, quizás, el fin. _

_-Edward… -llamo en un quedo susurro, rogando no fuera escuchado. _

_-Dime. _

_-Um… _

_-¿Qué pasa? _

_-¿Qué es la Academia Vulturí? _

_Expreso en voz alta una parte de sus dudas; esas que se clavaron en su mente sin darle descanso desde esa mañana tiempo atrás cuando Tanya, críptica, le había comentado algo sobre su marcha. Y también estaba ese día, cuando en una de sus tantas visitas quedo sola en su habitación y acercándose a su escritorio, contemplo varios folletos con el nombre del colegio y detallada información. Quería escuchar de su propia boca que tan real era esa posibilidad- la posibilidad de su partida- y cuantas posibilidades de quedarse existían. _

_Edward no respondió. Se limito a mirarla, pese a que ella rehuia de sus ojos. _

_-Veras- Comenzó –La Academia Vulturi es una prestigiosa escuela de música, no solo de Europa, sino del mundo entero. Se caracteriza por ser elitista, no cualquiera puede entrar y quienes lo logran solo es por invitación. –Torció los labios- Tu no eliges al colegio, este te elige a ti. –Giro su rostro hacia una fascinada Bella antes de continuar. – El heredero del fundador y ahora director, solo lleva entre sus filas a los mejores. Es por esto que, se dice, si has sido aceptado y el propio Aro es quien te quiere, tu talento debe ser excepcional. _

_Isabella bajo la mirada. Se sentía orgullosa de él, claro que lo hacia. La persona que más amaba era considerada alguien con un talento excepcional –tal como lo había descrito- y sentía su pecho inflado en orgullo y amor hacia su persona. Y el director, en persona, era quien lo buscaba y lo quería en ese lugar. _

_Y eso, solo la hacia sentir aun mas culpable. _

_Porque a pesar de lo que acababa de contarle, de la descripción tan majestuosa que le regalo, ella no quería que se fuera. Ser aceptado en ese lugar, al parecer, era el sueño de todo aquel que aspirara a ser alguien en el ámbito de la música. Un honor que se le daba al hombre recostado a su lado. Y, aun sabiendo esto, los pros de la decisión, siendo consciente que era lo mejor que le podría pasar a su carrera y alegrándose por él… egoístamente quería que permaneciera a su lado. _

_-¿Tu irías? –Pregunto su temor más grande. –Si llegasen a pedirte que fueras… ¿Lo harías? _

_Edward beso sus cabellos y aspiro su aroma. –Si me lo hubieses preguntado hace algún tiempo, te contestaría sin dudarlo, que si.-Explico. –Pero, ahora mismo, tengo cosas entre mis manos sin las que no podría vivir. –Para enfatizar su punto, le dio un apretón a su abrazo. – Me volvería loco si me alejara de ti. _

_-Eso…. _

_-Bella. –Tomo el rostro femenino entre sus manos, clavando su vista –Nunca, nada me haría dejarte. –Retiro los mechones de cabello que ocultaban sus facciones.-Así fuera una Academia de música o un viaje a la luna, me da igual. Tú eres todo lo que yo necesito para estar bien, para seguir viviendo. _

_Y la abrazo mientras ella se consumía en culpa. _

_/+/_

_**Bella.**_

-Siento haberte llamado, Charlie.

-¿Hace cuanto que esta así?

-Casi dos semanas. Primero pensé que era normal, estaba deprimida y creí que pasaría en un día, quizás dos… pero lleva ya tanto tiempo ahí, que… ¡Oh, Charlie, lo lamento!

-Calma, Angela. Hiciste bien en llamarme. Llévame a donde esta mi hija, por favor.

Las pisadas acercándose y el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta acallaron las voces de mi amiga y mi padre que escuche en el corredor. Desearía que, de esa sencilla manera en que sus palabras pasaron a ser meros susurros, guardara silencio la voz en mi cabeza, que me atormentaba con cada segundo que pasaba; también me gustaría que mi corazón se detuviera, para dejar de sentir este agónico dolor cada vez que palpitaba.

Un corazón podrido de latir.

Y dolía. Cada movimiento, uno a uno esos latidos se fundían en el vestigio de lo que alguna vez pude llamar alma; las lágrimas ya no corrían por mis mejillas, tenía la sospecha que se habían terminado en alguna noche que no pare de llorar. Sentía los parpados pesados y el cuerpo acalambrado; sin embargo, conciliar el sueño era algo que me resultaba imposible.

Cuando cerraba los ojos su imagen acudía a mi, tras mis parpados se dibujaba su figura; al principio sonreía, me miraba con esa dulzura que me cautivo, atrapo y retuvo durante el corto tiempo en que conocí eso que llaman felicidad absoluta. Luego, su imagen mutaba hasta convertirse en la ultima mirada que tuve de su persona; la amable sonrisa desaparecía para formar en sus labios una mueca de repulsión y desagrado, mientras que sus ojos se deshacían del brillo especial que me encantaba para sustituirse por ese vibrante odio y rencor que lograba estremecerme.

Otra cosa que me impedía conciliar el sueño era mi afanosa mente. Cada que lo intentaba, cuando mi cabeza estaba a nada de volar al mundo donde Morfeo era amo y señor, esta se activaba a su máxima capacidad, torturándome. Dominada por mi consciencia que pese a ya haber dicho toda la verdad no me dejaba tranquila, recreaba los momentos que viví a su lado, marcando cada caricia, cada gesto y beso cual fuego en mis memorias –ocasionales eran las veces que incuso podía sentirlas en mi piel-; otras, menos frecuentes pero igual de intensas, inventaba sus propios escenarios, creando recuerdos falsos que jamás podrían convertirse en realidad. También estaban esas donde yo pensaba en las múltiples posibilidades de respuestas que pude decir en determinados momentos: ingeniosas, cursis, patéticas y ganadoras.

Las mas dolorosas eran cuando repetía nuestro ultimo dialogo una y otra vez.

Y con cada uno de ellos las palabras parecían mas crueles aunque siempre eran las mismas.

Yo lo que mas deseaba era dormir en paz, tranquila. Era lo único que quería. Dormir durante horas, días si era posible. Amaba perder el conocimiento de esa forma; pese a que los sueños eran dolorosos y lastimaban mas que golpes a sangre fría, valía la pena simplemente para disfrutar de esos dos segundos al despertar donde no eres consciente de nada, ni siquiera de quien eres.

Esa era mi parte favorita del día.

Rememorar mi vida luego de aquello era tan fácil como lastimero.

Ese día al llegar a casa fui directo a tomar una ducha –no agradecí a Angela el gesto de llevarme a la mansión Cullen, no lo tome en cuenta y temí que al abrir la boca me desmoronaría-, arrastre los pies hasta el baño, me desvestí y deje mi cuerpo bajo el tibio chorro de agua que descendía de la regadera. Aun ahora al cerrar los ojos puedo sentir el agua cayendo en mis hombros y deslizándose cuesta abajo por mi piel, los cabellos pegados a mi espalda y sobre mi rostro.

En cambio, todo lo que paso por mi cabeza en ese instante se encuentra nublado. Tal vez –no lo podía asegurar- realmente no pensaba en nada. Quizás el shock de los últimos hechos aun continuaba.

Luego del baño, recuerdo, me dirigí directo a la cama y en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada caí inconsciente, sin sueños ni pensamientos. Y no desperté hasta la mañana siguiente, pasadas las nueve.

Y había intentado continuar. ¡Que si lo había intentado!

Me levantaba cada mañana, seguía con mi rutina de aseo. _Mi momento humano_. Comía un poco de esto y algo de aquello –muy poco realmente, así era mi apetito- Salía de casa como todos los días, tomaba el autobús de todos los días y, fiel a mis costumbres trabajaba sin descansos. Al terminar mis labores, ordenaba y cerraba según mis horarios, volvía a tomar el autobús de regreso a casa, e iba directo a la cama, esperando el día siguiente sin verdaderos ánimos.

Las únicas diferencias que la gente rumoraba se notaba en mi eran la falta de algún libro en mis manos, siendo devorado por mis ojos mientras esperaba detrás del mostrador por algún cliente –ahora solo reposaba la cabeza sobre mis manos y me perdía en la nada – y que la sonrisa amble ya no surcaba mis facciones aunque lo intentara.

En eso constaban mis días. Levantarse, trabajar, dormir. Con esporádicos intermedios para llegar a ingerir algún alimento –o a intentarlo siquiera, ya que nunca lo terminaba por completo.

Pero un día, simplemente, ya no pude levantarme.

Las fuerzas, las ganas, los sueños… todo se había esfumado. Me habían abandonado cual niña que al crecer deja a un lado su muñeca preferida para evolucionar. Tal vez todo se percato que yo no evolucionaría, que ya no tenía más intenciones de continuar con esto. Esa era la verdadera explicación, quizá.

Gire sobre la cama, dándole la espalada a la puerta en cuanto escuche los pasos acercando aun más. Cuando el pomo de la puerta dio un giro yo me oville aun mas escondiendo mi rostro bajo las cobijas. El brillo de la luz exterior se reflejo en la pared, junto a la sombra de un hombre que yo conocía a la perfección.

-¿Bells? –Llamo mi padre con cautela, mientras se acercaba a mí, lo supe por la forma de su sombra y el sonido de sus botas. –Cariño…

Sentí su mano rozar mi cabello, imperceptible casi. Me encogí aun más, y sentí los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Mordí mi labio para ahogar un sollozo. No quería que mi padre me viera así. Él fue mi fuerza durante mucho tiempo, mi protector. Era la parte más importante de mí. Yo era _su pequeña_, la _luz de su vida,_ la _ razón por la que despertaba cada mañana. _ Ahora yo no era mas yo, ya nada quedaba de la niña que él educo. Los restos de persona que yacían sobre la cama, al Charlie mirarlos, le destrozarían el corazón.

Yo no quería que su luz se apagara.

-Oh, Bells… -Dijo –Que te ha ocurrido, mi pequeña.

Y entonces, sucedió.

No supe cuando comenzó, ni como, el porque se lo atribuía a que era demasiado dolor para soportarlo. Me volví ajena a todo a mi alrededor, las voces les oía sin escucharlas realmente. Mis ojos, fijos sin ver. Y mi mente completamente apagada, distante… tal vez muerta.

-Lo lamento tanto, Charlie.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de esto, Ángela. Si alguien es culpable aquí, es ese infeliz del que me hablaste.

-¡Mi pobre amiga!

-Tranquila, pequeña… ella… ella estará bien. _Tiene _que estarlo.

-¿Y si no?... ¿Y si no se recupera?... ¡Que haremos entonces!... ¡Oh, señor! Perdóneme. Jamás debí permitirle continuar con esto, jamás debí dejar que se acercara a los Cullen, pero, ¿Cómo iba yo a saber lo que le esperaba? ¿Cómo iba yo a interponerme en algo que le daba tanta felicidad? ¿Arriesgarme a perder a mi mejor amiga? ¡Que arrepentida me siento de no haber actuado a tiempo!

-Ya, Ángela, ya. Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Aunque me duela decirlo, y pese a ser mi hija, tenemos que aceptar que la responsabilidad y, por ende, culpa, es de Isabella. Ahora, hija, hazle un favor a este anciano, y llama a La Push; pregunta por Jacob Black y pídele que venga aquí. Dale tu dirección y que traiga un vehiculo consigo.

-Charlie, que…

- Me llevare a Bella conmigo, Ángela. Me necesita cerca y solo así podré cuidarla debidamente. Anda, haz lo que te he dicho.

Seguí escuchando a mi padre, a Ángela, y pronto se les unió alguien más. Pero esto realmente ya no me importaba. Deje de llorar, deje de sentir.

Deje de vivir.

Catatonia. Era una palabra para describir mi estado tal vez.

-¡Ese desgraciado chupasangre infeliz! ¡Ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima! Le destrozare la garganta y le romperé las piernas; lo desmembraré parte por parte, luego prenderé una fogata, arrojare el rompecabezas que será su cuerpo y bailare alrededor de las llamas.

-Si Jacob, podrás hacer todo eso, luego de que me ayudes a llevarla a casa.

-Bella… hermanita… ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Anda Jake, ayúdame con esto. Ángela, por favor empaca en una mochila cualquier cosa que pueda serle útil.

-Si señor.

-Ahora Bells, ¡Para arriba!

Sentí frió, luego, deje de sentir el colchón bajo de mi. Se sustituyo rápidamente por unos brazos a mí alrededor y un pecho que se me ofrecía como refugio. Era tan calido. Me deje envolver por la sensación y recargue mi cabeza en ese hombro.

-Charlie, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Lleva así mucho tiempo, por lo que ha dicho Ángela.

-Si, pero parece como si… fuera una clase de zombie o algo parecido.

-Bueno, es sorprendente la manera en que la mente humana intenta protegerse de lo que le daña, ¿No, Jacob?

-Ya le daré yo una lección a lo que _le daña. _

-Ahora no, Jake. Nuestra prioridad es Bella, recuérdalo.

-… Pon esa cobija sobre Bells, Charlie, hace frió fuera.

-Aquí tienes, Charlie. Es su neceser de baño, un par de prendas...

-Gracias, Ángela.

Sentí al Sol moverse, cubriéndome con sus calurosos brazos. Me envolví en su estupor, y caí rendida ante ese calor interior que me embargaba. Dormida, en brazos de Sol.

Jamás supe en que momento llegue a casa, ni a mi alcoba, hasta la mañana siguiente que desperté ya vuelta en mí.

/+/

Nada había cambiado.

Seguía sin reaccionar, sin hablar, sin fuerzas para levantarme de la cama.

Ahora estaba en la casa de mi padre, quien se desvivía por mí. Llevaba alimentos para mi de manera constante –la mitad de las veces regresaba a la cocina con ellos intactos-, visitaba la habitación, _mi_ vieja habitación, todos los días y se sentaba a mi lado por un rato, jamás le di la cara. Luego, suspirando –medio bufando- se levantaba y abandonaba el cuarto para, al final, volver antes de dormir, deseándome buenas noches. Así también, corría en mi auxilio en las madrugadas, sin importar la hora, cuando las pesadillas me abrumaban tanto que no tenía más opción que expresar mi miedo a base de gritos y lamentos.

También tenía un visitante constante. Jacob Black. Mi amigo de la infancia, mi mejor amigo. Iba cada día que le era posible y hacia mil y un intentos por animarme. A veces, cuando creí que no le estaba escuchando –porque siempre lo hacia, aun si no le contestara o prestara atención- soltaba su extenso y sucio vocabulario en contra de _él. _

De igual manera, pero con un poco menos de frecuencia, iba Ángela a pasar tiempo conmigo. Me contaba de las novedades en el trabajo, o me leía un poco de algún libro que llevaba con ella. Siempre se disculpaba por no haberme ayudado, antes y ahora, por no haberme detenido a tiempo. Y también pedía perdón por no acudir diario a verme, pero, decía, era doloroso contemplarme en ese estado.

Personas incondicionales que estaban ahí para mí en estos momentos tan difíciles. Pero cuyos esfuerzos parecían ser en vanos al no dar fruto alguno.

Sabía que contaba con ellos incondicionalmente, que estarían para mí siempre que los necesitara, donde quiera que estuviera. Pero, aun sabiendo esto, yo me sentía tan sola.

Porque había una gran diferencia entre _estar sola_ y _sentirse sola. _

Yo no lo estaba, y lo sabía. Pero al no tener a mi lado a esa persona que tanto necesitaba me hacia sentirme de esa forma.

Tan sola.

Charlie entro nuevamente a la habitación y dejo salir un suspiro al mirar el plato de comida, intacto, frente a mí. Lo había traído media hora antes, y lo coloco en la mesa al lado de la cama. Ni siquiera lo mire, y ahora que lo tomaba nuevamente entre sus manos era cuando recordaba su existencia. Era escena de todos los días, pero verdaderamente yo no contaba con el apetito para comerlo ni con la energía para levantarme y sostenerlo.

-Bien, Isabella- Llamo ni nombre completo, como cuando niña me metía en aprietos. –No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero al no haber cooperación de tu parte no me dejas más alternativa. –Levante los ojos un poco, para ver el semblante cansado de mi padre, con muy poco interés en sus palabras. –Llamare a tu madre, le haré saber de esto… Y volverás a casa con ella

Me alarme.

No.

No podía recurrir a Renee en este hecho. Era _ mi_ problema, no habría porque involucrarla a ella.

Viví con Renee toda mi infancia, tomando el rol de madre al ser ella un alma libre, una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Era yo quien cuidaba de ella y no al revés, era yo quien mantenía esa casa como debía ser: recordándole lo que hacia falta, las cuentas que debía pagar, o preparando los alimentos. Mamá daba el afecto y yo la responsabilidad. Formábamos un grandioso equipo, hasta que Phil llego a iluminar su vida.

Ya no necesitaba más de mi, ella ahora tenia quien la procurara, amara y cuidara como yo jamás podría hacerlo. Yo pase a la banca y deje mi espacio libre para el hombre. Aunque realmente no me importe relevar mi cargo al verla tan feliz.

Regrese a Forks, con Charlie, para darle el espacio a mamá que necesitaba. No quería sentirme un estorbo ni un intruso en esa casa. Ellos debían disfrutar su tiempo como pareja y esa ecuación ya no me incluía a mí.

No opacaría la felicidad de Renee con mis tonterías.

No lo hice cuando niña, no lo haría ahora, siendo un adulto. Un padre ya no resuelve tus problemas cuando creces. Si el solo hecho de estar ahora mismo en casa de Charlie me hacia sentir inútil y me avergonzaba, volver a Phoenix con mamá seria ultrajante y vil.

-N...no –Logre decir, con voz rasposa por la falta de uso. –No llames… a Renee.

-Bella… -Sorprendido note a Charlie al escucharme hablar.

-Por favor… no lo hagas. –Respire con dificultad. –Yo no puedo volver con ella… no.

-No me dejas opción Bella. –Explico. –No comes, no hablas, ni siquiera te levantas de esa cama, hija. Ya no se que mas hacer.

-Déjame así, Charlie. –Suplique. –Por favor, déjame así.

-No puedo. –Negó.-Eres mi hija, mi pequeña. Jamás podría darte la espalda.

-No me la estarías dando. Al contrario, complacerías mis deseos.

-Hija, no…

-Solo quiero dormir, papá. –Años sin llamarlo de esa forma. -¡Lo único que quiero es dormir!

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos. Y cerré fuertemente los ojos. Me sentía caer cada vez más y más en ese abismo sin fondo, hundiéndome, ahogándome. Mi cuerpo tembló con mis labios y mis uñas se clavaron en mi piel desesperadas. Ya no podía, no aguantaba más de esto. Era demasiado, mucho dolor, tanto sufrir. Iba a dejarme sucumbir ya, harta de tanto luchar. La soledad soltaba lentamente los dedos que se aferraban a mis esperanzas, uno por uno, gozando del momento y del triunfo.

Pero, entonces, unos brazos fuertes, paternales me rodearon, y un halo de luz ahuyentó la oscuridad que me soltaba, permitiéndome volver a colocar mis dedos para sujetarme.

El abrazo de mi padre fue mi salvavidas entonces. Sorprendida por el acto –Charlie no era dado a las demostraciones afectivas- me deje hacer, rodeándole también con mis brazos.

Necesitaba consuelo, cual fuera. Y este me venia muy bien. Desee como nunca ser rodeada por el confort y calor familiar, por la seguridad paterna. Me olvide de Isabella Swan, la mujer vil y cruel que había lastimado al ser que mas amaba, esa mentirosa sin escrúpulos; y, nuevamente, me convertí en Bells Swan, una niña frágil que corría cada verano a los brazos de su padre cuando tropezaba hasta que se acostumbro a ello.

Llore, aferrándome al hombre. –Papá…. ¡Papá! –Repetía sin cansancio esta palabra, luego de años sin usarla; aplicándola en esa oración que, cuando niña, decía con frecuencia –Me duele papá, me duele mucho.

-Tranquila pequeña. –Calmaba él con susurros, meciéndome suavemente en sus brazos. –Ya estoy aquí, contigo. Todo va a estar bien.

Y desee, más que nunca, creer ciegamente en la palabra de un padre.

/+/

-¡Ya vine, cariño!

Desperté de repente, al escuchar la estridente voz de mi amigo Jacob Black desde el piso inferior. Abrí los ojos con parsimonia y gemí; odiaba ser despertada de forma tan brusca, y odiaba aun mas que mi amigo tuviera por costumbre -aunque yo lo llamaría mas _reto personal_- hacerlo cada que la oportunidad se le presentara. Cerré los ojos dispuesta a ignorar todo sonido y volver a lo mío.

-Arriba, ¿Verdad Charlie? Claro, como si pudiera estar en otro lado.

Sus pasos ruidosos subiendo la escalera me alertaron. Tome las sabanas y cubrí mi cabeza con ellas, mientras gemía. No estaba de humor para soportar a Jake, aunque lo quisiera tanto, su energía me agotaba. Además, odiaba todo intento por hacerme salir de esto.

Yo no quería salir. ¿Era eso tan difícil de entender? Me merecía todo lo que estaba sintiendo, era mi castigo por mis malos actos. Cada una de las dolorosas punzadas, todos los pedazos de corazón que se desprendían poco a poco; la lenta agonía que acababa conmigo... eso y más era mi castigo.

No me quejaba.

La puerta se abrió con estruendo. Yo escondí mi rostro.

-Bella ¡Nena! ¿Que tal lo llevas? -Bromeo el Quileute. -¡demonios! Esto es más oscuro que una cueva de lobo, Bells. Permíteme iluminar tu habitación, hermosa dam...

-¡No te atrevas! -Grite, sentándome con rapidez en la cama, movimiento equivocado al no tener las suficientes fuerzas, ya que todo giro en rededor y el mareo desenfoco mi vista. Jacob se precipito hasta mí, deteniendo mi caída.

-¡Whoa! -Exclamo.-Cuidado, pequeña. -Rió, aligerando el tenso ambiente.-Esto no pasaría si tuvieras las luces encendidas.

-¡No!-Ordene- No se te ocurra intentarlo, Jacob Black. No lo pienses siquiera.

-Esta bien, cálmate. -Puso sus manos frente su cuerpo -No voy a prenderlas; aunque no entiendo, ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Ahora sufres de _fotofobia?_

-No... -Murmure -Pero no quiero ver la luz.

-¿Por qué?

-La oscuridad ayuda a conciliar el sueño. Y yo estoy tan cansada...-Para enfatizar mi punto, volví a recostarme, cubriéndome con las sabanas por completo. -Tan cansada. -Repetí.

-Bells...

-Dormir -Continué con voz somnolienta. -Hace que el dolor se vaya.

-Esta bien. -Dudosa escuche su voz. -Todo esta bien.

-Dicen que morir alivia el sufrimiento-Bostece -¿Es verdad? ¿Realmente lo alivia?

-Pero que demonios...

-Si es así, entonces yo quiero eso.

-¿Que te han hecho, hermana?

-Ya no quiero sentir el dolor, Jake. -Murmure entre sueños. -No lo soporto más...

Dormitando, escuche un gruñido de mi amigo y la puerta azotarse al ser cerrada, las pisadas presurosas sobre las escaleras. Y, sin estar completamente segura, creí escucharle gritar y maldecir.

_¡Esto es el colmo, Charlie! ¿Cuando comenzó a decir tantas tonterías?_

_¡Pues tendrán que pasar sobre mi trasero antes de permitirlo!_

_¡No, no pienso tranquilizarme! Esa sanguijuela pagara por lo que le ha hecho._

_¡Vamos Charlie, no voy a bajar la voz!_

_¿Como que ha donde voy? ¡Pues a ajustar cuentas, ahí voy!_

_¡Es día de sacar la basura!_

Luego de eso, todo quedo en silencio, y yo caí inconsciente.

/+/

Abrí los ojos luego de un rato, lamentado el momento de mi despertar al sentir el primer encogimiento en el pecho que me recibía todas las mañanas.

_¡Hola, mundo!_ Pensé con sarcasmo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí la curiosidad de saber que hora era y en que día me encontraba, pero no hice intento alguno por levantarme de la cama. Seguí mirando la pared como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Escuche voces venir de abajo, pero no preste mucha atención; seguramente se trataba de Charlie y su televisor. O tal vez Billy Black -podía asegurar que no era Jake, el no era silencioso-.

Pero, sincera, no me importaba.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió sin previo aviso. Supuse que era Charlie en su ronda de rutina para ver como me encontraba. Al parecer aun albergaba la esperanza de que saliera de esta.

Me gustaría esperarlo tal como él, pero yo era más realista.

Jamás espere lo que sucedió a continuación.

-Bella.

No fue la mención de mi nombre lo que logro poner rígido mi cuerpo y desbocar mi corazón, sino la aterciopelada voz que lo pronunciaba. Esa que yo jure no volver a escuchar en lo que me restaba de vida.

Gemí por el abrumante dolor que llego a mí y ahogue un quejido. No voltee. No estaba lista para enfrentarme a esta nueva alucinación. Quien sabe que me tocaría esta vez. ¿Seria acaso el sensible, que repetía incesante su cariño? ¿O el que sin cansancio me regalaba eterno su odio?

Me encogí en cuanto la alucinación se ilumino por la luz de la habitación que mi mente recreaba. Comprendí que esto estaba saliéndose de mis manos. Las luces, aun en mis delirios, siempre seguían apagadas.

¿Era tanta mi locura, mi deseo de verle, que incluso esta vez incluía iluminación?

Empeoraba cada momento que pasaba.

-Bella- Volvió a decir la alucinación. Me felicite mentalmente, cada día me acercaba mas a la perfección. Su voz, esta vez, era prácticamente idéntica a la verdadera. -Por favor escucha.

No.

No más.

Esto tenía que parar.

Me quejaba del dolor, pero yo misma lo aumentaba. Imaginándolo.

Ya no quería más esto.

-No estas aquí. -susurre, intentando que de esta forma, se grabara en mi cabeza para desaparecer. -No estas aquí.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡No eres real!- explote, sacando fuerzas quien sabe de donde y sentándome con brusco movimiento en la cama. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y mis manos las puse en mis sienes -Solo eres un producto de mi imaginación, o quizás un sueño, pero no eres real. –Solté mi rostro y cruce los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando mantener unidas las piezas de mi roto corazón. –Solo quieres lastimarme.

Temblé. Era ahora cuando venían las dulces palabras o las hirientes maldiciones. Ya no deseaba escucharlas. Al yo esperar solo una de esas dos opciones, sobra decir que me sorprendió el recibir una tercera que nunca sucedía, que nunca contemple.

-Mi intención no es lastimarte, Isabella –Dijo con voz fría.-Yo no lastimo a quienes digo amar.

Abrí mis ojos con desmesura al escucharlo y gire mi rostro en su dirección.

Ahí estaba. Frente a mí. Tan hermoso como lo recordaba -no, aun más- mirándome con fijeza. Su piel más pálida, sus ojos más oscuros y apagados; sus cabellos desaliñados, su atuendo maltratado.

Era él.

Realmente era él.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la verdad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua helada. Tenía tantos deseos de verle, de correr y arrojarme a sus brazos, rogarle que me perdonara, que me brindara otra oportunidad.

Edward. _ Mi_ Edward.

No.

Ya no me pertenecía.

-Eres tú. -Deje que mi voz transmitiera toda la devoción que le profesaba. -Realmente eres tú.

-Decidiste despertar, por lo que veo.

-No lo decidí, pero si hay algo que recuerdo, es que mis alucinaciones me hablan con dulzura o furia, nunca con frialdad ni indiferencia; además, siempre lucen afeitados.

Toco su barbilla. Yo habría sonreído de recordar como.

-Tienes personas realmente preocupadas por ti. -Comento. -Han dicho que tienes más de un mes en cama, que has dejado de vivir.

Eso me sorprendió. No debía de saberlo. -¿Como es que...-Empecé a preguntar cuando un nombre me llego al instante. Estruje los ojos. -Charlie.

-No puedes culparlo, le preocupas mucho. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti, como tus amigos.

- Ese Jacob traidor –Dije entre dientes, antes de negar con la cabeza. –Estoy bien.

-No lo aparentas.

-¿Por qué te importa? –Pregunte a la defensiva, sin mirarlo. –Creí que no querías volver a saber nada de mí.

-Ya te lo dije –Contesto, esquivando mi rostro –Quería ver con mis propios ojos si sus palabras eran verdad.-_ ¿Curiosidad morbosa, ah? __–_No deberías preocupar así a tu padre, realmente te ama.

Torcí los dedos en el edredón, varias veces abrí la boca, pero la cerré de inmediato al no saber que decir. Por el rabillo del ojo le vi observándome con fijeza, escrutándome con la mirada, no levante la mirada de mis piernas, con miedo de estar sonrojada -aunque lo dudaba realmente, no tenia fuerzas siquiera para eso.

Decidí romper con el silencioso momento, harta de todo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- susurre con la voz cargada de dolor -¿Para recordarme la asquerosa persona que soy?

Realmente quería conocer sus motivos reales. No vas a ver el estado de una persona que te lastima si realmente no te interesaba.

Y Edward Cullen me dejo muy en claro la ultima vez que nos vimos que no le interesaba.

-No pretendo eso. –Negó de inmediato -Bella yo…

-Pues hazlo- interrumpí. No soportaría su compasión. Ni quería su lástima.- Hazlo. Por favor. –Lagrimas descendían por mis mejillas, sin intentos de detenerlas.- Dime que arruine tu vida. Que soy lo peor que te ha sucedido. Oblígame a arrastrarme para obtener tu perdón. –Limpie con violencia mi rostro, odiando mi debilidad. -¡Dime que me odias, maldita sea!

Él hizo algo que yo no esperaba ni en mis mas absurdos sueños.

Camino hacia donde estaba, se sentó en la cama y, con suavidad, como temiendo romperme, me atrajo hacia si, envolviéndome en sus brazos. Su olor me aturdió y su calidez me reconforto. Fue como si mi corazón renaciera de las cenizas, como si jamás hubiera pasado nada.

El dolor desapareció, la angustia se esfumo. Y la calma llego.

Los dedos que se aferraban a la esperanza, fueron empujados por la oscuridad sin miramientos, sin embargo la mano del hombre que me abrazaba sostuvo mi muñeca, salvándome de la caída. Halándome hacia terreno seguro.

Ordene a mis manos que se levantaran y correspondieran el abrazo, mas estas no reaccionaron. No tuve tiempo de reclamarles, pues Edward -su nombre no dolía ahora- volvió a hablar.

-No puedo- Dijo con firmeza en mi oído.- No me pidas que le diga que le odio a la persona que mas amo en este mundo.

Jadee y me tense en sus brazos.

Había dicho que me amaba. Y eso resucito un poco de mi alma; permitió que mis esperanzas se elevaran.

-Perdóname –Continuo –Por causante tanto daño. –Apretó aun más sus brazos a mí alrededor –Por orillarte a esto. –Sus ojos se toparon con los míos mientras hablaba –Discúlpame por todo.

Nuevas lágrimas bañaron mi rostro. -¿Por qué te estás disculpando? –Hipe –Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada; esto no es tu culpa. –Fruncí los labios y limpié mi rostro de forma descuidada –Soy yo quien debería estar pidiendo perdón, quien se merece todo esto.

Acaricio mi rostro con tanta delicadeza, en sus manos la vehemencia podía sentirse a través de las yemas de los dedos. Y rece fervientemente porque esto no acabara.

-Te perdono.

Yo casi lloro por sus palabras.

-Te perdono. -Repitió. -Pero eso no cambia las cosas, vida mía.

No.

¡No!

El hermoso sueño no puede acabarse así sin más. Aun no estaba lista para esto. Acababa de renacer, de resurgir cual ave fénix. No era justo que la poca paz que había encontrado en su persona se me arrebatara de esta cruel forma.

Es como concederle a alguien la libertad, para matarlo a tres calles.

Como suele decir la gente, era demasiado bello para ser verdad.

-Soy yo el que ahora ruega por tu perdón, cariño mió- tomo mis manos sin separar nuestras miradas- Pues se que voy a herirte.

-Edward…

-Mi corazón te anhela, mi cuerpo clama por el tuyo… Pero mi razón me dice que no debo confiar en ti.

Dibujo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. ¿Es que debía torturarme incluso con eso? Mordí mi labio aguantando los sollozos y él acerco su mano a mi boca, liberándolo.

-Entiéndeme, pequeña –Hablo cual padre a su hija –Te amo. -Confeso con ternura –Pero fue un golpe muy fuerte, ambos nos estamos haciendo daño y esto no puede continuar.

-Edward…

-Quiero que continúes, Bella –Pidió su imposible –Sigue con tu vida. Termina con este sufrimiento para ti y para los que te aman; ellos también sufren al verte de esta manera.-Tomo mi rostro con sus manos –Yo ya te he perdonado.

-No, no hagas esto. –Dije desesperada –Te necesito.

-Bells, no hagas esto más difícil. –Rogó. Pude ver en sus ojos lo mucho que le dolía –Créeme, es lo mejor.

-Lo mejor- Repetí -¿Para quién?

-Para todos. –Respondió. –Prométeme que dejaras esto- Supe que hablaba de mi estado –Prométeme que continuaras y serás feliz.

-Pides demasiado.

-Entonces, solo promete que intentaras hacerlo.

Esto era todo.

La mano que se aferro a mi muñeca me levanto y coloco sobre un lugar seguro para, instantes después, darse la vuelta de dejarme a mi suerte, sin una guía de donde debía dirigirme para continuar segura.

Respire con fuerza. –Te lo prometo.

Se levanto con lentitud de la cama, y me dedico una última mirada que se grabaría para siempre en mi memoria antes de darme la espalda, dispuesto a salir de la vivienda y de mi vida. En mi ultimo acto de desesperación me estire hacia alcanzar su brazo y lo sostuve con fuerza.

-Edward, por favor –Llame –No me abandones. No de nuevo.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti, hermosa –Prometió –Cuando me necesites, podrás contar conmigo.

Supe que sus palabras eran verdad. Pero también entendí el implícito mensaje en ellas. Yo contaría con él, con su apoyo; sin embargo ya no lo tendría a mi lado.

Esto ya era batalla perdida. ¿Por qué seguirse esforzando?

Solté lento el brazo que sostenía y baje los ojos. Sus manos me tocaron nuevamente -no quería decir por ultima vez, eso lo volvía mas real- Los labios que me enloquecían se presionaron en mi frente y me regalo un intento de sonrisa; trate de corresponderlo, mientras le veía marcharse del lugar. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón sincronizados con cada paso que daba. Soporte las lagrimas mientras él avanzaba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, se abrió la herida recién sanada y brotaron ríos de lágrimas.

Llore como jamás lo había hecho. Llore aun mas al saber que mis esperanzas que conserve siempre aun en contra mía había sido reducidas a nada. Solloce, grite, gemí y me estremecí en llanto durante el resto del día.

Decidí que esa seria la ultima vez que lloraría por esto.

Dolía. Si. Como no tienen idea.

Pero había hecho una promesa, e Isabella Swan siempre las cumplía.

Aunque acabara conmigo, pese a no sonreír nunca mas, sin ser ya lo que antes era... yo continuaría.

* * *

**¡Hey gente!**

**Si, si, soy el descaro en persona. I know. **

**¿No han pasado jamás por la crisis existencial de no saber que hacen/haran de su vida? Si la respuesta es no les digo que son afortunados y que deseo no les suceda nunca, y menos acompañada de la _"no me interesa absolutamente nada_". Basicamente eso resume mi ausencia. **

**Esto solo es la primera parte del capitulo final. Mientras lo escribia se alargo mas de lo esperado y decidi dividirlo en dos partes para evitarles hartazgo xD-. **

**Debo decir que use un poco de la experiencia personal para describir como se sintio Bella. Abri la cajita de Pandora que tengo por sentimientos y saque un poquitin de ellos para plasmarlos aqui. La unica diferencia aqui es que yo jamas me rendi como ella ni llegue a sus extremos.**

**Me disculpo de nuevo, agradezco los mensajes y prometo poner la segunda parte tan pronto me sea posible. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	19. Esperanza II

**Disclaimer**_: Twilight es copyright de Stephenie Meyer. __El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Historia inspirada en la cinta Mientras Dormías. _

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Esperanza (II). **

_**La esperanza prospera aun bajo las condiciones más inadecuadas.**_

Pase lo que resto de la semana y la siguiente en cama, recuperándome.

Charlie lucia feliz de ver que, al menos, mis fuerzas regresaban poco a poco. Jake y Ángela se turnaban para pasar tiempo conmigo y las cortinas de mi habitación siempre estaban abiertas, dejando la entrada de los rayos del Sol para calentar la alcoba; en algunas ocasiones me acercaban a la ventana, para que estos llegaran a mi rostro. Era placentero el sentirlo cosquillando las mejillas. También, varias veces, Jacob me cargaba piso abajo, al comedor, donde cenaba con ellos y no se me permitía levantarme hasta que el plato estuviera completamente limpio.

Las noches, por otra parte, aun eran un martirio. Las pesadillas no se habían esfumado y mi padre resentía todo esto –él era quien se levantaba a mitad de la noche a causa de mis gritos- Siempre me consolaba y repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que ya había pasado.

Tal vez tenía razón y realmente había pasado, pero, lamentablemente, no obtuve el final que deseaba.

Quien invento eso de _felices para siempre_ era un completo mentiroso.

Ahora, dos semanas después de la visita de Edward a la casa de mi padre –ya no tenia sentido omitir su nombre, ¿Para que? Lastimaba de igual forma- podía decir que me encontraba en mejores condiciones que al iniciar todo esto. Ya me sostenía en pie sin ayuda de nada y mi voz había alcanzado su timbre usual. Los deseos de dormir seguían todavía ahí, pero eran parecidos a los que tiene todo mundo cuando recién despiertan.

Había comenzado a trabajar recién ayer, de alguna extraña manera la dueña de la librería –una anciana amiga de Charlie- me dejo conservar mi empleo a pesar de mi periodo de ausentismo –aunque esos días no me serian pagados, ese fue mi castigo- y los libros regresaron a mi manos mientras esperaba tras del mostrador por algún cliente, solo que, procuraba la trama nunca fuera romance; una verdadera lastima ya que era mi genero favorito… o lo fue.

Seguiría en la casa de papá por una semana más. Él insistía en querer asegurarse de que me encontraba lo suficientemente bien para volver a mi vida independiente; luego de eso, podría volver a mi departamento que compartía con Ángela. También tuve que aceptar la condición de llamarlo cada noche y visitarlo los fines de semana –intente oponerme a esta regla al recordar sus visitas a la Push durante esos días, perdiendo ante el argumento de _yo se que hago con mi tiempo, Bells_-.

De los Cullen… nada.

Ángela dijo una vez que habían intentado comunicarse conmigo por teléfono, mas al no encontrarme ahí dejaron de insistir.

Quizá era mejor así.

-Bella

Gruñí y me oville mas, queriendo continuar mis sueños.

-Bella- La voz canto mi nombre, alargando las vocales.

Era familiar, sin embargo, dentro de mi estupor también se volvía irreconocible.

-¿Quién esta ahí? –Pregunte con voz patosa, levantando un poco el rostro, intentando enfocar en la penumbra de mi habitación oscura.

-Bella, ¡Soy yo! Tú hada madrina.

-Pero yo no tengo…

-Cállate y escucha. –Ordeno, interrumpiendo. –Debes levantarte, Bella. Bajar y abordar el carruaje que te espera junto a la ratona. Seguirás la senda amarilla que te llevara con la princesa dormida, esquivaras al dragón y cuando le des el beso de verdadero amor podrás vivir feliz para siempre.

-¿Eh?- musite, creyendo completamente loca.

Y antes de seguir cuestionándome mi salud mental –o lo que restaba de ella.- una estridente risa sacudió la habitación. Una risa familiar, que yo quería tanto.

-¿Emmett?- Pregunté con miedo.

Carcajada por respuesta y las luces se encendieron.

Era él. El hombre que se llamo a si mismo mi hermano y al cual yo quería como tal. Nuevamente los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas pero me negué a soltarlas recordando la promesa que me hice de no llorar más.

-Hola, bonita. –Saludo sonriéndome.

-¡Oh, Emmett!- en un impulso me levante presurosa y me arroje sobre él, abrazándolo. -¡Que alegría! Que gusto me da verte.

Rió de nuevo. –Me agrada este recibimiento. Deberíamos dejar de vernos mas seguido si de esta manera es como te pondrás al reencontrarnos.

Lo solté con rapidez, avergonzada. Sentí el sonrojo y deje mis brazos colgando a mis costados. -Perdona. -Dije.

No estaba segura de donde se encontraba nuestra relación en este punto. La última vez que me vi cara a cara con los hermanos Cullen ellos me miraron con reproche. Había sido un movimiento estúpido arrojarme a sus brazos cuando, seguramente, ellos me odiaban.

-Por favor, Belly -bufo. -Deja de tener tanto cuidado a mí alrededor. Yo realmente no te culpo por nada de lo que paso.

-Pero yo...

-Si, si -Movió la mano -Mentiste y mas tonterías. ¿A quien le importa? Eres mi hermana y te adoro. Ninguna nimiedad como esta va a cambiar las cosas.

-Um...

-Hey -Paso su brazo por mis hombros. -Gracias. -Rió cuando le mire confundida y con temor. -Le diste vida a Edward de nuevo y hay que agradecerte eso, ninguno pudo lograrlo.

-Si, pero se la arrebate después -Refunfuñe en voz baja.

-Si están separados ahora es por su terquedad. -Explico. -Él ya te ha perdonado, pero tiene miedo de volver a darles una oportunidad como pareja porque sabe que en Europa no podrá darte la atención que mereces.

-¡¿Europa?-Grite con horror.

-Exacto, cielo. -Afirmo. -Y por eso estamos aquí. Es el primer dato que debes saber. Ahora, sonríe y lleva ese perezoso cuerpo tuyo al pórtico y obedece mis ordenes.

-¿Al pórtico para que? ¿Ordenes? No te estoy entendiendo.

Suspiro con frustración. -Vaya que eres lenta cuando recién despiertas, Bella.

-El lento aquí eres tú. Gran oso idiota que no le ha explicado nada. -Otra voz dulce y conocida se inmiscuyo en la habitación.

La diminuta figura de mi amiga se planto orgullosa en la puerta, con las manos en la cadera y los ojos destellando con ira.

-Alice.

Al escuchar mi llamado la pequeña giro sus ojos hacia mi dirección. Sus labios temblaron en un encantador puchero y su postura se relajo. -Bella- Dijo, mitad alegría, mitad tristeza. -¡Amiga!

La tuve sobre mí en un instante, fue tan abrupto el movimiento que de haber parpadeado seguro lo habría perdido. Correspondí su muestra de cariño y acaricie su espalda mientras sus pequeños sollozos salían entrecortados.

-Perdóname, Bella. -Dijo con congoja. -¡Soy la peor amiga del mundo!

-No lo eres.

-¡Si lo soy! -Lloro. -Te di la espalda cuando mas me necesitabas, te deje sola en esto aun cuando la culpa también era mía. Y estaba tan avergonzada por lo que hice que no tuve valor para buscarte ahora que estuviste mal.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente todo, Alice. -Calme. -Y no tienes que disculparte, de verdad.

-¿Me darás otra oportunidad? -Pidió mirándome con sus ojos chantajistas -¿Puedo volver a intentar ser tu amiga y enmendar mis errores?

Perdón era lo que se me pedía y mentirosa yo seria si no dijera que lo dude por un instante. Alice Cullen me dio la espalda en un momento en que yo la necesitaba y una vena rencorosa que en mi existía -diminuta, pero estaba- exigía echarla de mi habitación, mi casa y mi vida.

Pero todos cometemos errores, y perdonar es una virtud que muy pocos poseen.

A mi se me había perdonado mi falta, ¿Quien era yo para negarle ese don que tranquilizaba el alma a esta chica que arrepentida se notaba?

Tal vez no podría confiar en ella inmediatamente, nada me impedía intentarlo.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude. -No hay nada que perdonar... amiga.

Su mirada se ilumino y me otorgo la sonrisa más brillante con la que contaba. -¡Muchas gracias! Te prometo que no te decepcionare esta vez.

-Cuento con ello. -Los mire a ambos. -Ahora, explíquenme exactamente que hacen aquí y lo que esta pasando.

-Veras. -Empezó Alice a narrar. -Edward hace tiempo recibió una carta de aceptación para la...

-La Universidad Vulturi, yo se eso.

-¿Lo sabes? -Pregunto sorprendida. -Bueno, reduce el relato. -Toco su frente, pensativa. -La cosa es que Edward ha aceptado la beca... y su vuelo sale en unas cuantas horas.

-¿Quieres decir... que se ira?

-Así es. -dijo ahora Emmett- Y no volverá en unos años; dos, tres, quizá cuatro. No lo sabemos con exactitud.

-Oh...

-Y es aquí donde entras tú -Continuo el hombre.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué esperan que logre?

-Él te ama. -Explico la niña.-Eres lo más importante para Edward. Y, si tú le pidieras que se quedara... tal vez lo convenzas.

-Pero yo no conseguiré nada. Él no quiere saber más de mi, yo...

-Esta asustado -Emmett dijo. -Tiene miedo de volver a lastimarse, y teme aun mas el irse y perderte; también quiere evitarte cualquier tipo de sufrimiento en que puedas encontrarte a causa de su marcha. -Sonrió con ironía. -El muy idiota cree que de esta manera los protege a ambos, pero tú puedes demostrarle que se equivoca.

-¿Como?

-Ven con nosotros, ayúdanos a convencerle de quedarse.

-Chicos, yo... no se...

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres -Dijo Alice. -He aprendido mi lección y, como dije, no cometeré los errores del pasado. -Suspiro. -Agradeceríamos contar con tu ayuda, sin embargo, de no aceptar nuestra amistad no corre ningún riesgo.

Repase todas las posibilidades. Los escenarios se dibujaron en mi mente, el fracaso o la victoria, todo fue contemplado mientras pensaba en su propuesta. Llegue a la conclusión de que los contras eran mayores a los pros. Ya había cometido los suficientes errores con Edward, no me arriesgaría a incluir uno más a la lista.

Con todo el pesar del mundo, les comunique mi respuesta. -Lo lamento, chicos. -Baje la mirada- Pero no puedo hacerlo. Edward ha elegido ya el camino, no soy quien para desviarlo.

Afligidos lucieron sus expresiones. -Entendemos.

-Sin embargo. -Me apresure a continuar el notar sus intenciones de marcharse. -Me gustaría pedirles una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Podrían... les importaría... llevarme con él? -Mordí mi labio con nervios. -Quiero decir, para despedirme. -Suspire. -Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de decirle adiós.

Intercambiaron miradas, antes de sonreírme y asentir. -Por supuesto que te llevaremos.

-¡Anda a ponerte guapa!- Grito Emmett para después reír.

Moví la cabeza negando, hay cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Aguardaron hasta que estuve lista; salimos de la casa y montamos el enorme Jeep de Emmett -yo me sonroje cuando me ayudo a subirme, mientras que Alice mostraba su inconformidad mordiendo el hombro de su hermano- abroche mi cinturón y mire por la ventana mientras el vehículo tomaba rumbo a la residencia Cullen. Pensé, nerviosa, en lo que diría una vez que le tuviera frente a mi, desistí recargando la cabeza contra el vidrio y cerrando los ojos.

Sin importar cuanto medites las palabras, estas rara vez son lo que pensaste.

El Jeep se detuvo frente a la vivienda. Emmett descendió y abrió la puerta para nosotras; Alice evitándose otro vergonzoso momento desmonto de un brinco grácil, yo en cambio acepte la mano que se me extendía -si brincaba era capaz de romperme la pierna- ya con ambos pies en tierra firme mire con temor la entrada.

-Sabes donde encontrarlo. -Me susurro Alice al oído. -Animo. Y suerte.

Cada uno de mis pasos se sincronizo con los latidos de mi corazón que resonaban con fuerza, tanta que alcanzaba a escuchar su retumbar. Paso, latido, paso, latido. Continuo la sinfonía mientras atravesaba la estancia y subía las escaleras; de reojo mire en rededor, dejando que los recuerdos me abrumaran sin evitar sonreír.

El piano, sofá, recibidor, a lo lejos la puerta de cristal corrediza que daba a los jardines de Esme, el armario junto a las escaleras... Todos y cada uno de ellos guardaban alguna memoria escondida que yo siempre atesoraría.

Las rodillas me temblaron mientras las levantaba para subir al siguiente escalón. Me sujete con fuerza del pasamanos y continué mi avance. Intente deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta y regular mis respiraciones. Llegue a mi destino y disminuí mi velocidad, insegura.

¿Y si era un error? ¿Qué si él no quería verme?

A poca distancia de llegar a su habitación, me detuve. A nada estaba de dar media vuelta, correr a la salida -arriesgando mi vida en el proceso-, montarme como pudiera en cualquier auto Cullen y gritar _"¡Conduce!" _ Con todas mis fuerzas alejando de mi otra mitad para siempre.

Un paso hacia atrás, y otro.

Un murmullo que despertó mi curiosidad hizo parar en seco mi avance de espaldas. Parecían ser dos personas hablando, no reconocía las voces. Maldiciéndome por ser entrometida regrese lo andado y me acerque un poco más. Note la puerta de su habitación abierta y arqueé una ceja ante esto. Edward acostumbraba cerrarla siempre.

_-Es una costumbre que adoptas cuando compartes casa con unos hermanos lunáticos- _Solía decir.

Me coloque a un costado de la entrada. Lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar pero manteniendo la distancia necesaria para no ser vista. Agudice el oído, me insulte de nuevo, y me prepare para escuchar -No es como si quisiera oír lo que hablaban, solo me aseguraba de obtener un momento preciso para presentarme.

-Entonces... esto es todo. -Reconocí la voz de Tanya, melancólica.

-Si.

-Ya...

-Oye, levanta el rostro. -Edward le respondió, sonando un poco -solo poco- mas animado que ella. -Solo será temporal. Volveré.

-Edward... Voy a echarte de menos.

-También yo.

-Prométeme que no te divertirás mucho sin mi. -Rió.- Somos un dúo, que no se te olvide eso.

Una apagada risa de terciopelo. -No podría olvidarlo nunca.

-Y sobretodo -Agrego la mujer. -Ni se te ocurra buscarme reemplazo, Edward Cullen, porque te juro, si llego a enterarme que lo hiciste cruzare el continente y pateare tu trasero ¡Y sabes que hablo en serio!

-No hay nadie capaz de ocupar tu lugar, Tanya. -Tranquilizo. -Eres mi mejor amiga y eso nunca ha de cambiar.

Un sollozo.

-¿Tanya, que...

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo. -Es solo que no quiero que te vayas.

-Lo se. Pero tengo que ir.

-No, no tienes que. -Su voz obtuvo la misma firmeza con la cual se enfrento a mi tiempo atrás. -Solo estas huyendo de ella y esta mal. Huir es de cobardes.

-Soy uno de ellos en tal caso.

-No lo eres y lo sabes. -Escupió. -Nunca has sido un cobarde. Un idiota cabeza hueca y terco si, pero jamás cobarde.

-Bonita manera de demostrarme que me aprecias...

-Solo digo la verdad. -Se justifico. -Deberías perdonarla.

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Y entonces? -La desesperación se filtro en su tono. - ¿Por que?

-Siempre soñé con esa beca, Tanya y tú lo sabes. - Explico. -¿Recuerdas cuando nos hablaban de ella los profesores en nuestro colegio?

-Claro. Lo hacían sonar como el tesoro de un pirata o el cofre de monedas al final del arco iris.

-Lo pensé por mucho tiempo, incluso regrese a casa por eso. Quería comunicarles la noticia en persona y recibir su consejo, sabiendo de antemano que la decisión caería solo sobre mis manos -suspiro. -Este es mi sueño, Tanya.

.

-No. Ese _era_ tu sueño. -contradijo. -Tu sueño cambio en cuanto la conociste.

-No empieces de nuevo, por favor.

-¡Tienes que escucharme! -Grito. -La has perdonado. La amas, te ama. ¡Es así de sencillo!

-¡Te equivocas!

-Yo se a que le temes, pero jamás tienes que permitir que tus temores te paralicen. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y yo temía tocar delante de toda la escuela? Tú me diste los suficientes ánimos para hacerlo y me dijiste esas palabras.

-Basta.

-Y, si no mal recuerdo, gane.

-Hay más en juego que un trofeo.

-Siempre hay algo en juego en esta vida. -dijo con sabiduría. -El vivir... es como un juego de azar; ganar o perder siempre son las posibilidades y siempre hay un riego escondido. Todo radica en si estas dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo o solo quedarte mirando mientras alguien mas se arriesga y, tal vez, gana lo que pudo ser tuyo.-Soltó una risilla. -Pero detengamos nuestra charla, que hay alguien deseando hablar contigo y tal vez esta aburrido de esperar tras la puerta.

Me sonroje al oírla. ¿Es que siempre me descubriría? Sus cabellos color fresa se asomaron entonces, y sus ojos celestes mi miraron -por primera vez- con simpatía.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí? -Preguntó burlona. -¡Vamos, pasa!

Halo de mi muñeca con tanta fuerza y no tuve mas remedio que verme ser arrastrada hasta la habitación. Intente protestar, mas el sonido quedo atorado entre mis labios cuando le vi. Sentado en el borde de la cama, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, las manos apoyadas en sus piernas; la cabeza gacha y el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Levanto la vista para mirarme y la sorpresa de pinto en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Bella. -Mi nombre sonó a caricia viniendo de sus labios.

-Hola. -Susurre, sonrojándome.

-Yo les dejo. Supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar. -Se despidió Tanya,. -Avísame cuando te marches al aeropuerto, pienso ir contigo. -Sin esperar una respuesta se marcho, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Un pesado silencio siguió a su salida. No sabia que hacer, ni como romperlo. Volví a pensar que el acudir a su casa había sido un error al no recibir respuesta favorable de su parte -ni siquiera reconocimiento de que estaba ahí-, siguió sentado al borde de la cama, inmóvil, observándome.

-¿Que haces aquí, Bella? -Pregunto luego de un rato, sobresaltándome.

-Eh- Carraspeé – Alice me comento lo de tu viaje. -Comencé. -Felicidades. Dijiste que era un colegio muy prestigioso y que era difícil ser aceptado. Me alegra que lo lograras. -Sonreí. -Debes estar contento.

-Si.

-Y... quería despedirme. -Mire mis pies, buscando en ellos algo interesante -No se por cuanto tiempo te marcharas o incluso si volveré a verte así que... -Di un respiro. -Quería decirte adiós.

-Gracias.

-Por nada. -Autómata respondí. Retorcí mis dedos, pensando. - Tienes que cuidarte. Europa es un lugar completamente diferente a los Estados Unidos; deberás adaptarte a las costumbres y todo eso... -Balbuce. -También tienes que esforzarte mucho. Fuiste aceptado, eres un ser con un don extraordinario para la música. Debes demostrar porque estas ahí.

Escondí mi rostro tras mi cabello al sentir las lágrimas en las comisuras de mis ojos. Apreté los puños en el esfuerzo por retenerlas.

-Lo haré. -Respondió. -Gracias por venir a verme, por tu preocupación y tus consejos.

Asentí. -Bien... Eso era todo. Así que, yo... mejor me marchare.

Gire y me acerque a la salida. Tome el pomo entre mis manos y lo sostuve con fuerza. La determinación de un inicio volvió a mí con la fuerza de un tifón. Tenía palabras aun dentro de mí que necesitaban ser dichas y sabia en los más profundo de mi alma que el momento de decirlas era ahora o nunca.

-No. -Volví a hablar, sin darle la cara.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Indago.

-No he terminado todavía.

-¿Que pasa?

Gire y levante el rostro. -No era todo lo que tenia que decirte. -Aclare. -Y se que probablemente no quieras escucharme ni te interesen mis palabras; sin embargo, necesito decirlas, y necesito que las escuches. -Inhale y exhale, controlando mis impulsos. -Tú tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar en casa de Charlie, ahora es mi turno.

Nos miramos con detenimiento. Ambos dejamos que nuestros ojos mostraran el dolor del otro, el sufrimiento y la alegría. Se comunicaron y comprendieron, se riñeron y disculparon. Se fundieron en uno y se separaron.

Era hora de que sus dueños también lo hicieran.

-Antes que nada quiero disculparme por todo el daño que te cause. Déjame terminar por favor. -Levante una mano para detenerlo al verlo abrir la boca. - Discúlpame por irrumpir de esa manera en tu vida, por mentirte, por engañarte a ti y a tu familia. -hice un mohín. -Se que perdón es una palabra muy pobre y al parecer es la única en mi vocabulario en la actualidad pero no se de que otra forma decírtelo.

"Y, conociéndome, la seguiré empleando durante el resto de mi vida. También me encantaría decir Gracias. -Mire su confundida expresión. -Te preguntaras el porque, seguramente.

Asintió.

-Por todo. Por los momentos que me obsequiaste, la confianza que me brindaste. Por dejarme entrar a tu vida y darme la oportunidad de conocer a personas tan maravillosas como lo son ustedes. -Reí. -Por regalarme sonrisas y risas, caricias y consuelos; abrazos y besos. Por permitirme sentir el cariño de una familia unida. Por la maravillosa pieza musical que me obsequiaste, el calor que me brindaste.

Sonreí. -Y sobretodo, gracias por amarme. Y por perdonarme.

-No tienes...

-Si. Si tengo. -Interrumpí. -Porque no lo merecía. Fui mentirosa y vil. A pesar de todo esto, del daño que te cause... aun así encontraste el perdón en tu corazón para mí.

-Bella, no es necesario que hagas esto. -Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco donde yo me encontraba.

-Para mi lo es. -Dije. -Necesito decírtelo.

-Pero, mírate. -Señalo -Te haces daño. -Un paso hacia mí. -Estas temblando y tu voz se quiebra por momentos, no...

-También te amo.

-¿Que?

-En casa de Charlie dijiste que me amabas. -Negué con la cabeza. -Ese día no pude decírtelo, pero he aquí mi respuesta.

Bajo los ojos y dejo de avanzar. -Lo se.

-Soy egoísta.

-Si, lo eres. -Acepto. -Pero, todos los somos en el interior. Es naturaleza del ser humano serlo, solo que pocos lo dejan salir a la luz.

-Yo lo soy _mucho. _

-Ya te he perdonado por lo anterior. -Explico. -Dejemos el pasado atrás. Y comencemos nuevamente. -Sonrió con amargura. -Seamos amigos.

-No puedo ser tu amiga. -Negué. -No cuando te amo de este modo.

-Bella.

-Perdóname.

-Ya lo hice.

-No por eso. -Cerré los ojos. -Por esto.

Camine la poca distancia que nos separaba. Acune su rostro y, con rapidez, evitando su rechazo, me coloque sobre las puntas de mis pies y junte mis labios con los suyos.

Fue un simple roce, casi una caricia fugaz. Pero basto para volver mi mundo de cabeza. El alma regreso a mi cuerpo y el corazón se reconstruyo. Otra vez ahí estaban las mariposas, el calor interior. Nuevamente estuvieron los brazos en mi cintura protectores, los labios que dulces se movían contra los míos, correspondientes.

El paraíso que se ofrecía de nuevo.

Renuente, me separe. Y le mire a los ojos.

-Reconozco que cometí un error- Dije tomándole de los brazos. –Pero no me arrepiento -Asegure- ya que gracias a ello pude conocerte y tenerte en mi vida, aunque fuese por un breve tiempo- Busque su mirada con la mía. –Y, si te dejase marchar, se que lo lamentaría el resto de mi existencia.

-¿Qué...

-Te amo. -Repetí. -Y perderte me mata con cada segundo que pasa. Sin embargo, es un dolor necesario y, hasta cierto punto, soportable.

-¿Que intentas decir?

-El dolor del pasado que se ha asido a mi corazón no va a desaparecer. -Explique. - Así que jugare con el, voy a abrazarlo y aceptarlo. Hasta que aprenda a dejarlo ir. -Acaricie su mejilla suavemente. -Hay una fuerza que nace a través de las lágrimas, Edward. Y, puedo decirte que yo la he encontrado. Es por esto que te aseguro lo siguiente.

Respire profundamente mientras mis nudillos dibujaban su pómulo.

-Voy a esperar por ti, Edward. -Cada palabra salio clara y con convicción de mis labios. -Meses, años, décadas si es necesario. Yo esperare por ti. -Al ver sus ojos sorprendidos, continué hablando. -Y no te comprometo a nada. No espero que vuelvas a mi solo por un compromiso. Si regresas a mi lado, deseo que sea porque así lo has decidido.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-_Quiero _ hacerlo. -Corregí. -La distancia puede ser buena para nosotros. Nos ayudara a sanar, a olvidar y ¿Por qué no? A darnos cuenta si podremos sobrevivir el uno sin el otro.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que dices? -Pregunto. -Hablamos de años, Bella.

-Y años es lo que esperare. -Aclare. -Además, existen los teléfonos y el correo, podremos tener contacto si lo deseas; sabes donde encontrarme. -Mire el suelo. -Te amo. Y se que tu me amas. Por esto te hago la propuesta. -Cerré los ojos. -Márchate a Europa. Conviértete en un músico exitoso, aclara tus ideas y, si a tu regreso has decidido que me quieres en tu vida... yo estaré aquí para ti.

-No deseo que detengas tu vida por mí. -Protesto. -¿Y que si conoces a alguien mas? ¿Si te enamoras de otra persona?

-Eso no pasara nunca- Asegure. -Mi corazón te pertenece por completo. Te pertenezco. -Bufe. -No tienes que preocuparte por detener mi vida; yo empecé a vivir cuando te conocí.

-Yo... no se... ¿Y si no funciona?

-Lee mi corazón. -Pedí frustrada -¿No eres capaz? Entonces mírame a los ojos y lee en ellos. Ya lo he dicho todo. Si has comprendido, bien. Si no lo has comprendido, bien. Si lo has comprendido y no puedes hacer nada, bien.

-Me es difícil... confiar en esto. -Dijo. -Yo… Realmente... -Calló.

-Realmente... -Anime.

-Quiero creer. -Termino.- Quería creerlo. Creer que los milagros existen. Que podrían ocurrirme a mí. -Mueca en sus labios. -Por primera vez quería creer.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Esperaba que tú fueras mi milagro. Quería creer que tú eras mi milagro.

-Entonces hagamos como que lo soy. Seré tu milagro. -Tome su mano. -Tú eres Edward, yo soy un milagro.

Ahora fue él quien tomo mi rostro y junto nuestros labios. Disfrute del momento, sabiéndome a gloria. Enterré mis manos en sus cabellos y junte nuestros cuerpos todo lo posible. Tuvimos que soltarnos, y yo, renuente a alejarme, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

-Dime que me quede.

-¿Que?

-Pídemelo. Y lo haré.

Sabía que hablaba en serio.

Quería decirlo. Pronunciar esa sencilla frase que lo haría permanecer a mi lado. Bastaba con abrir los labios, dejar salir las palabras y él se quedaría.

Pero ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta con él. No lo seria mas, no me permitiría arruinarle un futuro prometedor ni le arrebataría aquella oportunidad. Si amas a alguien, se dice, lo antepones a ti. Es lo más importante para ti. Su felicidad es la tuya y sus logros los sientes como tuyos.

Yo quería ese logro para él. Deseaba sentir su felicidad al pisar los escenarios.

-Ve. -Dije decidida.

-Pero...

-Te he dicho ya que esperare por ti. -Repetí. -Lo que dices ahora es una decisión precipitada. ¿Que garantiza que no te arrepentirás después?

Silencio.

-No quiero que renuncies a tus sueños porque me amas. Espero que pueda ser tu fuerza para que seas capaz de avanzar.

Me miro con ternura, como antaño. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y junto nuestras frentes.

-Definitivamente volveré. -Hablo. Su aliento choco contra mi piel, aturdiéndome. -Cuando ese momento llegue, si todavía tu felicidad soy yo y mi felicidad eres tú, volvamos a enamorarnos. Como la primera vez.

-Será mejor que la primera vez.

Sonrió. Beso mi frente y se separo. Nuestros labios volvieron a tocarse brevemente. Nos abrazamos, miramos en los ojos del otro la promesa para un futuro. Edward se acerco a la cama, tomo de ella la maleta negra que yacía cerrada, aguardando. Rodeo mi cuerpo y se acerco a la puerta. Se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

Sonreímos. Él levanto el pulgar, yo asentí. Siguió su camino descendiendo a la planta baja y yo permanecí en su habitación, lagrimas silenciosas que corrían en mis pálidas mejillas. Había roto mi promesa de no volver a llorar, pero esta ocasión no me importaba realmente.

Había una nueva promesa flotando en el aire. Aferrándose a mi corazón.

Edward. Mi querido Edward.

Esto era solo el comienzo de una nueva historia. Una que, esperaba, tuviera al final un _"Y vivieron felices para siempre". _Bastaba con darle la vuelta a la hoja y descubrirlo.

Yo aguardaría por ti. Y juntos voltearemos la página.

Juntos, descubriremos el final de esta historia.

* * *

**¡Garbage day! xD**

**No tengo vergüenza, lo se. ¿Decir que lo siento servirá? Espero que si. **

**Referencias en el capitulo: **_**Yugioh! **__**Season Zero Abridged, Who are you?, Women in the sun.**_

**¡Se ha acabado, gente! Estoy orgullosa de mi misma. 257 páginas de Word en total valieron la pena, espero. Un final abierto para que ustedes creen su propio final. ¿Edward volvió a ella? ¿No lo hizo? ¿Bella lo espero o no? Todo esto lo dejare a su criterio. Una forma muy mía de hacerlas participes de esta historia mas de lo que ya lo fueron.**

**¡Que si no les gusta la idea entonces díganme y trabajare en un epilogo!**

**Y no, damas, NO habrá una secuela. No tengo ideas -ni ganas, sinceramente- para trabajar en ella. Prefiero dejarla así, tal cual, que arruinarla con una segunda parte.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia de principio a fin; sobretodo quienes me regalaron un comentario. **

**¡No más Twilight para mi por un tiempo, señoritas! Afortunada –o desafortunadamente, según la perspectiva de cada quien- ahora tengo en mente nuevas ideas que deseo desarrollar y ninguna de ellas involucra al vampiro y a la humana. **

**Espero que esto les haya agradado y me acompañen en un nuevo proyecto en el cual estoy trabajando -proyecto que esta en segundo plano y trabaja muy lentamente si me permiten decirlo xD- en cuanto lo publique.**

**Y con un café en mano y escuchando "**_**Pájaro campana" de Inca Taki **_** es como yo me despido de ustedes. No sin antes desearles una Feliz Navidad atrasada y un Prospero Año Nuevo adelantado xD. **

**¡Hasta la vista, Baby! LoL**


	20. Final

**Mentiras Piadosas**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Final  
**

_**Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final. **_

Nunca nadie nos dice lo difícil que resulta vivir. Y descubrirlo por tu cuenta siempre duele.

Mi vida había sido igual a un rompecabezas en los años venideros a la partida de Edward. Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles; cada día era una tortura el pensar que no estaba más en Forks, que, pese a haber resuelto ese problema y haber ganado su perdón, no lo tenía a mi lado. A veces eso se volvía insoportable, a tal grado que mis deseos de continuar se frustraban y salir de la cama para comenzar un nuevo día era la parte más difícil; pero siempre –siempre me pregunta el donde lo conseguía- reunía las fuerzas suficientes para ponerme de pie al recordar aquella promesa que hice –y me hice- cuando dijimos adiós.

Continuar. De haber sabido lo difícil que sería tal vez jamás la hubiese hecho.

Mis meses cayeron en una cómoda rutina. Desayunar, trabajar, comer, dormir. A veces se compenetraba con una visita a Charlie o la Push, y otras más se veía abruptamente rota con alguna llamada de Jacob Black y sus descabelladas ideas... el salto de acantilado se llevaba las palmas.

Ángela también había sido un apoyo muy fuerte. Ella era la mano amiga que sostenía con fuerza cuando sentía que me derrumbaba. Estaba para mí en el momento que yo la necesitaba –así fueran las tres de la madrugada, o se hallara en una cita- y corría a mi encuentro en cuanto el primer sollozo salía de mis labios aunque lo cubriera con mis manos.

De los Cullen volví a perder rastro. No por ellos debía admitir. Recibí invitaciones cada navidad, cumpleaños, festividad o parrillada que ellos organizaron, pero no asistí a ninguno de sus eventos. La decisión esta vez había caído enteramente en mis manos. Ellos inevitablemente me lo recordaban y, en aquel entonces, recordar era algo que no quería permitirme; lastimaba mucho.

A veces me detenía a pensar, no muy a menudo debía a admitir, sobre lo ridícula que era mi postura, mi comportamiento y mis faltas de atenciones a su amorosa familia, quienes, pese a mis constantes negativas y rechazos, continuaban abriéndome los brazos a cualquier oportunidad que se les presentaba. Como quien le ofrece pan a un testarudo vagabundo, que con una mirada de indignación lo rechazara con un manotazo, arrojándole al suelo.

_Una niña en mitad de una rabieta, eso es lo que pareces_. Repetía constantemente Ángela cada que yo colgaba el auricular del teléfono, después de declinar cualquier oferta de la familia Cullen. Mi amiga desaprobaba completamente mi comportamiento con validos argumentos que iban desde un simple: "deberías asistir, por mera cortesía", hasta un: "Es muy maleducado de tu parte" pasando por el siempre clásico: "Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Isabella".

Sí. Yo también lo estaba. Y también sabía que era maleducado y descortés, que ellos realmente deseaban que asistiera y que Edward así lo hubiera querido de igual forma; que le gustaría saber que mi convivencia con su gente era cordial y fraternal. Pero, ¿Dónde quedaba lo que yo quería? ; ¿En qué parte de la historia entraban mis peticiones?

Lo que yo quería ahora mismo era no verlos; no tener contacto alguno con nada relacionado a ellos. No porque les odiara, eso sería imposible partiendo del hecho que son una familia encantadora, sino que verlos evocaría una lluvia de recuerdos que yo no estaba lista para dejar que me empapara. No lo merecía, no quería recordar; recordar llevaría al anhelo, el anhelo a la desesperación, y esta, a su vez, a la desesperanza.

Bien era dicho que recordar es volver a vivir. Yo, tal vez en esta ocasión, no soportaría en mí ya maltrecho corazón volver a vivirlo todo.

Esquive llamadas, mensajes, recados con mi padre, en mi trabajo e incluso con Jake. Escape una vez de Emmett que caminaba por mi rumbo, pero en la acera contraria e incluso logre ocultarme de Esme en el supermercado; hasta llegue a caminar con cautela para evitarme accidentes que me llevara a pisar el hospital y ahí toparme con Carlisle. Sin embargo, y debí haberlo recordado, no pude huir ni esconderme de una persona, la única capaz de hallar hasta la aguja en el pajar.

Alice Cullen.

OoO

_La puerta del local donde Isabella trabajaba se abrió. El viento frio y fuerte que había soplado imperturbable durante los dos últimos días logro colarse al cálido recinto, moviendo a su paso el letrero cuyas negras letras formaban las palabras __CERRADO y ABIERTO __por cada uno de sus lados. El prospecto a cliente echó un vistazo rededor, sin prestarles verdadera atención a las tres personas esparcidas entre los estantes, mirándolos o leyendo las contraportadas. Sus ojos azulados danzaron entre los libros, paseándose por el delicado orden en que se repartían las cosas. Buscando, entro. La puerta se cerró con un ligero ruido que pasó desapercibido para todos. _

_Unos ligeros pasos se aventuraron en el interior,- una bailarina tal vez, pensó alguno de los clientes que escucho el repiqueteo de las zapatillas-, hurgo entre la multitud de ejemplares hasta llegar a su destino. El mostrador, donde, detrás y en un asiento, una mujer de cabellos castaños se encontraba absorta en el libro que tenía en sus manos; las perfectas cejas se abrieron al contemplar el título. Extrañada –jamás imagino que fuese aficionada a la ciencia ficción- se encamino a su objetivo. _

_Un carraspeo llamo la atención de la empleada. Suspirando cerro los ojos y el libro a la vez, colocándolo con suavidad sobre el mostrador. Ofreció una acogedora sonrisa al cliente y abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando antes que de su boca se escapara el ya bien aprendido dialogo. _

_-Bienvenido. Espero su visita fuese amena. ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?_

_-Sí. En realidad, lo hice. –La suave voz le obligo a congelarse y dirigir la mirada con demasiada rapidez y descortesía a la persona que tenía enfrente y clavarla en esos ojos que le miraban con reproche y enfado. _

_-Alice… -Susurro, la voz impregnada de temor y sorpresa. Carraspeo, decidiendo no dejarse intimidar, estiro la mano. –E… Espero hayas disfrutado de tu estadía aquí. Si tuv… tuvieras la amabilidad de darme tu libro, podría…_

_-Bella, por favor. –Exasperación dejo escapar pos sus palabras. –Ahorrémonos estas tonterías. Bien sabemos ambas que no estoy aquí para comprar libros. _

_Un ceño fruncido fue lo que dio a cambio la mujer de ojos marrones. –Entonces, me temo que quizás te equivocaste de lugar. _

_Las pálidas manos se posaron sobre el vidrio del mostrador, y se inclinó hacia delante con lentitud, pronunciando calmadamente las próximas palabras que se derramaron de sus labios. –A menos que en otra librería trabaje alguien llamado Isabella Swan, me encuentro en el lugar adecuado. –Sonrió. –Solo quiero charlar._

_-Intento trabajar, Alice. –Dijo la morena, bajando los ojos. –Lo lamento, pero ahora mismo no puedo. _

_Un carraspeo a espaldas de la pálida jovencita corto la respuesta que daría, girando la cabeza miro a una persona con impaciente rostro formada tras de ella con un libro en su mano. Sonriendo dulcemente se movió a un lado, dejándola pasar hacia el mostrador y colocándose a un costado de este. Bella tomo el ejemplar que se le ofrecía, efectuó la transacción y entregándole cambio al cliente junto a la frase _"Vuelva pronto" _ le vio marcharse, dejándola nuevamente sola con la otra chica. _

_-Entiendo. –Dijo Cullen, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo y asistiendo. –Te dejare trabajar. Pero no te confundas, Bella –Alzo las palmas frente su pecho. –En cuanto ese reloj marque las seis en punto, me pertenecerás. Y, para asegurarme de eso, me quedare aquí._

_Alice se dirigió con su peculiar andar de bailarina hacia la esquina opuesta, donde un par de sillas se colocaron estratégicamente para el circulo de lectura que se llevaba a cabo los jueves cada dos semanas –__Un mundo Feliz__ de Aldous Huxley se discutiría en una semana- y cómodamente tomo asiento, dedicándole una gran sonrisa que dejo descubierto sus blancos dientes. _

_Bella, por su parte la miro con desconfianza antes de ver el reloj de su muñeca. Un hora y serían las seis. Resignada cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza; sabiendo bien que ella no se marcharía y que, por mas que protestara, su suerte ya había sido decidida por esa mujer hiperactiva que tanto cariño le guardaba, aunque llegase a odiarla en muchas, varias –la mayoría- de las ocasiones. Borro el ceño fruncido y dejo la ansiedad en su interior, carcomiéndole por dentro y se dedicó a seguir sus labores. _

_Una hora que corrió, y no evito que aquella famosa frase sobre el tiempo y las diversiones llegara a su cabeza y la empleara irónicamente ante su situación. Lamento el no haber cambiado turno con Jessica ese día y maldijo por primera vez el salir temprano los miércoles. ¿Por qué tenía que venir precisamente en miércoles? ¿Costaba algo aparecerse en sábado, o mejor aún, en jueves? Alguien debía odiarla mucho considerando su suerte. Suspiro mientras se levantaba de la silla, Ángela se aproximó a ella y le sonrió mientras tomaba su lugar. _

_-¿Segura que no quieres ayuda? –Pregunto, en un último y desesperado intento de librarse de esa charla. –Puedo quedarme, no tengo…_

_-No. Está bien. Puedo manejarlo, además- Señalo con la mirada hacia el rincón. –Sí que tienes algo que hacer. Vamos Bells, enfréntalo. Tú puedes._

_Todo era más fácil desde la perspectiva del espectador. Tomo sus cosas, se despidió de su amiga y, con Alice a su lado –ni siquiera había notado cuando fue que apareció- volvió a las frías calles de Forks; donde camino hacia una pequeña cafetería no muy lejos de la librería. _

_Fue la más pequeña de las dos quien ordeno las bebidas, danzando al mostrador. Bella mientras tanto tomo asiento en una de las mesas al fondo. Viendo rededor al conocido y frecuentado lugar, evoco sin proponérselo recuerdos. Fue ahí mismo donde Alice había accedido a ayudarle en su travesía dentro de la vida de… los Cullen. Ella regreso con prontitud, con dos envases en mano, colocándolos frente los cuerpos y sentándose dándole la cara. Sonriendo; mientras que el silencio se volvió un mantra, y Swan jugueteaba con el sorbete, ella dio un trago. Y volvió a sonreír. Fue hasta que la falta de respuesta y dialogo se volvió insufrible, que se decidió a tomar el rumbo de esa charla. _

_-¿Y bien? _

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-Estoy esperando una respuesta. _

_-No hubo pregunta a la que responder. _

_-Oh. ¿Debo hacerla? Bien. –Se inclinó hacia el frente. -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estas evitándonos? _

_-Yo no estoy evi…_

_-Y un carajo que no lo estás. –Sorprendida resulto Bella, no era Alice quien se dedicara a las maldiciones; en su momento, siempre fue empresa de Emmett… tal vez las cosas realmente habían cambiado. –No te atrevas a negarlo, Isabella Swan, porque no tienes argumentos a tu favor para sostener esa declaración. –La mirada de la chica se suavizo y torturó a la vez. –Creí que éramos amigas._

_-Lo somos. Alice, eres una persona muy importante para mí; tú y toda tu familia son especiales para mí. Por favor, no pienses lo contrario, te lo ruego._

_-¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? Solo hemos recibido tu rechazo. No quieres vernos, no respondes llamadas, inclusive ahora intentaste evitar a toda costa hablar conmigo. Eso no son muy buenos referendos, ¿sabes?_

_-Alice… _

_-Por favor amiga, por favor. Dime que está mal.-Estiro la mano, para tomar la de Swan. _

_-Entiéndeme. –Dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza y desviando la vista hacia sus manos. Que aún se mantenían una sobre la otra –Nada de esto ha sido fácil para mí. Hay heridas que no cierran Alice, por más que lo intente no cicatrizan y no estoy lista para dejar que abran y broten como antes, no lo soportaría. –Respiro. –Recorda es algo que aún no puedo permitirme. Todavía duele mucho y no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor, me mataría. No estoy lista para enfrentar algunas cosas y una de ellas son los recuerdos… -la miro con culpa. –Y ustedes, su entorno… evocan inevitablemente memorias que no quiero._

_Retiro su mano bruscamente, y la línea que formaron sus ojos azules resulto amenazante. -¿Entonces es todo? ¿Se acabó? ¡Pero claro! Ahora que mi hermano ya no está, no hay razón para soportar a su fastidiosa familia. ¡Entendido!_

_-Alice por favor, las cosas no son así. No retuerzas mis palabras. Es solo que yo… las cosas no son así. _

_-Son exactamente como las estás haciendo lucir, de ninguna otra forma. ¡Ha pasado más de un año! Están por cumplirse dos; no entiendo cómo es que…_

_-¡Tu no lo entiendes! –Hizo un golpe sobre la mesa con ambas manos. -¡Tú no sabes lo mucho que esto lástima! Ni tampoco comprendes lo difícil que me resulta superar su perdida. _

_-No eres la única que lo extraña. _

_-Soy quien está herida de esta manera. –Se abrazó. –No quiero seguir hablando de esto, no estoy lista para discutirlo tan abiertamente como tú. Yo no me curo de las perdidas tan rápido como otros. _

_-¡No está muerto, Bella! Deja de actuar como si lo estuviera. _

_-¡Y qué sé yo si lo está! Como voy a saberlo, si no he recibido noticias suyas desde que se marchó. ¿Eh, Alice? Dímelo, porque yo no logro entenderlo._

_Ante esto, los ánimos se calmaron. -¿No has… sabido de él? Bromeas, ¿verdad?_

_-No. Me encantaría hacerlo, pero es verdad. No he sabido nada de él desde que se fue –La miro, y sonrió sin alegría. –Y está bien, en serio. Quiero decir, no es como si yo fuera lo suficientemente importante como para tener que recordarme ni nada así que… no hay problema. _

_Los ojos azulados nuevamente se endurecieron y la miraron con enfado. –Que tonta eres Bella. Si dejases de ser tan testaruda habrías ido a visitarnos y tal vez entonces…–Cerro la boca de golpe y se recargo en el asiento cerrando los parpados. Ante la mirada incrédula de la otra chica solo atino a suspirar. -¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Todavía no estas lista para esto. Lo entiendo y lo respeto. –Alice se puso de pie. –Te dejaremos en paz y, cuando tú estés lista, estaremos aquí para ti, ¿Está bien? Sin presiones de ningún bando. _

_Se compartió un abrazo. Cullen dijo un te quiero mientras sonreía y se alejó del lugar. Bella quedo ahí, pensando en las palabras de la niña y en su fácil ceder, mientras el café se enfriaba entre sus manos. _

_OoO_

Había tomado varios meses ese momento. Cuando alce el teléfono para llamar a la pequeña chica que tanto yo apreciaba ya cumplían dos años de la partida de quien era dueño de mi corazón hasta ese entonces. Aunque me limite a llamadas, hablar con Alice y Emmett, en alguna rara ocasión con Esme y mandar saludos a Carlisle, Jasper e inclusive a Rosalie, era de lo que consistía mi interacción con tan encantadora familia; una parte de mí se consideraba cobarde por no verlos a la cara, pero sabía que no estaba lista para el enfrentamiento frente a frente y, al menos escuchar sus voces por ahora, era todo un avance a mi parecer.

De él seguí sin recibir noticias. Inconscientemente me levantaba todas las mañanas y seguía mi día completo con la esperanza de un "_hoy quizá sí"_, esperando una llamada, un mensaje, un correo o inclusive una carta; era al llegar la noche que mis esperanzas se apagaban, igual que la flama de una vela al recibir un ventarrón de golpe. Y estos constantes altibajos de mi estado de ánimo provocaban que al paso del tiempo mi fe decayera. Pronto, muy pronto –no quería llegar a eso, pero lo sabía inevitable- llegaría el momento en que simplemente ya no aguardaría, ni esperaría nada.

El día en que su recuerdo moriría.

Era tonto el vivir a base de una esperanza. Lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sin quererlo todos vivimos a través de esperanzas. Un señor puede trabajar con la esperanza de obtener remuneración digna de sus servicios, un docente hace su labor con la esperanza de crear en sus alumnos una consciencia que los vuelva mejores personas; la madre vive con la esperanza de un buen futuro para su hijo, el niño crece con la esperanza de cumplir un sueño, algunos más esperan simplemente seguir. La esperanza es como ese pequeño empujoncito que se necesita para continuar a la vez que se vuelve la meta a alcanzar.

Yo vivía ahora mismo bajo la esperanza de recuperar la felicidad y el amor. Y la perdía con cada minuto que pasaba.

¿Cuándo sucedería? Me preguntaba al alba, cuando el crepúsculo se dibujaba hermoso e inigualable en el cielo, mientras cerraba las cortinas de mi habitación. ¿Has cuando continuaría esperando? Si hablase con sinceridad, diría que no deseo conocer esa respuesta.

Pero paso, poco a poco y sin darme cuenta. Un día fue pensar sin parar en él y al siguiente no tener un segundo para recordarlo; distracciones, imprevistos. Comprobar eso que la gente dice sobre mantener la mente ocupada en otros asuntos ciertamente funciona. Dejo de ser mi prioridad en un momento en que otra cosa considerada más importante –no para mí, tal vez- llego sin dar aviso a la vida de mi familia. Algo que involucraba a alguien cercano y requería mi total apoyo.

Charlie. Me necesitaba tal como yo lo hice en su momento. Hora de devolver favores.

Sabía que esa solo sería una racha. Que el no pensar ni detenerme a recordar seria pasajero; lo agradecía de igual forma. Aunque sabía que el golpe de las memorias azotaría sin miramientos una vez vuelta la calma –la cual realmente deseaba que volviera, aunque consigo trajera fantasmas del pasado-.

Pero, visto en mi presente, la esperanza se perdió en el momento más inoportuno.

OoO

_Jessica Stanley no gustaba del cotilleo. Tampoco de trabajar en una librería; odiaba pasar sus tardes sentada tras un mostrador, atendiendo a uno o dos clientes que se decidían a comprar algún libro. Ella no era fanática de la lectura -la practicaba, si, como cualquiera, pero no era devota como sus compañeras- era por esto que ella no pasaría su tiempo libre leyendo algún libro mientras esperaba la hora para irse de ahí. Ella prefería sentarse y mirar hacia las calles, ver a la gente pasear, en pareja, solitarios o con mascotas; algunas señoras con niños y doquier de variedad de personas desfilaban a diario frente a la librería. _

_Jessica sabía que detrás de cualquiera se escondía una historia, por eso, en sus ratos de ocio, optaba por, en lugar de leer historias ficticias, inventar las propias, cuyos protagonistas eran personas reales, gente que inclusive convivía con ella en su día a día. La señora de frente, por ejemplo, llamaba desesperada por el móvil a un amante secreto, que reclamaba más atención de la que estaba dispuesta a dar. O el hombre de maletín y rostro cansado pasaba su mano por su frente por preocupación; en su oficina habían comenzado los recortes de personal y temía perder su puesto. O el niño aquel que corría riendo, después de en mitad de un juego de beisbol improvisado en alguna esquina de las calles, la pelota diera a dar a la ventana de una no muy amable señora._

_Sí. Cosas comunes podían dar pauta a historias asombrosas. Su imaginación era vivida y su tiempo libre extenso. ¿Por qué no, se había preguntado un día, hacer buen uso de ambos? Su madre solía decirle cuando niña que vivía en la luna; sus constantes distracciones le traerían problemas, repetía; contrariamente también comentaba que debía dejar de meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían. _

_¿Cómo escuchar aquel regaño y consejo, si no recibía el ejemplo de quien lo profesaba?_

_Dejo salir un suspiro y dibujo en la esquina de una libreta que tenía justo en frente un pequeño camaleón –o al menos intento, jamás fue buena en arte- mientras permitía a su rostro adquirir una expresión de hartazgo. Daria cualquier cosa por salir de ahí. _

_Estupida Bella y estúpidos permisos para ausentarse. Estupidos reemplazos. _

_Regreso los ojos hacia afuera cuando renuncio a intentar dibujar ahora un gato. Y enderezo un poco su postura, retirando su rostro de la mano que sostenía aburrida la barbilla, para poder mirar con más atención el automóvil que se estacionaba justo en la calle de enfrente._

_Jessica no olvidaba detalles, ni rostros. Sabía que Forks no era precisamente una población en que sus habitantes pudiesen permitirse caros lujos; tal y como aquel automóvil plateado. Sabía que solo una familia tenía el prestigio suficiente para poder hacerlo –familia del doctor con quien tenía cita en tres días, recordó- y también sabía que aquel plateado auto no se había visto recorrer la ciudad desde hacía más de un año. Se enderezo más al asiento, estirando el cuello lo más posible, interesada. _

_Vio la puerta abrirse, y a alguien descender de ella. Unos cabellos cobrizos quedaban a su vista, siendo el resto del cuerpo cubierto por el vehículo. Una anormal calma cubría la calle, permitiéndole escuchar incluso la portezuela al cerrarse. Sus ojos escudriñaron con interés al sujeto y lo miraron rodear el auto para atravesar la calle. Unos lentes oscuros le impidieron un vistazo de sus ojos, pero pudo observar claramente el porte gallardo, la seguridad con que daba cada paso y la piel blancuzca extraña inclusive en un lugar como esa península donde pocas veces salía el sol. Se sonrojo un poco al pensar lo guapo que era._

_El rubor se acentuó aún más al mirarle dirigirse directamente hacia su trabajo. Vio en lentos movimientos –que estaba segura solo ocurrían en su cabeza- como el apuesto sujeto alzaba el brazo y tomaba la perilla, como empujaba la puerta y escucho la campanilla repiquetear mientras daba un paso dentro. Aliso sin quererlo realmente las arrugas de su pantalón, pasando desapercibida gracias al mostrador hacia el que ahora ese extraño se dirigía y contuvo con esfuerzos las ganas de pasar las manos también por su cabello, acomodando un poco su apariencia que, apostaba, era de alguien recién levantado. _

_-Buenas tardes- Saludo aquel extraño al llegar a su encuentro, retirándose por cortesía esos lentes oscuros. Jessica sintió sus piernas temblar al sonido de su voz. –Disculpe señorita, ¿Podría decirme si Isabella Swan trabaja en este lugar?_

_-¿Bella?- Pregunto con sorpresa. Maldijo un poco y sin verdadera malicia a la nombrada, suerte tenia ella de que un hombre tan apuesto como aquel viniera preguntando por ella. _

_-Bella, sí. ¿Todavía trabaja aquí?_

_Jessica no olvidaba detalles, ni rostros. Tampoco acontecimientos. De entre su mar de memorias, atrajo de repente, la vista hacia fuera sobre el automóvil del que descendió el extraño, varios donde ese plateado vehículo aparecía; junto con Bella. Despidiéndose de ellas, saliendo a toda prisa y montando en el carro con suma confianza y familiaridad. _

_-Señorita. _

_-¿Ah? –Regreso su vista al frente, sobre los ojos verdes que le miraban expectantes. -¡Oh! Si… claro. Bella trabaja aquí, sí. –Al verlo abrir la boca, interrumpió enseguida. –Pero hoy no vino. _

_-Bueno… es una desafortunada noticia. –Acompaño la frase con un sonido de descontento. _

_-¿Deseas dejarle algún recado? Cuando la vea, puedo dárselo con gusto._

_-No, gracias. –Sonrió de medio lado y ella contuvo el aliento. –Mañana pasare de nuevo por aquí y entonces…_

_Stanley bajo los ojos avergonzada. –Mañana tampoco vendrá. _

_-¿No lo hará?- Pregunto descolocado. -¿Estas segura que aun trabaja aquí?_

_-Sí, aun lo hace… solo… digamos que está de vacaciones. No volverá hasta dentro de tres días.  
_

_Miro sus ojos volverse fríos de un segundo a otro y, sin pensárselo, hablo. -¿Seguro no quiere dejarle algún recado? Podría con gusto…_

_-No- Negó de inmediato. –Esto era… alguna clase de sorpresa; soy… un amigo suyo que salió del país y deseaba sorprenderla. No considere los imprevistos. –Se colocó nuevamente aquellos lentes oscuros. –No le menciones nada de mí, por favor. _

_-Bi…Bien. –Contesto confundida. –No diré nada. _

_Él sonrió. –Muchas gracias. –Se enderezo y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió. –Hasta luego, señorita. _

_Dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí con paso tranquilo. Atravesó la calle, subió a su vehículo y arranco. La mujer dentro del local no pudo evitar crear también una historia ahí, imaginándoselo conducir hasta la casa de Bella, donde aguardaría paciente la llegada de aquella mujer amiga suya a la cual amaba loca y secretamente. _

_Jessica Stanley no olvidaba detalles, ni rostros, situaciones ni gustaba del cotilleo. Eran razones por las cuales no olvidaría ese día, ni olvidaría el auto que se estaciono frente a la librería y que en el pasado montaba Isabella al salir de trabajar, mucho menos al hombre que venía a buscarla y que, no estaba de más decirlo, era lo más bello en lo que ella había puesto sus ojos. Y por supuesto, al no gustar del compartir información no rompería la promesa de decirle algo a su compañera. Bella jamás se enteraría del hombre que había venido en su busca._

_Escucho la puerta de atrás abrirse y vio a su otra compañera salir de la bodega con algunas cajas en mano. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y tomando algunas de las cajas de la cima, recibiendo una mirada agradecida por la ayuda. Juntas caminaron hacia los estantes del centro. Y fue Stanley quien rompió ese silencio con una frase por demás incitante para la curiosidad de cualquiera_

_-Eh, Ángela. A que no adivinas que acaba de pasar…_

_Sí. Bella no lo sabría. Al menos, no de su boca._

_-o-_

_Había vuelto a la ciudad. Otra vez regresaban a su vista aquellos locales tan familiares, los rostros de la gente conocida y las inusualmente tranquilas calles de Forks quedaban detrás de él al conducir su amado –y reconstruido gracias a Rosalie- Volvo plateado. Sobre el parabrisas unas ligeras gotas de agua caían sin orden ni ritmo, dejando una advertencia de una lluvia que quizás caería._

_Edward giro hacia la derecha. Sobre esa calle que le llevaría a su destino. El recuerdo de la anterior conversación con esa amable señorita regreso a su mente mientras conducía. No era una mentira ni un secreto decir que se había desilusionado al no encontrar a su razón para estar ahí en el lugar donde laboraba; y mayor fue aun la decepción al escuchar que no volvería hasta dentro de tres días a aquella librería. Siguió conduciendo aumentando un poco la velocidad con la convicción que esa sentencia trajo consigo. _

_Estaba ahí para verla, y no se marcharía sin hacerlo. _

_La lluvia aumento. El ligero chipi-chipi con que comenzó dejo paso a una abundante llovizna que empapo la carrocería plateada. Edward activo los limpiaparabrisas para poder ver con claridad el camino y no tener accidentes ni imprevistos que retrasaran su misión. Hacía ya más de dos años que había, inconscientemente, creado la costumbre de ser un conductor precavido, creo también una aversión a conducir con el suelo mojado y la lluvia a todo lo que daba por las noches; quiso creer, engañarse, que aquello era simple coincidencia, aunque bien sabía que aquello se dio a raíz de ese acontecimiento que dio un radical giro a su vida. _

_Viéndolo ahora, con las heridas ya no sangrando pero tampoco borradas, tal vez ese giro no fuera tan malo. _

_Él no era perfecto. Ella tampoco lo era. ¿Quién si? El error de Bella había sido mentir, el suyo no saber perdonar ¿Quién, se preguntaba, había cometido un pecado peor? ¿Qué persona podía tener el verdadero criterio y la conciencia lo suficientemente limpia para arrojar la primera piedra? No sabía quién podía, pero tenía la certeza de quienes no. Ni él, ni su familia; tampoco ella, ni su padre. Nadie, quizás._

_-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión-Solía decir la gente. Y estaba justo ahí para rendirle honor a ese popular dicho. _

_Dos años. Tiempo que uso para reflexionar y ahogarse en su ausencia, en sus recuerdos que cual fuego ardían en su cabeza y sobretodo en su corazón. A veces, en la soledad de la noche podía sentir su aroma en su nariz; esa fragancia dulce de fresas y lavanda que le enloquecía los sentidos. También ocurría en varias ocasiones que, al tocar el piano, podía sentirla sentada a su lado, mirándole con la admiración y adoración que siempre dibujaban sus ojos al posarse en su persona y que jamás llego a comprender. Y otras más, en que, preso del agotamiento extremo y la fatiga, escuchaba su voz susurrándole al oído que lo amaba. _

_Más al dormir, solo podía soñar su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, borroso y distante, y su voz dulce que susurraba palabras de amor solo repetía una y otra vez "perdón", llegando lejana a sus oídos._

_No cumplió su promesa. Los primeros meses sabía que no estaba listo para mantener cualquier contacto con ella, por menor que fuera. Temía que, al hacerlo, el enojo y rencor que todavía tenía muy presente fuese quien hablara y le pidiera, de la manera más cordial y fría que pudiera imaginarse, que no esperara por él, pues no volvería a ella. Era una mentira, lo tenía claro, pero temía que pasara. El tiempo que siguió fue la cobardía quien le impidió comunicarse. ¿Qué si era ella quien ahora no quería saber nada? Dejo pasar varios meses sin darle noticias suyas, ¿Por qué debería esperarle? _

_Había pasado un año. Y jamás intento nada. Se concentró en sus estudios, en superarse y en olvidar y perdonar por completo todo lo malo de su vida. A ella, a él, a sus amigos y familia. Cada pequeño rencor que guardaba tuvo su intento por ser desechado de su interior; limpiando su alma y sanando su corazón fue como llego a componer las mejores piezas de su haber, capturando en ellas todo lo que sentía cautivo a docentes, compañeros y público en general que asistía a los eventos. _

_El contacto con su familia fue lo único que perduro. Una llamada semanal para contar los pormenores de su nueva vida y enterarse de los suyos. Muchas fueron las veces que Alice, su pequeña hermanita, intentaba sacar a tema a Bella y él, como fuera, desviaba la conversación, no sintiéndose preparado para hablar tan abiertamente de aquello que aún era un remolino en su interior. _

_Y cuando obtuvo el valor de volver a saber de ella, cuando alzo el auricular dispuesto a llamarle, se acobardo. Supo con certeza en su corazón que en cuanto escuchara su voz lo abandonaría todo y regresaría; que flaquearía y dejaría aquello por lo que luchaba. La amaba. ¡Maldita sea, claro que lo hacía! Pero eso no significaba que quería renunciar a sus metas, deseos y aspiraciones. Colgó sin siquiera teclear un número._

_Su otra opción era mandarle cartas. Tardo dos días en lograr una que le gustase, convenciese y expresase todo lo que sentía, evitándose así la tentación de volver a ella y saciando a la vez su curiosidad de saber sobre su vida. Era larga, tres hojas y media, escrita por mano propia y con el corazón en la mano. Recuerda que, mientras la cerraba, le daba la vuelta y escribía los datos necesarios para mandarla, se sintió el ser más estúpido en el mundo. _

_No conocía su dirección._

_Sabia como llegar a su hogar, que casa era, pero no el número, y jamás se molestó en mirar el nombre de la calle. _

_Vaya que era idiota. _

_Una vez superado el enfado y la rabia con la que se autocastigaba por su falta de atención, opto por la que considero la opción más factible y la mejor. Mandaría el correo a su propia casa, imaginando que Bella continuaría el contacto con su familia y que de esa manera, recibiría las cartas en sus propias manos sanas y salvas. _

_Un mes tras otro. Nunca recibió respuesta. Siguió mandando semana tras semana las cartas, sin desanimarse, pero sin quererlo las esperanzas morían día tras día. Solo rogaba una respuesta, la que fuera, inclusive un "no me busques más" habría sido mejor que aquella incertidumbre. Espero, y siguió esperando durante un año entero. Ya pasaban dos sin saber nada de ella, sin tener noticias y en los que intentaba a base de nada continuar la espera con paciencia mientras continuaba su vida como si nada pasara. Hasta que llego aquel día en que no pudo más._

_Siguiendo sus impulsos había tomado el primer vuelo que le llevara a Norteamérica, de regreso a su hogar. Ansioso atravesó el océano solo para llegar a ella. No soportando más aquella separación que él mismo había propiciado. Pensó sin quererlo reamente en como habrían sido las cosas si la verdad no hubiese salido a la luz. Y sonrió. Aquellas fantasías le gustaban y ya casi no lastimaban; sin embargo, agradecía que no sucedieran y que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que tomaron ya que ello trajo madurez y confirmación a sus sentimientos._

_Fue de esa manera en que llego a Forks. Y así fue como llego a la situación en que se encontraba justo ahora._

_Estaciono su auto frente una casa que no le traía muchos buenos recuerdos. La lluvia aumento su intensidad mientras el apagaba el motor y abría la puerta dispuesto a salir. Mentalmente se maldijo por ni traer un paraguas e, ignorando las gotas que golpeaban con fiereza contra su gabardina y su rostro, camino hacia la entrada. Se extrañó al llegar y ver toda luz apagada desde las ventanas, sin embargo, decidió dar una oportunidad en lugar de darlo todo por perdido. _

_Llamo con suavidad a la puerta y aguardo. Volvió a hacerlo cuando no recibió respuesta y espero. La lluvia provoco que sus cabellos se pegaran sobre su rostro y Edward inclino su cuerpo un poco hacia un lado, intentando así mirar por alguna ventana hacia el interior, pero sin conseguir realmente nada. Suspiro a la vez que alejaba los cabellos mojados de su frente. Toco con los nudillos esta vez, con la suficiente fuerza para provocar que la vecina de la casa a la izquierda alzara con sutil intento de discreción una cortina y mirara con sospecha en su dirección. Espero un rato, pero no sucedió nada. _

_Con desilusión regreso sus pasos al automóvil de donde salió; acomodo su gabardina alzando el cuello y guardando las manos en los bolsillos cuando sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, la temperatura, sintió en su piel, comenzaba a descender. Pronto caería la noche y el frio aumentaría. Subió al auto, pero no arranco. Continúo sobre el asiento del piloto, observando al frente, a la acera donde un hombre descendía de su propio transporte y caminaba hacia una de las casas un poco alejada de donde él actualmente estaba. El reloj de su muñeca marcaban las seis en punto, hora en que usualmente la gente abandonaba sus labores por ese día._

_Tomo la decisión entonces de aguardar, así fuera necesario hacerlo toda la noche. Bella –o en su defecto Charlie, aunque rogaba porque fuese la primera- tendrían que llegar tarde o temprano a aquella casa, ¿Verdad? No podían permanecer fuera tan tarde y menos aún con el clima que hacía. Se recostó un poco contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, aguardando. _

_Cuando los orbes esmeralda volvieron a abrirse ya era de noche. La temperatura había descendido todavía más y las casas lucían iluminadas desde el interior, dejando ver las sombras de sus habitantes por las ventanas; sin embargo hubo una que seguía sin iluminación alguna y para su desgracia era justo la que le interesaba. Froto su rostro para despejar los restos del sueño y un quejido abandono sus labios. Un tanto desorientado miro el reloj de su muñeca otra vez, marcando ahora las once quince. Era tarde, quizás ya estuvieran dormidos. _

_Volvió a repetir aquella rutina que hiciese horas atrás a su recién arribo. El frio le dio de golpe sobre el rostro, helándole la nariz y sus mejillas, Edward, en un intento por mantener calor en su cuerpo, froto sus brazos con vigor al tiempo que llegaba a la entrada donde, una vez más, llamo. L a respuesta fue exactamente la misma que en la ocasión anterior e igual que en ese intento se abstuvo de desistir por un buen rato hasta que dio consciencia de que aún no había nadie en casa._

_Decir que estaba extrañado, era quedarse corto. Sin mencionar preocupado. ¿Dónde podría estar Bella? ¿Acaso había pasado algo en esos dos años de ausencia, que volvió aquella casa deshabitada e hizo que la hija de su dueño no se acercaba más ahí? Muchas fatídicas posibilidades llegaron a ocurrírsele y otras un poco más comunes._

_Concluyendo que especular no le llevaría a nada regreso a su refugio, donde se disponía a pasar la noche entera frente a aquella casa. Su vuelo de regreso a Italia salía a las doce del día y desafortunadamente no podía aplazarlo –hablando con sinceridad no tendría siquiera que estar en Forks, efectuarían una presentación aquel sábado y ya era jueves… lo matarían cuando regresara- pero antes de marcharse, necesitaba hablar con ella y, fuera de su propio hogar, la librería y la casa de Charlie, no tenía más idea de dónde buscar._

_Fue así como lo abordo el amanecer, los rayos del sol que nacía en el horizonte –un sol por demás extraño en Forks- dieron de lleno sobre un rostro cansado y unos ojos agotados al ni haberse cerrado durante toda la noche. Edward, como muchas veces aquella noche, salió del automóvil para estirar las piernas. Movió el cuello de un lado al otro y gimió cuando escucho el tronar de su espalda. Los ojos esmeralda se quedaron fijos otra vez en la construcción, juraba que de tanto mirarla todos los detalles quedaron grabados en su cabeza con demasiada claridad y precisión –si fuese pintor, aquello sería su cuerpo contra el capo del coche, no queriendo entrar de nuevo. El reloj de su muñeca ahora dictaba las ocho menos diez; quedaba tiempo antes de tener que marcharse y él esperaría hasta el último segundo. La misma señora que la tarde anterior le dedico una mala mirada desde su ventana ahora salía con una bolsa de plástico en la mano y volvió a dedicarle sospecha con sus ojos cuando estos se posaron sobre él y no evito reírse un poco. _

_Y no fue sino hasta las once y media en que supo que no podía seguir aguardando. Un suspiro de tristeza dejo sus labios a la vez que bajaba la mirada decepcionada y lastimera. _

_No había podido verla. ¡Había atravesado el maldito océano y no pudo encontrarla! Se sintió tan impotente y vacío, tan imbécil. Se maldijo. ¡Buena idea quedarse parado frente a una casa sabiendo bien que no aparecería! Abrió la puerta de su auto con amargura y un poco de resignación se traspasó por su mirada. Tal vez así tenía que ser las cosas; tal vez no debía encontrarla, y quizá no era el momento de verla. Pero no tendría más oportunidades, ya que no contaba con más valor para volver a hacerlo. _

_Mientras subía, miro una última vez la construcción. Sonrió y dedico un beso a la ventana del cuarto de su amada, susurrando tres últimas palabras antes de marcharse para el que, sabia, sería un viaje sin retorno en una buena temporada. _

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella._

_-o-_

"_Ironía. ¡Oh, la ironía!"-No pudo detenerse de pensar Isabella Swan, mirando la escena en rededor. Y no era apropiado en una situación así. Una de las primeras lecciones que todos los padres inculcan a sus hijos es que, en esos lugares, uno debe permanecer callado y quieto, mostrando el dolor o la pena en el semblante al afrontar duros momentos como aquellos. _

_Miro su reflejo en el líquido negro que el vaso blanco de plástico que minutos atrás Emily Young le habría ofrecido con amabilidad, cuyos pasos despacio Bella no pudo detenerse de mirar; seguramente no era más fácil para la prometida de Sam Uley todo aquello, menos aun con un estómago ligeramente redondeado que dejaba en evidencia un embarazo de no más de seis meses; claro que ella solo estaba especulando, no lo sabía por experiencia y deseaba nunca descubrirlo._

_Su cabello lucia recogido en una alta coleta, y algunos rebeldes mechones con los cuales batallaba al ser más pequeños que el resto y que aquella gomina no alcanzaba a cubrir, cayeron sobre su rostro cuando se inclinó hacia el frente. Esos días había sido cansados, estresantes, agotadores y, sobretodo, tristes. La atmosfera en ese cuarto de colores claros, pesada y asfixiante, le hicieron sentirse sofocada a ratos, contribuyendo así al pésimo humor que desde días atrás portaba. _

_Solo deseaba ir a casa y dormir por dos días enteros. Cuando sus ojos se cerraban al parpadear era cuando más sentía ese peso en sus hombros del que no podía deshacerse por más que probara mil y un cosas. Los parpados también los sentía de una tonelada; la rigidez en su cuello y las punzadas en las sienes eran solo otra parte de las repercusiones ante sus malos días y sus noches escasas de descanso. Apostaba que de un momento a otro simplemente se caería de bruces sobre el suelo, con un ruido similar al de un costal lleno de cal o algún material similar al ser arrojado contra el pavimento, y ahí quedaría por una semana, dormida. _

_-Todo es por Charlie- Susurro hacia su café. –Recuerda Bella, Charlie te necesita. _

_A su alrededor las personas se abrazaban o lloraban. Solemnidad y tristeza pintaban el ambiente de un invisible velo de amargura. Todos con ropas negras, con palabras de apoyo y condolencias en los labios, y que en sus oídos guardaban los susurros de las que, en vida, fueron las hazañas y semblanzas de aquel a quien hoy se honraba antes del descanso eterno. _

_Familiares, amigos y conocidos que se unían para despedir a un querido compañero._

_Billy Black había muerto de un ataque fulminante al corazón una tarde días atrás. Nadie lo vio venir. Era un hombre sano a pesar de ser algo mayor y aún era vital. Gustaba de salir a pescar con Charlie y de pasar las noches en las fogatas que los Quileutes organizaban. Era, decían los niños, el mejor para contar historias y solo competía contra Harry Clearwater, otro de sus entrañables camaradas que había muerto años atrás. Claro que nadie se lo esperaba, mucho menos Jacob, su hijo, ni sus hermanas Rachel y Rebecca_

_Pero, ¿Quien realmente vive esperando la muerte? Todos sabemos que llegara algún día. Es, dicen muchos, lo único seguro que tenemos en esta vida –Jacob Black solía agregarle a aquella frase, para deshacerse de la seriedad con que la gente la mencionaba, que el pagar impuestos también era seguro- y todos somos conscientes que no podremos escaparle. Sin embargo, no se vive imaginando que podría ser el último día, ni se disfruta cual si fuese lo último que hagamos. _

_Miro a Rebecca, la anfitriona de aquello, con un pañuelo en mano que limpiaba suavemente sus mejillas, lucia pálida y tan cansada como Bella se sentía. Las personas se acercaban a ella para ofrecer sus condolencias y apoyo, y la mujer solo asentía e intentaba ofrecer una débil sonrisa. Algunos palmeaban su espalda, otros más le abrazaban, y muy pocos simplemente le dedicaban algunas palabras y se marchaban. _

_No muy lejos se hallaban el par de hermanos sobrantes que para Swan eran por completo polos opuestos. El pequeño de ellos, Jacob era uno de los seres más bellos y alegres que Bella había conocido en toda su vida. Y, la más grande era todo lo contrario, Rachel, al igual que Rebecca era reservada e inclusive malhumorada, un tanto malcriada si se lo preguntaban a ella. Sus amigos, aquella manada de adolescentes que ella tanto apreciaba, se acercaron a ellos, y algunos consolaron al chico. Jacob busco a Leah y, no sin librar una batalla con la orgullosa muchacha, logro abrazarla, desahogándose en su hombro. Rachel solo se hizo a un lado_

_No tuvo necesidad de buscarlo, pues hacia ella Charle Swan caminaba, vestido también de negro, pasando una mano por su frente. No pudo detenerse de observarlo con detenimiento. Las arrugas que comenzaban a salir alrededor de sus ojos, los cabellos que empezaban a caerse a los costados de su frente; las manos que evidenciaban una vida de trabajo duro, los ojos nublados y agotados, reflejando ese cansancio que se acumula a lo largo de la vida; su andar despacio y torpe. Por primera vez pudo mirar claramente lo que el tiempo había hecho con él. Charlie dejo de ser, solo de imagen, aquel hombre que siempre vio grande y fuerte, un protector implacable e indestructible. Frente a ella, un hombre pequeño, cansado y viejo era lo que se escondía. Su padre, no había más para ella._

_-Papá… -Le llamo cuando Charlie se dejó caer en la silla a su lado. Mordió su labio con inseguridad ante la pregunta que pensaba formularle. _

_-Estoy bien, pequeña –Contesto el hombre, conociendo las inseguridades de su hija. –Agotado, y triste. Pero estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. _

_Era fácil pedirlo, inapropiado considerando que ella estaba ahí por él y ambos lo sabían. Llevaba dos días sin ir a trabajar a petición de Charlie, Jacob y el mismísimo Seth Clearwater, quienes solicitaron su ayuda para organizar todo aquello. Por ello había hablado con su jefa y, explicándole la situación, logro negociar un cambio en sus vacaciones. Claro que tendría que trabajar en navidad, pero por ahora no importaba. _

_-Toma- Le ofreció el vaso con la bebida aún caliente que no había probado. – Lo siento mucho, papá. _

_Charlie dio un trago. –Yo también lo siento mucho, hija. –La miro con culpa. –Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de celebrar un cumpleaños. _

_-No te preocupes por eso. –Le sonrió. –Está bien, en serio. No me molesta. _

_No lo hacía. Sus cumpleaños dejaron de tener importancia -y sentido- a los once años; cuando lo había pasado rodeado de pacientes, batas blancas, estetoscopios y doctores al acompañar a su madre que había fracturado su pierna cayendo de la escalerilla con que se disponía a colgar un letrero con la leyenda "Feliz cumpleaños" para ella. _

_-Te recompensare, cariño. –Dijo cuándo se levantaba para regresar con los Quileutes_

_Ella sonrió hasta que le vio marcharse, después dejo caer la espalda contra la silla y suspiro. A su mente llegaron las sabias palabras de la acida y difunta abuela Swan, lecciones importantes de vida para momentos como aquellos en que se sentía realmente mal y solitaria. _

"_El día que en verdad necesites compañía, ven conmigo… y yo te llevo a comprar un perro"._

_Sonrió. Sí. Implacable._

OoO

Un año siguió a ese. Y otro también paso. Cada que la fecha en que Billy había dejado este mundo volvía a llegar, en la Push se organizaba una reunión para recordarlo y honrar su memoria. Charlie había cumplido su promesa, al pasar el entierro y un día después de volver a casa habíamos ido a comer a su restaurante favorito donde, a mi parecer, preparaban las mejores hamburguesas con queso –no eran mis favoritas, pero no me desagradaba comerlas-. Ahí celebramos con atraso mi cumpleaños, entre comidas, malteadas y cerveza para él.

Recuerdo que, al volver a casa de mi padre con los estómagos llenos de comida chatarra, la vecina había salido con ese aire de intriga que siempre traía encima, y con la colada en un brazo, sosteniéndole con la cadera; mencionando que debíamos estar atentos a los mirones, y que las once de la noche no era hora para recibir visitas. Aquello me había confundido.

Jacob y Leah había comenzado una relación meses después de aquello. Muchos miramos extrañados el hecho, no era un secreto las constantes peleas y el choque de carácteres que ocurría cada que ese par se encontraba. Me sentí feliz pese a todo por mi amigo, conocía a Jake lo suficiente para saber que o habría dado el paso sin estar seguro de que resultaría exitoso el andar. Nunca, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, sentí celos por la relación de mi mejor amigo, tenia, dentro de mí, la certeza de que nuestra amistad no se vería afectada.

Éramos Jacob y Bella. Éramos equipo. Y no había Leah, ni Ed… ni nadie, que pudiera cambiar eso.

Yo, por mi parte, me había resignado. Cuatro años era tiempo suficiente para entender por completo que él no quería volver a saber de mí. No lo culpaba, ni buscaba comprenderlo, solo me había conformado con hacerme a la idea que la felicidad y un futuro a su lado nunca seria para mí. Habia dolido, si, horrores, era igual a enterarse de golpe de una noticia desagradable o ver el castillo construido a base de tus sueños derrumbarse frente de ti sin tu poder hacer nada. Pero tampoco podía detenerme a llorar por aquello. La verdad, es que ya estaba harta de ello, ya las lágrimas me molestaban.

Continué con mi vida, sin fingir que jamás paso. Eso no serviría de nada; porque lo hizo. Pasó y fue maravilloso. Pero ya se acabó, y vivir del pasado no me llevaría a nada, yo no quería seguir aguardando, ni sufriendo por ese asunto que debí cerrar hace años. Seguí al pie de la letra mi rutina, turnándome ahora también a visitas los sábados por las tardes a la reserva Quileute, a visitar al pequeño bebe que Emily había tenido y a veces, también quedaba con Alice o Emmett, salvando la amistad invaluable que me unía a ellos y que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Seguí. No fue fácil, no era sencillo hacer algo sin esperanza alguna. Vivir por vivir, por tener que hacerlo, pero lo hice. Y cuando estaba por acostumbrarme por completo a esto, sucedió el evento que cambiaría mi vida para siempre por segunda ocasión.

OoO

_-¿Quieres ayuda?_

_Bella sonrió a su compañera desde el piso, arrodillada. Habían recibido el día anterior el último libro de una saga popular entre adolescentes. La verdad es que no comprendía porque el alboroto que causaba un libro como aquel de una historia de amor entre un vampiro y una humana, no le veía chiste alguno. Sería también que no era imparcial en aquello, para ella, los vampiros tenían colmillos y no brillaban como diamantina al sol._

_Ese sería un día pesado, recibir a muchas jovencitas –y otras no tanto- ansiosas por comprar el libro aquel provocaría escándalo y un verdadero desastre al final del día…. Algo bueno para los ingresos a la librería, algo malo para sus nervios y su espalda. _

_Coloco el último de los libros sobre la punta de la torre que formo y los pocos que quedaban los llevo cargado en esa caja de cartón a los estantes donde un pequeño espacio se guardaba para ellos. Uno a uno los saco y les coloco ahí._

_-Ya termine, gracias Ángela. _

_Estiro su espalda con las manos en la cadera, Ángela rio mientras caminaba a voltear aquel letrero en la entrada y Jessica despego la vista de la revista con la que pasaba el rato –como escoger el mejor maquillaje para el verano, era el artículo que leía – y negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. Bella camino hacia la bodega donde dejo la caja de cartón encima de un montón y cerro esa puerta. Para cuando dio la vuelta, el "Cerrado" de hacía unos minutos daba paso al "abierto"._

_Tal y como había predijo, aunque bien sabían que no se necesitaba ser genio ni vidente para ver venir aquello, los jóvenes clientes no se hicieron esperar. Jovencitas que iban en grupos con más de tres integrantes, algunas enfundadas en los uniformes escolares; otras nerviosas que entraban solas, avergonzadas dirigiéndose a alguna de las dependientas para preguntar por el libro. Algunas mujeres más grandes que con seguridad ellas mismas tomaban el libro del montonal que horas antes Bella hubiese construido con calma y meticulosidad. Sin mencionar a aquellas que argumentaban ir ahí a comprárselo para sus hijas y uno o dos chicos que entraban con excusas de querer aquel libro para su hermana o su novia._

_Encontrabas de todo en esos lugares. Especialmente con ventas de ejemplares tan esperados como aquel. Bella y Ángela pensaban que no podía crear ningún mal que la gente leyera libros así, eran entretenimiento y, mientras inculcara e incitara al público joven a leer no podía causar mucho problema. Jessica no prestaba atención al asunto, no le interesaba. Mientras más vendieran, más les pagarían. Eso era suficiente para ella._

_Daban ya las dos menos diez de la tarde cuando Ángela daba las gracias a una señora con una niña pequeña que en mano llevaba enfundado en una bolsa, un ejemplar de ese popular cuento infantil que fue parte de sus favoritos en su niñez. Sabia, por experiencia, que esa pequeña sin duda disfrutaría de "Buenas Noches, Luna" y sonrió, despidiendo a la chiquilla que agitaba el bracito vigorosa en su dirección. Un poco cansada se recargo contra uno de los estantes, rogando que esa hora restante se pasara con prontitud; moría de hambre y no podía salir sino hacia las tres, envidio a su amiga castaña, ella tendría descanso en solo diez minutos. _

_-Buenas tardes. –Dijo una voz de terciopelo dirigiéndose a ella, volteo el rostro hacia ese hombre que le hablaba, abriendo los ojos con desmesura cuando lo enfoco con claridad. _

_-No puede… -Ahogo el grito que saldría de su garganta, cuando el masculino dedo blanco se colocó contra sus labios. Trago saliva. –Bi.. Bienvenido, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

_Una sonrisa con agradecimiento. –Estoy en busca de un libro, Cumbres Borrascosas, ¿Lo tendrán? –_

_La muchacha asintió, dubitativa. –Estoy…. Segura que sí, pero… no lo sé con total certeza, tendría que… uhm…_

_Los ojos verdes le miraron cándidos por un instante, no evito que eso la tranquilizara. Había algo, indescriptible, que provocaba confianza. Tal vez era la combinación de una amable mirada y una blanca sonrisa perfecta._

_-Bien. –Acepto. –Espero no sea molestia pero, de encontrarlo, ¿Podría aquella señorita traérmelo? Por favor._

_Ángela lo miro. Y miro a sus espaldas, donde una Bella se encontraba sobre una escalerilla, inspeccionando la contraportada de un libro sin verdadero interés. De reojo miro a Jessica, que observaba interesada al cliente que le pedía aquel libro clásico, un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos que la llevo al pasado, un día en que un sujeto extraño había sido el tema de conversación para la chica tras el mostrador. _

_Ella no era tonta. Sabía quién era aquel extraño. Lo supo cuando Stanley le conto con detalles y emoción su encuentro con él y lo sabía ahora que lo tenía enfrente. Lo que dudaba, y como amiga que había visto de primera mano todo el sufrimiento de la morena, era si cumplir aquella petición era buena idea. Isabella había sido su amiga durante toda la vida, vivía con ella y la consideraba uno de los seres más cercanos que tenía, no quería volver a verla en ese estado tan lamentable en que había caído por causa de ese sujeto. _

_Por otro lado, también tenía la certeza de que, si se rehusaba, si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de que se reunieran, ni Bella, ni ella misma, se lo perdonarían. _

_-Por supuesto. Por favor, aguarde. _

_Él agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y volteo hacia otro lado, perdiéndose mirado algunos libros al azar. Ángela camino hacia la escalerilla donde estaba su amiga. _

_-Bella –Le llamo. La aludida dejo de mirar el libro. -¿Podrías hacerme un favor, antes que vayas a comer?_

_-Claro. –Contesto aquella dejando el texto en su lugar. -¿De qué se trata?_

_-Hay un cliente que busca el libro "Cumbres Borrascosas". Sé que los clásicos son tu especialidad así que pensé que no te molestaría encargarte de esto… ¿Podrías?_

_Bella se encogió de hombros. –Claro. _

_No descendió de la escalerilla, simplemente se empujó con las ruedas que esta tenia hacia su izquierda y de ahí, con maestría, encontró el título que se solicitaba. Bajo con mucha calma y cuidado por los escalones para evitar cualquier accidente y busco con la mirada al dichoso cliente. Jessica la miro detrás de la revista cuya lectura al fin pudo continuar y señalo hacia el frente, articulando con los labios un seco "está ahí" que agradeció con la mirada. _

_Se encamino hacia la figura que le daba la espalda. La altura del hombre aumentaba mientras se acercaba, así como el latir desbocado de su corazón que no comprendía. ¿Por qué se ponía de esa manera por un extraño? La respiración se le acelero y las manos le temblaron un poco, aumentando su desconcierto._

_-Disculpe, señor. –Llamo a aquel que tenía enfrente, la figura se irguió. –Tengo el libro que buscaba. Es Cumbres Borrascosas, ¿Verdad? –Un asentimiento. – ¿Podría, por favor llevárselo a la señorita en el mostrador? Ella se encargara de cobrarlo. –Se lo estiro. _

_Una cámara lenta fue la única analogía que Isabella pudo encontrarle al momento en que aquel sujeto se daba la vuelta. Una serie de características que aposto jamás volver a apreciar bañaron sus sentidos. El olor a miel de su piel dio de golpe en su nariz cuando estiro la mano; el porte grácil y elegante que daban muestra de un caballero, la ropa fina y cara a simple vista a pesar de ser casual. Y, entonces, subiendo por aquellos anchos hombros y el pálido cuello llego a su rostro. Encontró unos labios cuyos bordes y líneas conocía a la perfección, una perfecta nariz, un cabello cobrizo alborotado y unos verdes ojos que reflejaban calidez, alegría y afecto._

_Fueron los ojos los que le confirmaron que aquello no era un sueño, atrapándola bajo su hechizo encantador y al mismo tiempo sacándola del shock que mirarlo provoco. Un nombre que hacía mucho no pronunciaba se escapó sin poder evitarlo. _

_-Edward…_

_Este, solo sonrió. El libro en las temblorosas manos de la mujer se deslizo, Edward con agilidad logro atraparlo antes de llegar al suelo._

–_Muchas gracias, Bella. –Dijo mirándola intensamente –Veo que no has cambiado. –Movió el libro un poco, para hacerse entender a lo que se refería. –No, eso es una mentira. Estas más hermosa de lo que recuerdo. _

_La mano del hombre se levantó dirigiéndose a su rostro, Bella cerro los ojos, anhelado la caricia y al mismo tiempo rogando porque se detuviera. El reloj de su muñeca dio un pitido cuando la yema de uno de sus dedos rozo su pómulo y abrió los ojos sorprendida, dando un paso atrás. La mano cayó a un costado. Ella alzo la muñeca para mirar la hora. Las dos. _

_-Parece ser que es tiempo de tu descanso. –Dijo el chico con simpatía. -¿Te molestaría si comiésemos juntos? Creo que tenemos que hablar. _

_También lo sabía, por lo cual acepto. Aun aletargada camino hacia la bodega, donde en una de las esquinas se ocultaba un perchero; tomo su campera café, se la puso con lentitud pues sus dedos temblaban todavía, acomodo su cabello, sacándolo de entre las prendas y lo sacudió en el aire; aquello era un simple desastre. Reviso en sus bolsillos que su cartera continuara ahí y, no sin antes tomar un poco de aire, salió. _

_Edward le esperaba ya en la puerta. Dio un último vistazo a sus amigas. Ángela le sonrió para darle ánimos, sin embargo, pudo ver claramente la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos. Jessica también le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa fue más grande y su pulgar de alzo. Agradeció con una propia mueca en la boca al apoyo que le infundía y alcanzo al hombre en la entrada, quien le permitió salir primero, sosteniendo la puerta para ella. _

_Sus cuerpos se mantenían separados por escasos centímetros, un sutil movimiento hacia sus brazos tocarse levemente, y este provocaba un temblor de anhelo en cada uno de ellos. Edward le siguió a la cafetería cerca de su trabajo, sabiendo que su tiempo era limitado y tendría que regresar a sus ocupaciones; no quería interferir en su ritmo normal de vida, solo esperaba volver a formar parte de ella. _

_Se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas. Bella se quitó la campera y Edward el abrigo, ambos los colocaron a sus costados. Él se levantó y se acercó a la cajera para pedir –y pagar- sus alimentos, Bella aprovecho el momento a solas y jugaba con el salero moviéndolo a lado y al otro, su cabeza al mismo tiempo se había perdido en medio del nerviosismo y la negación ante lo que estaba pasando y sus recuerdos le ahogaban. _

_¿Por qué, después de cuatro años sin interesarse en ella, volvía? ¿Para qué? Eso solo podía nombrarse como crueldad, y no quería pensar en ninguna circunstancia, que el Edward que ella había conocido se había transformado en alguien tan mezquino. Quizá era venganza, un retorcido juego para cobrarse lo que había hecho años atrás. En ese caso, no le cabía la menor duda, lo merecía. _

_Edward volvió con un plato en cada mano y los coloco uno frente al otro, Bella sonrió con gratitud antes de que él desapareciera de nuevo, regresando en esta ocasión con dos tazas que también dejo al lado de cada plato. Ella tomo la campera y busco la cartera para poder pagarle por aquello, él levanto una mano y negó con la cabeza. _

_-Nada de eso. –Dijo haciéndola detener en seco. –Yo invito, por favor. –Bella sonrió y dio las gracias. –Por nada. Es de pavo, espero todavía te guste y el otro es café con crema… no sabía si aún…_

_-Gracias.- Dijo interrumpiendo. –Todavía me gustan ambos… que detalle que lo recuerdes. _

_-¿Por qué olvidaría algo referente a ti? –Fue una pregunta al aire que no tuvo intento por ser respondida. _

_Había perdido el apetito, pero prefirió entretenerse mordiendo el sándwich que enfrentarse a quien tenía enfrente y pensó con ironía como tan solo minutos atrás había rogado por que el reloj marcaran las dos de la tarde para poder salir y comer un buffet entero por el hambre que sentía. _

_-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Edward cuando le vio bajar el sándwich. _

_Casi se ahoga con el bocado. ¿Aquello iba en serio? Trago, y sin poder evitar dejar salir su enojo, hablo con voz contenida. _

_-¿Es en serio? –Pregunto. –Realmente…. Déjame ver si entiendo. No he sabido nada de ti, por cuatro años no recibí ni una sola noticia tuya. Ni un solo intento de comunicarte conmigo, jamás. Absolutamente nada. Y hoy, te apareces sin más en donde trabajo, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada, invitándome a comer y ahora me preguntas como estoy, ¡y fingimos que nunca paso lo que paso! _

_Edward bajo los ojos para evitar la acusadora mirada que se clavaba en el como una daga en su pecho. Quedo, murmuro. –Tu tampoco intentaste hablar conmigo._

_-¡¿Cómo diablos esperabas que lo hiciera? –Grito perdiendo los estribos. –No tenía una dirección, ni un teléfono, ¿Cómo iba a buscarte? Y entonces me dije, que en cuanto tú te comunicaras conmigo yo obtendría, además de la certeza de que querías continuar con el contacto, un vínculo con el cual conservarte… pero jamás lo hiciste. –Ahora ella bajo la mirada. -¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?_

_Edward dio un trago a su bebida y pasó la mano por sus cabellos. –No estaba listo. _

_Rio con sarcasmo. –Ya. No lo estabas. Claro que no. _

_-Pero lo estoy ahora, Bella. Me propuse ser alguien mejor, alguien sin rencores ni miedos que impidieran continuar mi vida antes de volver a ti. Ya he cumplido. Soy alguien completo ahora, Bella, y soy alguien que te ama como el primer día. He vuelto por ti, Isabella…_

_-Y ya. Te crees que es tan fácil como solo regresar y que yo me arrojare a tus brazos sin rechistar y de inmediato ¡¿Eso crees?. –Apretó el sándwich. -¡Maldita sea, si lo haría! Pero no puedo, no puedo ¡Con un demonio!_

_-Escúchame, por favor._

_-¡No, escúchame tu a mí! Estoy cansada de esperar, Edward. Me duele, y me lastima más que aunque estoy harta sigo haciéndolo. Todavía espero por ti, y lo que me hiciste no fue justo.- Limpio su rostro con su mano. –Yo me equivoque antes, y las disculpas no bastaron, lo entiendo y acepto que es una hipocresía de mi parte decirte que ya no quiero sufrir por ti, ya estoy harta de eso; yo sé que lo vales, que esperar por ti y vivir para verte volver ¡Dios, yo sé que todo eso vale la pena! Tal vez sea yo quien no lo vale, que está cansada. … Si esto es algún tipo de venganza, por favor detenla. No podré soportarlo. _

_-No es una venganza, yo…_

_-Te sigo amando. Aún más que el primer día y mucho más que el último. Sin embargo, me duele… ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? Piensas que las cosas son tan fáciles, te olvidaste de mi por cuatro años, y llegas pidiendo normalidad y regresar… Yo me muero por ti, tú lo sabes más que nadie, tanto como sabes que terminare dándote lo que tu pidas aunque me destroce. No es justo lo que me haces. _

_-Yo no quiero lastimarte. _

_-¿Por qué no supe nada de ti? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?_

_-Pero si lo hice. –La mirada chocolate se clavó en él con rapidez, y continúo hablando. –Volví a Forks hace dos años, para buscarte. Fui a tu empleo, pero no estabas ahí, así que fui a tu casa… la de Charlie. Espere toda la tarde, pase la noche en mi auto fuera de tu casa y la mañana siguiente también te espere. Tu nunca llegaste y yo tenía que regresar ese mismo día… no pude quedarme._

_-¿Cuándo fue eso?_

_-En tu cumpleaños. _

_Las palabras que su vecina dijo al verle llegar con Charlie ahora cobraran sentido. Aunque quiso hacerlo bien tenía claro que no podía culpar a nadie por ese inconveniente. Edward no la tenía por ir a Forks en su cumpleaños, ni Charlie por pedirle su apoyo y ayuda, mucho menos –y era una tontería considerarlo, debía guardar más respeto- Billy Black. Ni siquiera ella la tenía. Las cosas se habían dado así, y no buscaba ni explicaciones ni culpables. Solo sentía desilusión y enojo al enterarse lo cerca que lo tuvo y que no estuvo ahí. _

_-Yo…-Carraspeo. –No estuve en casa ese día. _

_-Pude darme cuenta de ello. _

_-Estuve… en La Push. –Sus dedos arrancaron un borde de la servilleta y formo una pequeña con ella que rodo por sus yemas. –con mi padre… y Jake. _

_-Oh. –sus ojos se ensombrecieron. –Bien. No quiero explicaciones, Bella. Solo… si ya es muy tarde y… es decir, yo lo entenderé. _

_-El padre de Jake murió días antes. Velamos su cuerpo la noche de mi cumpleaños. _

_-Es una pena, deberé bajar a la reserva para dar personalmente mis condolencias a Jacob, aunque seguramente mi presencia no le resultara grata y Carlisle debió haberlas dado ya en nombre de toda la familia._

_-Lamento no haber estado ese día. –Ahora esa bolita recorría la longitud completa de su dedo. –Pero ¿Por qué no intentar nada más? ¿Solo una visita a casa fue suficiente para ti, aun sabiendo que yo jamás me enteraría?_

_-Quise llamarte. Lo intente, pero no tuve el valor. Sabía que, en cuanto escuchara tu voz, yo volvería a Forks, a ti. No quería dejar un sueño en Volterra, deseaba terminarlo, y aunque te extrañaba como no te lo imaginas… te pido que lo entiendas. _

_No hacía falta pedirlo. Lo entendía. Después de todo fue ella misma quien le pidió fuera a realizarlo. Él temía flaquear al oírla, y nada garantizaba que Bella no le rogara que volviera en cuanto escuchara su voz. _

_-¿Y escribir? ¿Eso también te asustaba? _

_-Lo hice. –Ahora la sorpresa fue compartida, junto con la confusión. –Cada semana te escribí una carta; no lo hice desde el principio, cierto…pero las envié. Y, cuando no respondiste ninguna, no pude vivir más en la incertidumbre; fue una de las razones por las que volví. –Edward suspiro. –Cuando no te encontré y regrese a Italia seguí mandándote una carta semanal. _

_-Es mentira. _

_-Es verdad. Tu jamás me respondiste. _

_-Porque no es cierto. Nunca mandaste una sola carta, así que deja de mentir. _

_-Las mande y los sabes. Mírame a la cara y dime si te miento._

_-Jamás recibí nada. _

_-¿Qué? No es posible eso, yo las envié. No sabía tu dirección, por eso las mande a la mía, así me evitaba inconvenientes; se suponía que te las entregarían. _

_-No lo hicieron._

_Edward negó con la cabeza. –Te las daré yo mismo, todas ellas. –Estiró sus manos y tomo las de la chica –Bella, escúchame por favor. Si es en verdad muy tarde ya, o si tu no deseas saber más nada de mí, está bien. Pero yo no quería que esto terminara con malos entendidos entre nosotros. Te lo he dicho ya, y lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario. Te amo. Y si estoy aquí hoy es por ti. Quería ser una mejor persona para ti, alguien que si te mereciera o que pudiera intentar hacerlo. Si tú no lo quieres, yo lo entenderé. Tu y yo, nosotros, estamos en tus manos. Tus deseos serán las órdenes._

_-Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil. He vivido cuatro años pensando que ya no te importaba que fueras tú quien no deseaba saber más nada. Me es difícil asimilar el que estés frente de mí, tomándome la mano, diciendo que me amas y pidiéndome retomar las cosas. No es fácil, y no podría revivir el nosotros en el punto en que quedo y fingir que no pasó nada, es imposible. _

_-No busco retomar nada contigo. –Sintió el temblor de las manos ante sus palabras y las apretó más fuerte. –Lo que deseo es comenzar algo nuevo. No quiero a Isabella Swan, la chica que me mintió por desesperación, deseo a Bella Swan, la hermosa mujer de la que yo me enamore. Quiero conocer su verdadero ser, saberlo todo de ella; y a la vez quiero que ella me redescubra, que pueda enamorarse del Edward que soy ahora. Y que juntos creemos algo nuevo y maravilloso que dure la eternidad. _

_Se miraron a los ojos, ninguno dijo nada. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosáceas y los toques en su mano esperanzadores. _

_-¿Me darías la oportunidad de crear ese algo nuevo juntos, Bella?_

_No respondió. Miro por todos lados; las paredes, las esquinas, los sofás, la gente. El panque que caía al suelo y la niña que reía. Cualquier cosa que diera tiempo para pensar en la respuesta que, de antemano, ya conocía. Luego de un par de minutos con negación silenciosa, Edward comenzó a soltarla con desilusión. Bella confirmo su decisión cuando la desesperación de perderlo la abrumo como en antaño al sentir sus dedos deslizarse de los suyos. Los tomo con rudeza cuando solo las yemas se tocaban e impidió que le alejara. _

_-Tú ya eres maravilloso. Y yo ya te amo. ¿Esperas que enloquezca y muera de amor, al redescubrirte?_

_Edward solo rio con ganas. _

_OoO_

Ese día volvimos de la mano a la librería y me beso antes de entrar. Yo tenía sentimientos contradictorios por la situación que provocaron distracción en lo que resto de mi día. Aún estaba molesta ante nuestro nulo contacto–aunque mi enojo se había dirigido ahora a cierta chica enana de cabellos negros que asesinaría por no comentarme del correo- frustración por no haber estado en el momento de su visita, confusión por los hechos recientes, al parecer mi cabeza no acababa de procesar que había ocurrido; euforia por volver a verlo, angustia y miedo por el futuro. Pero sobretodo alegría.

Edward había vuelto a mí. Y aun me amaba.

Mi confortable rutina se había roto aquel día para dejar que mi vida se convirtiera en un maravilloso caos del que no me arrepentía. La luz había vuelto a mi existir con su alegría y confort que solo el calor del amor ofrecía. Volví a sonreír y a reír con ganas. Regrese a disfrutar y aprender de aquello que me rodeaba.

Isabella Swan había vuelto por completo a la vida. Y se la había devuelto la misma persona que tiempo atrás se la llevó consigo.

Sobre las cartas, al preguntarle a Alice porque jamás me las había dado, esta se limitó a mirarme con confusión y musitar un suave "Tu nunca me las pediste Bella" antes de soltarse a reír.

_-¡Pero Bella! –Había gimoteado con un puchero en los labios cuando yo reclame en serio ante su broma. –Te las pensaba dar cuando fueras a casa. Nunca lo hiciste. No las merecías por ser mala con nosotros. Si nos hubieses visitado, habrían sido tuyas. _

Aquellas cartas, una vez en mi poder fueron leídas con detenimiento y, luego de eso y la mayoría de las ocasiones con lágrimas en los ojos, releídas una y otra vez. Las palabras escritas en la pulcra y bella caligrafía de Edward eran tan hermosas. Podía sentir en ellas todo lo que intentaba trasmitirme. La tristeza y la vergüenza de la primera donde me explicaba porque no había hablado conmigo, la alegría cuando me contaba a detalle sus presentaciones y las piezas que escribía, la añoranza cuando mencionaba cuanto me extrañaba; la decisión cuando decidió regresar a Forks y la desesperanza en las ultimas.

Supe lo que fue su vida en nuestra separación de su boca y por aquellas cartas. Y él supo de la mía por mis palabras. Le conté todo lo que valía la pena contar primero y después, al acabárseme los temas, de las nimiedades cuando él las preguntaba.

No todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Habíamos tenido altibajos como cualquier pareja común, porque eso era lo que éramos ahora, una común pareja, que se amaba y necesitaba con fervor y locura. Pero todo pudimos sacarlo adelante gracias a las ganas y perseverancia que teníamos de sacar esto adelante.

No más engaños, ni mentiras. Yo y él éramos quien éramos y así nos amábamos. Nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos los conocía el otro a la perfección y sin tapujos. No había cosa más que él no supiera ya, ni yo secreto suyo que no fuera ya mío. Ahora éramos un solo ser en todos los sentidos. La mitad que se me había arrancado ya estaba de vuelta conmigo.

Y lo agradecía.

-¿Amor? –Escucho su voz a mis espaldas y giro para verlo. –Esme tiene la cena ya lista, ¿vamos?

Le sonreí. Habían sido ya tres años desde que había vuelto a mí. Ya no lo amaba como el primer día, lo hacía mucho más. Y el cariño que traspiraba su piel al tocarse con la mía junto con la cálida mirada idéntica a la que ahora mismo se acercaba, me confirmaron que él me quería del mismo modo que yo. Desesperado, hermoso. Necesitado, fervoroso.

-Enseguida bajo. –Dije sonriéndole.

-¿Qué miras?

-El paisaje.

-Yo diría que no miras nada. –Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Solo recuerdo, es todo. –Acaricie con cariño sus antebrazos y el beso mis cabellos.

-¿Otra vez perdida recordando, Bella? –Asentí. –Insisto en que tú vives en un mundo muy distinto a este. Deberías invitarme. –Rio cuando di un manotazo a su brazo. –Bromeo, ya lo sabes.

Ambos callamos y perdimos las miradas en el paisaje que el ventanal de su cuarto regalaba. Yo no evite recordar la primera vez que lo vi y lo impresionada que estuve en ese momento. Hasta la fecha, me seguía asombrando lo bello que puede ser las creaciones de la naturaleza. Deje de ver el bosque para ver nuestro reflejo. Éramos felices. Eso era lo que me decía. Éramos felices y estábamos enamorados.

Así seria toda la vida.

-Mira. –Edward señalo dos gotas de agua que resbalaban por la ventana. –Cuando éramos niños solíamos jugar haciendo carreras con gotas de lluvia porque Esme nos prohibía salir al jardín –Reímos. –Siempre ganaba Alice. Esa chiquilla tiene una clase de poder mental, lo juro. Te apuesto que puede ver el futuro. –Reí con más ganas por sus ocurrencias.

Las gotas siguieron su recorrido. Casi al llegar al final del vidrio, se juntaron, volviéndose una sola gota más grande y resistente que las anteriores.

-Esas gotas son como nosotros, ¿No crees? –Lo mire por el reflejo del cristal.- Estuvieron separados, esquivaron obstáculos y, cuando casi llegaban al final para desaparecer por completo, encontraron a su otra mitad, uniéndose con ella para siempre.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor antes de girarme. –Tu eres mi otra mitad, Bells. Eres el amor de mi existencia. –Volvió a besar mi frente. –Te amo, Isabella Swan, y lo voy a hacer por el resto de mi vida y con todo mi ser, que de eso no te quepa duda nunca. –Rasco su nuca. –Esta no es la forma en que pensaba hacerlo, pero que me parta un rayo si no es el momento.

Me soltó. Y se dejó caer en una rodilla frente de mí. Extrajo un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo mostro. Era el mismo delicado anillo perteneciente a su madre, que tiempo atrás me había ofrecido y yo, en uno de los actos más valientes y cobardes a la vez de toda mi vida, había rechazado.

Lleve una mano a mi garganta, para deshacer con mis dedos el nudo que dentro de ella se formó.

-Isabella, ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, convirtiéndote en mi esposa?

Me arroje sobre él, sonriendo. Caímos hacia atrás por la fuerza de mi movimientos. Reímos.

-Por supuesto que acepto. –Respondí.

Una de las sonrisas más hermosas que le he visto se plasmó en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con alegría. El anillo fue deslizado en mi dedo, antes de que tomara mi rostro con sus manos y me acercara al suyo, uniendo nuestras bocas en un beso con el cual también uníamos nuestras almas. Yo ya le pertenecía, esa boda solo sería la confirmación de ese hecho.

Odiaba las bodas, pero, si Edward lo quería, ¿Por qué no dárselo?

Había aprendido muchas cosas cuando comencé con esa aventura causa de mi torpeza, y cada lección, por dolorosa que resultase, la apreciaba y atesoraba con sabiduría, pues habían contribuido a crear el camino hasta donde me encontraba el día de hoy. Camino, al cual, aún faltaba mucho por recorrer y lo cual haría de mano de ese ser maravilloso que bien podría decir con orgullo, era mío.

Bien dicen por ahí, Edward.

Amar puede ser un amargo sabor de boca, pero vale la pena si al final lo dulce de tus labios recompensa la amargura.

* * *

**Casi medio año para terminar esto. Caray… Si bueno, se supone que este último y definitivo cap. lo debieron tener ustedes hace una semana, pero soy demasiado vaga para ponerme a trabajar, así que agradezcamos el tenerlo, que en mí ya es ganancia. **

**Lo prometido es deuda. Eso que acaban de leer es el epilogo y completo final de esta historia. Que vale, sé que los epílogos deben ser más pequeños, pero ¿Realmente nos quejamos?**

**Este, soy sincera, no era el final que yo quería darle. El final que yo planee está en el capítulo anterior. La promesa de un futuro que es incierta, un presente que debe afrontarse y un pasado que debe curarse y perdonarse. Si, originalmente no era un final feliz y no quedaban juntos. Era algo semi-amargo, pero quise hacerlo un poco realista. **

**En fin. Le di a esta historia un final alternativo –léase epilogo- al que creo las lectoras tiene derecho si lo piden tanto como lo han hecho ustedes. Ahí está. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y cumpliera sus expectativas. De no hacerlo, mil perdones, pero no habrá más. **

**Es con esto con lo que yo me despido de ustedes, pues no creo vuelvan a recibir algo mío referente a Twilight en mucho, mucho tiempo. Las agradezco por haber leído, sentido y comentado esta historia en los… ahm… dos años, creo, que llevo acabarla. Son sensacionales, debo decirlo. **

**Hasta luego, señoritas! **


End file.
